The Art of Being Used
by Rhosyn Fox
Summary: Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru; a master he knows he must betray?
1. The First Time We Met

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**PROLOGUE: The First Time We Met**

Kabuto Yakushi was accustomed to being used as a tool and he in turn manipulated those using him. His "masters" used him to further their little schemes and Kabuto used those same people to advance his own goals; all the while mentally smirking at his superiority.

Then one day something changed. Sasori decided to "bequeath" him to one of his colleagues. Kabuto agreed readily enough. He had heard some very intriguing things about the rogue Sannin from Konoha. He was certain said shinobi would be very useful in helping his own plans along. Moreover, it would provide a much needed respite from Sasori and the Akatsuki. From the tales Kabuto heard about the legendary Sannin, being in his company should prove to be...interesting.

The day Sasori introduced him to the Sannin turned out to be inauspicious. Quite dreary in fact. The sky was gunmetal grey, fog had reduced Kabuto's visibility to nil, it was wet, the ground squished under his feet, and his breath made little white puffs every time he exhaled.

Heeding Sasori's little nudges, Kabuto obediently turned towards the newest member of Akatsuki. The fog made seeing difficult and he noticed nothing extraordinary about the man. After all, he was wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak and it covered virtually everything. Raising his gaze, however, he encountered the most remarkable pair of eyes he had ever seen.

Golden eyes and slit pupils framed by purple markings stared back at him. A little nonplussed, Kabuto mentally shook himself and offered a polite smile, the fake expression perfected by years of practice. Berating himself for being foolish, he decided that this man was no different from any of the others he had served throughout his life.

It never ceases to amaze him years later how wrong he was in his assessment. Had Kabuto known that becoming this man's subordinate would change his life irrevocably, he would have stayed in bed on that dreary day.

Now, when Kabuto looks into the piercing gold eyes of the Sannin, a queer ache throbs in his chest that no amount of regenerative healing will cure. He looks at the man he serves and is no longer content with being a mere tool. He wants more and for a spy that is a deadly prospect.


	2. Late Night Hobbies

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru; a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter One: Late Night Hobbies**

Kabuto frowned in annoyance at the fragile flask in his hand. Three months of research, over fifty dead bodies missing from his scroll (which was now a disorganized mess), countless nights bent over a microscope, endless notations and calculations, and he still could not get past this plateau! Exhaling loudly Kabuto forced the tension from his body. Returning the test tube to its brothers, he made some notes in his leather-bound journal, the words appearing and disappearing with the flow of his chakra.

Kabuto leaned back on his stool, stretching cramped muscles in his back and neck. Working quickly, almost by route at this point, he set up another series of flasks; each one containing a unique chemical solution only differing from each other by thousandths of a degree. Cautiously, Kabuto added a single drop of precious blood to each mixture and waited anxiously for the results. Nine out of ten of the tubes gradually changed colors; their green luminescence gave way to a purplish haze.

Kabuto examined the results critically. Well, that had gone better than last time. Only seven of the last series had even changed their color. Again, the silver haired man jotted down his findings in his journal. Satisfied for now, he carefully placed the newest batch of chemicals in a small lab refrigerator. He would examine them tomorrow night in more detail after the mixtures had time to ferment so to speak. The young man glanced at a nondescript clock hanging on the lab walls.

'Guess tomorrow will be another late night as well,' he mused.

Adjusting his glasses, the medical ninja quickly formed the necessary seals to transport the black leather logbook out of sight. Moving with practiced efficiency the man cleaned up his workspace, leaving the small laboratory as pristine as he had found it several hours ago. He glanced around, doing a double check that everything was in its place before quietly exiting the room. Just outside the entrance, he executed another set of seals.

Kabuto walked down the stone corridors leading to his room. His footfalls made no sound and his breathing was even and regulated. He moved with the deadly grace of a black ops nin. He vaguely took in his surroundings, gazing past the various shadows flickering on the walls.

Reaching his own humble quarters Kabuto pulled off his crumpled shirt, shoulders slumping slightly, and dropped the garment to the floor. Groaning at the aches that sitting for hours upon end had given him he tossed his weapons pouch in the general direction of his table. He swiftly unbound his hair, the strands mussed. Sighing again he contemplated taking a shower but the pull of sleep won out. He fell with an undignified flop onto his bed.

'Tomorrow,' he thought drowsily, 'I'll shower tomorrow.'

What Kabuto had not noticed during his late night lab excursion or the following walk back to his own quarters was the small almost insignificant snake that was watching him. The little red serpent, no longer than a few inches, had gone undetected in its vigil of the medical ninja. Undulating silently across stone floors, through cracks and crevices accessible by only her, she made her way back to her master.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, feared by more than half the countries in the world and currently Otokage of his own hidden village, bent over his desk. The candlelight flickered, casting shadows across his porcelain skin. His brows furrowed in concentration, his ebony hair pulled away from his face.<p>

He was currently pouring over scrolls containing the kinjutsu of a small ninja clan in the Land of Sound, previously known as Rice Country. The aforementioned clan had been reluctant to part with their sacred scrolls but Orochimaru had managed to persuade them otherwise.

Hearing the faintest hint of scales sliding across stone he tracked the small red snake making her way towards him. He pushed back his chair and leaned down, offering a hand to the small serpent. The red snake coiled herself around her master's hand, her forked tongue flickering in and out.

"Again," he queried softly.

The little snake hissed a reply and circled around his wrist.

"That makes the fourth time this week alone. Were you able to track him inside?"

Hissing again, the snake uncoiled and recoiled herself, her vibrant red scales a stark contrast to the pale white flesh she clung to.

"Clever boy. He has sealed the room. Follow him again tomorrow night Niagia. This time I want you at the lab before he arrives. He usually shows up around two in the morning, correct?"

The snake hissed a reply.

"Good. Arrive around midnight. I want you to find out where he placed those seals. Do not touch or move them. Just locate them for right now. I want to know what exactly he is doing in there."

The red snake hissed and undulated again. Her master's wish was her command. She would follow the silver haired medic nin again.

"Excellent," Orochimaru smiled, the tip of a pink tongue snaking out to lick over sensuous lips. He did so enjoy these little games Kabuto and he played. "Tomorrow should be very interesting"

* * *

><p>Kabuto woke suddenly every nerve on high alert but maintained the deep breathing of someone still slumbering. He sent out a cautious flicker of chakra trying to sense what had roused him. In his line of work, Kabuto had found the ability to awaken and be alert at a moment's notice was a necessary skill for survival. He traced a very familiar presence to just inside his doorway and forced himself to lie still as a single shuriken landed centimeters from his face.<p>

"Get up Kabuto."

Kabuto remained still pretending to be asleep. Orochimaru's voice slid across his skin raising goose bumps in its wake. It was humiliating that just a voice affected him so. But, Orochimaru's voice was rich, soft and seductive one minute and cold as hard steel the next. Kabuto forced his body to stop responding.

"Silly boy," his master chuckled. "I know you are awake. You have gotten much better, but did you think you could fool me? I taught you, remember?" The sibilant voice turned hard and chilly. "Now, get up Kabuto. You have work to do."

Kabuto grimaced. Reaching an arm over he pulled the embedded shuriken free and rolled over to face his master in one smooth motion.

A dark, sardonic brow was raised. "Well?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Still, Kabuto hesitated. He was very much aware of his distinct lack of clothing, covered only in his rumpled pants from the previous day. He snuck a quick look at the clock on the small nightstand beside his bed and held back a heartfelt groan. Two hours! He had only gotten two hours of sleep! Sliding his gaze back to the impatient raven haired man lounging in his doorway, Kabuto tried to pull the pants that had fallen dangerously below his hips up. The golden gaze narrowed at him and Kabuto knew he had best not keep his master waiting any longer.

He slipped out of bed, bare chest gleaming in the early morning light, pants still riding indecently low on slender hips, a thin line of hair peeking above the waistband hinting at what lay beneath. Eyes still dark with sleep Kabuto ran a shaky hand through tousled silver hair. He offered a polite smile to his master, making his way to the adjoining bath chamber.

"There is no time for that. You should have showered last night, Kabuto," Orochimaru offered softly. "Or were you otherwise engaged?"

Kabuto stopped moving towards the bath as soon as Orochimaru had spoken. He tensed at the undercurrent in his master's voice. Shaking back the unease that skittered along his spine, Kabuto moved towards his closet instead, only to be stopped once more.

"There is no time for that either, I am afraid." Orochimaru tossed Kabuto's shirt from last night at him. "Get dressed now."

Kabuto turned towards the elder shinobi, catching the dirty shirt thrown his way. He quickly pulled the garment on, trying to ignore the smell, and retied his used sash on his waist along with his weapons pouch; all the while very much aware of that calculating gaze perusing him.

Kabuto knew there was a reason behind the early morning, one he wasn't going to enjoy. He fought down a surge of annoyance at his master. Two could play this game. He inclined his head with a smile.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. Are we doing something special today?"

* * *

><p>Orochimaru stared unblinkingly at his younger subordinate. "This mission is on a need to know basis and you simply do not need to know. You are to do exactly as I say and nothing more. Do you understand Kabuto?"<p>

Orochimaru walked slowly towards Kabuto until their bodies were only inches apart. Smirking he grasped the younger man by the chin, his fingers almost caressing. He lips just grazed the soft flesh of Kabuto's ear "Or is that task too difficult for you Kabuto," he whispered softly.

Orochimaru kept his lips pressed to the younger man's ear, waiting to see if his medic would take the bait. He wasn't disappointed. A fine tremor ran down Kabuto's slender frame, almost unnoticeable. Kabuto was so good at hiding unwanted reactions and showing only his assumed persona to the world that even he, a master manipulator, had difficulty cracking through the boy's shell. It made times like this, when he was successful in pulling a reaction out of the younger, man very alluring.

Orochimaru trailed his lips teasingly across the shell of a pink ear and Kabuto actually shivered. Satisfied that he had shaken Kabuto up, Orochimaru pulled back and turned abruptly on his heel. He was quite confident that Kabuto was following behind like the dutiful servant he was. A small smile tugged at his mouth. Playing with Kabuto was amusing and arousing.

For the past few months he had been enjoying looking at Kabuto and touching the doctor sent flutters of desire skittering in his veins. Today was no exception. Kabuto's skin felt like silk under his fingers and despite being covered in the previous day's sweat and grime Kabuto still smelled delicious.

'Yes,' Orochimaru acknowledged, 'today will be a very interesting day indeed.'


	3. Desire

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Two: Desire**

Kabuto grunted as he landed on his ass yet again. Breathing heavily, the medical ninja threw a furious glare at the man responsible. The older ninja hadn't worked Kabuto so hard, so ruthlessly, in years and he still had no idea _why_! It rankled and he made a mental note to be a little _harsher_ during his master's next check-up.

He rolled to the side narrowly dodging the sharp edged shuriken aimed at him and stumbled to his feet. He had cuts and bruises covering his body and no damn time to heal himself in between attacks! Kabuto growled under his breath. Injured as he was his reflex was slow and a shuriken landed. Kabuto wheezed, pain searing his chest, his breath bubbling in his throat as he dodged another onslaught of weapons.

Dropping to his knees he quickly made the signals that teleported him away from the battlefield and deposited him behind the much needed cover of a tree. Hissing in pain, Kabuto healed his punctured lung, ignoring the other injuries for now. They weren't life-threatening and he needed to conserve his chakra. He needed to calm down and analyze the situation.

Orochimaru-sama knew him too well. The older nin knew how he would react, how he thought, what jutsu he favored. He also knew that while Kabuto was an extremely capable fighter taijutsu wasn't his specialty.

'What do I do,' Kabuto thought furiously, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before the next attack came. 'Use a genjutsu? No, Orochimaru-sama would be able to see through it. Taijutsu? But Orochimaru is a sword master and Kusanagi can pierce through anything. Ninjutsu? Maybe, possibly, if I combine them.'

Stretching his senses out, Kabuto locked onto Orochimaru's chakra and attacked him head on with two bunshin clones while he burrowed underground. Working swiftly, he created a shadow clone. He sent the clone in the same direction as his bunshin, only underground.

With any luck, the clone would be able to burrow its way near Orochimaru and create a few precious moments for Kabuto to strike. Gripping a kunai tightly, the medical ninja gathered his chakra and pushed out from his hiding spot towards the Sannin, using his knowledge of the human body to force muscle and ligaments to work harder than normally possible.

Focused solely on his target, Kabuto flashed by his surroundings while his two bunshin attacked the Sannin. They were quickly dispersed and Orochimaru back flipped taking him out of range from the shadow clone that had burst through the ground at his feet, the chakra scalpel slicing upwards towards the man.

'Now!' Kabuto twisted his body in a semi-circle, teleporting inches from where Orochimaru stood. He held his kunai against the Sannin's throat and slit it. Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kabuto held still as a metallic blade was pressed deep into his throat and a strong arm encircled his waist from behind.

"Kabuto," his master drawled, stretching the vowels seductively. "It is not like you to be so careless. You are not the only one who can create shadow clones. Did you even try to sense any other chakras present or did you focus solely on my chakra signature?"

Kabuto tilted his head back, moving his bared throat ever so slightly from the weapon pressed against it. "I went straight for your chakra."

"How disappointing. I must admit, I was pleasantly surprised at your increased speed and using the clones was very clever. Your plan might have worked on a lesser nin, provided you did not give them the time or opportunity to create clones as well."

The arm around his waist slid up to grip his hair instead, tugging playfully on the strands. Kabuto's heart raced, the contact sending a flush through his system.

Orochimaru nuzzled the side of his neck. "You are trembling. You really must work on increasing your stamina. All the clever ploys in the world will not keep you alive if you cannot keep up with your attacker."

The grip became painful as his head was yanked back, forcing him to arch his neck.

"You have become too lax. Why have you not been training?"

Kabuto winced at the stinging sensation coming from his scalp, ignored the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, and attempted to answer his master as calmly as possible. "Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. I've let my other duties and experiments take up too much of my time."

"I cannot have a right-hand man who is weak, now can I Kabuto?"

"Of course not Orochimaru-sama."

"I want you up an hour earlier in the mornings to train with me personally every day from now on."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. But, what about Sasuke-kun's training?"

"I can handle both. Remember Kabuto, scroll bound ninja don't live long on the battlefield."

His master pressed the kunai a little deeper into his throat, causing a thin line of blood to well up. Kabuto tried to control his haggard breathing as Orochimaru pulled away and circled him. He stopped his slow circle when they were face to face. His fingers gently caressing Orochimaru traced the cut he made.

Kabuto swallowed convulsively. Orochimaru smirked and licked his finger clean of blood. His golden eyes bored into Kabuto and that fluttery feeling in his stomach increased tenfold.

"Heal yourself Kabuto and then come find me. I still have a task I want you to take care of," Orochimaru instructed and sank into the ground beneath him.

Kabuto stared at the spot where Orochimaru had vanished before collapsing in a boneless heap. His entire body ached fiercely and he still had trouble breathing. Taking deep breaths, Kabuto closed his eyes and consciously relaxed his body. He slowly let healing chakra fill him.

He had become too engrossed in his duties at Sound and in his experiments. He had let his physical training slide and he paid for it in spades today. He should have much more stamina and larger chakra reserves than he currently did. Kabuto rolled over on to his stomach, letting his body heal. He used to adhere to a strict training regime of his own. He even trained with Orochimaru-sama on a semi-regular basis.

That all changed with the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha. Kabuto growled. The Uchiha brat really annoyed him. Orochimaru spent most of his time training and teaching the ungrateful little worm, leaving Kabuto to his own devices rather abruptly. Not to mention delegating more of the Sound Village's administrative duties to him.

With all the added responsibilities and his original duties Kabuto just didn't have enough time in the day and let his training slide. Instead, he concentrated on running Otogakure as efficiently as possible and increasing the productivity of his experiments. He had hoped that his efforts would not go unnoticed and Orochimaru would turn some of his attention back to him and off that fucking brat.

Kabuto clenched his fist tightly, his eyes squeezed shut. He was not jealous of some pre-pubescent boy with an attitude complex. He was not hurt by the attention and praise his master showered on Sasuke Uchiha. The kid was only a vessel, a future body. That's why Orochimaru spent so much time with him, not because he cared or valued the boy more than Kabuto.

Orochimaru only wanted the Sharingan Sasuke possessed. He wasn't acting any different from the way he treated Kimimaro. Still, doubt plagued him. His chest ached from it. It made him furious with Sasuke and resentful towards Orochimaru.

At least Kabuto had enjoyed Kimimaro's company. Kimimaro had been respectful to both him and Orochimaru. The same could not be said for the brat that now occupied his master's attention. He treated Kabuto, his senior by years, like dirt. Not to mention the casual disregard he displayed towards his new sensei.

It made his insides clench painfully whenever he heard that callous voice and he had to fight an insane urge to physically beat some respect for his elders into the Uchiha. However, he refrained from doing so as the child's behavior only seemed to amuse Orochimaru-sama instead of anger him. This in turn caused him to feel even more resentful.

He never showed it though. He would never allow Sasuke Uchiha the pleasure of knowing that he was able to get under his skin. He was always cool and collected when he had to deal with Sasuke. That pissed the brat off to no end and for all his posturing at being a stoic bastard it was Sasuke who always cracked first and stomped away piqued from their encounters. Kabuto relished when he was able to get under the brat's skin and bring him down a peg or two. It was one of the few pleasures he could still enjoy since Sasuke had come to Sound.

Kabuto supposed some allowances must be made for the child. Sasuke would become Orochimaru's next body and the brat was improving. It didn't mean he had to like him though. Didn't mean he was jealous of him either. He. Was. Not. Jealous.

Repeating that mantra, Kabuto rolled over again to face the blue sky overhead. It was getting late. He needed to stop his pointless ramblings and find Orochimaru. He still had a mission to complete. Judging by the Sannin's mood it would be an unpleasant one, he still had work at the lair to finish, and he needed to check on his experiment. Kabuto didn't think he'd be getting much sleep today and longed for the comfort of his bed and pillow before dragging himself to his feet. His body was as healed and rested as it was going to get.

At least one good thing had come of his sparring session. Orochimaru-sama would begin training him personally again. It really shouldn't make him so happy.

Kabuto arrived back at Sound an hour later, heading towards Orochimaru's chamber right away. He hesitated at the ornately carved doors that led, quite literally, to the snake's lair. Taking a couple of deep breaths he pushed the doors open without knocking. He never knocked. It was an act that never ceased to amuse his master despite the repeated death threats.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru grew tired of waiting for Kabuto to show up. Irritated, he decided to shower, the hot water sluicing over his skin, taking some of his edge off. Orochimaru had always been mercurial in nature. Recently, however, he had been prone to mood swings that always seemed centered around Kabuto. He lifted his face up towards the hot spray as he contemplated the situation. Kabuto was an essential part of his plans and a valued assistant. Orochimaru trusted the medical ninja with his life and had never been let down in that regard.<p>

He knew, better than anyone else, how deceptive that calm boyish face could be. He knew he had Kabuto's complete loyalty and ample proof of that devotion but he also knew Kabuto had his own ambitions and plans. The paradox coupled with his own attraction to the clever, irritating, deceitful, gorgeous medic made life interesting. This morning's sparring session with the deadly spy had aroused his passions.

Orochimaru knew the dangers of becoming involved with a subordinate but his body was intent on reminding him that he had not engaged in any sexual activities for a while. He looked down at the erection that had yet to go away. Kabuto was an excellent companion. The younger nin understood him in ways no else ever had. He kept him on his toes. Life was never boring with the medic around.

Orochimaru sighed. The last time he had taken a lover had been years ago. He had eventually killed the woman when she started to become too much of a bother. Before that, there was his brief dalliance with Itachi Uchiha. Orochimaru smirked briefly. He wondered how many people, if any, knew that Itachi was quite the passionate little slut in bed. Unfortunately, as much fun as that fling had been, it hadn't ended well.

Itachi had been an excellent fuck and a suitable vessel. Itachi had disagreed on that last part and they both ended up trying to kill each other. He left Akatsuki sooner than he had intended and that was just a casual fling. What would happen if something developed between him and his right-hand man?

Frustrated, Orochimaru looked down at the erection that refused to go away and slowly wrapped his hand around his cock. He thought about his past times with his previous lover with no reaction. He mentally replayed his encounters with Itachi but somehow Itachi's dark hair morphed into silver and his dark eyes faded into grey. His breath caught and he palmed his length faster, the water making his skin slick.

His eyes closed and fantasy took over. A hot breath ghosted along his arousal, pausing at his head, and a small pink tongue lapped at the pre-cum leaking out. He could hear Kabuto's goddamn voice, condescending and reverent at the same time, whispering 'Orochimaru-sama.' Grabbing a sponge, he ran a line of lather up his chest, circling sensitive nipples, arched his neck and lightly caressed his throat. He gasped at the sensation as the image of Kabuto's smirking eyes spurred him on.

Moaning softly, Orochimaru dragged a sponge down and across his thighs and hips. His skin pebbled where the sponge stroked. Breathing deeply he teased his arousal with light strokes that barely grazed the sensitive flesh. Shivering, he pictured Kabuto on his knees in front of him eyes burning with desire. Groaning, Orochimaru slid the sponge down his cock harshly, gasping at the sudden movement, then stroked it over the soft skin of his scrotum, trailing it up the cleft of his ass. He circled his entrance and ran the sponges back down to his sac and up over his shaft.

Dropping the sponge, Orochimaru wrapped his hand around his cock stroking the hard flesh. His blood pounded, his voice echoed in the tiled room letting him hear every gasp and whimper he made, an erotic sound that only served to spike his tension higher. Hot water continued to pelt his body. Gasping as lust clouded his mind he slipped just the tip of his forefinger inside his entrance, images of Kabuto blocking out all other thought. It was Kabuto's hot hand stroking his cock. It was Kabuto pushing a finger in and out of his hole, Kabuto eliciting the hitches of pleasure that escaped from his throat.

Throwing his head back, Orochimaru moaned. Another finger joined the one already penetrating him and his knees threatened to buckle under the sensations. Completely enchanted by his fantasy world his grip tightened and he began pumping his arousal frantically. White sparks flashed across his vision as he found the sensitive bundles of nerves inside of him. His back arched and his legs gave out.

Chest heaving, Orochimaru slid his tongue down his body, the appendage tugging on his nipples, pausing to dip into his navel, then sliding across the juncture where hip and thigh met, causing goose bumps to prickle his body. Laving the skin there just for a few moments the slick muscle trailed along the curve of his hip and joined the fingers buried inside him with a smooth thrust.

Orochimaru panted and his hips rocked in time to the thrusts of his tongue. He was so close, so close. He shut his eyes and pictured Kabuto. Kabuto with his silver hair and tanned body pressed up against him. Kabuto's cock hot, heavy, and hard inside of him. Kabuto's voice murmuring degrading and arousing epitaphs as he fucked him. Orochimaru cried out as the force of his orgasm rocked him, trails of semen splattering the shower walls, leaving him incoherent and drained, the pelting water too much for his overly sensitive flesh. He leaned forward, shielding himself as he shivered from the aftershocks. It was several long minutes before he could move again.

It always came back to Kabuto! An aftershock of pleasure swamped him and Orochimaru shook slightly watching the residue of his fantasy washing away down the drain.

Stepping out of the shower, Orochimaru grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a long time before finally moving and opening the door that adjoined his bedroom and bath. Steam billowed past him as he stepped into the room and encountered none other than man he just fantasized about.

Yakushi, Kabuto.

Orochimaru stopped short. His breath caught and his body started to respond despite the exquisite climax only a few minutes ago. Orochimaru stared at the younger nin and noticed Kabuto staring at him as if he hadn't eaten in weeks and Orochimaru's body was a feast. Kabuto's stormy grey eyes were wide as he drank in his body. His gaze followed the path of little droplets of water as they slid down his chest pebbling his nipples, tracked the drops as they slid across his abs and hips and finally ended in the thin line of black hair dipping below the towel.

Kabuto's eyes jerked up and stared hungrily at the column of Orochimaru's throat and the long black sheet of hair that clung to his shoulders. Kabuto's eyes roamed higher, past the earrings, and finally connected with Orochimaru's yellow gold gaze.

The world as he knew it tilted on its axis. Orochimaru could not, would not, deny the bone deep satisfaction he felt at that moment. Kabuto _desired_ him. Kabuto _wanted_ him. Kabuto looked ready to throw himself on his mercy and _beg_ to be taken. Orochimaru wouldn't even have to seduce him into a physical relationship. He could take the medic right here, _on his floor_, and Kabuto would _beg_ him to do it. The sadistic and opportunistic side of him simply could not ignore this development.

"You wanted to see me, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto's voice was rough.

Orochimaru smiled. He lowered the flimsy towel wrapped around his hips a bit more, allowing just a few more inches of smooth skin to peek through and slowly stalked Kabuto, finally ending up with chest pressed against the medic's back after Kabuto had turned away abruptly. He snaked an arm around until Kabuto's slim throat was in his grasp. He leaned in, black hair mixing with silver, and pressed his lips to Kabuto's ear. Tamping down on his own desire, Orochimaru observed the younger man's reactions. His body had tensed, but that was all. That could just as easily be attributed to the hand currently wrapped around his neck. It seemed Kabuto regained control of himself. Simply being near the medic wasn't going to solicit the response Orochimaru was hoping for. Perhaps another peek of skin or would the med nin simply ignore that as well?

Tightening his grip, Orochimaru started to choke Kabuto, keeping his voice low and smooth "What have I told you about knocking Kabuto? One of these days you are going to walk in at the wrong time and end up having to be cleaned off my floors."

He felt Kabuto smirk. Arrogant little prick. Orochimaru squeezed harder. "Not only did you enter my room without permission, _again_, you left the door open."

"Shut it," he commanded and trailed his lips against Kabuto's ear in a brief caress before stepping back.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." The words came out a tad breathless and Orochimaru smirked.

Kabuto slid past, avoiding him completely, and moved towards the heavy wooden doors. He trailed after Kabuto and veered left to his armoire, opening it at the same time Kabuto shut the doors to his room. Timing his actions precisely, Orochimaru let his towel drop just as Kabuto turned around.

Kabuto's eyes became impossibly large. They ran up and down Orochimaru's exposed body drinking him in. A slight pink tinged his normally calm features. Kabuto was blushing!

Something dark and avaricious roared inside Orochimaru and a supreme sense of gratification settle inside him. Not even killing the Third had felt this tantalizing. Of course, that could be because he had almost died from that encounter.

Tempting fate further, he turned his body slightly, giving Kabuto a better view and watched the younger nin swallow and clench his hands into fists. It made him dizzy thinking about what he could do to Kabuto right now. Orochimaru's body was a riot of need and his cock began to harden at Kabuto's wanton perusal. Heady with power, Orochimaru withdrew a yukata from his armoire and stepped back, making sure Kabuto had an excellent view the entire time. Orochimaru slowly slid the garment on. The fabric was smooth and cool against his heated skin. Orochimaru's eyes flashed as he watched Kabuto lick his lips in response and the medic's pants tent.

He wanted Kabuto. He wanted Kabuto under him, writhing and panting, he wanted Kabuto inside him. He _wanted_ and the need threatened to overwhelm him. It was too much. Pulling on his self-control, Orochimaru decided to end his little game and closed his yukata, tying an obi around his waist. He noticed Kabuto give a slight shake of his head and collect himself before moving back to the desk.

Orochimaru finished tying his obi. The room was silent except for the shuffle of scrolls. He stared at Kabuto's back for a long time trying to ease the pressure wound tight inside. Throwing his subordinate to the floor and fucking him senseless at this moment was not a good idea, even if his cock disagreed with him. He needed to think about the tension between them before deciding on a course of action. For the moment he still had unfinished business with the young ninja.

"You are late Kabuto."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"As I mentioned earlier this morning, I have a mission for you. It needs to be completed today and I need you back here to help with an experiment of mine as soon as possible."

Orochimaru retrieved a scroll, handing it to Kabuto. "You are to take this to Grass Country. Don't open it or attempt to read its contents. It is sealed so that only its designated recipient can open it without causing an unfortunate explosion."

He gave Kabuto a map. "Drop it off precisely where I have marked and then come back here as soon as possible. I have a new technique I am trying out today and I need you to keep my subject alive as long as possible. I will be very put out if I have to find a new prisoner because you were unable to make it back here in a reasonable amount of time."

Kabuto gave him an incredulous look and opened his mouth to speak.

"What did I tell you this morning Kabuto?"

The med nin shut his mouth and nodded curtly. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama." He gave a mocking bow before sweeping out of the room.

Orochimaru laughed. There was nothing in that scroll. All it did was let him know if his newest drop point was working correctly. A gennin could have completed this mission. The location he had specified in Grass Country was at least a two-day round-trip. He had made sure to awaken Kabuto a mere two hours after the medic left the lab last night, deliberately put him through a rigorous sparring session, and now was sending him on a wild goose chase to Grass Country.

Said Country had experienced heavy rainfall recently and even had some flash floods in the past week. It was wet and muddy and Orochimaru knew how much Kabuto hated being wet and muddy. His little medic was going to be very tired when he got back; too tired to notice he had company when he went to check on his experiment.

He did so enjoy playing with Kabuto.

* * *

><p>Kabuto fumed silently as he left Orochimaru's room. He was angry, jittery, and aroused all at once. Kabuto wasn't sure what the man had up his sleeve but he knew the bastard was playing with him. Grass Country was at least a full day's travel away and Orochimaru not only expected him to get the scroll there in less than twenty-four hours, he wanted help in one of his experiments as soon as Kabuto returned!<p>

Slamming open the door to his own room, Kabuto pulled off his filthy clothes. If he had to complete this ridiculous mission, he damn well was taking a shower first! The hot water sluiced over his skin, scalding it, the stinging needles washing away exhaustion. Kabuto scrubbed harshly, his mind replaying the previous fifteen minutes.

'No one should be able to look that mind meltingly gorgeous. It's not even his real body,' he raged as he washed.

That didn't stop his baser side from recalling the image of a nude Orochimaru leaning against his armoire doors. He was angled just enough for Kabuto to see everything. The well shaped calves and firm thighs. Svelte hips, rock hard abs that led to well sculpted chest, and strong shoulders. His impossibly raven black hair had cascaded down his back emphasizing his sleek lines and drawing the eye to the sensuous curve of his hips and ass.

What had caught his attention and held it captive was the semi-erect phallus nestled in midnight black curls. He had blushed. He, spy extraordinaire, the man with an impenetrable mask had blushed! Angry at his loss of composure he forced all thoughts of Orochimaru, sexual and otherwise, to the back of his mind. He had a mission to complete. He could deal with all this baggage later. Right now he needed all of his focus on the mission. After drying off briskly, the med nin changed into his standard outfit of purple pants and top with his beige sash wrapped around his middle.

Glancing at the clock, Kabuto took a quick inventory of his supplies. He gathered his weapons; consisting of senbon, exploding tags, shuriken, kunai, and a small dart gun with poisoned barbs. Kabuto strapped a small kunai pouch to his lower right calf, a medium one to his left thigh, and the standard size weapons pouch around his waist. After the failed invasion of Konoha and with Akatsuki on the move it didn't hurt to prepared for any situation. He threw in a couple of ration bars, a small vial of green liquid, solider pills, and a canteen of water.

Confident that he had everything required, Kabuto tucked the scroll into a hidden pocket on his sash and swallowed his first food pill. Giving the pill time to increase his chakra levels Kabuto studied the map Orochimaru-sama had given him.

The drop point was a good a hundred sixty miles round trip. It normally took a full day to get there and another to get back. This required another method of travel. Checking the time, Kabuto poured over the map, trying to remember any landmarks that had stood out when they had set up the drop point. There was a grassy meadow about fifty miles into the trip that boasted a rather large redwood tree. Closing his eyes, the medic concentrated on that tree and the clearing it resided in, fixing the details in his mind.

Satisfied that he had his destination affixed firmly in mind Kabuto activated his boosted chakra and formed the hand seals for an advanced and unique form of the body flicker technique. The standard body flicker technique merely amplified a ninja's reflexes allowing them move at high speeds over short distances. This particular form allowed the user to travel at the speed of sound. It was a kinjutsu for a reason as such speed was not without its drawbacks. The damage to the user's body was exponential and increased the longer they used it. It was still incomplete and Orochimaru-sama had ordered his ninja not to use it.

Kabuto practiced with it and because of his regenerative abilities, he was able to use it briefly over very short distances without any external or internal damage. He had never tried to travel so far with the jutsu before but he knew it was theoretically possible.

Inhaling deeply Kabuto finished the seals needed and the world rushed past him with blinding speed. His mind blurred, his eyes watered, and the jutsu started to take its toll on him. His life flashed before his eyes.

_He was a little boy. He had just been adopted into the Yakushi family. He was quiet, withdrawn, and afraid of everything and everyone, especially of blood. Nightmares of the battle at Kikyo Pass plagued him and he often woke up screaming. There had been so much blood and carnage; his dreams were drowned in red._

_Another flash and he was walking with his adoptive father to the hospital a few months after his adoption. It had been a desperate move by the Yakushi family. Perhaps they thought seeing the wounded actually heal and recover would snap their adopted child out of the walking coma he seemed entrenched in. He first began to despise his new family that day. In time he did overcome his fear of dead bodies, blood, and slaughter. He had to or he would have gone insane as his father made sure to drag him to work every single day for the next year. Kabuto soon became fascinated with the healing arts and his adoptive family heaved a sigh of relief._

_However, his new found fascination was twisted. He found himself intrigued not by how to cure a bleeding cut but by how long he could make a cut bleed before killing the surrounding tissue. It was at this time he consciously realized he had the ability to regenerate._

_Another flash and Kabuto was performing his very first autopsy. He was ten at the time and the child spread open below him had been twelve. The older child had been a notorious bully and especially enjoyed pummeling him on the way home from the ninja academy. One day he snapped. His eyes turned red and a rush of strength and bloodlust overpowered him. At the end of the skirmish Kabuto stood, his body healing automatically, over a dead academy student lying in a pool of blood._

_Kabuto started to run from the grisly scene but something made him stop. He turned back towards the body, suddenly unsure why he was frightened. It had been self-defense, and really, the corpse wasn't all that different from what he saw on a weekly basis at the hospital._

'_Besides, isn't this what ninja do? Kill for a living,' he questioned. Intrigued, Kabuto walked back to the scene of the crime. If he cleaned the mess and disposed of the body, as he had seen countless medics and orderlies do, then no one would ever be able to trace this back to him and he would have his own body to explore and probe instead of having to rely on pictures in books. Reaching out with a shaky hand he clumsily created his first chakra scalpel._

It felt like he was being torn to pieces by the wind. Kabuto lost his concentration and slammed into the ground and the world turned black. Sometime later he groggily blinked open his eyes. Green earth greeted him and Kabuto turned over with a groan. His body ached ferociously. Struggling to sit up he took inventory and was relieved to find he had all his limbs and vital organs. Looking around Kabuto noticed a large red giant of a tree off to his left. He had done it! He had sound flickered a distance over fifty miles and arrived in his intended destination alive and in one piece! Laughing manically, the medical ninja passed out from chakra exhaustion.

It was hours later before Kabuto fought his way back to consciousness. Trembling with fatigue and hunger, he quickly ate three ration bars and swallowed another food pill. His mouth was parched and he had no doubt he was severely dehydrated. He could feel tiny micro cuts and ruptures to his circulatory and nervous systems. He skin boasted numerous abrasions and cuts.

Reaching into his main pouch, he glanced at the time. It was now close to four in the afternoon. Rising to his feet shakily, Kabuto lurched over to the giant redwood, opening his canteen and gulping down the life giving water. Wiping his mouth, the medic put the canteen away, conserving his water supply and took stock. It was about ten more miles before he was in Grass Country and thirty miles to the drop location. He would rest here for a half hour and then proceed. Going at full speed with the help of the chakra boosters, he could be there and back at this tree within three hours. That would roughly put the time around seven thirty, leaving fifty miles for him to cover on foot before eleven.

Orochimaru's subject would be dead before eleven. Unless the Sannin decided to wait before starting and Kabuto doubted that. No, he would start his experimentation around eight in the evening as he always did when they occupied this particular base of operations. Kabuto sighed and relaxed against the giant tree with his eyes closed. Instead of the thirty minutes of rest he had hoped for, Kabuto woke fifteen minutes later to a torrential downpour. He struggled to his feet and swallowed another food pill. Gathering his chakra and focusing on his leg muscles he sprinted away grumbling under his breath.

The weather clearly was not on his side as the last thirty miles was nothing but pouring rain, hail, mud, and new ravines caused by flash flooding. Kabuto fell four times, got stuck in rivers of mud twice, and twisted his ankle before making it to the drop point.

Dropping the scroll into the designated receptacle, he watched it flash away with a burst of chakra and the drop point re-seal itself. Reaching into his pouch again, he ate the last two remaining ration bars and drank some more water. At least it had finally stopped raining and hailing.

The trip back progressed a lot smoother now that it was no longer storming. Knowing where the latest ravines, potholes, and sinkholes were also expedited his trip. Still, by the time he made his way back it was close to eight thirty. Worn out, the mud spattered ninja collapsed against the redwood tree. He still had fifty miles left to cover before he was home, an irate Sannin to deal with, and then his own lab experiment to check on before he could fall into his bed. Today was not turning out to be a good day. Kabuto closed his eyes and rested for a few minutes.

Kabuto forced his legs to an upright position some twenty minutes later. His legs were shaking violently. Swallowing the last of his water Kabuto removed a vial from his pouch. The green liquid acted differently than the soldier pills and was much more potent.

It wasn't lethal, but with the amount of food pills Kabuto had already swallowed today and the strain the Sound Flicker had put on his body, it wasn't wise to take. It would provide Kabuto the energy he needed to get through the rest of this day but would render him unconscious and unable to move for the next day or two. Kabuto didn't see any other options. He was drained, his ankle was sprained, he sported aches and bruises from his sparring session earlier that morning, he had the numerous tiny cuts, abrasions, and ruptures caused by the Sound Flicker technique, it hurt to breathe, and he had fifty miles left to travel!

Kabuto was rarely openly angry with his master, but he was certain he could get away with it today. After knocking back the green liquid, Kabuto took off. Tress, grass, and shrubbery flew past him. He was almost home when he ran into a group of three Leaf nin.

Kabuto cursed under his breath. Trying to move as quietly as possible, he hid himself in the treetops, watching the Leaf nin below him. It was only a matter of time before they sensed his chakra. He couldn't continue back to the lair and run the risk of them following.

Kabuto reached down and removed the dart gun he carried. He had to be quick or he was in for a battle. He loaded the first dart, careful not to prick himself, and took aim with one hand while removing two senbon from his left hip pouch. He fired the first dart and threw the two senbon, jumping to a higher branch to avoid a pair of kunai thrown his way. Expanding his senses he made out three life signs and two chakra signatures. Good, at least he had managed to hit one of them.

Jumping to another branch, he watched the two remaining nin track him and felt the spike of chakra that accompanied a ninjutsu. Alarmed, he reached into his weapons pouch and threw a handful of shuriken, bit his thumb and summoned a lightning bolt while falling from the tree just as a huge fireball slammed into it. Twisting his body in mid-air he watched as the two nin dodged the lighting strike, although one of them was signed. Kabuto formed the needed hand signs, took a shuriken to the thigh while falling, landed on both feet, and completed the last sign for an earth jutsu.

The ground shook underneath all the shinobi and using this distraction Kabuto formed his chakra scalpel and attacked the closest Leaf nin. She dodged his first feint leaving an opening in her defense, allowing his other hand to sever her circulatory system, while her partner decided to slice open half of Kabuto's side. Crying out, Kabuto twisted away from the sword slashing towards him as the female nin dropped to the ground dead. The sword wielder attacked again, this time using wind to augment the reach of his sword.

Kabuto used the female's dead body to take the damage and burrowed underground and created a shadow clone. The two separated, the clone breaking free of the ground right under the Leaf nin's feet and attacking with a slew of shuriken while Kabuto used the body flicker jutsu to land right behind the distracted ninja and sever his spine. The Leaf shinobi dropped to the ground.

Kabuto gasped for air as his clone popped out of existence. Making his way to the third ninja, he checked for a pulse. None. The poisoned dart had done its job. He was certain the other two were dead as well, but it never hurt to double check. Studying the corpses Kabuto wondered what the hell two Leaf chuunin and one gennin were doing in Sound territory.

Sighing, Kabuto again expanded his chakra and sealed the corpses into his body-summoning scroll. He would examine them in more detail once he returned. He healed the gaping cut across his right side as best he could, but his body's natural healing ability had been pushed to its limits even with the chakra boosting drugs.

Pushing off the ground, Kabuto raced the rest of the way home using the body flicker technique. His body failed him a hundred meters from the entrance to their current headquarters. Kabuto landed face first in the dirt, unable to move for a long time. It burned his lungs to breathe, it hurt to move, and his was on the verge of total collapse.

He remembered Orochimaru-sama admonishing him for becoming lax earlier in the day; remembered the disappointment in his master's voice. That hurt worse than any physical pain. Kabuto forced himself to his knees, still wheezing for air, determined to complete this mission, to prove that he was not weak.

Orochimaru was more than likely toying with him when he demanded that Kabuto complete the mission in one day. In all honesty, he probably didn't expect Kabuto to make it back until the tomorrow afternoon or later. Yet, ever since Kabuto lost his prominent role as Orochimaru's chief spy in the Leaf Village and after that disastrous fight with the other two Sannin followed by Sasuke's arrival, Kabuto had begun to feel less than adequate. He needed to prove to himself and his master that he still had untapped potential, that he still was useful, still a damn good ninja and he was not weak!

Getting to his feet, the medic glanced around. It was quiet. The moon shone overhead brilliantly and the wind moaned in the background. More importantly, Kabuto felt like himself again. The self-doubts, the questioning of his abilities, and the uncertainty all evaporated with the wheeze of a labored breath and the aches in his body.

Wincing in pain, Kabuto gingerly moved to the entrance. It felt good to be back. He moved along the halls and corridors, overstepping traps by memory. He had just reached the first antechamber when none other than the Otokage met him.

Kabuto knew he looked awful. His clothes were torn and bloodied. His hair was matted and caked with blood and mud. Scratches, abrasions, and cuts marred his skin all over. He had a long semi-healed gash on his right side, a leg wound, a sprained ankle, and his chakra signature was unstable at best.

But he was here damn it! He smirked. "Did I make it in time to help with your experiment tonight, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru gaped, incredulous.

Giddy exhaustion overcame the medic. 'Well, look at that.' He did something he had not been able to do in months; he had surprised Orochimaru. Satisfaction and a general euphoria suffused Kabuto. Then he passed out.


	4. Vessel

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 3: Vessel**

Kabuto had left in a pique and threw Orochimaru one of the dirtiest looks the older nin had seen from him in a long time. Kabuto had a terrible temper. He rarely showed it in front of Orochimaru but every once in a while he was able to goad it out of him.

Orochimaru pulled his thoughts away from the delectable med nin. It was distracting him and he wasn't quite sure how to handle the new found tension between them. For now, he had work to accomplish before training with Sasuke-kun.

He soon was busy handling various correspondences. After reading one particular scroll, Orochimaru laughed quietly. He wondered what the proper _upstanding_ citizens of Konoha would think if they found out their nighttime _fetishes_ funded one of the most feared criminals of their village. Sealing his reply to the business manager of a chain of very profitable brothels, located throughout the Land of Fire and other countries, Orochimaru's amusement only grew.

How much, exactly, did Jiraiya contribute towards the Hidden Sound each year? Judging from experience, Orochimaru knew it was quite a lot. Jiraiya liked his women. Orochimaru even owned shares in the company that published Icha Icha Paradise.

For that matter, what would the council of the Leaf Village think if they knew that a substantial amount of Tsunade's debt was actually owed to him? Not directly, of course. He conducted business anonymously and through a series of fake personas and intermediaries.

Drinking, gambling, and sex. The three vices of a ninja and each one paid out such wonderful profits. The irony of such a thing was not lost on Orochimaru and he sincerely looked forward to the day when he could tell those hypocritical sanctimonious imbeciles that they had happily funded their own destruction.

The next missive was from the daimyo. Despite the number of citizens Orochimaru used for his experiments, as a whole the Land of Sound had prospered since he had come to power as Kage and Orochimaru intended to use that fact to his advantage. He could become kage and daimyo of an entire country. There was not a single person alive today or even in the past who held that distinction. The thought of all that power sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. Not even the Hokage of Konoha had such authority. It was a tantalizing prospect and deserved further consideration. For now, he had to placate the current daimyo. His experiments did require a large cash outlay after all.

Finishing up, Orochimaru stretched his muscles before sinking into the earth and then rising inside the mission room of his Hidden Village. He handed the mission scrolls he wanted completed to a very nervous gennin. Returning to the lair he went in search of food and found Sasuke instead.

"Feeling well today, Sasuke-kun?"

"Orochimaru when are you going to train me?"

"Soon, Sasuke-kun. Have you eaten today?"

"Train me now."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. This continuing arrogance from the young man was wearing on his nerves. There was only so much disrespect he would take. Softly, but with enough menace laced in his voice to silence even Sasuke, he spoke, "Patience Sasuke-kun. Patience. That too is a needed skill for a shinobi. Perhaps you could work on that while I enjoy my lunch?"

The younger Uchiha was about to argue, but one look at his increasingly angry sensei and he shut it. Sasuke may be naturally arrogant but he was not stupid. He had only been at Sound for a few months but he knew when he was pushing the Sannin too far.

Orochimaru knew that Sasuke was committed to gaining enough power to kill Itachi, but he also knew that he was a very troubled young man who had just left everything and everyone behind in order achieve his goals. While he knew Sasuke did not regret his decision to leave Konoha, he also knew Sasuke had yet to come to terms with his abandonment of his former home fully.

"Are you sure you do not want to eat, Sasuke-kun? I am going to push you very hard today during training. Afterwards, you have a mission."

Sasuke looked at the Sannin and begrudgingly sat down at an ornately carved two-seat table placed low to the ground in the room. Orochimaru preferred traditional furniture and accessories in his various homes.

Orochimaru looked the young man over pleased he was making some effort to be civil. He had so much potential and would make a wonderful host. Orochimaru had no doubt that given enough time and training Sasuke would surpass Itachi.

Eating his food, Orochimaru attempted to engage the young man in conversation. He wanted to know, besides his all-consuming drive to kill Itachi, what made the boy tick. He had a hunch that despite Sasuke's antisocial tendencies, the teen needed to talk and let some of his angst bleed off.

"Tell me about when you first learned to utilize fire jutsu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up from his bowl in surprise. He cleared his throat unsure where to begin.

"My father."

"Your father...?"

"Yeah. He decided to show me one day on a whim. Said the Uchiha clan was famous for their ability to manipulate fire. He told me to try it. I did, but I couldn't get the jutsu correct that first time. He walked away disappointed. He was always walking away disappointed from me. Nothing I ever did could compare to what Itachi had already done and was still doing."

"Hm. But, you did produce fire from your chakra on your first attempt didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Very good Sasuke-kun. You were how old at the time?"

Sasuke started at the words of unexpected praise. Praise for a feat he hadn't even been able to perform correctly years ago. "E-Eight."

"Very good indeed. What did you do next?"

Sasuke looked so unsure, so lost, and so eager for such small crumbs of praise.

Orochimaru smiled inwardly, knowing he had found a weakness he could exploit to his heart's content.

"I practiced," Sasuke cleared his throat again, his vocal cords unused to talking, as he had been virtually mute these past few months. "I went out to the lake behind our compound every day after class and practiced until I could perform the Gaton the way my father wanted."

"Determined. I like that. A ninja should always be willing to practice their craft until it is perfected without prodding from others. How long until you could complete the jutsu?"

"Seven days."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Very good indeed Sasuke-kun. If you apply the same determination and effort you did to learning Gaton to your new regime, I can promise your growth as a ninja will exceed your wildest expectations. You have a lot of potential Sasuke-kun, more so than Itachi. We just need to bring that potential out of you. It will not be easy, and I am a harsh sensei, but I believe that you have the capability of not only exceeding your brother, but avenging your family with his death as well. It is not going to happen overnight, but it will happen."

Sasuke's dark eyes scanned golden ones for deceit or pity. He found neither. No one in Konoha had ever acknowledged or encouraged Sasuke's need for revenge. They were always telling him to forget about it, to move on with his life. Even Kakashi, who said he too had lost everyone he cared about, had never truly understood Sasuke's soul-consuming desire to avenge his family's killer with his_ bare hands_. It was the only reason he had even woken up from that fateful day, the only reason he was still alive. It gave him purpose. It was something Sasuke _needed _to do. Not even making new bonds could erase his need to satiate the spirits of his old ones. No one had ever truly understood that.

Until now. A sense of gratitude washed over him. Not even Kakashi saw what beat in Sasuke's heart. No one did, except for Orochimaru.

Sasuke stood up, finished with his meal. "I'll be practicing on training ground three." He looked at the man before leaving the small kitchen. "I used to want to rebuild my clan as well. But that desire was never as strong as the desire to kill Itachi...," Sasuke's voice trailed off, remembering what he had found hidden in the temple Itachi told him about.

"Now, that no longer matters. Train me, help me get the point where I can kill that bastard, give me power, and I'll give up my body willingly. But, I have to be the one who kills him. Not you in my body, me; I have to kill him. You can have this body afterwards."

Orochimaru smiled slowly, his tongue dipping out to lick at his lips. "Hai. We are on the same page then. I will meet you on shortly. I want you to work on your speed while you are waiting for me," he instructed, dismissing the younger nin.

Orochimaru watched his next vessel give a curt nod and exit. He could picture taking the Uchiha's flesh for his own. After waiting so long, the Sharingan was finally within his grasp. Yes, Sasuke-kun would make a fine container, perhaps the most powerful one he had ever transferred into.

Finishing his meal, Orochimaru leisurely made his way to the training ground. Given enough time, he would have Sasuke wrapped around his fingers, exerting more influence on the boy than even Itachi did. Time, it would just take time and patience. For now, Orochimaru contented himself with watching Sasuke train alone, assessing his strengths and weaknesses.

Several grueling hours later Sasuke Uchiha dropped to the ground, beaten and bloody.

"How disappointing Sasuke-kun. You are too slow. We will be working solely on your speed for the time being. Speed is what will keep you alive against your brother. If you cannot dodge or attack, you will die. I want you to run fifty laps every night around this track with weights on. When you can complete this circuit, carrying an additional one hundred pounds, I will teach you a new jutsu."

Sasuke tried to speak but couldn't form words. Instead, he nodded, blood dripping into his eye.

"You did not do too poorly. Get yourself to the medical ward. Kabuto is out on a mission, so you will have to find someone else to patch you up. No pain medication. I want you to be able to endure pain. Afterwards, come back to see me. I have a special mission for you."

A very faint whisper answered the Sannin. "H-hai."

Orochimaru left, unconcerned that his protégé was broken and bleeding on the ground. Sasuke would toughen up. Besides, pain was good. Pain taught, it motivated, it informed, and most of all, it let you know you were still alive. A little pain was a good thing. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally managed to pull himself off the ground. There wasn't a muscle in his body that wasn't screaming at him in agony. His ankle was sprained and Orochimaru had broken his right wrist. He had so many cuts and abrasions he was a walking bloodbath. Still, Sasuke had never felt so satisfied after a training session. Not in Konoha and certainly not for the first few months he had been here.<p>

Orochimaru really hadn't gone easy on him today. He had taken him seriously after their chat during lunch and ran Sasuke ruthlessly into the ground. Sasuke smiled through a split lip. This was power.

Limping to the med ward, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement among the agonizing pain. He had meant every word he said to the snake. In exchange for showing Sasuke how to become powerful, the older ninja could keep this useless lump of flesh.

All Sasuke wanted was the ability to kill Itachi. He smiled, an eerie sight on his abused face, and ordered the medic to bandage him up and heal his wrist but no pain medication. If Orochimaru wanted him to endure pain then endure pain he would.

When he was cleaned up, Sasuke made his way to Orochimaru's study. He wasn't there. Had the man told him where he wanted Sasuke to meet him? Sasuke thought back and realized that Orochimaru had not specified a location.

'Hn, a test then.'

Sasuke stalked after his sensei, determined to show the man he had some skills in his arsenal. So, it was a little humbling to finally collapse against a tree in the forest outside the lair after an hour of searching, and hear his voice without him sensing the man's presence at all, not even his chakra.

"Are you looking for someone Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared.

"I see we will have to add tracking and chakra sensing to the list of skills you will be working on. Deliver this scroll to the Village. It is vitally important. If you fail, I will make sure you are incapable of walking for the next month. More importantly, however, do not get caught. You are a wanted nin now Sasuke. If someone from Konoha sees you, you must be prepared."

Sasuke took the scroll from Orochimaru while listening to the man and read over the mission objectives. He looked up at the man's last words and became frightened despite himself. There were times when the Otokage just did not look human; especially when he allowed his purple chakra to swirl around him. Now was one of those times. He was very serious about this scroll. Sasuke looked down again at the scroll in his hand before raising his gaze back to those serpentine eyes. He nodded.

Orochimaru studied him for a few moments. "I mean this Sasuke-kun. I will break every bone in your body should you fail. This is an A-ranked mission. Treat it as such. I expect you back in two days."

Sasuke looked down at the document in his hand and back at Orochimaru. The briefest of smiles flickered across his face and he speed away with a curt nod. 

* * *

><p>It was later that night, when Orochimaru was preparing for bed, when he heard the alarm sound. He growled, annoyed that his sleep was interrupted and since Kabuto was away on a mission knew he would have to deal with the situation personally. He moved towards the entrance and pulled up short when he recognized the chakra signature.<p>

"Orochimaru-sama! There's an intruder in the base!"

Orochimaru glared at the young chuunin. "Call off the alarm. I know who it is. Tell everyone else to make sure the perimeter is secure. I'll meet this person myself!"

"Hai, my lord," the chuunin squeaked and quickly scurried away to follow his Kage's orders.

Orochimaru analyzed the chakra signature and noticed its extreme instability. It should have taken Kabuto at least twenty-four hours before he was back! Orochimaru hurried towards the outer antechamber. Turning the corner he stared dumbfounded at the man before him.

Kabuto, his right-hand man and most trusted adviser, looked dead on his feet. His clothing was torn, he was cut, bruised, and clotted blood hung on every surface of his person, even matting his hair.

Kabuto smirked at him. _Smirked at him! _"Did I make it in time to help with your experiment tonight, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru gaped, incredulous. Five seconds later Kabuto's chakra spiked and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Orochimaru surged forward and caught Kabuto before he hit the ground. Picking the abused ninja up, he flashed into the medical ward at speeds that would rival the Fourth Hokage.

Disturbed, he tried to stabilize Kabuto's fluctuating chakra levels while a flurry of medics barked orders and hooked up various machines to the young man. Staring down at Kabuto, Orochimaru poured his own chakra into the medic. He glared at the huddle of doctors surrounding the two ninja.

"If he dies, none of you will leave this room alive." 


	5. Apprentice

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Four: Apprentice**

Two men slowly circled each other, each one holding a sword, looking for an opening to strike. The ground boasted several large craters and charred tress littered the field. One of them lunged, slashing at his opponent. The other nin barely dodged earning him a gash to the thigh. Crouching, the injured man pressed a hand to the wound holding his sword defensively. He suddenly gagged as thousands of snakes spewed forth from his mouth. His adversary's eyes widened in shock and then he was swarmed by hordes of writhing serpents and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru fell to the ground gagging as the last of the snakes slithered from his esophagus. Coughing, he flopped backwards inhaling large quantities of air. That had never happened before. It had the potential to be an effective jutsu. For the moment, however, he had other concerns. He was still on edge. He needed to kill, needed to feel the blood pounding in his ears, and exalt in the rush of battle. He called forth several shadow clones, the Kusanagi sword a comforting weight in his hand, and attacked, bleeding off the hot rush of blood anger, uncertainty, and fright that circled throughout his system.

When he gingerly made his way into the medical ward hours later his clothing hung in tatters, his hair in disarray, and he was bleeding from several wounds. He tilted his head in Kabuto's direction, addressing the medic on duty. "How is he?"

The chuunin gave a tremulous smile. "He's fine, Orochimaru-sama. His vitals are stable. His electrolyte levels are normal and most of his wounds have healed. His chakra is still giving off very unusual readings but it is stable. Knowing Kabuto-senpai, he probably took one of his trial medications. We'll have to ask him when he wakes what exactly he ingested. He should be conscious within a few hours. However, I want him to remain here resting; except once he's up he'll leave the med ward."

Orochimaru nodded slowly. "Yes, for a doctor, he really is not fond of hospitals. When he wakes up you may inform him that I have ordered him to remain here, resting in bed. If he gives you any trouble, tell him you have my permission to use force if necessary."

The female nin nodded. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. That should keep him in bed for at least a few more hours."

Orochimaru snorted and made his way over to Kabuto's bedside. He stared at Kabuto intently for several minutes before hesitantly brushing the back of his hand across the sleeping man's cheek. Seconds ticked by slowly and something painful lurched in his chest. His head descended and he brushed his lips over Kabuto's parted mouth. He left the ward soon after, instructing the medic on duty to notify him as soon as Kabuto was awake.

Making his way back to his own quarters Orochimaru pulled the remains of his clothing off and stepped into his shower. He turned the hot water on full blast, let a little sigh out as the sluicing water relaxed tired muscles and soothed aches. The battle against his clones had done a considerable amount to unwind the tension in his body.

Shock had coursed through him when Kabuto's chakra appeared last night. As he had bridged the distance between them he became cognizant of the serious fluctuations in the young nin's chakra. Kabuto's unstable chakra had no effect on his sense of smug superiority or his mocking tone of voice. Orochimaru shook his head under the water, lathering his long dark hair. Only Kabuto could get away with that. It brought back memories.

_Sasori had insisted that Orochimaru take an apprentice. All the senior Akatsuki members did. It was their way of ensuring that the organization would continue. It was also the Leader's way of monitoring all his members, because each apprentice was bound to him through Sasori. Orochimaru was not a fool; he knew very well the true reason Sasori was insisting that he take Sasori's former apprentice as his own. Akatsuki didn't trust Orochimaru. Very perceptive of them; as soon as Orochimaru got what he wanted he was leaving. His own goals did not include remaining as someone else's subordinate, nor was he particularly enamored with their idea of world domination._

_However, in order to stay in the Leader's good graces he agreed to take on Sasori's brat. All he knew was the boy hailed from Konoha. That didn't sit particularly well with Orochimaru, but he brushed it aside._

_It was a cold and dreary day. The ground was thoroughly soaked and mud squished under his sandals. He met Sasori just outside the border of Fire in small clearing nestled between thick copses. Sasori had to nudge the brat to __for him to__ pay attention. The little boy turned towards him slowly and Orochimaru watched as the child assessed him, finally looking Orochimaru in the eyes. _

_Orochimaru conducted his own assessment of the boy. He couldn't have been more than twelve at most. He vaguely recalled seeing the child trailing after Yakushi, the man who had taken Tsunade's place in the medical nin corps. Orochimaru had left the village not long after that, so he wasn't really familiar with the child's family. He was short, had messy white hair, and dark angry eyes._

_Insolent eyes._

"_What is your name boy?"_

_A little nose had been stuck in the air. "Yakushi Kabuto," the petulant child had answered._

_Orochimaru nodded. "Very well Sasori. I will take him off your hands."_

_Sasori had laughed, the sound hollow and echoing from inside the puppet the man hid in. "Be sure to bring him to the next meeting Orochimaru," he instructed before fading away, leaving new master and servant alone._

_Orochimaru had silently observed his new apprentice. The boy reminded him a little of Anko. Dark and gold eyes stare__d at each other i__n a silent contest before Orochimaru languidly raised his arm and backhanded the child. The boy's head snapped back with a loud crack. Jerking back, the child had grabbed his face and looked at Orochimaru in shock._

_Orochimaru had only beaten the child for a few minutes before stopping. He glared at the small boy huddled on the ground whimpering. "Do not ever treat me with such disrespect again or I will kill you."_

_Kabuto had nodded._

Orochimaru laughed as he rinsed his hair. That was the only beating Kabuto had ever received from him as an apprentice outside of sparring. Kabuto made sure to be respectful from that moment on. He proved to be clever, intelligent, insightful, and full of potential. Orochimaru had unearthed Kabuto's hatred for his adoptive family and disgust for the Village of Konoha in general after the first few months. He immediately used that to his advantage and trained Kabuto in the art of subterfuge. Kabuto was an apt pupil and soon surpassed Orochimaru's highest expectations. Kabuto had received his first pair of glasses soon after.

"_Here, Kabuto. A present for my favorite student."_

_The young teen had taken the brown wrapped parcel with a question in his eyes. "What is it Orochimaru-sama?"_

_Orochimaru grinned. "Nothing bad, Kabuto-kun. Open it."_

_Hesitantly Kabuto ripped the packaging off a slim case. He sent a puzzled glance to his master and opened the slender case. Inside rested a pair of glasses. Thoroughly confused Kabuto took the glasses out and inspected them._

"_Orochimaru-sama?"_

"_They are for you."_

"_But, my eyesight is fine. I have perfect twenty-twenty vision, Orochimaru-sama."_

"_Yes, you do," the missing nin had agreed. "But, you also have the most expressive eyes I have ever seen. Your body language and facial expressions are perfect. You never give away what you are really thinking or planning. But, all I have to do is look into your eyes to see what is really going on inside you. I can tell when you are angry, when you are happy, when you are curious, and when you are sad. I can __also__ tell when you are lying and that, Kabuto, is not a good trait for a spy. It will end up killing you. Use the glasses as another mask. Hide your eyes, Kabuto-kun."_

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama."_

_Kabuto wore the glasses from that point on and only took them off when sleeping, sometimes not even then. They became a part of him._

Lathering his body, Orochimaru considered Kabuto's eyes. They were still so expressive. Sometimes, he longed to tear the glasses off just so he could see those beautiful eyes again. He could never tell if they were merely a dark grey or a true black but they were piercing and smug conceit always danced behind them. After rinsing off, he slid into bed and stared at the ceiling in his room, his thoughts still scattered. He recalled the exact moment the dynamic between them had changed to something more.

The teen had managed to get away from Konoha for an afternoon and he had been testing Kabuto's skills. He was pleased with Kabuto's performance. Kabuto was already jounin level and Orochimaru had no doubts that his medical skills would equal if not surpass Tsunade's given enough time and training.

"_Very good, Kabuto. That is enough for today. I know it will be difficult, but I want you to practice your genjutsu as much as possible. You are going to be entered into the Chuunin Exam"_

_Kabuto's eyes had lit up._

"_But I want you to fail."_

_Those eyes had darkened, even behind the glasses. "Then why bother?"_

_Orochimaru tilted his head, contemplating the youth. He had proven to be an excellent spy and trustworthy enough as subordinates went. He could be an immense help to the Sannin's plans._

"_You are going to fail because you are not entering the exam to become a chuunin. You are entering the exam to gather information on the other candidates for me. Use the chakra cards. I want complete dossiers on everyone who makes it to the Forest of Death. You will make it to the Final Rounds and drop out. Then, watch the Finals from the arena and gather information on those who participate."_

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama."_

_Orochimaru heard the dissatisfaction in Kabuto's voice. He laughed softly._

"_I know, Kabuto. You want to show off your skills. I understand. You will get the recognition and respect you deserve from the Hidden Village of Sound."_

_Orochimaru held out a forehead protector emblazoned with the symbol of Sound, Orochimaru's newly established village._

_Kabuto took it and held it reverently._

"_You are already a jounin in Sound. In fact, within the next week, your sensei is going to introduce you to two new teammates. They are Sound nin in disguise. You will be taking the exams with them the first two times. It will be a different team after that. After you meet your new teammates, the three of you will be going on an extended trip out of the Leaf Village to "prepare" for the upcoming exams. You will incapacitate your sensei and come meet me. I will be taking you to Sound myself for training and allow you to get acquainted with your new home."_

_Kabuto looked happy and Orochimaru felt something loosen in his chest at the teen's expression._

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama."_

_Orochimaru bent down so he was on eye level with the teen. "Of course, we are going to have to do something about Sasori's jutsu."_

_Kabuto's eyes went wide and he began to back away from Orochimaru. "I-I-I...I couldn't help it Orochimaru-sama! I had to tell him when asked me about you! I t-t-tried n-not too, b-but, it was like someone had taken over m-my b-body," the teen stuttered. "F-forgive m-me, O-Orochimaru-sa-sama."_

"_I know, Kabuto. I am not blaming you. I have known about the jutsu since I first took you on as my apprentice. I know what it forces those under it to do."_

_Orochimaru placed a comforting hand on the child. "There is a way to get rid of it, Kabuto, a way to be free, to be your own man, if you are strong enough."_

_Kabuto gaped at his master. "How?"_

"_I can remove the jutsu. However, it is dangerous, Kabuto. There is no guarantee it will work and you could possibly die. Are you ready for that?"_

_Kabuto swallowed. He looked down at the ground for a long time, silent._

_Orochimaru felt a profound sense of disappointment. He expected more from Kabuto. He stood and started to walk away when he heard Kabuto speak. _

"_I'll do it!" The teen looked up into Orochimaru eyes. He removed his glasses and Orochimaru felt his breath catch at the blazing anger and hate he felt pour out of those dark eyes._

"_I hate him. I hate his organization! I hate the way they used me, I hate what they did to me! I belong to no one but myself! You think you're a harsh master? Sasori-sama," he spat, "was much worse. I will never forget what those bastards did, or forgive them. I would rather die than be bound to that man any longer."_

_It was not the first time Kabuto had managed to shock or surprise the Sannin, but it was, by far, the most memorable. He went to the teen and lifted the trembling jaw with a pale hand, looking into the young medical ninja's eyes._

"_My, my, Kabuto-kun. How much you have kept hidden, even from me. Perfect. You are perfect." The tip of a pink tongue slipped out and traced eagerly over pale lips. Orochimaru nodded slowly. "I will free you from the jutsu Kabuto. As I said, it may end up killing you. If it does not, it will only be a matter of time before Akatsuki realizes you are no longer one of their puppets and they will seek your death. Do you understand this?"_

_Kabuto managed a small nod, his eyes burning._

"_Very well, Kabuto. After I free you from the jutsu, should you live through it, I will give you a choice. Stay in Konoha as a free man and deal with the possible repercussions on your own, or come with me. If you choose to remain a Leaf nin, I will never bother you again and you can live your life how you choose."_

_Kabuto was incredulous. "You would really give me such a choice? After all the years you have invested in me, spent training me? You would let me chose my own path?"_

"_Hai, Kabuto."_

"_How do I know you're not lying? You say that, but I don't have any way of really knowing. You're rather famous for being a deceitful, manipulative bastard in Konoha. How can I trust you?"_

_Orochimaru's golden eyes narrowed on the teen and his grip on the jaw tightened a moment before letting the boy go. He took a step back and seriously studied the teen. He lifted his gaze to their surroundings, lost in thought. After coming to a decision, he captured that onyx stare once more. _

"_Would a blood contract convince you?"_

_Kabuto snorted angrily. "Now I know you're toying with me."_

_Orochimaru smiled softly. He pulled an empty scroll from his vest, took a kunai, and slashed his palm. Blood welled to the surface immediately. Kabuto's eyes went wide and the boy grew breathless. Orochimaru dipped his fingers into his own blood and wrote on the scroll. Finishing, he infused the contract with chakra and handed it to Kabuto._

"_Sign it with your blood and infuse the scroll with your chakra. It will become binding. I will let you choose whatever path you want of your own free will."_

_Kabuto clutched the paper tightly in his hand before nodding wordlessly. He signed the scroll in blood and infused it with his chakra just as Orochimaru had instructed. The scroll flashed and the contract became compulsory. Kabuto was free to choose his own path._

_Orochimaru hadn't been lying. The removal of Sasori's jutsu had almost killed Kabuto. It was agonizing pain. It was pleasure beyond Kabuto's wildest dreams. He had lain breathless on the ground for hours afterwards, his body healing the blood clot in his brain, as a free man. _

_When Kabuto regained consciousness, Orochimaru pulled him up from the ground. He continued to hold onto the teen's hand, the silence between them thick. _

_Kabuto stared at the clasped hands. He slowly put his glasses back on. "I chose to be a jounin of Sound. Where and when do want my new teammates and I to meet with you?"_

The strangest sensation had come over him when Kabuto made his choice, as if his heart had been beating a thousand miles a minute. From that point on, Kabuto had become indispensable to Orochimaru's plans. He had advised, suggested, and followed Orochimaru's every order without hesitation. Orochimaru made him his personal medic and began delegating more responsibility to him. The master and servant theme was still there but Kabuto had become so much more.

The twisted friendship between them became more pronounced after the invasion of Konoha. Orochimaru had failed and almost paid for it with his life. He had been weak and dying and Kabuto never left his side. The concern on Kabuto's face was real.

It wasn't until after the fight between his former teammates that Orochimaru noticed his attraction to Kabuto. Not only had Kabuto saved his life, but he had fought with such ferocity for him that it left Orochimaru a little unnerved. He had never seen anyone go head to head with Tsunade like that! Had it not been for the healing abilities of Tsunade even the Kyuubi brat would have been dead! Afterwards, back at the lair, Kabuto had shown such tenderness tending to his wounds.

He had gotten Kimimaro off his deathbed, he had argued with him to take another host before it was too late, and even offered the use of his own body. When Kabuto helped him from the shower and dried him off, his touch soothing on the cracked and bleeding necrotic flesh, Orochimaru began to observe aspects about Kabuto he'd never seen before. He noticed how smooth his skin was. How he smelled. His dark beguiling eyes that seemed to have no end and the glorious mane of silver hair that Kabuto always kept bound. He found himself wondering how Kabuto would look with his hair freed from its confines.

He still wanted to know what Kabuto looked like with his hair down. He wanted Kabuto badly. It would be pointless to say otherwise, especially after his recent actions. But admitting that he was also emotionally involved took him a bit longer to come to terms with as he continued to stare at his ceiling. Nevertheless, the inevitable fact was that Orochimaru _did _care. He had been shaken when he thought Kabuto was dying.

It wouldn't be just sex with Kabuto and the thought bothered Orochimaru greatly. Emotions made one weak. He had only to consider Tsunade after Nawaki and Dan's deaths. Not to mention all the complications that came with fucking subordinates or the fact that Kabuto didn't always obey him blindly. Kabuto had his own set of goals. What they were he had no idea. Despite being a devoted servant, Kabuto went out of his way to antagonize him. Had it really been necessary to heal the Hyuuga girl? Would he really have killed Sasuke-kun? Kabuto was loyal, Orochimaru trusted his life with him, but Kabuto defined that loyalty and while that made their relationship more interesting it also made Orochimaru just a bit nervous.

A knock sounded on his door, interrupting his contemplations. "Come in," he answered irritated.

One of his servants entered, whisper quiet, her face fixed firmly on the floor and bowed low. "I apologize for disturbing you, Orochimaru-sama, but you asked that you be informed the moment Kabuto-sensei was awake."

So Kabuto was awake. Excellent. Orochimaru slid out of bed heading towards the medic ward. 

* * *

><p>Kabuto fought against the thick fog that tried to keep him in the dark. Ever so slowly, he forced open heavy eyelids and blearily gazed at his surroundings. He was in a hospital. He hated hospitals, even ones he helped establish.<p>

Personally, Kabuto preferred the morgue. It was quiet down there. Down there he didn't have the requisite friends and family being loud and demanding. His subjects were already dead; they needed no comforting. They didn't care how many times Kabuto cut them open and sewed them shut. Working on living subjects was just so inconvenient.

Kabuto tried focusing his eyes. He opened his mouth, his throat parched, and tried to call out for someone: an aide, a nurse, anyone. He was mortified when all that came out was a croak.

"There, Kabuto-senpai. Don't strain yourself. You know, you had us all quite worried there for a bit," cool hands offered a sip of water. "Orochimaru-sama will be here soon. Let's see if we can't get you sitting up."

Kabuto turned his head and was finally able to focus on the voice's face. Ah, it was Tatsuki. She was a competent medic and very efficient. She ran the med ward like a tyrant. Kabuto should really just turn the entire ward over to her, she was doing everything anyway, and it would free up some of his valuable time.

Kabuto took another sip of water and cleared his throat. "Orochimaru-s-sama?"

Tatsuki looked at him with warm hazel eyes. "Hai, Kabuto-senpai. To say he wasn't pleased with your condition is an understatement. Half the time you were recuperating, he gave the impression he only wanted you healed and back on your feet just so he could have the pleasure of beating you senseless for being so reckless. Honestly Kabuto-senpai, you really should stop taking your own pills and medicines until they've been thoroughly tested. You use yourself as a guinea pig far too often. As it is, your chakra is still giving off unusual readings."

Tatsuki sighed, fluffing Kabuto's pillow and checking his pulse. "I've never seen him like that. Be careful, Kabuto-senpai. No back talk today, please. He was livid. He didn't leave your bedside all night. He scared every single doctor and nurse on duty last night. And when he came back to check on you today...he…just try curbing yourself. I don't want to have to break in a new superior because you've been snapped in half."

Kabuto laughed. "Ahh, Tatsuki. You worry too much. I know how to handle Orochimaru-sama."

"Do you really, Kabuto," a very dark voice queried softly, like steel wrapped in velvet. "And just how do you propose handling me?"

Two heads slowly turned towards the voice coming from the doorway and both swallowed. Tatsuki flashed Kabuto a sympathetic look, bowed to Orochimaru, and scurried out of the room.

Kabuto shifted at the ominous aura pouring off the Otokage. "Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru walked to Kabuto's bedside, ignoring the medic. Pulling out Kabuto's chart, he flipped through it, raised a sardonic brow at what was written, and then threw the chart on top of the resting nin.

Kabuto weighed his choices very carefully. Tatsuki was right, the man was furious. Kabuto could even see wisps of his unique purple chakra spilling from him. Distracted he wondered briefly if there was a connection between his chakra and the purple markings surrounding his eyes before slapping himself mentally.

Kabuto knew Orochimaru wasn't going to kill him. Maybe inflict pain, but Kabuto didn't think the older ninja had gone through all the trouble of healing him just to injure him again. Kabuto opted to project a relaxed, calm, and confident persona and prayed he wouldn't be spending any additional time in the med ward.

"I've only just healed, Orochimaru-sama. If you injure me again, which is your prerogative, you'll only have to wait longer to hear the good news."

"Really?"

Kabuto humbled his tone of voice. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

His head snapped back with a loud crack. Touching his mouth and drawing away his hand, he gazed at the bloody fingers. He looked up at his master, his own anger spiking, and glared at him.

The Sannin met his stare, a fury of emotions seething through his eyes. Kabuto dropped his gaze.

"You have been out for almost an entire day Kabuto. You nearly _died_! I had to pour my own fucking chakra into you, you reckless _child!"_

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru. Child? He was nineteen now, damn it! He was not a child! Is that how Orochimaru-sama really saw him? Wait...did he say he had poured his own chakra into him? Orochimaru-sama had given him his own chakra? Kabuto felt a giddy rush of happiness and had to hide the smile that threatened to break free. Glancing at his master, who was only getting angrier as the seconds ticked by, he sighed and leaned back against his bed.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama. I did not know I was that badly off. Thank you, then, for saving my life."

Anger still poured off the Sannin but it lessened considerably. The older man whirled away from Kabuto's bedside and grabbed some paper towels from a nearby counter. He stalked back to Kabuto's bedside and threw the towels at him.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, wiping the blood off his mouth. He contemplated his master. Orochimaru-sama seemed calmer. Switching tones Kabuto reverted to his respectful but slightly condescending voice. It always amused and irritated the Sannin. "But was it really necessary for you to punish me for a situation of your own making?"

Gold eyes widened, surprised, and then narrowed to slits. "You are pushing it Kabuto..."

"Tell me, Orochimaru-sama, how is our latest drop point? Is it activated and working correctly now?" Kabuto waited, barely breathing after his last statement.

Orochimaru blinked and then threw his head back and laughed delightedly, the anger draining out of him. "Well," he said, "if you can speak so insolently, then you are fine."

Kabuto heaved a mental sigh of relief. He had said the right thing. He thought being a little uppity might do the trick. Orochimaru didn't often have conversations where he wasn't being fawned all over. It was refreshing change of pace the way Kabuto treated him differently. Most of the time at least. Sometimes it was hard to judge when to be respectful and humble and when to be impertinent. The older nin was so temperamental.

"Well, Orochimaru-sama?"

A silken eyebrow rose. "Well, what?"

"The drop point," Kabuto reminded him. "Is it working?"

"I have not checked on it yet."

"You don't feel the least bit guilty sending me on that pointless mission do you?"

"No."

"It was wet. It was wet and muddy and you knew that. A gennin could have done that mission!"

Orochimaru cocked his head and smirked. "I did not want a gennin to do it. I wanted you to do it and it was not pointless. I plan on using that drop point often, if it is working correctly." The Sannin leaned forward. "I also wanted to test you Kabuto. You have become too desk-bound as it were. I wanted to see how fast you could accomplish your mission. What I did not expect was for you to drive yourself to the brink of collapse. I know you improved your speed Kabuto, but I did not anticipate you arriving back until later the next day. Do you mind telling me just how you were able to accomplish something that should have taken you at least twenty-four hours, if not more, in less than sixteen?"

"I know I haven't been keeping up with my skills like I should be," Kabuto murmured thoughtfully, fingering his blanket. He sighed. "I wanted to prove to myself that I still am a competent field nin, but maybe I did push too hard. However, you told me the scroll was vitally important remember? How was I supposed to know I was grinding myself down for no good reason?"

"You are not going to make me feel guilty. Continue."

Kabuto looked up and grinned at the Sannin. "It was worth a try, Orochimaru-sama." He licked the salty remains of the blood off his lips, which had healed already, not noticing the way Orochimaru's golden gaze was drawn to his mouth or the way those eyes glittered.

"I don't want to be slapped again."

Orochimaru yanked his eyes from the young man's mouth and gave Kabuto a questioning look.

Kabuto sighed melodramatically. "I've disobeyed you Orochimaru-sama."

The older ninja folded his arms across his chest. "What is so unusual about that?"

Kabuto titled his head in acknowledgment. "But, this time you'll be pleased I did. I told you I had good news."

Orochimaru glared at the practically bouncing med nin. "Kabuto, stop dawdling and spit it out already. You are acting so cheerful it is making me nauseous"

"You recall that technique we discovered a few months back? The one where a nin could theoretically travel using sound waves when doing the body flicker jutsu?"

The Sannin nodded thoughtfully.

"I can do it. I can do it and live through it, even when doing it over a distance of fifty miles!"

Orochimaru sat up in his chair. "Is that why you're in the hospital then?"

Kabuto waved his hand. "No, it wasn't the jutsu that did me in Orochimaru-sama. I kept using my chakra after doing it instead of resting and traveling at a normal pace. I wanted to get back here as soon as possible, so I pushed when I shouldn't have. I won't do it again. But, that's not the point Orochimaru-sama! Sound Flicker is possible!"

"For you. You have a rather unique body Kabuto-kun."

"Yes, that's true, but I believe that you can do it and maybe some of the higher jounin as well. It does require intense concentration and not many people could do it, but it is possible. I don't think we should abandon the technique. Please, let me keep working on it! If it pans out, we will have a jutsu that will allow us to travel faster than the Yellow Flash without the use of special equipment to make it work!"

Kabuto stared earnestly at Orochimaru, the eagerness evident in his expression.

Orochimaru sighed. "Very well. You may restart the project, but if I hear that you are injuring yourself too much while working on it, I will stop it. I presume that is what caused all the internal micro-ruptures."

Nodding enthusiastically, Kabuto agreed to the Sannin's terms. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. You won't regret this. I know I can get it to be a viable jutsu."

Orochimaru shook his head. "You remind me of myself years ago, Kabuto. Is all that happened on the mission? You pushed yourself too hard after doing the Sound Flicker? That does not explain the cuts, sprained ankle, or blood covering you, some of which was not your own. Nor does it explain the change in your chakra."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed in anger again. "The goddamn sprained ankle is your fault. You sent me to Grass knowing that it was cold, wet, muddy, and suffered multiple flash floods just before I went! There were new holes and ravines everywhere and it was storming like the Kyuubi on a rampage! And, you sent me there the same day you kicked my ass in one of the most grueling training sessions I've had in a while!"

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, mirth dancing in his eyes. "It is not my fault you cannot keep your balance Kabuto-kun. How many times did you fall?"

"Four. There was mud everywhere. I hate that country. It should be crushed on principal alone."

Orochimaru laughed.

"I'm glad I amuse you. Do you want to hear the rest, or are you going to keep laughing at your loyal subordinate?"

Orochimaru wiped the tears from his eyes. "Continue."

"The chakra is...well, it'll be back to normal in a few hours."

"That does not explain it."

Kabuto grimaced and braced himself. "I ingested three food pills and I took a supplement I've been working on. It's not quite right and has unexpected side effects."

Orochimaru could not stop the hand that came up and slapped Kabuto. "You fool! If you were anyone else you would have been lying dead in Grass somewhere!"

"I… I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama. It won't happen again. I just...I just wanted to prove that I am still a jounin and not a desk-bound nin. I don't want to be a burden. You made it very clear that you were disappointed in me that morning. I wanted..."

"Enough, Kabuto! Of all the...," Orochimaru unclenched his hands and took several deep breaths. "You are a jounin! The best one I have, in fact. You are intelligent, most of the time, and a sound strategist. I was displeased because I do not expect you to fixate on your responsibilities at the expense of your own training. Delegate some of the work."

The Sannin stood up, pacing the room for a few minutes. Kabuto kept his face calm, mask fixed firmly in place, not daring to utter a sound unless asked. Orochimaru finally stopped pacing and towered over the young man. "And the rest?"

"The cuts and blood were caused by three Leaf nin. Two chuunin and one gennin not more than ten miles from here, Orochimaru-sama."

"Really?"

"Hai. They're dead. I've got their bodies contained in my scroll, so we can study them at our leisure."

"Then you had no difficulty subduing them?"

"No, Orochimaru-sama. I was close to exhaustion at that point, but they weren't anything I couldn't handle."

"Then why are you so worried about your abilities?"

Kabuto blinked and then shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Self-doubt is not acceptable. I suppose I'll have to train you extra hard to help rebuild your confidence, ne?"

Kabuto grimace mentally. Orochimaru was a harsh, no- a sadistic sensei. He really didn't want to go through those types of sparring sessions every morning.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Did they say anything about why they were here; did you find anything that would indicate their reasons?"

"No. I don't know if they were here for recon or if they just stumbled here all by themselves. But Tsunade-sama is getting awfully bold. Honestly, she has no respect for the borders of Sound."

Orochimaru agreed. "Yes, well, Leaf doesn't consider me to be a legitimate leader of a hidden village, never mind a Kage. I am still considered a missing nin of Konoha and a very wanted criminal for killing their precious Third Hokage. She would not feel any regret or compunction about violating my territory. That imbecile of a daimyo is not helping either. I want him dead and soon. For now, though, we cannot have our borders being invaded like this. We should send a message they will not forget. What shape are those bodies in?"

"Not bad. I could fix them up if you needed me too."

"Good. You are to stay here for a few more hours to recuperate and do not argue," Orochimaru held a hand up, stopping Kabuto's protest before he could voice it. "As soon as you are released we will have a look at those bodies. Start without me if you have to. I must pay our dear feudal lord a visit. Your recent escape from death does not exclude you from training. We start tomorrow. I will not go easy on you just because you have been injured."

Orochimaru paused by the door on his way out. "Do not ever pull a stunt like that again Kabuto or you will receive far worse than a few backhanded slaps from me. I would hate to have to train a replacement for you."

Kabuto watched his master leave the room. He touched his fingers to his once split lip and reddened cheek. Sighing, he lay back in bed and smiled.


	6. Moral Quandary

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 5: Moral Quandary**

Orochimaru hesitated just outside Kabuto's room, oblivious to his surroundings. He vaguely heard his name and looked up.

"Begging your pardon, Orochimaru-sama, but this came for you from the Sound Village," a med nin handed him a scroll and bowed, moving away.

"Why are you delivering this to me and not a nin from the Village?"

The medic looked up. "The gennin who was sent to give it to you has a case of...you...you are rather famous, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru studied the petite woman in front of him. A cap of short brown curls framed her face. A plain woman but she carried herself well."That does not seem to bother you. Tatsuki, ne? You work under Kabuto, correct?"

"Hai, my lord."

"You are the doctor in charge of his care?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"You also participate in a number of Kabuto's projects, do you not?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"What exactly did Kabuto ingest?"

Tatsuki looked surprised for a brief moment. "I do not know, Orochimaru-sama. Kabuto-senpai has a number of medicines that he develops. I do know what the medicine did to his body, but I wouldn't be able to tell you what exactly it's made of."

"But do you not work with Kabuto on these projects?"

"Some, certainly. But, he also works alone quite a bit. I fear Kabuto-senpai is working too much. There are more than enough of us to handle the load, but he seems bent on doing everything for himself."

"I have noticed. What rank are you?"

Tatsuki kept her head bowed low. "Chuunin, my lord."

"From now on your rank is special jounin and you are in charge of this facility. I want you to get the files on all the research projects associated with your ward. I also want a sampling of every pill, potion, or medicine Kabuto has ever worked on. I want it by the end of today."

Tatsuki was stunned. "M-m-me, Orochimaru-sama? Surely, there are others, more senior..."

"I gave the task to you. Are you incapable of handling it?"

"N-no, Orochimaru-sama."

"You are calm in a crisis. You were the only medic on staff that night that knew what they were doing and the only who did not look as they were about to faint in my presence. Kabuto will still oversee everything from afar, but you will handle day-to-day operations. Is that clear?"

"Hai, my lord."

"Good," the Sannin seemed satisfied. "We are switching bases. I want you ready to go by the end of this week."

The kunoichi nodded. "Hai, my lord."

"What happened to the messenger of this," he questioned, holding the scroll aloft.

Tatsuki's lips quirked in a brief smile. "He fainted when he saw you."

Orochimaru shook his head, ego gratified, and walked away. He followed the twisting corridors deep into heart of his lair. His footfalls echoed and the candles flickering in their sconces made terrifying images out of shadows. Dark and ominous; the atmosphere suited Orochimaru perfectly.

Orochimaru's sharp teeth pierced the skin of his thumb, blood welling up to the surface. He swiped it across the dark tattoo encircling his forearm."Niagia, come!"

There was a small wisp of smoke and a hissing little red snake appeared.

"Follow Kabuto everywhere he goes. I want to know who he talks to, where he goes, and what he does. Do not lose him. He must remain completely unaware of your presence. If he goes to the lab again, come get me immediately."

The snake hissed and her tongue flickered out, caressing her master's hand, before slithering off towards her prey.

"I will find out what you are up to Kabuto." A long pink tongue snaked out to lick the remaining blood, filling Orochimaru's mouth with the coppery tang of his own life force. A sardonic smile twisted his features. There was more blood to be spilled today.

* * *

><p>The Land of Sound's daimyo was an arrogant and greedy individual. Printed silk screens and handmade lacquered tables were positioned elegantly. Even the incense he burned cost a small fortune, while his people suffered on a daily basis, many starving and without homes.<p>

When Orochimaru first proposed the idea of creating a hidden village for the former Rice Country, the daimyo agreed. Not because he was concerned over the constant warfare his country was embroiled in. He agreed to it because it would make him look good and for the prestige of having one the Legendary Sannin as his personal Kage.

What he did not expect was Orochimaru to _ignore_ his orders and actually stop the continuous warfare within the first month of creating the Sound Village. What he did not expect was the astounding number of citizens who flocked to the man's banner, relieved and grateful. Or that shinobi clans that once took orders directly from him, after he paid them of course, to simply fall in line and take their orders from the Sannin like docile children.

What he did not expect was for _his_ Kage to become beloved by the people more than he was. What he did not expect was the sheer amount of money he had to pay to even get the other hidden villages to consider taking on an assassination attempt of the Snake Sannin. Even the Leaf village wanted Orochimaru dead and they still charged outrageous sums!

'Really,' the man fumed, 'just how difficult is it to kill one person?' He was in his study, shaking his head over the invoices and ledgers.

Of course, at that moment, what he did not expect was to have two rather large serpents wrap themselves around his body and squeeze until he thought his ribs would crack. What he did not expect was to see the devil himself rise out of the ground. He didn't expect any of it, but he should have.

"Ahh, reading over the financial reports are we," the Sannin queried. "Tell me, how much am I worth?"

The daimyo feared his heart would burst out of his chest.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about! Unhand me," he blustered, the little amount of common sense he possessed driven away by a sense of superiority that had been breed into him since birth. How dare he, this mere commoner! He was a _Lord!_

The Sannin's eerie eyes, yellow gold with strange purple slashes framing them, were hypnotic. They bored into his psyche, showing him his own death.

"If you wish to live you will call off the contract on my life or what you have just seen will pale in comparison to what I will do to you. You will not attempt to have me assassinated again and you will cease all contact with the other hidden villages, especially the Hidden Leaf. To make sure you follow my instructions to the letter my two pets here will become your newest bodyguards and report everything and anything you do. To ensure we understand one another, I have brought you a present."

Orochimaru backed away from the daimyo to revel a bright silver wheelchair. The lord's eyes grew frightened and he struggled desperately in the snakes' hold. Laughing cruelly, Orochimaru put his hands together and bowed mockingly. The Kusanagi slid from his throat mid-bow and sliced the daimyo's legs off below his knees. The once proud lord screamed, thrashing helplessly.

Orochimaru chuckled and gestured towards the snakes. "Enjoy it and if he disobeys me you may have the rest of him."

The feudal lord looked on in horror as his own limbs were swallowed in front of him, his face going white with shock.

"I should inform you that you are going to increase funding to _my_ shinobi village. I think an additional twenty percent is a nice round figure? You may want to call someone for medical attention soon or you will die from blood loss," Orochimaru suggested, melting into the very ground he had risen from.

The daimyo screamed again before fainting. His retainers rushed into the room to find their lord in his chair, bleeding profusely from the stubs of his legs, two large snakes twining about in the blood.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru visited his Hidden Village next. While it was rather annoying having to keep his village and his lairs separate it was the sensible thing to do. Only Sound shinobi knew where it was located and the majority of his ninja did not live there, unlike other hidden villages. Only a dozen or so top level jounin actually resided there.<p>

Orochimaru ascended from the floor in the mission room, causing the chuunin in charge to jump before recovering himself.

The chuunin bowed quickly. "Otokage-sama!"

Orochimaru held out the scroll he had been given by Tatsuki. "Next time you have messages for me, send a slightly more seasoned ninja. The gennin who was supposed to deliver this was so green he fainted."

The chuunin frowned briefly before nodding. "Hai, Otokage-sama!" He was going to have words with that little brat. The boy had come back extremely cocky, going on how he had personally delivered said scroll, actually touching the great Orochimaru-sama!

"Jin-san is in his office. He was quite insistent that the scroll be delivered to you as soon as possible."

Orochimaru nodded briefly. Jin was an experienced ninja and he hated Leaf with a fiery passion, being one of the few survivors from a vicious battle between Rock and Leaf that had occurred in Grass during Third Great Shinobi War. It had taken Orochimaru awhile to convince the nin to join his cause but the promise of payback against Leaf lured the man in. He brought his entire clan with him and they all made excellent shinobi.

"Where did you pick them up," he questioned the battle scarred man sitting behind a large teak desk.

The man's eyes lit up. "Ah, Orochimaru-sama! They had just crossed over into Sound from Fire. The snake summons captured them and dropped the prisoners off here before returning to patrolling the border."

Orochimaru grinned as his tongue snaked out and licked his lips. "Good. I have news as well. The village will be receiving additional funds from our generous daimyo. Start recruiting for the Sound Village. Go to the small countries whose lands are used by one of the five nations as battlefields. Bring them over to Sound. As many refugees as you can find, whether they can mold chakra nor not. I want to exceed the number of shinobi the Leaf Village has.

Jin glanced at his leader in astonishment. "That would give us the third largest number of ninja of all the countries…"

"I plan on increasing our numbers until we are the largest. As it stands, we have about an equal number with Leaf right now."

"What does Kabuto-san say?"

Orochimaru smiled softly. "That boy. He suggested we take care of the younger generation of shinobi. It is true enough that the academy is vulnerable. A few well placed tags and we could bring the whole building down at its busiest time. It would be an outright slaughter. Konoha would not recover very quickly, but an action like that would provoke them into open warfare. Most countries are protective of their young. I was thinking we could set up another village to proceed with that plan. Perhaps survivors of the Dragonfly Village? The Mist Village is not fond of them and they possess the brutality to do it. What do you think?"

"There aren't any survivors from Dragonfly except for an old man. I doubt he would do it. Mist would, if they were given enough incentive, and it couldn't be traced back to them. But, attacking the young like that would only incite the entire country to go to war. Fire may have been weakened by the invasion, but they still are formidable. Perhaps it's best to put the idea on the back burner for now."

"I pointed all that out to Kabuto when he suggested it. But, what do you think?"

Jin looked up from the papers he had been shuffling, his face pale. The Sannin was acting as if they simply discussing what to eat for lunch. He took a deep breath, unsure how to proceed. He did not want to anger his Kage.

"I will not hold your answer against you, Jin-san."

Jin gulped. "I think it would be a devastating blow to them. Emotionally and in military strength. But, there are just some things you don't do in war. Children, especially ones not officially ninja, should be left alone if at all possible."

"But those children you are so keen on keeping away from battle are training to become ninja, training to learn how to kill the inhabitants of this village. Is it not better to take them out before they become a threat? Most of those "children" are trained killers by time they are twelve: even if they have not actually seen their first battle. The instinct has been drilled into them at that point."

'Hai, Otokage-sama, but those children wouldn't stand a chance against a real shinobi, no matter how well they've been trained, unless they're a child prodigy. Even then, they don't have the real-life experience to keep themselves alive in a match."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, the idea is still up in the air. Would you do it though, if I ordered you?"

Jin looked down for a moment before meeting his Kage's eyes. "If you ordered it, then, hai. I would. I know, however, that some of our nin would find it morally objectionable and refuse the mission."

Orochimaru tilted his head and smiled. "If I gave such an order would you still follow me or would your conscience bother you too much?"

"I have pledged myself and that of my clan to you, Otokage-sama. I would still follow you."

"That is good to hear Jin. For the record, do not ever object to a mission I assign you because you have moral qualms about it. I will kill you and then you will not have to worry about being guilty. The same goes for any of our shinobi who object. Your job is to advise me on tactics and strategies, not on ethics."

"Hai, Otokage-sama!"

"Excellent. Have the prisoners been interrogated yet?"

"Hai, but I believe you would want to question them further yourself."

Orochimaru stood up from his relaxed pose against a wall and led the way out. "Shall we go then?"

The Sannin's good mood lasted for a large portion of the day. He did so enjoy seeing how far he could push a battle hardened nin before they broke. He would be sending Leaf a very clear message; one that would cause the village to back off almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Kabuto woke from his ordered bed rest surprisingly refreshed. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his messy silver locks. He grimaced. Didn't he just take a shower? Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stepped down gingerly. He took a few hesitant steps. No searing pain, no wheezing, and no blood dripping from anywhere.<p>

He took a quick glance around the room revealed he was alone. He pulled the hospital gown off and riffled through the drawers of the small stand next to the bed. He didn't hear Tatsuki come in.

"Oh, my Kabuto-senpai. You should walk around naked more often. That has to be the nicest ass I've seen in a while."

Kabuto whirled around, his cheeks flaming red. "Tatsuki!" He flailed around for the hospital gown and then realized he had just exposed his front to her. He covered himself with his hands. "Tatsuki! You pervert! Turn around!"

Tatsuki laughed and turned around, still peeking out from the corner of her eye.

Kabuto, face still beet red, thrust the hospital gown back on. "Where are my clothes," he growled.

Tatsuki turned back towards the blushing medical ninja. "Why so bashful Kabuto-senpai? We see naked bodies every day, you especially."

"If you don't give me my clothes, I'm going rearrange your circulatory system!"

Still chuckling, Tatsuki produced a set of purple materials from behind her back. "These?"

Kabuto glared at her and stalked forward, yanking the clothes away. "Well?"

The kunoichi raised her brow. "Well, what?"

"Either turn around or get out! I'm not changing in front of you!"

"You could use the bathroom Kabuto-senpai."

He glowered. She looked amused. He stalked off towards the bathroom mumbling under his breath.

Tatsuki shook her head and proceeded to strip the hospital bed and remake it. "I'm glad you're still in one piece Kabuto-senpai. Only you could come through unscathed talking like that to Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto grunted in reply. He stepped out of the bathroom. "Where are my glasses?"

"They were damaged, senpai. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it Tatsuki-chan. I have spares in my room."

"Why do you wear them? You have perfect vision."

Kabuto looked a little nonplussed at the question. A soft smile ghosted across his face before he turned away, binding his hair. "They were a gift from Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh."

"So, what's been happening during my convalescence?"

"Oh, not much. Nothing I can't handle. It is my medical ward after all."

"Your medical ward? Last time I checked I was in charge Tatsuki-chan."

"Oh, hai, Kabuto-senpai. You still are, overall. But, Orochimaru-sama gave me direct control himself. Can't say I blame him. This hospital really does need a woman's touch."

Kabuto blinked. "He turned the ward over to...you?"

Tatsuki looked concerned suddenly. "Hai, Kabuto-senpai. I did not seek after your position, I swear. I said there was more senior mem..."

"No, its fine, Tatsuki-chan. I had actually been planning to turn the whole dammed place over to you. You're the best qualified. Orochimaru-sama choose well"

Tatsuki blushed. "Thank you senpai. I will try my best to run a tight ship. Oh, since you're up and you're going to meet Orochimaru-sama anyways, would you take this to him for me?"

Kabuto stared at the file box Tatsuki held out to him. "Of course, Tatsuki-chan. What's in here?"

"Oh, just the project files for the experiments the ward is in charge of. He also wanted to see a sampling of your concoctions. Really, senpai, you should stop using yourself as guinea pig."

Kabuto agreed cheerfully while he felt his insides freeze. "I'll make sure he gets it, Tatsuki-chan."

The newly promoted jounin smiled happily. "Good, then. I'm glad to see you back on your feet, senpai. If you'll excuse me I have orderlies to terrorize."

"Hai..."

Kabuto stared at the retreating back of the kunoichi and then back down at the box in his arms. He made his way out of the med ward, his footsteps echoing loudly. He stopped in front of his door and slowly opened it. With leaden feet, he walked over to his bed and dropped the box down. He sat, his legs giving out on him.

He reached slowly to his nightstand and retrieved a pair of glasses. He slowly put them on, hiding the turmoil and fear that raged in his eyes. Orochimaru-sama always told him his eyes were too expressive.

He didn't think Orochimaru-sama would kill Tatsuki over a few missing files. Especially if he didn't know files were missing to begin with. He most likely wanted to see what kind of medicines Kabuto was researching. He was fairly certain the kunoichi would still be alive tomorrow, seeing how she really was the best choice to run the med ward.

He dug through the file box, pulling out a few files and set them aside. He rummaged through the medicine samples Tatsuki had gathered and retrieved a handful of them. The rest he left in the box. He took a quick perusal of his room and sent a flare of chakra out. He didn't sense anyone. He glanced up at the security camera in the corner of the room. He walked to his desk and turned on the computer, accessing the security systems of the lair.

Kabuto took a deep breath. His master could never find out about his experiment. If all went well with his research, then Kabuto would always remain by his master's side. If not, well, he would die before betraying Orochimaru-sama. Or at least he would try to die before betraying him. He was so close now, so very close.

Kabuto sat back down on his bed his heart hammering. Did Orochimaru suspect something? He looked over at the files. These were just copies. He'd have to get the originals then. Kabuto made a series of seals and the copies and medicines went up in smoke, no trace of them left.

He stood back up and made his way back to the med ward, intent on retrieving the original copies. Once again, he didn't notice the small red snake that followed his every move as he obliterated the original files. Kabuto carried the now sanitized file box with him to the lab. He mentally prepared himself. Lying to Orochimaru-sama was becoming more difficult. Pensive, he summoned his scroll and called forth the bodies of the three Leaf nin he had killed and got to work.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru observed Kabuto from afar. Kabuto was finishing up with corpses of the three Leaf ninja. His face was scrunched up in concentration. After applying the final touches, he meticulously washed and dried his tools, holding each one up for inspection.<p>

Kabuto's intelligence intrigued and delighted Orochimaru. Even as a young child Kabuto had quested for knowledge. He lapped up everything taught to him. His particular fascination was the human body. So much so that one day he created his own summoning scroll for the bodies of the dead; perfectly preserved, ready to be studied. It was rather morbid.

Orochimaru's eyes flickered to Niagia, intently watching her prey, and back to Kabuto. The boy appeared to be unaware of either presence. Orochimaru cleared his throat...once, twice, three times.

"Kabuto!"

The medic's body jerked. He hand flashed towards his kunai pouch before he realized who it was. Sheepishly, he pushed his glasses up. "Forgive me Orochimaru-sama. I was..."

"Yes, I saw. You should always pay attention to your surroundings no matter how," Orochimaru paused, "interesting your work is."

Kabuto nodded. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"What do you have for me," the Sannin asked amused.

Kabuto's face lit up and the young nin eagerly jumped into a long-winded explanation detailing the work he had done to the bodies, their condition, and so on.

Desire heated Orochimaru's blood.

Kabuto noticed his master turn away looking rather uncomfortable. His impromptu speech trailed off. "Is something wrong, Orochimaru-sama?"

"No," was the strained reply. "Continue."

Kabuto gazed at his masters back, perplexed. He shrugged his shoulders and continued with his lecture.

Orochimaru only half listened to what Kabuto was saying. The majority of his attention was directed towards bringing his raging hormones under control. Kabuto's continued litany only made it more difficult, his voice pouring over him like honey, sweet and so very earnest. He had visions of bending Kabuto over the lab table, silver mane clutched firmly in his hands, forcing the medic to arch his lovely throat, and plundering his body. Orochimaru dug his fingernails into his palms, using the stinging sensation to drag his mind away from his fantasy of a writhing nude Kabuto underneath him.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

The Sannin snapped his eyes open. "What?"

Kabuto gave him a puzzled look. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"My idea...were you even listening, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I was thinking about...other matters. Tell me again, the edited version this time Kabuto-kun." He didn't think he'd make it through another one of Kabuto's lectures without tearing his clothes off and having his way with the younger man, willing or not.

"I was simply saying, Orochimaru-sama, that from the condition of their bodies and from the equipment they had on them, and their apparent ranking that I doubt Tsunade-sama sent this particular group. Probably some hot-headed nins out to make a name for themselves by getting information on Sound."

Orochimaru nodded and tried desperately to keep his attention on what Kabuto was saying and not on the husky timbre of his voice. Swallowing, he asked, "What was your idea?"

"I thought I could change the bodies with my jutsu. Give them different faces, perhaps a face that would cause the most grief, hit Konoha the hardest."

Orochimaru nodded slowly. "Who were you thinking of?"

Kabuto smirked as he made his suggestion. The sight of it went straight to Orochimaru's groin. The Sannin was exasperated with himself. He was a middle-aged man, not some lust addled teenager! He dug his fingernails in a bit deeper. Forcing his thoughts away from Kabuto, he outlined his plan for discouraging the border invasion by Leaf.

"What do you think," he inquired after he finished.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up; completely unaware of how the Sannin's eyes tracked the movement.

"I thinks it's diabolical and heartless, Orochimaru-sama. It's perfect. The threat of retaliation, from us and the Rock Village, should halt the numbers of ninja crossing the border. I imagine she'll send an occasional team, but no more overt moves on her part. What about the daimyo?"

Orochimaru smiled smugly. "I am no longer concerned about him or his insipid plans to have me assassinated."

Kabuto smirked. "What did you do?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "He is currently experiencing mobility issues. Being worried about his welfare, I left him a few summons to watch over him."

Kabuto laughed.

Orochimaru nearly groaned. Kabuto was doing that husky laugh deliberately. Would it be so bad to just take him? He knew Kabuto wanted him. Frustrated, the Sannin took a couple of deep breaths. He was not going to rip Kabuto's clothes off him. He was not going bend Kabuto over the table and fuck him senseless. Not until he knew what exactly Kabuto was doing in that lab. Niagia would keep an eye on Kabuto for the rest of the night and he had files to go over. "I am going to retire for the night. You should as well. We have training tomorrow morning."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto nodded and gestured to the file box. "Tatsuki, our newest jounin, said you asked for these."

Orochimaru took the file box. "Jealous?"

Kabuto shook his head, pushing his glasses up, and snorted. "That you promoted her and handed my hospital over to her? No, I'm not jealous but it would have been nice if you had informed me first. What is in the files? Perhaps I can help you with them?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "I am perfectly capable of reading over medical files Kabuto. I do not require your assistance."

Kabuto paused, not wanting to push his luck. "As you wish, Orochimaru-sama. Good night."


	7. Thou Shalt Not Trust

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 6: ****Thou Shalt Not Trust**

Kabuto tracked the circular patterns carved into the solid rock that comprised his ceiling. His nerves were stretched to the breaking point. He had erased all evidence of his private experiment but Orochimaru was a genius. Fear of being discovered wasn't the only reason he was agitated; Kabuto was partially aroused. Groaning, Kabuto clenched his hands into his sheets.

Kabuto had thought he was asexual for a long time before Orochimaru. He knew at some point having children and possibly marrying the mother of his children was expected but he never had much enthusiasm for that idea. The thought of other men didn't arouse him either. In fact, he had not even been attracted his master right away. Orochimaru was a sadistic sensei and more often than not Kabuto was irritated at the Sannin. Healing multiple fractures and broken bones after every sparring session made him less than enamored with the older nin.

It wasn't until after those life-changing months of training in Sound, before his first Chuunin Exam, that Kabuto began to notice that his new Kage have a devious mind and unique way of looking at the world. His intellect fascinated Kabuto. Not long after, he started to take note of Orochimaru's physical assets. He had never seen anyone with skin so pale, like porcelain, yet warm to the touch. During their sparring sessions, he would watch enthralled as the wind blew Orochimaru's long midnight black hair across his face. Kabuto had started growing his own hair out soon after. He wasn't sure why, he just thought Orochimaru would like him better with longer hair.

Kabuto stared unseeing at his ceiling trying to comprehend his attraction for his master. Orochimaru was intelligent, strong, and an experienced shinobi. Having sexual fantasies about him didn't mean anything except he was a healthy young male. Yes, he would die for Orochimaru-sama, but so would any other loyal nin. Yes, the way the man's mind worked intrigued Kabuto and that certainly contributed to his attraction to the Sannin. Yes, he had been concerned when Orochimaru-sama had been injured so grievously in his battle with the Sandaime, but Kabuto was sure any Sound nin would have been concerned as well if they had known the true extent of Orochimaru-sama's injuries. Yes, he had pleaded, cajoled, and argued with the man to take another body before it was too late. It didn't mean anything.

Kabuto bit his lip. It was just an infatuation. He couldn't be so stupid as to fall in love with his master. He did not need to hear Orochimaru's silken voice at least once a day. He did not make up excuses just to be in his presence. He didn't ache whenever he was in the same room with the Sannin. He did not feel a flush of pleasure when complimented or hurt when put down. He was certainly not jealous of the snotty little Uchiha brat. He was simply a very caring, devoted, and loyal servant.

Moaning, Kabuto rolled over onto his stomach, his grip on his sheets turning his knuckles white. He wasn't in love with Orochimaru. It was dangerous enough to be so sexually fixated on the Otokage. The possibility that his feelings might be more than an infatuation that had lasted years was terrifying.

His agitation getting the better of him, Kabuto flung the sheets off and dressed quickly. He couldn't stay in bed with his thoughts whirling madly in the same circles. He had an experiment long overdue for a checkup. He made his way out of his quarters, adjusting the security footage, and headed to the lab.

Niagia, loyal pet that she was, immediately went to notify the Sannin that the med-nin was back at the laboratory doing something he shouldn't.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was in a good mood. He had terrorized the daimyo and interrogated three prisoners until they screamed themselves hoarse. He had expected such a plebeian reaction from the daimyo but the Leaf nin had cracked so soon he was somewhat disappointed. Was Ibiki losing his touch over there in Konoha? Still, listening to their reverberating pleas for mercy had filled him with a perverse contentment.<p>

On top of that, the files and medicines Tatsuki brought him revealed nothing other than Kabuto's perfectionist streak. Something he could readily identify with. Satisfied and deeply tired the Sannin was just going to bed when Niagia appeared. His mood turned sour very quickly.

Seeing Kabuto go about his day through Niagia's eyes was disconcerting. He was surprised at the anguish he felt. Feeling volatile, he gripped his desk. He wanted to know what exactly Kabuto was up to and he wanted to know now.

* * *

><p>Kabuto was delighted. All nine flasks stayed purple. Now, to examine the effect this had on the blood. Working cautiously, he placed a single drop of blood onto a microscope slide and added precisely three drops from one of the nine flasks. Waiting a few moments for the two to combine, he then added another single drop of blood. He gently slid the slide under his microscope and waited breathlessly for a reaction. He turned away disappointed two minutes later. He had gotten a reaction, just not the one he had hoped for.<p>

Sighing deeply, the med-nin repeated the same process with the mixtures from the other eight test tubes. While it wasn't an astounding breakthrough, the experiment did show progress. Calling up his black logbook, the nin made notations and compared his results tonight with his previous notes. Hours later, he stretched his back, working out the kinks. He was confident he would have a viable solution after analyzing the year or so of data he had collected since he began his experiments.

Yawing, he looked at the clock hanging on one of the walls. It was getting extremely late and he needed rest. Orochimaru-sama had said he wouldn't be going easy on him during their training sessions. He made some finals suggestions and thoughts in his log. His back prickled. Stopping, Kabuto glanced up but saw no one. Cautiously, he laid the book down and checked the lab thoroughly.

It was dark except for the small table lamp Kabuto was using for illumination. Not a sound except for his breathing and other than the equipment he was working with everything was in its place. His seals were still protecting the room. Still, he couldn't shake the unease that skittered through him.

He worked quickly after that, finishing his notations, and rearranging everything back into its proper place. Kabuto glanced around one more time, sent a flare of chakra out but picked nothing up. Apprehensive, he broke the seals protecting the lab and hurried back to his room.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru spent the night in the same lab Kabuto once occupied. He was able to summon the black leather logbook but without Kabuto's chakra, he was unable to read any of its contents. Frustrated, he threw it across the lab, glass shattering in its wake.<p>

Calming down he pulled out all the test tubes, compounds, and chemicals Kabuto had stored. He was a scientist and researcher in his own right and he had some thirty plus years of experience on Kabuto. The early morning hours produced results. Kabuto was experimenting with blood. His own and blood from Orochimaru's original body.

It made Orochimaru uneasy. If anyone could figure out his true intention, it would be Kabuto.

* * *

><p>Kabuto scrambled to get out bed. It didn't stop the chakra enhanced fist aimed at his head, but he managed to stop a head on collision. Rolling to the floor and away from his opponent Kabuto grabbed his weapons pouch wielding the kunai he had brought out from under his pillow. He never slept without at least one one under his pillow.<p>

Crouched low to the floor he eyed the purple chakra. He very rarely saw Orochimaru-sama like this. Kabuto had a very bad feeling. Making seals he disappeared in a haze of smoke. Reappearing in one of the training fields, he strapped his weapons pouch on, gearing himself for the on-coming battle. He didn't wait long.

Kabuto gasped and arched his back to the side, the sword of Kusanagi only sliding through some of his flesh instead of all of it. Kabuto tried rolling away from the deadly sword but Orochimaru simply extended the sword's reach. The med-nin panted in exhaustion.

"Where is all your vaunted speed, Kabuto-kun," Orochimaru hissed, the words condescending. "Did you not travel to Grass in under sixteen hours? I do not think you are taking this seriously. I will have to fix that, ne?"

The medic flashed his master a hateful look and back flipped, landing a good ten feet away. He activated his chakra scalpels and studied his master. Orochimaru-sama liked to use his snakes and he used ninjutsu mainly. When he did use taijutsu it was usually when wielding his sword.

"Ah, the chakra scalpels. Finally getting serious?"

Kabuto said nothing, concentrating on his breathing. He formed seals, slammed his hands against the ground, the earth shaking in response, and tunneled under. Knowing Orochimaru would expect this, he sent a clone out to fight while he burrowed beyond him. Coming up from behind, he formed seal to paralysis the Sannin and sliced through the Sannin's ankles, his thighs, and a few key lung muscles with his chakra scalpels.

Orochimaru only laughed, the sound no longer pleasant to Kabuto's ear but grating.

Kabuto watched in shock as Orochimaru reformed his cut muscles and tendons from snakes. He launched himself at the younger shinobi, landing a chakra-enhanced blow to Kabuto's jaw.

Kabuto flew backwards from the impact, his mind in chaos. That was Tsunade-sama's technique, that horrendous strength of hers! How had Orochimaru-sama done it?

"Surprised? I did say I wanted to practice some of my other techniques. What good is learning all the jutsu in the world if I cannot use them decently? She was my teammate for quite a few years. After watching all that time, you did not think I would notice how she does her little trick?"

Kabuto shook his head, his ears ringing, and his vision blurry. He couldn't afford to get hit like that again. He was already at a serious disadvantage as it was. He felt his old blood starting to boil. If he didn't get this situation under control and somehow calm the enraged Sannin down...

He could not afford to have his eyes turn red right now. Not when he was so close!

* * *

><p>Sasuke perched on a balcony, just overlooking a seedy inn. He had only been given two days to complete his mission but that timetable changed drastically when he ran into a squad of Konoha nin who recognized him and were determined to bring him back.<p>

Tense, he watched the nin. He was only supposed to deliver the damn scroll. All he wanted was to prove to that snake that he was good enough to teach. But, killing ninja from his former village? Sasuke's gut churned.

He needed power. Itachi was still so far above him and Orochimaru had yet to show him anything of worth. Not even his curse mark would activate. Laps around a track? He had done that kind of shit in Leaf.

Letting his eyes bleed red he tracked the nin stalking him. He sucked in a breath, startled. He knew one of them. Not very well, and only by association, but he knew him. Could he really kill them? Hesitant, and his gut churning, he continued watching.

If he didn't get this scroll delivered there was no doubt that Orochimaru would kill him. He'd take his eyes out first, but unless Sasuke could prove his loyalty, the Sannin would have no further use for Sasuke himself.

Could he kill someone he knew? It hadn't been so bad when they were faceless ninja. After all, that was the life of a shinobi. To be used in war and to further their country's ambitions even if it costs them their life. But he knew this person…

He _needed_ power! He needed someone who would teach him forbidden arts and jutsu. Only that knowledge would give him an equal footing against his Mangekyou Sharingan wielding brother He came to a decision. "I am an avenger!"

* * *

><p>Orochimaru sensed his prey's confusion and it only fueled his battle lust. He was quite sure Kabuto had never looked at him this way before; so full of fear and uncertainty. It was rather fascinating.<p>

"Why?"

Orochimaru cocked his head, pretending confusion. "Why what Kabuto?"

Kabuto just shook his head helplessly and jumped back flinging shuriken at him. Orochimaru laughingly brushed them off and watched in interest as Kabuto performed a fire jutsu. The flames licked at him harmlessly.

"Sasuke-kun is better," he stated harshly, watching in relish as hurt flickered across those black eyes.

He stood there watching the flames die out innocuously when the nerves in his arms were severed from behind him. The fire had been a diversion!

"You have improved Kabuto. That makes this so much more...amusing."

Orochimaru's clone fell apart, the snakes writhing en masse around Kabuto, biting and stinging, their deadly venom overdosing even Kabuto's abilities within minutes.

Kabuto fell to his knees, his world turning black, his throat constricted. He looked at Orochimaru as his eyes bleed red before darkness overtook him.

Orochimaru felt a frisson of shock. So, Kabuto's eyes turned red. What else had his supposedly "loyal" servant kept from him? Orochimaru remembered the youth's adamant assertion years ago that he would dedicate his life to the Sannin.

Clenching his fists, he grabbed Kabuto roughly by the silver strands of his hair and dragged the unconscious man down to the dungeons. He would find out one way or the other what Kabuto was up to.

* * *

><p>Kabuto woke groggily. His vision doubled, out of focus. "Hello," he rasped weakly. He tried to move but his entire body was bound by thick chakra inhibiting chains. The chains held firm, keeping him immobile on the wooden rack. He felt the venom lacing his blood. Dark shadows in the room came to life, taking on horrifying forms, smothering him, and crawling over him. Kabuto screamed, trying to twist his body, desperate to shake the creatures off.<p>

A dark chuckle sounded throughout the room. "Seeing things? Well, my venom can cause hallucinations. It is a very effective form of interrogation. I do not even have to touch you; just let your own mind concoct one terrifying scenario after another until you are ready to talk. What do you see my little spy?"

Orochimaru leaned over the table. He lightly caressed Kabuto's cheek and gently turned the silver head, exposing the flesh of the boy's neck.

"Why are you doing this?"

Orochimaru's grip tightened painfully. He voice was cold and harsh. "Tell me, Kabuto, why do your eyes turn red? How did you get samples of my blood? How long have you been modifying the security footage to your liking?"

Kabuto's eyes widened. Orochimaru-sama knew! He knew!

"Answer me!"

Kabuto closed his eyes. "I'm loyal to you," he whispered.

It was not the answer Orochimaru wanted. Kabuto's head slammed back against the wooden table, blood smearing his split lip, his cheek already beginning to bruise from the blow.

"Not ready to talk yet? Well, I did train you myself. I suppose I should have known that it would take more to break you."

Orochimaru bent over Kabuto's body, his lips grazing the soft flesh. He breathed deep, his gut twisting. Rage filled him and he bit Kabuto's neck, earning a pained cry from the medic as he injected more venom.

Pulling up, a trickle of blood grazing his lip, he watched Kabuto writhe in agony. Watching Kabuto rendered so vulnerable incited a queer arousal and yet it almost hurt to watch that silver head thrash about in pain.

Orochimaru closed the heavy doors of the dungeon, silencing the screams coming from within. He leaned his head against the wood and metal fixture, breathing deeply, trying to achieve an elusive calm. Had he not been drilled from youth that a shinobi did not have any emotions?

He raised his head, shocked to feel a slight wetness trailing slowly down his face. He touched his cheek and stared at the droplets smeared on his hand. He swallowed and ignored the faint echoes of pain coming through the thick doors. Kabuto had brought this on himself. He would not feel guilty. He would not _feel_. He had allowed the infernal spy too much freedom, too much of his trust.


	8. Memoire

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 7: Memoire**

Venom surged through his blood, exploding into white hot pain as his body thrashed. It was as if he was having a grand mal seizure while being stabbed with a thousand tiny sharp needles repeatedly. His body could not heal itself; the venom inhibiting his natural healing abilities. Kabuto screamed as he fell into the black dark of long suppressed memories.

"_Your duty is to this clan and to our god. You will do whatever is asked of you. Is that clear to the both of you?"_

_A little boy and girl, their hands clasped tightly together, nodded. Their silver locks swayed gently in the wind._

"_Then face up to your destiny with pride and dignity!"_

_The two took small steps forward, relying on each other. Older men and women yanked them apart. They screamed, reaching out for each other as they separated._

_The two were slapped and beaten for their foolishness, for their childishness. Tears were for babies and they were babes no longer. This was their duty!_

_The elders did little to console the bereft twins. They would learn to conceal such vulgar displays of emotions. It was the way of the world._

_The twins grieved in their hearts for one another._

_The little boy felt the loud pounding of the drums resonating through the ground. The frenzied crowd pushed him forward when his steps slowed. He was terrified. Painted and feathered faces leapt and danced to the beating of the drums. He tried to find a familiar face in the crowd of crazed adults, looking for another small body like his own._

_A formidable man, face painted, robes regal, stared down at the child. He said something and the little boy was lifted up and paraded around for the bloodthirsty crowd. They cheered, they laughed, they cackled. The child whimpered._

_They carried him to the crimson stained altar and lashed him down with wild cries. He screamed and thrashed but the bonds held firm. Dark eyes grew wide and fearful as he saw the glint of the ceremonial knife. The clan elder's appearance changed. His visage became more terrible, reminding the little boy of death incarnate. The knife descended with blinding speed but time seemed slow to the child, each second an eternity. He watched helplessly as the silver blade sliced into his flesh dragging a line from his chest to his to navel, blood welling up. He held his breath. The elder cried out in triumph, holding the bloodied blade aloft._

"_He is to be our eyes and ears and our tool of destruction when the time comes!"_

_The elder cut his own skin with the blade, mixing the blood, and licked the blade clean. His eyes fell half closed and he began chanting, the bonfires jumped, and the people danced._

_At the end of it all, the small child upon the altar moaned in agony as his blood changed, his will subdued, and he became a slave to the elder's will._

Kabuto woke screaming from the nightmare. He was feverish, his body damp with sweat. "Please, please," he whimpered. "No more, no more!" There was no one to hear his pleas. The venom swirled and dragged him back under.

_The child was lean, gangly, and very small. He couldn't be more than six. The creature underneath the black cloak with red clouds doubted his abilities._

"_Are you sure he can take them all out?"_

"_Of course, Sasori-sama. He is our tool and will perform admirably. You'll see. There will be none left alive, not even small animals. He will become the perfect killing machine."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Just watch, Sasori-sama, and let this demonstrate the Yamamoto's clan dedication and support of Akatsuki's goals."_

_They dragged the child by his silver locks across the rough terrain, his back scratched and bleeding. He was flipped over and shown off as if a piece of meat._

"_See, already he heals. He is a prodigy!"_

"_Prodigies have a way of breaking off on their own. How can you be sure you can control him?"_

"_He is bound to me and my will by blood. He will do as I tell him, whether he wishes it or not."_

"_Let us have example then."_

_He was thrust roughly to his feet, a kunai placed in his tiny hands. He looked up fearfully at the elder. The man's demonic eyes burned into him. _

"_Cut yourself and keep cutting until I tell you to stop. Do not heal the wounds until I tell you too," the sonorous voice boomed out._

_The child jerked upright as his blood thickened. The small dark eyes bled red and he numbly raised the kunai, spilling his precious lifeblood. Inside he wailed in agony, trying to stop, to resist. He didn't want this! It hurt! He hated this man, this elder! He hated the strange creature named Sasori! _

_Caught in a web that he had no idea how to break free from the child continued mutilating his own bod._

"_That's enough. He'll do."_

_The clan elder commanded the child to stop and heal._

_The elder turned to the Akatsuki. "See what Lord Jashin has granted us? We will devote our whole clan to Akatsuki and its goals. You may even have one of our young to train as an operative if you wish."_

"_We'll see."_

_The child glared up in hatred at the two men. He would find a way to break free. He would not be a prisoner of his own mind!_

"_Where do you want to drop him off?"_

"_Drop him in the middle of the battle going on at Kikyo Pass. We'll see how well he does and if all goes well then I will put forth the suggestion of taking someone from your clan into Akatsuki's ranks to our leader."_

_The boy heard the word battle and tried to run but his body stopped short as if on a string. He struggled but to no avail. A cloth bag covered his head. His hands were bound and his feet tied. Someone hoisted him over their shoulder. All he saw was shadows and he heard the sounds of many people screaming._

_His bonds were cut and he was thrown to the ground._

"_Do not disappoint us," a voice hissed. _

_The small child scrambled on hard ground, sharp rocks cutting and nicking his skin. He pulled the burlap sack off his head and stared in horror at the sight before him. Hundreds of dead bodies lay besides him; kunai and shuriken sticking out from them; some burned and smoking, their charred flesh making him nauseous. He stood precariously and watched a wave of advancing ninja come battling towards him. The child turned to run away but felt his blood thicken once more, stopping him. _

"_Kill, Kabuto. Kill them all. Leave none alive," a voice whispered inside his head._

_The boy's eyes reddened and he knew no more. When he awoke hours later, he was lying in a pool of blood and vomit. The child stood on trembling legs and stared at the carnage. Dead. They were all dead. He looked at his hands. They were bloodstained. He crawled across the broken bodies of ninja with vacant eyes; his only company the birds scavenging the dead shinobi._

_It was literally days before anyone came and the field started to stink. The child was only partially aware of people approaching him and asking if he was alright. He dully allowed them to bundle him up and carry him away from the slaughter._

Kabuto weaved in and out of consciousness. Images flashed in front of him; haunting him, hurting him. He struggled to stay awake, he tried to scream out for help. His voice gave out and only a harsh croak emerged. The venom induced nightmares pulled him back in.

_He had just completed his first autopsy. The academy bully was sewn back up and embalmed. It was done rather well for his first time. Still, the body would only last a couple of days. He needed to improve his skill. Where would he get an endless supply of bodies? A slow smile spread across his face. The hospital morgue._

_The ten year old stood up, dusting off his pants. He brought small chubby hands together and formed seals sealing the bully away._

"_Skilled indeed, little one."_

_Kabuto stepped back as an oddly shaped creature moved towards him. He attacked rushing headlong at the cloaked shape. He was knocked back with ease, landing roughly. Eyes wild he got back up. No one was supposed to know what he was doing! He had been so careful!_

"_I am Sasori and you will call me master little one."_

_Kabuto stopped at the name. Sasori? Why did that name seem so familiar? His eyes narrowed, as he comprehended the rest of the creature's words. Master? He called no one master!_

_The child charged again this time using a tiny earth based jutsu. It had no effect and he was knocked back again. Dazed he laid panting on the ground when something wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the creature._

"_I am Sasori and you will call me master," it reiterated._

_Kabuto screamed as he felt his mind being burned from within. He felt his will sap away and he had the distinct sensation that this very thing had happened to him before._

_He dropped to the ground. _

"_Whom do you serve?"_

"_You, Sasori-sama," the child responded mechanically._

"_Very good. You will be my eyes and ears in Konoha. Watch and tell me everything you see. Listen and tell me everything you hear. Keep a close ear out for the word j__inchurriki__. Do you understand?"_

_The child railed against the unknown force pressuring his mind and in the end succumbed. _

"_Yes, master."_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru paced his room. A million things required his attention but all he really wanted was to check in on Kabuto. He paused beside his desk, ruffling aimlessly through his scrolls. One in particular caught his eye. It was a report from Kabuto. He stared at the penmanship and sighed, falling into his chair. He rested his head against the back of his seat and ran a finger down the scroll slowly.<p>

Kabuto. What should he do? The pale man read the scroll. It was an old report, one the medic had written for him while he was still in Konoha. Orochimaru smiled softly. The boy really was a first class spy. Then frowned. That was how he had gotten away with keeping numerous items of interest from Orochimaru. Yet, the young man had been adamant that he was still loyal to the Sannin.

Orochimaru exhaled noisily. He didn't mind the medic having his own goals as long as they were in line with Orochimaru's for the most part. It made things between them that much more interesting.

He had a feeling that Kabuto's experiments didn't fall under that category. If it had been anyone other than Kabuto, the traitor would be dead already. Since it was Kabuto, Orochimaru would give the medic the benefit of the doubt. He got up and went back to the lab.

He picked up the leather bound logbook he had thrown across the room earlier and scanned the empty pages. He needed Kabuto's chakra to read it. It was probably a good time to run some tests on the young medic as well. Steeling himself the Sannin made his way down to the dungeons and stood outside the cell that held Kabuto. He opened the heavy doors slowly, the hinges creaking.

Stepping inside he watched Kabuto writhe on the wooden table, his hands and ankles chafed and bleeding from his struggles. He was mumbling incoherently, letting out small whimpers and moans.

Orochimaru studied Kabuto for a moment, his clinical interest in the suffering of others suddenly muted. For some reason, he had trouble regarding Kabuto with the same apathy he treated his experimental subjects with. It was disturbing to watch but Kabuto only had to endure the hallucinations for a day.

He made his way hesitantly over to the silver haired man. His hand reached out to wipe the damp brow and he combed his fingers through the medic's bangs. He leaned over the twitching body and whispered his name.

"Kabuto."

No response. Orochimaru tried again, louder this time.

"Kabuto!"

Orochimaru increased his feather light touch and gripped the silver hair firmly. Shaking the man's head slightly, he called his name again, this time sending a jolt of chakra through his hand.

"Kabuto!"

Dark onyx eyes peered blearily up at him. The medic was barely conscious. Whatever he was seeing it certainly was doing a number on him. "Kabuto! I need your chakra."

The eyes focused on him briefly but Orochimaru could tell Kabuto wasn't seeing him. He sighed. Kabuto was in no condition to create a small amount of chakra, even if he removed the chakra inhibiting chains.

Brushing his fingers through the boy's hair, he tugged a few strands of the silver hair loose and deposited the samples in a bag. Next, he withdrew a syringe and tube from a small kit he had brought with him. He filled the tube with Kabuto's blood. He then swabbed a few cheek cell samples from the inside of the medic' mouth. He turned and left without looking back once.

Orochimaru had always been intrigued by Kabuto's unique ability to regenerate dead cells and tissues, healing himself almost instantaneously. He had never seen another person, other than himself, accomplish such a feat. The only one who came somewhat close was Tsunade and she had to use a seal. His own body modifications took years to perfect and even then he could not regenerate dead tissue. Not only could Kabuto regenerate dead cells, he healed naturally and with very little chakra consumption.

Orochimaru had done tests on Kabuto before and nothing came from any of it. It was just a unique trait that Kabuto possessed. Like Kabuto's old teammate and his ability to suck other people's chakra. But perhaps he had overlooked something; something hidden on purpose and buried deep.

Orochimaru worked well into the night in a secret location. Not even Kabuto knew of it. It was here that he had discovered and perfected many of his forbidden techniques, like Fushi Tensei. It was completely sealed and the entrance, not even located in this world, responded only to his spirit. It was here Orochimaru played with various inventions, combining the use of chakra and technology. It was also in this silent abode that the nin meditated and trained to increase his chakra reserves and stamina. It was here that he hoped to one day finally accomplish his ultimate goal.

He took the swabbed cheek cells and studied them under a microscope, surprised to find that they were still regenerating. He took the strands of hair and ran various tests on them. He studied Kabuto's blood under various conditions and eventually put some into a centrifuge to separate the cells. If there was a secret to Kabuto, he would find out.

Orochimaru was a genius. Not just because of his prowess on the battlefield or for his strategic abilities, although those helped, but because he had the highest IQ his academy teachers in Konoha had ever seen. Those early teachers had kindled a deep-seated love for science in him. Orochimaru supposed it was one of the few things he was grateful to his old teachers for. While Kabuto's apparent betrayal caused a fierce ache in his chest, Orochimaru had to acknowledge that the boy and his research intrigued and excited part of him. Finding out the truth, the way the world operated was a lifelong mission that Orochimaru was wholly devoted to.

Orochimaru studied the DNA and blood samples long into the night. His discovery of a sealed kekkei genkai was astonishing. What exactly was Kabuto capable of? What was blocking the full emergence of Kabuto's abilities? Certainly not Sasori's jutsu.

Kabuto obviously knew about his blocked kekkei genkai and was trying to find a way to unseal his abilities. Is that why Kabuto was using his blood? Hours passed and the morning light spilled through a small window. Orochimaru stood back from his work and pondered his findings. A slow thrum of excitement and wonder pulsed in him. He had things to do today before visiting Kabuto and when he did Kabuto had better be in a talking mood.

* * *

><p>Kabuto struggled against his restraints. It was no use. The chains would not budge and he couldn't use his chakra. He stared up at the dank ceiling, alone in the dark. Memories of his past usually held so tightly at bay continued to torture him. The medical ninja sighed. Orochimaru had every right to treat him thus because while Kabuto may never willingly betray his master he could be forced to and he could never tell Orochimaru-sama why.<p>

He was positive that he only had a few hours left to live. There was no doubt in his mind that the Sannin would leave him to agonize for a few hours and then come to interrogate and kill him. Kabuto closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.

His mind wandered during the next few hours as he re-lived his past. His harsh tutelage under Sasori, the few occasional meetings with his clan members, Orochimaru and the hope he gave Kabuto for his future, but most of all he remembered his twin. They had been young when they were torn away from each other. Kabuto smiled softly, a good memory rising to the surface. Perhaps the venom wasn't so bad after all.

"_Kasa, Kasa! Wait for me!"_

_A laughing plump five year old turned towards her wayward brother. "Silly, 'buto. Hurry up! We're gonna miss the 'ireworks!"_

_Huffing the little silver haired toddler caught up to his elder twin. He caught her hand and their fingers twined. She sent a reassuring feeling through their mental link, squeezing her brother's hand._

"_I would never leave you behin'. I'm the oldest so I hafta take care of you 'buto."_

_Kabuto agreed happily. Kasa would never leave him._

_The two ran off towards the village intent on seeing the fireworks display that night. They would be punished when they got back, but for the moment it was heaven. They ate dango, funnel cake, and cotton candy to their hearts content while watching the brilliant display of colors shooting up into the velvet sky._

"_Are you happy, Kasa?"_

_The little girl nodded, still watching the spectacle._

"_I wish mom was here."_

_Kabuto felt Kasa's pain and scolded himself for making his beloved sister sad. "We'll always have each other, right Kasa?"_

_Kasa nodded the pain fading. "'ight!"_

_The twins turned their attention back to the night sky and enjoyed the evening._

Kabuto's despondent attitude vanished as if it had never been. He had a reason for living, for completing his work. He recalled what he had told Naruto-kun during their fight. _"If you die here you'll never attain your dreams or anything else…"_

He had meant it then. It still applied. He waited patiently for Orochimaru-sama. If he was careful, perhaps there was a way to tell the Sannin. His old blood would not get the better of him.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru had pictured Kabuto numerous ways. Terrified, morose, angry, or despondent but never happy and smiling. "What are you so happy about," he snapped, thoroughly annoyed.<p>

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama. You're finally here. I was afraid you'd keep me in here for at least another day. Quite a daunting prospect. It smells in here." Kabuto continued to smile and eventually turned to look up at the ceiling.

Orochimaru shook his head. Only Kabuto could act so casual and nonchalant. He brought over a chair, dragging it across the stone floor.

"Must you do that Orochimaru-sama? The sound is grating."

A dark chuckle was Kabuto's only answer. They were silent for a long time afterwards. Orochimaru studied the bound man. "My venom must be off. It is the only logical reason that explains why you are clearly not in agony."

Kabuto turned his head back towards the seated Sannin. "Oh, not at all, Orochimaru-sama. Your venom was quite effective. I was in agony for an entire day. A truly remarkable form of torture. It has also has some side properties that causes the person it's injected into to tell the truth, correct?"

"Clever Kabuto. Yes, it does contain several chemicals that make people more apt to tell the truth. I find it very useful. Although I am not sure it will work on you."

"Hm. I can feel the effects it has on my body. I was going to answer anything you asked me anyway, but if I wasn't then I'm sure the venom would assist me."

"At least the venom was not entirely ineffectual then. Last time I saw you; you were writhing in pain and muttering. However, here you are relaxed and calm. Tell me Kabuto, what did you see?"

The medical ninja sighed. "It showed me my past Orochimaru-sama. It was horrible."

"Then why are you so pleased right now?"

Kabuto looked at his master. He had to be careful here. If he said too much then he would lose control. "Because it showed me my past," he reiterated.

Orochimaru looked intrigued. "What were you remembering when I walked in?"

Kabuto met his master's gaze."My real family."

Orochimaru narrowed his golden eyes and raised a dark brow. "Family?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"You found alone at the battle of Kikyo Pass."

"Hai."

"What family are you talking about Kabuto?"

Kabuto sighed. This would be tricky to answer. "I know you were an only child. I was not."

Orochimaru gazed thoughtfully at Kabuto. The younger man hadn't given a direct answer. "You have a sibling? What happened to them?"

Kabuto grit his teeth. He had to keep control for just a little while longer. "Twin," he gasped and his body trembled with the effort

Orochimaru was startled. He observed Kabuto carefully, noticing how much effort it was costing the medic to divulge even that small tidbit of information. "Is your twin alive?"

Kabuto couldn't physically answer so he nodded.

"What is their name?"

Kabuto groaned and strained his body. Wrong question to ask. His eyes began to change and he stared at the Sannin helpless."I-I-c-c-can't a-answer that," he gasped and forced the blood to recede, his eyes fading back to dark grey.

Orochimaru stared in surprise for a moment. His mind began sliding more pieces of the puzzle into place. Absolutely fascinating! He paused, considering his next set of questions carefully. "Cannot answer or will not answer?"

Kabuto smiled. "Can't."

Orochimaru stroked the side of Kabuto's face. Kabuto closed his eyes, leaned into the caress, and placed a soft kiss in the middle of the pale hand touching him so gently.

"Would you ever _willingly_ betray me Kabuto," Orochimaru asked softly, the spot where Kabuto's lips and his palm met tingling.

"Never," the medic affirmed staunchly, reluctantly ending the small kiss.

Orochimaru nodded. He was going to have to get more direct. "Are you aware that you have a kekkei genkai?"

Kabuto's body became tense. He swallowed hard and mentally resisted the urges that were clamoring to be set free. He nodded.

"Does your bloodline limit have anything to do with the experiments you are performing?"

"Hai."

Orochimaru studied Kabuto. The boy looked as if he were in anguish.

"Did Sasori know about your abilities?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Are you still under Sasori's control?"

"No," Kabuto gasped out.

"Are you still under Akatsuki's control?"

"Not directly," Kabuto answered.

Orochimaru watched the younger nin intently. He was pretty sure the next question would set Kabuto off. "What is the name of your real clan?"

Orochimaru watched, completely fascinated, as Kabuto's eyes turned completely red and the chains binding sapped during his struggle. The medic charged.

Orochimaru anticipated his charge and back flipped; using the metal chair he had been sitting on as a shield. Remarkable! Kabuto's chakra capacity had doubled in a mere instant! The Sannin used the chair to push the enraged nin back only to have it yanked out of his grip and bent in half. The golden eyes sparkled in anticipation. Kabuto's physical strength had increased as well. Orochimaru dodged out of the way as the twisted metal was hurled back at him and summoned forth his Kusanagi. Now to see what the Kabuto's true healing capabilities were.

It was a vicious battle. While Orochimaru had a few cuts, caused by chakra scalpels that Kabuto could extend to any length in his red-eyed state, it appeared that Kabuto's regeneration skills were unrivaled. He had even re-grown an arm. However, Kabuto seemed to lose his faculties for thinking rationally in this condition. While very deadly, he appeared to lack the ability to maneuver the Sannin into a proverbial corner, simply intent on killing him with brute force.

Orochimaru decided to test how much he could reason in his current state and created a bunshin while concealing himself. He analyzed the bloody battle between his clone and Kabuto. He noted with interest the stamina Kabuto now possessed. Just how long could Kabuto keep up this pace? He watched as the clone was finally defeated and observed how Kabuto's eyes turned back to their onyx color immediately as the medical ninja collapsed to the stone floor.

Orochimaru glided over the downed nin and lifted him up. He carried the unconscious man back to his room. He took some samples; amused as the needle punctures closed over right away. Putting the samples aside on his desk for a few minutes, he removed the dirty and torn clothing from Kabuto. Laying him back on the bed, he tugged the sandals off and then reached up to remove Kabuto's glasses and unbind his hair.

Orochimaru sat back and gazed at the young man displayed before him. He was long, lean, and lithe. His chest was defined and lead down to toned abdominal muscles. Mouth watering was the only description Orochimaru could think of.

He carefully picked Kabuto up and brought him to the bathroom intent on washing the medical ninja and nothing more as he maneuvered Kabuto into his shower. His pale hands ghosted up and down the pliant body in his arms, washing away the blood and grime. He touched, caressed, and tortured himself; pulling Kabuto's body flush against his own. The older nin gently washed the younger man's hair, threading his fingers through the silver strands eagerly. After rinsing the tresses, Orochimaru dried the boy off and carried him back to his bed.

He reached out a hand, marveling at the difference between his skin tone and Kabuto's. He trailed his hand down Kabuto's stomach and dipped into the boy's navel. He followed the trail of silky silver hair that barely started below Kabuto's his navel to the juncture between his thighs. Kabuto was flaccid at the moment but he was obviously uncircumcised. Orochimaru had heard that the foreskin made the head very sensitive. He combed his fingers through silver curls and leaned down to inhale the warm musky scent. His tongue glided briefly over Kabuto's member, tasting the sweet and salty mixture. Kabuto was perfection. A rush of desire pooled in Orochimaru's belly. He straddled the sleeping nin, resting his hands on either side of the boy's shoulders. He leaned down and sampled the temptation of those pink lips. Moaning, he pressed down on Kabuto's hips briefly.

He could take the boy now and no one would ever know, not even Kabuto, but that wasn't how Orochimaru wanted Kabuto. He wanted Kabuto awake and begging. He wanted the silver haired man moaning and panting his name like a whore; he wanted to hear Kabuto scream in ecstasy, wanted to watch him writhe in pleasure. He needed to make Kabuto cum so hard the boy wouldn't be able to move afterwards. He needed Kabuto _inside of him_, thrusting and oh so hard, whispering seductively into his ear.

Breathing harshly, Orochimaru regained control of his body and slid off Kabuto with a sigh. He stared at the man sleeping in his bed. It caused a queer ache in his chest, seeing Kabuto resting there, as if that's where he had always belonged.

Tearing his eyes away, he dressed and collected the samples he had taken from Kabuto and the leather logbook. The medical ninja had kindly activated the journal, which Orochimaru had kept hidden on his person, during their fight in the dungeon. Orochimaru had no doubts the contents would shed further light onto this mystery. The raven-haired man leaned over his bed, once again kissing Kabuto. He remained there for a few moments, enjoying the boy's taste, before pulling away, and teleporting out of the room.


	9. In The Snake's Den

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 8: In The Snake's Den**

Kabuto woke up the middle of the night, not exactly sure what day it was. He had passed out and been unconscious so many times he wasn't sure what week it was. He perused the large room. It was dark with only a few candles flickering. He could make out the vague outline of a desk off towards his right with a large tapestry hanging above it. He turned to his left and saw an ornate armoire near heavy carved doors.

Why was he in Orochimaru-sama's room?

He wasn't sure he'd come out of the interrogation session with Orochimaru-sama alive. Either the Sannin would be furious over being betrayed and kill him immediately or kill him while defending himself after Kabuto lost control. More than likely, he had tried to kill the Snake Sannin. So, again, why was he in Orochimaru-sama's room?

Kabuto sighed and was about to slip out of bed when he realized he was nude and clean. He had been undressed, bathed, and put to sleep in the Orochimaru-sama's bed without a mark on him. The medical nin blushed and pulled the black satin sheets closer to his body. He took a quick look around the room and leaned down, burying his face in the sheets. They smelled of smoke and sandalwood just like Orochimaru.

"Awake, Kabuto?"

Kabuto jumped, causing the sheets to dip dangerously low on his body. Purple framed eyes darkened to deep amber as they slid down his body. Remembering his state of undress Kabuto yanked the satin covers back up.

Orochimaru chuckled softly. He strode towards his desk and threw a black leather journal down onto it. Kabuto followed the older nin's movements and opened his mouth to speak.

Orochimaru cut him off before he began, holding up a hand. "I have had precious little sleep the last few days Kabuto. I am going to sleep for the next eight hours uninterrupted. You as well. Your body has been through quite a lot in the last week."

Kabuto watched in stunned silence as Orochimaru undressed as he spoke, roughly pulling the bow and top robe off, exposing his pale chest and back before sliding his pants down, leaving him only in boxers. He climbed into the bed with Kabuto.

It wasn't often that Kabuto was shocked or surprised. He was usually the one turning the tables on other people. This, however, seemed to be one of those rare times when Kabuto's normally clever mind failed him. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder dragging him down to mattress and turning him to face the Sannin.

Orochimaru stared at Kabuto. "I am still furious with you. If you leave this bed I will cut off your other arm."

"You cut my arm off," Kabuto asked, aghast.

Orochimaru shrugged and rolled over to his side, facing away from the medical ninja. "It was only fair. You tried to kill me."

Kabuto looked down and felt both his arms. They seemed fine and he couldn't sense any stitches. He opened his mouth to speak, rolling the idea around in his mind before speaking it aloud. "I can rest in my own room, Orochimaru-sama. You can chain me again."

"You will sleep here where I can keep an eye on you."

"For all you know I might try to kill you again."

A chuckle echoed from the other side of the bed. "As if you could."

"But there are no restraints, nothing preventing me from attacking you. Why are you doing this?"

"Kabuto, you have a choice. Be silent and let me rest or I will gag you and chain you to the bed," Orochimaru warned.

Kabuto swallowed. He was alive and apparently in no danger of being disposed of tonight. Perhaps now was not the time to push his luck. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto rolled to the other side of the bed, grateful that they were in one of the larger ones. He tucked his hands under the pillow and curled up as far away from the other man as possible. He tried to blank his mind and fall asleep but it proved to be impossible. Questions and concerns about his future plagued him. On top of that, not only was he nude, but he could feel the heat radiating from Orochimaru and the Sannin's scent filled his lungs every time he breathed.

It was too much. He needed a barrier between him and the overwhelming presence of the man he served and had tried to kill. Kabuto began to crawl out of the bed and was violently jerked against a hard chest.

"Just where do you think you are going," Orochimaru asked menacingly.

"To put some clothes on!"

Orochimaru gripped Kabuto's arms to the point of bruising them and rolled both of them over, hovering above the medic. He stared down at the younger man, a muscle in his jaw ticking furiously. "I am not in the mood!"

Kabuto felt a frisson of electricity travel down his spine. He nodded silently, wisely keeping his mouth shut. It was several charged minutes before the black haired man rolled off him. Kabuto inched closer to his edge of the bed, his heart pounding and his palms sweaty. Each minute seemed to tick by like hours. Kabuto was barely breathing. He didn't know why he was here or why he was still alive. He was confused and jittery when he was supposed to be cool and emotionless.

He would not get any sleep tonight because tomorrow everything would change. Tomorrow he might not be Orochimaru's right hand man. Tomorrow he might die by his master's hands. Tonight might be all he had. Kabuto faced the Sannin's back. Kabuto wanted one more chance to touch him before that privilege was taken away.

Kabuto activated his chakra, concentrating the energy into his fingers. His hands curved down Orochimaru's spine, pressing softly. The older nin stiffened. Kabuto ran both his hands reassuringly along the Sannin's back. Orochimaru relaxed and Kabuto was inordinately pleased with himself. He had never touched Orochimaru just for the sheer pleasure of it.

Orochimaru's skin was smooth and supple and Kabuto felt corded muscles and sinew rippling under his hands. He rubbed, kneaded, and caressed; working his chakra deep into tense muscles. Each touch sent sparks of desire speeding through him. Kabuto slid the black satin sheets down, exposing the top of the Orochimaru's boxers.

"Roll over on to your stomach Orochimaru-sama," he whispered.

Black hair swished slightly as the older nin obeyed, nestling his chin in his hands. Moving slowly Kabuto straddled Orochimaru's thighs and stroked the taunt skin of his back with feather light touches. His master's breath hitched just a little. Kabuto leaned over him, pressing firmly down and kneading his fingers into flesh

His touch raised little bumps over the pale skin and he felt a slight rumble of approval underneath him. His hands hesitated as they moved lower. Kabuto worried his lower lip between his teeth. He wanted to see Orochimaru-sama naked again, especially if tonight was the last night he would ever have the chance to enjoy such an experience. Kabuto tugged the boxers down just a bit. "I can't get to your lower back with these in the way."

Orochimaru lifted his hips slightly, allowing the medic to slide the garment down past his hips.

Kabuto pulled the satin covers out of the way. His stared at the hollow between Orochimaru's lower back and firm rear. He reached out a single finger, tracing a lazy circle in the small hollow. Heat pooled in his groin at the contact. Kabuto pulled his finger back and sat in appreciation at the sight in front of him.

Orochimaru-sama was breath taking. Long ebony hair contrasted sharply with snow white skin. His back was firmly muscled and tapered down to a slender waist. His hips curved and led to long thighs. The man's ass was perfection. High and taut and Kabuto wanted to lean down and bite.

Kabuto inhaled nosily, determined to see this through, and rested his hands on Orochimaru's lower back. He manipulated and kneaded once more, dipping his hands into that captivating hollow and rubbing his thumbs in small circles. He slowly slid his hands down the curve of Orochimaru's bottom. He smiled as the man below him shivered at his ministrations.

Just how far was Orochimaru willing to let him go? Feeling bold, he bent down, gently nipped the right cheek, and then laved the bite with his tongue. Orochimaru's muscles tensed and unexpectedly Kabuto was on his back, the older nin now looming above him.

Kabuto parted his lips and licked at his suddenly dry mouth. Golden eyes tracked his movements and darkened. Feeling smug at the insight, Kabuto ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, a hint of pink just showing.

Nails dug into his shoulders. Orochimaru's pupils thinned to mere slits. Kabuto jerked when a rush of wind chakra blew out the candles plunging the room into darkness, leaving only pale flesh and golden eyes visible.

Kabuto struggled to remain calm. He raised his chin defiantly and returned the gaze. It was a mistake. Kabuto fell into those eyes, hypnotized, not even noticing when Orochimaru pinned his arms above him, holding his wrists firmly with one hand.

Orochimaru's mouth twisted, his eyes alight with need. "Watch, Kabuto" He bit his thumb and ran the welling of blood along the contract tattooed on his forearm.

Kabuto followed the Sannin's gaze as two gold colored serpents appeared coiled together on his lower stomach. He eyed the snakes warily as they moved sinuously over his heated flesh. Kabuto bit back a groan as the serpents slithered up his chest and then separated, each one coiling up one of his arms, their tails flickering against his skin.

Kabuto tried to move but Orochimaru held him down. The serpents meet again at his wrists and Orochimaru let go, allowing the hissing creatures to bind themselves around Kabuto's wrists and the bed frame.

Orochimaru braced above him and slid a free hand into his hair, tugging gently. He tilted his head slightly, just to feel the small sting it caused. His mouth parted silently.

"What do you want Kabuto?"

Kabuto trembled. He was already naked in the man's bed and the Sannin was giving him every indication that for the moment he was attracted to Kabuto. He would never get another opportunity like this.

"You," he whispered softly, almost unable to say the word.

Orochimaru smirked and tugged harder on the medic's hair. "Tell me what you want Kabuto."

Kabuto cleared his throat. "You, Orochimaru-sama."

His master's smirk widened and he yanked on Kabuto silver tresses. Kabuto let out a little gasp as the sensation went right to his cock.

"What do you want Kabuto," Orochimaru murmured, his voice seeping into Kabuto's pores.

Kabuto squirmed a little. "You." His hair was yanked again. What did Orochimaru-sama want him to say? Did he want him to beg for it…

Orochimaru let out a predatory laugh. "Tell me what you want Kabuto."

Kabuto closed his eyes but opened them quickly after a particularly harsh tug to his hair.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want Kabuto," the voice purred.

Kabuto opened his mouth and licked his lips again. He tried to move his head but Orochimaru jerked his hair by the roots. Kabuto let a little cry slip out.

Orochimaru stared down at the medical ninja, disappointed. "Perhaps you do not know what you want after all." He made a move to climb off Kabuto.

"No!"

The Sannin stopped and questioned Kabuto with his eyes.

Kabuto gathered his flailing courage once more. "You, I want you! I w-want you to take me!"

Orochimaru smiled in satisfaction, resettling on Kabuto's thighs. "Take you?"

Kabuto glared at Orochimaru. Of course, Orochimaru-sama wasn't going to make this easy on him. When had his master ever made things easy? He had to struggle for every word of praise, for every simple nod of acknowledgement, for the right to simply be alive. Nothing was ever easy with Orochimaru. Kabuto wouldn't have it any other way but it was still an aggravating trait. His uncertainty and nervousness disappeared in a fit of temper. "Yes, take me! As in fuck me!"

The Sannin laughed softly, his voice like velvet. "You want me to fuck you Kabuto?"

Kabuto nodded wordlessly. He watched the older man lick his lips in anticipation and wondered how he would taste.

"Beg me."

Kabuto wanted scream. The sexual tension winding inside of him was unbearable. He didn't want to beg but everything ached, his entire body thrumming with new found sensations and he wanted more of it. He tugged at his wrists to no avail and gazed helplessly at his master. If he wasn't so lightheaded with desire he would...

"Please," he whispered brokenly. "Please!"

Orochimaru's gaze seemed to bore into his soul. He swallowed and tugged at his wrists again needing to do something under the intense scrutiny.

"Kabuto, are you a virgin?"

Kabuto's breath hitched. He tried to turn his head but the grip on his hair tightened and Orochimaru's other hand grasped his chin and forced him to keep eye contact.

"Are you a virgin Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," he choked out, humiliated. He expected the golden gaze to turn away in disgust. Instead, Orochimaru smiled slowly, the expression feral, and pressed more of his body against Kabuto's trapped one.

Orochimaru kissed him. Every sense Kabuto had zeroed in on the tactile sensation of Orochimaru's mouth. His lips were firm and warm. Smooth and faintly salty. Need burned a fire in his veins and yet he felt almost torpid. Orochimaru prodded his lips apart and he complied submissively, giving a soft sigh, and then Orochimaru's tongue touched his. His stomach twisted into knots. It was wet and, warm, and raspy. All other background noise faded as Orochimaru's pleased hum filled his ears. His taste buds tingled and he hesitantly offered his own tongue in return, his moan of pleasure swallowed by Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gave a throaty rumble, pleased at Kabuto's response. Kabuto's lower lip was captured between Orochimaru's teeth and gently tugged. Kabuto's eyes dilated . Orochimaru kissed him again, pushing just a little bit harder, licking just a little bit rougher, suckling Kabuto's tongue into his mouth.

Orochimaru pulled back at last, out of breath. "Was that your first kiss Kabuto?"

Kabuto raised dazed eyes and nodded slowly, not quite all there.

"Mm. Do you have any idea how alluring it is to hear that I am the only person to touch you, to kiss you?"

Kabuto looked surprised. "I-I thought you wouldn't want me."

"Just the opposite, Kabuto." Orochimaru leaned down and pressed his mouth against the delicate pink shell of Kabuto's right ear. "It makes me want to mark you." He pulled back trailing his tongue briefly over the ear and grasped Kabuto's chin once more and gave a hard jerk to his hair. "Mine," he growled. "No one else touches you! Do you understand?"

Something inside Kabuto shivered at the possessiveness and he agreed immediately. "Hai!"

Kabuto raised his lips and Orochimaru took the proffered mouth in a bruising kiss, a fang grazing over Kabuto's bottom lip and drawing a small drop of blood. It was quickly licked away.

Kabuto moaned into Orochimaru's mouth. He felt the Sannin hum in approval and his lips tingled at the vibration. He arched his back, pushing himself against the hard body on his, loving the way spark shots through him at every point of contact.

Kabuto protested when Orochimaru pulled back and tried to follow the man. The raven haired nin chuckled and the intertwined serpents tightened their grip in Kabuto's arms, holding him down as they hissed.

"Please," Kabuto panted. "I, I need…"

Orochimaru laughed softly and untangled his hand from the platinum mane. "Patience Kabuto."

Kabuto whined and tried to keep the man between his legs. Orochimaru merely slithered out of his grip and settled beside him. Kabuto tracked him and went to move again. After making him beg Orochimaru owed him the pleasure of his touch!

"Lie still Kabuto. Do not move until I tell you to."

Kabuto nodded shakily, his body on fire. He was already so close from those few touches! He slammed his head back and closed his eyes trying to gain some semblance of control over his raging body.

His stomach muscles jumped when he felt cold scales land on them and he opened his eyes to see a tiny serpent on his abdomen. Snakes again? What was he going to do this time? Really, Kabuto wasn't sure if he was okay with the snakes. It just seemed kinky. So he was very shocked when he saw exactly where this particular serpent was going.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"It would not do to have you orgasm too quickly " the nin offered by way of explanation as the tiny black snake wound itself tightly around the base of Kabuto's shaft.

Kabuto was horrified but that didn't stop his body from enjoying the sensations of the cold scales against his heated erection. Nor did it stop the throaty groan when the little serpent flicked her forked tongue on his pebbled skin.

Kabuto closed his eyes again. It was unnatural. A snake cock-ring. Only Orochimaru-sama would come up with something like that. But it felt _fantastic_! His chest heaved and Kabuto had a feeling that his body was going to enjoy quite a few things that his mind may take issue with.

Kabuto slowly raised his lids. He had managed to adjust to the feeling of a serpent acting as a cock ring, but more importantly, at least to him, was the fact that Orochimaru-sama had stopped touching him. He turned his head and ran greedy eyes over the body on display next to him.

"Orochimaru-sama, please…" he begged. He wanted to be touched again.

"Please what Kabuto?"

Kabuto bit his lip in frustration, drawing little droplets of blood. "Touch me! Anywhere, everywhere!"

Orochimaru smirked and raised a hand slowly to Kabuto's chest. "Here?"

Kabuto arched into the touch. "Hai! Please…"

Orochimaru splayed his hand over Kabuto's chest and raised his fingers until the tips of his nails were resting lightly on Kabuto's chest and slowly dragged his nails down to mid-stomach.

Kabuto's muscles jumped and clenched and his nipples hardened to tiny nubs of pink.

"Like this?"

"Hai!"

Orochimaru flattened his hand and ran it back up Kabuto's chest, over his throat, and to his lips. He pressed a finger against the medic's mouth, demanding entrance. Kabuto eagerly sucked on his finger. Orochimaru smiled at Kabuto's enthusiastic responses. The thought of being the one introducing Kabuto to the carnal side of human nature was thrilling. The fact that no else had kissed him, touched him, made him want to flip his medic over and just plunge into his tight ass.

He wanted Kabuto to enjoy his first time however, so he held back. There would be plenty of time to take Kabuto hard and without remorse. Besides he had some fantasies of his own he wanted to enact. He wanted Kabuto screaming for him like a whore before he fucked him. He was going to make Kabuto cum so hard he couldn't move afterwards.

He slowly withdrew his finger and placed it in his own mouth, watching Kabuto's avidly. The medic shivered and his eyes were fastened greedily on his mouth. Smirking, Orochimaru let his tongue dip out and caress his finger, watching in content amusement as Kabuto's eyes flashed.

Kabuto tried to move but the snakes held his arms firmly."Do something!"

Orochimaru felt a frisson of gratification at the pleading and desperate tone. "What do you want Kabuto?"

Kabuto pulled harshly at his bonds causing the golden serpents to hiss in anger and bite him. He glared at Orochimaru placing the blame for his wounds squarely on the Sannin's shoulders and actually growled.

Orochimaru laughed. "Tell me what you want Kabuto."

Kabuto thrashed "I want you to touch me! Lick me, bite me, _fuck_ me Orochimaru-sama!"

"Mm, so impatient Kabuto." Orochimaru rested his hand in the middle of Kabuto's chest and drew lazy circles. His fingers paused when they brushed by a pink nipple, tracing an areola before lightly squeezing the hardened peak.

Kabuto's breath hitched. "Please…harder, Orochimaru-sama!"

"You like this," the older man asked, squeezing the sensitive nipple harder this time.

"Yes," Kabuto panted. It was as if a live wire ran from his nipple to his groin, each squeeze causing his cock to jump and the black snake to coil tighter in response. It was beautiful agony. "More please, more!"

The Sannin leaned over Kabuto's body and lightly touched the tip of his tongue to the nipple, licking it softly. Kabuto's leg shot up in a knee jerk reaction. Orochimaru twined an ankle around Kabuto's, pulled the leg down, and suddenly bit the nipple his tongue had been teasing.

"Ahh!" Kabuto's back arched up. He moaned, biting his bottom lip. His nipple was rolled between Orochimaru's teeth, the older nin's tongue a velvety rasp against his skin. It was hard to breathe and the room felt inexplicably hotter than it had been only moments before. His heart thudded loudly in his chest.

A harder bite and then the sting was licked away. He whimpered when his other nipple was tugged on, the nub being rolled back and forth. His flopped back down onto the bed, Orochimaru followed, suckling on his nipple and rolling and tugging on the other one.

Panting, Kabuto tilted his head back. His body was tense, building up to something. He needed more, needed to make the ache go away. The raspy velvet of Orochimaru's tongue switched nipples, sucking hard.

"Orochimaru!"

The Sannin stopped and raised his head. "What did you say?"

"W-what," Kabuto gasped.

"Say it again!"

"Wha-?"

"My name, fool! Say my name!"

"O-Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru growled and bit down harshly on Kabuto's nipple and licked his way up the column of Kabuto's throat to the line of Kabuto's jaw. He placed butterfly kisses and quick nips along Kabuto's jaw line to the other side and down his neck. He paused at the juncture where Kabuto's neck and shoulder met and suckled the skin there.

Kabuto thrashed his head from side to side. "Uhh!" His hair was pulled and pleasure mingled with just a hint of pain. He clenched his fists tightly, his toes curling. "Nhgg...please, harder!"

Orochimaru bit him, sinking his fangs into soft flesh, and pulled harshly on platinum locks. Kabuto screamed and his entire body went airborne.

"Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru pulled back, his eyes burning with a fierce possessiveness, licking the blood off his lips.

Kabuto keened. "Don't s-stop, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru's eyes burned. "Scream my name Kabuto," he hissed as he twisted Kabuto's hair sharply, his fingers plucking at pale pink nipples.

Kabuto's legs quivered, his chest heaved, and his cock felt as if it would explode. Pleasure and pain mingled inside his body, winding him tighter and he hovered at the cusp.

"Orochimaru, Orochimaru, Orochimaru," he gasped, his neck throbbing.

Orochimaru shuddered at his name spilling from Kabuto's delectable lips and crushed their mouths together, biting at Kabuto's bottom lip and plunging his tongue in.

Kabuto moaned into the frenzied kiss and plied his tongue along the Sannin's. He was exceptionally aroused and feeling aggressive. Wanting to do something to ease the ache inside of him, he nipped the invading tongue and suckled on it.

Orochimaru pulled away, his chest heaving, and straddled Kabuto, pressing his ass down onto Kabuto's cock, rocking back and forth. He moaned, his movements deliberately slow, knowing the light friction would drive Kabuto into a frenzy. He leaned over and gave the other side of Kabuto's neck a matching bite mark.

Kabuto was incoherent at this point. He arched his hips up and begged for his release. "Orochimaru, please! I can't t-take it anymore. Please, please, Orochimaru! Make me cum!"

The hard body above him trembled at the plea and Orochimaru pulled back from Kabuto's abused throat, his eyes glittering. He rocked his hips a few more times and slid down Kabuto's body slowly, trailing his tongue down chest and stomach before dipping into Kabuto's navel.

"Ngh, please, Orochimaru! I'll do anything y-you want, just let me cum!"

Smiling deviously, the Sannin slowly licked down one side of Kabuto's hip and up the other, purposely ignoring the hard flesh jutting out from between Kabuto's legs. The black serpent released its restricting hold around Kabuto's shaft and slithered up the blood-engorged flesh, circling around his head and flicking its tongue at it before disappearing.

Kabuto's body went airborne once again, every muscle in his body tense as he cried out in pleasure.

Kabuto's voice washed over Orochimaru, the sounds going straight to his cock, adding to the delicious tension wrapping itself tight around him.

"Beg me, Kabuto," he whispered seductively, licking the crease of skin where his lover's thigh and groin met.

Kabuto writhed and tried tugging his arms down but the golden serpents above him held firm. He begged. "Please, suck me Orochimaru!"

"Suck what Kabuto?"

Kabuto keened. It was embarrassing to beg like this, embarrassing to have to actually say it out loud, but then Orochimaru-sama's tongue swiped across his lower stomach, raspy and sinuous, followed by little love bites, so close to his painful need that any embarrassment Kabuto still harbored flew out the window.

"My cock! I-I want you to suck my cock! I-I need to cum, please. I'm begging you...ah…yes...oh...Orochimaru," he cried as the older nin's tongue finally wrapped around Kabuto's arousal.

Orochimaru braced himself on his arms, leaned down, and engulfed Kabuto in one swift motion.

Kabuto screamed so loud the Sannin was sure the entire lair heard. Electricity danced along his body, a sudden rush of blood engorged his already hard dick to the point it was almost painful. He deep throated the younger man, intent on finishing him off quickly so that he could find his own release.

Kabuto thrashed. Orochimaru held his hips down, slid his mouth back up Kabuto's cock, gently pulling the foreskin down with his tongue, and circled the sensitive head. He spread Kabuto's legs further apart, his tongue dipping down the underside of Kabuto's cock to the delicate skin of his sac.

Kabuto felt every nerve he owned sparking to life as he was drawn closer to his peak. His nerves sent a flurry of pleasure signals to his brain.

Orochimaru simultaneously sucked Kabuto's entire length down his throat and rimmed Kabuto's entrance.

Kabuto came screaming Orochimaru's name.

Orochimaru moaned and pulled his tongue back. Gold eyes intent his fisted Kabuto's cock as he continued sucking, riding out the tremors of Kabuto's climax.

Kabuto flopped into a boneless heap on the mattress. "Orochimaru," he murmured before passing out.

Orochimaru licked the remaining traces of cum from his lips, stared at Kabuto, then at his own aching erection, and back to Kabuto.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>Kabuto snuggled deeper into the warm bed, in that blissful place between waking and slumber. It was soft, warm, smelt fantastic, and most of all it was safe.<p>

It was a strange, this feeling one of wellbeing. It wasn't one he experienced very often; this feeling of being so secure that it caused a complete and utter relaxation of his guard. He had felt relatively safe in Konoha. He wasn't likely to be attacked in the middle of the street or be dragged away to be sacrificed on the altar of some insane god. But, there was always a chance that his cover as a spy could be blown and he would be taken prisoner and interrogated. Therefore, he never truly relaxed or let his guard down during his tenure there.

He could vaguely remember being this warm and secure in his mother's arms briefly with Kasa next to him. That had ended in blood and while he and Kasa had each other for a short while, that too was torn away from him. But this was heaven. He couldn't remember the last time he drowsed and lingered so long in between the waking world and the dream one.

It was just so warm and comforting. A few more minutes of rest surely couldn't hurt. He deserved to sleep in after all he had been through lately. Content the medic curled closer into the warm heat surrounding him and smiled drifting off into slumber enveloped in smoke and sandalwood.

Not too long afterwards, Kabuto woke again, this time a distinct lack of warmth and comfort rousing him. He raised his head and looked at the empty indentation beside him. He was alone but the dip in the mattress still contained some warmth. Kabuto checked the room searching for the man he had just spent the night with.

Spent the night with. Kabuto's mind came crashing down and he touched his swollen lips with trembling fingers. Had he really? Had, did they...? Kabuto flushed remembering the events of last night, pulled the sheets tighter to his body, and fell back down into the bed.

Emotions were unnecessary baggage. He was not happy. He was not ecstatic that Orochimaru-sama had not only spared his life but also given Kabuto his first kiss. It was meaningless. It didn't cause an ache in his chest or make him irritably giddy. Kabuto sighed and rolled over. Who was he fooling?

For now he would savor the feelings suffusing his very fiber and worry about shinobi rule number twenty-five later. Kabuto buried his nose into his pillow inhaling that smoke and sandalwood scent again. He hadn't known sex was so amazing. No wonder people raved about it. Oh, Kabuto knew the mechanics involved, perhaps better than anyone else. He was a superb medical nin after all. But the actual physical act? Kabuto shivered as he ran his hands down his body, caught up in reliving his first experience.

He moaned and ran his hand down to cup his quickly hardening shaft. Orochimaru-sama's tongue should be illegal. The things he had done had and made Kabuto say. Kabuto blushed and then shot up like a firecracker.

"Shit!"

Orochimaru-sama had made Kabuto cum all right. So hard, in fact, that Kabuto had passed out immediately after. He passed out after shooting his load down his master's throat without returning the favor. Kabuto was new to sex but he was pretty sure that was a bad thing. A very bad thing.

Kabuto jumped out of the bed frantic. He needed to get out of here before he came face to face with his executioner. He stupidly turned around in a circle; his clothes were nowhere. Kabuto grabbed a satin sheet off the bed, wrapping the black material around his body and secured it with a tight knot. It wasn't that far to his room. He could make it and not be seen if he ran really, really, really fast. Kabuto moved towards the doors, rushing straight into a hard object and fell on his ass.

Kabuto stared at purple kimono clad legs. Very pale legs. There was only person he knew of that had white skin and wore purple kimonos. Kabuto closed his eyes and tried to regulate his panicked breathing. He needed to be calm, to show no emotion, no fear. He needed to be Orochimaru-sama's right-hand man and advisor, not his extremely mortified lover who had left the older man unsatisfied.

"Going somewhere, Kabuto?"

Kabuto raised his eyes slowly. He meant to be smart and sarcastic while being respectful at the same time; like he usually was. Instead he found himself prisoner to that stare and wordlessly shook his head and inched slowly back on the hard floor. He tried to stand only to find his legs would not cooperate.

A dark laugh echoed softly in the room. Kabuto bit his lips and lowered his head in shame, staring at the floor. He felt like an idiot. He felt inadequate, useless, and angry tears welled up. He wasn't used to being this way. Kabuto was never inadequate at anything! He was smart, resourceful, and clever. He was confident and… and...he _was_ _horrible_ in bed.

Wiping his eyes angrily Kabuto managed to stand up. He just wanted to get this humiliation over with. He raised his swollen eyes to the Sannin and cleared his throat. "My room, Orochimaru-sama." There. That had been spoken with confidence and just a hint of flippancy. Perfect.

"Really? What makes you think that I would allow you to leave? Do you need to be reminded of the fact that I do not take kindly to having my loyal subordinates going behind my back?"

Kabuto felt a shiver of fear. "I have not forgotten, Orochimaru-sama. But, if it's all the same to you, I would like to be killed while wearing my own clothes and not your bed covers."

Orochimaru took in Kabuto's rather unique wrap and smiled. "Why? I think you look remarkably good in nothing but my bed covers."

Kabuto's mind blanked for an instant. Recovering, he shook his head. "It's not appropriate and I prefer my own clothes, thank you."

Orochimaru stepped into his room, shutting the doors behind him with one hand while balancing a serving platter on the other. "I will decide what is or isn't appropriate Kabuto. Get back into bed, now."

Kabuto hesitated a moment and then decided it might be best if he simply did as he was told. He nodded, turned around, and climbed back onto the bed, making sure he was covered. He followed Orochimaru-sama's movements quietly, noticing that the platter the man carried in contained food, the smells wafting over to him and earning a growl from his stomach. When was the last time he had eaten? Why was Orochimaru-sama literally bringing him breakfast in bed? Why wasn't his head lolling on the floor right now? He continued to watch as the Sannin made up two bed trays and brought them over, settling one in front of the medic.

"Eat Kabuto. You need to replenish your strength."

Kabuto slowly picked up his chopsticks. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

He dug in quietly to the small feast. He occasionally threw Orochimaru-sama quick glances, trying to gauge the man's mood. Orochimaru didn't seem angry, upset, or even concerned. He was calm and was wearing that smirk, the smirk that said he knew something no one else did.

Kabuto finally couldn't take it. He put his chopsticks down. "Are you going to kill me Orochimaru-sama," he asked directly.

The Sannin only raised a brow at him and continued to eat, still wearing that ghost of a smirk.

Kabuto began to get irritated. "Why are you doing this, treating me this way? Sleeping with you, breakfast in bed. You don't serve people Orochimaru-sama, they serve you. You just found out that I have…other obligations and yet you still…you…did...things. Why? Are you just playing with me? Why are you doing this? If...if you're going to kill me just do it already!"

Kabuto jumped from the bed his insides twisting into tight little knots. He clenched his fists tightly to his sides. His dark eyes blazed. "I have killed for you, lied for you, I would die for you. I've saved your life! This...other… servitude was not of my choosing. I have never been disloyal to you of my own accord! If you are going dispose of me, then just do it. Don't play with me. I deserve better!"

Orochimaru paused, his chopsticks hovering before his mouth. He continued eating, ignoring Kabuto. The room was silent except for Kabuto's harsh breathing.

Kabuto held himself still trying to ignore the unbearable tension coiled inside. He felt sick. He saw the Sannin finish his meal, delicately replacing his chopsticks on the tray, and rising elegantly from the bed. He removed his tray to a low table across from his bed and gestured to Kabuto's tray.

"Are you done eating? You did not eat that much. Perhaps you should finish your meal, ne?"

Kabuto composed himself. He smiled politely, erasing all the tension from his face and forcing his body to relax as he donned his mask once more. "Hai, you're right, Orochimaru-sama. I am still rather hungry."

Kabuto made sure the sheet was still wrapped firmly around his body, sat cross-legged on the bed, and resumed eating as if he partook of his meals in the Sannin's bed all the time. He heard a soft laugh from Orochimaru-sama and ignored it. He would act as if it was just a normal day in Sound.

He looked up from his meal. "Did you send the message to Tsunade-sama?"

Orochimaru lounged back on his side watching his med nin. "Hai."

"And?"

"There has been a remarkable drop in border crossings the last two days."

Kabuto smiled at that. "Ah, that is good news, Orochimaru-sama. The daimyo? Has he hired any other hidden villages or mercenaries then?"

"Iie. His new pets have managed to keep him in line. The Sound Village received a rather large donation this morning stamped with his seal."

Kabuto nodded and took another bite of food. "And where is Sasuke?"

"I gave Sasuke a scroll to deliver."

Kabuto choked just a little at that, went to push up his glasses, and made an annoyed snort when he realized he wasn't wearing them. "Do you think that was wise, Orochimaru-sama? Sasuke-kun is not what I would call reliable."

"Not as reliable as you, you mean?"

Kabuto ignored the jibe and gave a polite smile. "Ah, I just meant he has his own goals, that's all. Perhaps another ninja would have been better suited to take the scroll. One more committed to Sound."

"Like you, Kabuto?"

Kabuto nodded and overlooked the insinuation. "Hai."

The Otokage merely smiled and shrugged. "It is a test Kabuto. I want to see exactly how far he is willing to go to gain the power he wants.."

Kabuto looked thoughtfully at the man he had spent over a decade serving. "But you're not going to give him the power he needs to kill Itachi. You're not going let your new vessel fight against one of the most dangerous shinobi living today. Sasuke-kun may not be the brightest child but even he'll figure that out, if he hasn't already. You're only preparing his body so you can take it over."

"Mm. I cannot have that beautiful body damaged in a senseless battle. It would annoy me if those eyes were injured."

Kabuto's heart stuttered at the reference to Sasuke's beauty. Orochimaru-sama talked the same way about Kimimaro-kun. He was just being protective over his future body. There was no reason for the instant jealousy that roared inside him.

"And what are you going to do when he realizes you're only using him?"

Orochimaru just chuckled and stretched languidly on the bed. "He is using me just as much as I am him. I will teach him jutsu and train his body to prepare him for possession. He will learn what I have to teach to prepare for his brother. The day will come when our two goals will clash and we will fight."

"Itachi is not going to be pleased when he finds out his brother is learning from you. He'll know what that means. What you're planning is dangerous Orochimaru-sama. Can't you use another host?"

"I could and I may have to. But those eyes, Kabuto. They contain such power. Forbidden power. Dangerous, hai. But what's the point of living if you are not willing to take some risks to achieve your goals?"

Kabuto was silent for a while and then cleared his throat. "When do you expect Sasuke-kun back then?"

"Today or tomorrow."

"And what day, exactly, is today?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Yes, you have been rather out of it this week, have you not, Kabuto? It is Thursday."

Kabuto closed his eyes. So much had happened since his mission to Grass Country. Speaking of which..."Is the new drop point in Grass working correctly?"

"Hai. You did an excellent job Kabuto."

Kabuto just gave his master a look.

Orochimaru merely smirked in response. "You have a lot of work backed up. It is going to be a very long day for you, especially since most of the lair is packed up and already moved to our new location. We are going to abandon this one for now."

Kabuto didn't bother to hide his surprise. Still, it made sense. "Who supervised the move?"

"I did. I am capable of issuing orders and seeing that work gets done Kabuto."

Kabuto finished his meal, placing the chopsticks carefully on the tray. "It was delicious Orochimaru-sama. Do we have a new cook?"

"I made it."

Kabuto gaped. "E-excuse me?"

Orochimaru laughed quietly, slipped out of bed, walked around to Kabuto's side, and took the tray from the stunned man. He placed the tray beside his on the table and glided back to the foot of the bed, staring down at Kabuto.

"I am over fifty years old Kabuto. You do not think I learned how to cook in all that time? Field rations are quite unappetizing and while I will eat them if I have to, I would rather eat actual food. I usually cooked for my team on missions where we could light a fire at night. I am rather good at it, if I do say so myself. Can you cook Kabuto?"

Kabuto was still stunned. "I-I never really had to. Konoha had plenty of food vendors and I just ate field rations when on missions."

Kabuto looked over at the remains of the meal he had just consumed. "But you don't serve others Orochimaru-sama. Why are you being so...so... so nice? You just-you- you just don't do these kinds of things!"

The Sannin merely shrugged and smiled enigmatically. Kabuto's facade started to crack a little. He lowered his head, unable to meet his master's gaze.

Kabuto heard the soft patter of Orochimaru-sama's feet as he moved and he could feel the man standing beside him. He felt a hand slide through his hair and held his breath, his heart rate doubling. His hair was tugged until he looked up at the face above him.

"You know you need to be punished."

The fingers threaded deeper into his hair and Kabuto forced himself to seem calm despite the sudden awareness prickling in his body. He felt a hot breath whisper in his ear.

"However, I have some unfinished business to take care of. You passed out rather quickly last night and left me in a very unpleasant state. I think it is only fair that you make it up to me," Orochimaru whispered seductively.

The hot breath moved away from his ear and Kabuto squirmed, his face flushed. "I-I, does this mean I get live another day then?"

Orochimaru nuzzled the silver tresses he currently was running his fingers through. "Do you really believe I would sleep with you and then kill you?"

"Hai. You're a manipulative selfish man with little to no morals. You would have no problem with taking my body and then just disposing of me."

The Sannin laughed. "True enough. You know me so well Kabuto-kun. It is what makes you unique. To answer your question, no, I am not going to kill you. I am going to punish you, you will pay for going behind my back and keeping something of that magnitude from me, and I will make you scream in agony, but you will live through it."

Moist warmth encircled Kabuto's earlobe and he shivered.

"But first I am going to fuck you senseless Kabuto and this time you will remain awake because you are not going to come until after I have."

Kabuto blushed furiously over Orochimaru-sama's last words.

Orochimaru pulled at the silver tresses in his grasp, forcing Kabuto to move or lose a chunk of hair, until the medical ninja was lying vertically across the bed. The snake master released his hair and stepped back.

"Slid the sheet down Kabuto. I want to see you."

Kabuto stilled and looked anywhere but his master's eyes.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru murmured, drawing out the syllables. "I will not have a reluctant lover. Lower the sheet or get out now and never presume to touch me again."

Kabuto jerked his head back up to meet the Sannin's stare and swallowed against a dry mouth. It was his choice then. Leave and never have the pleasure of touching his master or to give himself wholly to the Sannin.

Kabuto hesitated. Orochimaru-sama already had his loyalty, his mind, and talents. Did Kabuto also want to give him his body as well? Could he really get into a physical relationship with Orochimaru-sama and not lose himself?

Orochimaru-sama may be his master and Kabuto a willing servant but he was still his own person. Still had his own ambitions, his own thoughts, and his own viewpoints. Kabuto did not want to end up like Kimimaro-kun; a complete and utter slave who lived, thought, and breathed only for Orochimaru-sama.

Kabuto wavered. Never to be able to touch that pale skin, never to run his fingers through that silken mass of black tresses. Never to feel that amazing tongue on his body again, or the thrill or being brought to orgasm by him.

What had Orochimaru-sama said only minutes ago?

"_But what's the point of living if you're not willing to take some risks to achieve your goals?"_

If he did this, then perhaps there was a chance for more? Kabuto was quite the manipulator. He had learned from the master after all. If he entered into a physical relationship with the Sannin, could he make the older man realize that there was more to _him_? That maybe _they_ could be more. That one day perhaps when Orochimaru looked at Kabuto he didn't see just a tool, albeit a favored one, or someone else to just use and discard, but...just maybe...an equal partner?

It was a dangerous game to play and a dangerous man to play with. Kabuto was good but could he really use a physical relationship to parlay the two of them into different dynamic? Kabuto vacillated then caught his master's gaze. Orochimaru-sama had such memorizing eyes. Following the purple markings, he made a decision.

Kabuto raised himself up one elbow, bent his left leg, spread the other just a little bit further, and made eye contact with Orochimaru-sama. He toyed with the knot that kept the black satin sheet on his body, loosening it just a little. He watched those beautiful eyes heat.

"I'll become your lover Orochimaru-sama," he whispered. He saw the older nin move towards him and then dropped the other shoe. "As long as my conditions are met."

Kabuto laughed softly inside his mind as his master's eyes widened incredulously.

"Conditions? You dare to lay there and offer me your body with _conditions?_"

Kabuto smirked, playing with the knot a bit, letting some of the fabric covering his body slip. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. It's my body and my virginity and they come with conditions."

"What is stopping me from just taking you now?"

"Nothing. You could rape me and I wouldn't be able to stop you. But you don't want to rape me, you want me willing and for me to be willing there are certain assurances I need, Orochimaru-sama."

To Kabuto's surprise, the older nin laughed in delight. "This is why I keep you around Kabuto. You make life so much more interesting. What assurances do you seek and we will see how I feel about them."

Kabuto released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I want your word that you will never force me against my will."

"Presumptuous of you. Next?"

"I respect you, more than anyone else. But, when we're together like this...I want to be able to drop the honorifics and simply call you by name."

The Sannin smiled slowly. "Oh, I quite like that condition. It was very arousing hearing you scream my name, but if you ever forget the honorific outside this bedroom or in front of another person, I will rip your tongue out where you stand. What else?"

Kabuto nodded. "I want...monogamy."

He watched his master carefully, wondering if he was going to have to make a quick escape. Orochimaru's smile twisted and he raised a silken brow.

"Monogamy?"

"Yes. If you want me to be your lover then you sleep only with me and no one else."

"Dictating who I can and cannot fuck? What makes you think you are worth that? Suppose you do not satisfy my desires? Being a virgin there is a chance that you will be a spectacular failure in bed: you have already fallen asleep on me once without seeing to my need."

Kabuto's face flamed. "Then-then, you-if...if I am not able to satisfy you then we would just end the physical side and you can sleep with whomever you want. But as long as I am your lover then there will be no one else!"

"Hmm. Do these conditions of yours go both ways Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Then your body belongs to me to use as I see fit and no else touches you but me?"

"H-hai Orochimaru-sama."

"Then your conditions are acceptable as long as you understand this is just sex. You are still my subordinate and you will continue to act as such."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru's tongue snaked out to lick at his lips in anticipation. "You will also sleep in my rooms until I tell you otherwise and you will try anything I ask of you sexually at least once."

"Anything?"

"Anything. You know how much I enjoy creating jutsu and discovering new things. My sexual appetite is no different. Anything I ask at least once," the Sannin ordered, lust coloring his voice.

Kabuto worried his lower lip for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru felt his body tense and excitement pool into his lower body. He smiled, looking forward to making the medical ninja scream in ecstasy for him.

Orochimaru's voice slid over Kabuto. It was like liquid mercury and just as deadly. "Remove the sheet Kabuto."


	10. Decadence

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 9: Decadence**

Kabuto slowly undid the rest of the knot.

Orochimaru watched enraptured as black satin slid down peach skin. The fabric pooled at Kabuto's sides, leaving the medical ninja bared. He licked his lips in anticipation, fire coiling tight in his belly.

"Stretch your arms for me, above your head."

Kabuto languidly raised his arms above his head.

"Arch your body for me Kabuto."

Kabuto obeyed wordlessly, his back bowing off the bed, displaying his body for the Sannin's pleasure.

"Stay like that until I tell you otherwise," Orochimaru murmured in a husky voice.

Orochimaru let his breath hiss out. Kabuto was breathtaking. The boy was splayed across his bed, platinum hair spread out like a halo, his chest heaving, and a faint flush tinting his skin. With his body arched the muscles of his shoulders stood out in firm relief, his throat bared, and nipples peaked. The muscles of his hips and thighs trembled as he held the pose.

Orochimaru followed the thin line of silver hair starting low on Kabuto's abdomen to the thick curls between his thighs where Kabuto was aroused, the head swollen beneath the foreskin, fluid glistening at the tip.

Something avariciousness roared inside Orochimaru. No one else had ever seen Kabuto displayed so sensuously, no one else had aroused Kabuto and brought him to climax…it was all _his_. Orochimaru stared into Kabuto's endless obsidian eyes captivated by the younger man's complete submissiveness. Kabuto followed orders, did Orochimaru's bidding, but he had never relinquished control like this before. Seeing his right hand panting at him with glazed eyes, willing to do whatever he wanted made him heady with power. Licking his lips again, he closed his eyes, fighting for control.

This was a rare occasion, one he wanted to savor leisurely.

He opened his eyes slowly, his pupils dilating as he took in the decadent display before him. "Do you have any idea how wanton you appear," he purred, his voice pouring over the younger man. "Masturbate for me Kabuto. Use the sheet. Keep one arm stretched above you."

Kabuto lowered an arm feeling as if he were outside his own body. He gathered a corner of the satin cover, ran it languidly down his chest and stomach, sliding the sensuous fabric to his hips and sweeping it along his sides.

Keeping his eyes focused on the man in front of him, he glided his satin covered hand along his member, his mouth parting at the sensation.

"Slowly, Kabuto."

Shaking, he ghosted his hand up and back down. Biting his lip, he repeated the process, the barely there touch and slinky fabric sending sparks up his spine. He slid his hand back up and gently traced his sensitive head. His right hand fisted into the sheets above him and he threw his head back, his eyes closing in pleasure. He skimmed his hand down the underside of his arousal, gently sweeping along his sac.

A moan echoed in the room but it didn't come from him. Opening languorous eyes, he caught his master's ravenous gaze. Orochimaru appeared to be the verge of eating him alive. The imagery made Kabuto whimper slightly and he slid his hand back to his cock, fisting it tighter and began a series of measured long strokes. Groaning, Kabuto licked his lips, his forehead beading with perspiration.

"Orochimaru-sama," he moaned drawing a shudder from the older nin.

"Stop," Orochimaru rasped and Kabuto stilled his hand at once.

An arch of fierce desire threatened to bring Orochimaru to his knees. A tremor shook his body and he swallowed. He sported an excruciating hard-on and wanted nothing more than just to take Kabuto and fuck him senseless.

Breathing harshly, he brought his libido under control with some difficulty. "Spread your legs wider and suck on the fingers of your right hand."

Kabuto panted and spread his thighs further apart at once, baring himself completely to the Sannin's possessive stare. He brought his hand to his mouth, nipped his forefinger, and then sucked the digit into his mouth. Feeling debauched, he ran his tongue over his finger.

Orochimaru's breath hitched. "Add another finger."

Kabuto slipped his index finger in as well and thrust the fingers in and out of his mouth, licking at them. Orochimaru's breathing grew heavier.

"Add another finger."

Kabuto slid a third finger in, coating them with saliva, mimicking with his fingers what he wanted his master to do to him.

"Stroke your cock."

Kabuto shivered and caressed his neglected cock, gradually matching the rhythm of his strokes to the suckling of his fingers. He spread his legs wider, his back aching from holding his pose for so long.

"Fuck yourself Kabuto."

Kabuto's heart stopped momentarily. A tremor racked his body and his heart resumed its beat. Kabuto slipped his slick fingers out of his mouth. Panting, he slid his hand down past his groin, fingers hovering just outside his entrance as he hesitated. Fingers trembling, he played with the tight hole, his breath hitching as nerves rarely utilized sparked to life at his touch.

Orochimaru gasped at the display before him. Kabuto's lean thighs were spread revealing his taut ass cheeks and the inviting entrance glistening with the boy's own saliva, his fingers teasing the pink hole and then Kabuto slipped one slim finger in up to the first knuckle. His other hand, still wrapped in black satin, was stroking his cock.

"Deeper Kabuto. Penetrate deeper!"

Kabuto raised his eyes and whimpered, sweat glistening on his body and causing some of his silver strands to cling to his face.

Kabuto tried to force his muscles to relax and pushed the finger in deeper giving a little cry.

"Penetrate all the way Kabuto...yes, that is it, just like that. Do you like that Kabuto; do you enjoy being filled by your own hand?"

"It-it feels strange," Kabuto gasped. His muscles clenched around his finger, burning slightly at the intrusion into his body and Kabuto thrashed his head at the sensation biting his lip. He knew intellectually that if stimulated properly, the nerves here, including the prostate, could induce pleasurable sensations, but actually physically experiencing it was almost disconcerting. Shivering, he slowly pulled the finger out and pushed it back in up to the second knuckle this time.

"Add the second finger Kabuto."

Kabuto pulled the first finger back out so that just the tip was left, joined his index finger with his forefinger, and pushed the two digits past the tight ring muscle and hissed. It stung and yet it still sent little sparks up his spine.

Kabuto curled his fingers slightly while pushing them in and almost jerked upright as they brushed by a sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

"Fuck!"

Orochimaru chuckled, the sound seductive and smooth and Kabuto melted into it.

"That is it; go in all the way...excellent. Now scissor your fingers Kabuto. Spread yourself for me."

His body going into sensory overload and his cock starting to dribble pre-cum Kabuto followed Orochimaru's orders and held back a groan as he did so.

"No, do not hold back Kabuto. Let me hear you."

"Ngghh, Orochimaru-sama. It-it feels...ahh!"

The Sannin licked his lips unable to tear his eyes away from the erotic display being performed for him. His chest tightened and chakra started to seep out of him.

"Add the third finger Kabuto and fuck yourself."

Kabuto added another finger and pumped all three digits very gently in and out of his body.

Kabuto jerked, trying to stroke his cock and finger fuck himself at the same time, his body trembling and straining. Orochimaru just watched him with that voracious, almost feral expression, on his face, adding to the turmoil raging inside the young medic. He cried and threw his head back, his body writhing on the bed.

"Oh! Orochimaru-sama, I-I...I can't do b-both!"

"You will do both and you will not cum until I tell you Kabuto," the Sannin bit out viciously. Watching Kabuto's performance was the single most enticing show he had ever seen, one that he wanted to savor as long as possible. Kabuto would just have to suffer.

"Does that feel good Kabuto, do you enjoy how hot and tight it is? Do you enjoy jerking your cock while fucking your own ass with your fingers Kabuto?"

Kabuto's body shuddered at the Sannin's whispered erotica. His back ached fiercely, the muscles protesting holding his arched position for so long, his lungs burned with the effort to breathe, sweat making his skin shine, and he hovered on the brink. Close, he was so close, and seeing how much his master enjoyed watching him perform for him only added to the tension. Kabuto gasped, moaning aloud, as everything tensed, all the new sensations piling into one another and his body tightened. He was going ….

Orochimaru noticed the copious amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip of Kabuto's cock. As arousing as the medic's show was he needed to stop the young man. He just didn't have the endurance and he _was not _coming before Orochimaru did.

"Stop Kabuto!"

Kabuto ceased all movement, three finger buried in his ass and his hand still on his dick.

"Take the fingers out and remove your hand from your cock."

Shaking Kabuto did as instructed and then fisted his hands into the covers beside him, allowing his body to fall back to bed and panted.

Orochimaru let his tongue snake out and trail up the medic's thigh and to his shaft, licking the pre-cum from the weeping head.

Kabuto's body jerked. "O-Or-Orochimaru!"

"Sit up Kabuto."

Kabuto tried to sit up and fell onto his back on his first attempt. Taking deep breaths he stilled his body and heaved himself to a sitting position, his hair swinging and framing his face, his dark eyes hazed over with lust.

Orochimaru smirked. Seeing Kabuto so affected, unable to maintain that damn mask he always wore excited the Sannin. Orochimaru stepped back and motioned Kabuto to stand up. He laughed softly as he watched Kabuto try to rise on legs that would not support him.

"Having trouble Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto shot the man a dirty look and flopped back onto the bed in exasperation. "I can't."

Orochimaru was delighted. Moving forward he grasped Kabuto by an arm and pulled the medical nin to his feet and against his chest as he stepped back again from the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kabuto's waist and pressed their bodies together.

Kabuto felt the rasp of Orochimaru's kimono against his bare skin and nuzzled his face into the crook of his shoulder, inhaling deeply. The man smelled so fucking good. He felt his hair being tugged and let out a heartfelt groan, tilting his head back.

Orochimaru could feel his excitement bubble over and bent his head kissing those supple lips. Kabuto moaned into the kiss and parted his lips in invitation. Orochimaru, never one to let an opportunity to pass him by, delved deeper. He sucked the younger man's tongue and gently nipping before clashing their tongues together, his own longer length twisting about Kabuto's and going to stoke inside the Kabuto's mouth. He tasted sweet and salty and of passion. He licked into him and supported both their weight as Kabuto's knees gave out on him. Pulling away and drawing his own tongue back he nipped lightly at those smooth lips and tilted Kabuto's face to the side and kissing his way up the boy's delectable throat before sucking on his earlobe.

Kabuto panted and made throaty little noises as he fisted his hands into the Sannin's kimono, pushing himself on the older man. Orochimaru hummed around his ear and Kabuto cried out.

"Orochimaru...I-Ngghh. Yes...ohhh, yes. Harder, please. Suck harder!"

Kabuto tried to move his head as the sensations became too much but was firmly held in place and Orochimaru gave a yank to the silver tresses. It only made Kabuto cry out more and press their hips together.

"Ohhh...yes...please...I-I need...Orochimaru!"

The Sannin bit harder on the earlobe in his mouth and then trailed bites down Kabuto neck, stopping at the spot he had given the medic a hickey the previous night and frowned. The marks were gone. He sucked at the skin and then pierced the willing flesh with his fangs.

"Ahhh! I-fuck!"

Orochimaru pulled back and licked the blood away. He turned Kabuto's head with a finger under the man's chin.

"You are not to heal any marks I give to you Kabuto!"

Kabuto nodded numbly, his eyes glazed over. Orochimaru pressed a soft kiss to his lips once more and then pulled back from the younger man, letting go of his waist.

"On your knees."

Kabuto obeyed but mainly because he couldn't stand without the Sannin's support. He slid into a boneless heap at the man's feet and looked up.

Orochimaru smiled; heady with the power he had over Kabuto. "Remove my kimono Kabuto."

The medical ninja forced his limp arms to the sash tied around Orochimaru's waist and unwound it. He dropped the sash to the floor and pulled the kimono apart, tugging at the fabric, causing it to slide off pale shoulders and arms. It pooled around Orochimaru's feet and Kabuto's knees.

Kabuto's mouth fell open. His master had been fueling Kabuto's erotic dreams and fantasies since he had been a young boy but to see him up close, all that pale smooth flesh just within distance cause his heart to lurch and desire burn his veins.

He was a living, breathing wet dream, clad only in a very dark purple, almost black, thong that lovingly cupped the man's prominent erection.

"Touch me Kabuto."

Leaning forward the silver haired nin did not have to be told twice. He eagerly nosed the hard bulge and inhaled its musky aroma. Pulling his face back Kabuto lightly gripped the slender ankles and glided his hands up over calves and up the outsides of the Sannin's thighs. He trailed his hands to the front and palmed his master's arousal. He squeezed lightly and felt it twitch. Licking his lips Kabuto went to remove the sexy undergarment but was stopped by Orochimaru.

"Use your teeth."

Terrified that he was going to do something wrong Kabuto nodded and leaned in hesitantly. He claimed the fabric between his teeth and tugged, scraping lightly over hard flesh. Orochimaru hissed in a breath and fisted his fingers tightly in Kabuto's hair. The medical ninja smirked a little and deliberately let his teeth scrap over the hard erection again and felt the Sannin tremble. He continued tugging the fabric down with an aching slowness until at last the tip sprang free and the hard cock jutted out proudly.

It was just as pale as the rest of its owner, made all the more apparent because it was surrounded by a thatch of ebony curls. He was a longer than average but thick with a large bulbous purple hued head that glistened with moisture, thick blue veins just visible under the almost translucent skin. Kabuto eyed the cock hungrily and thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He continued pulling the thong slowly down the man's legs feeling his mouth water at the thought of having Orochimaru's cock inside his mouth and buried in his ass. Pooling the garment at Orochimaru's ankles he licked his lips and raised his eyes back at the golden gaze.

Orochimaru smiled and smoothly palmed his erection pumping slowly while stepping free of the fabric at his ankles. Lust polled in his groin fast and deep at the heated look Kabuto gave him and pulled the younger man forward harshly by his hair, mere centimeters from his aching cock.

"Do you want this Kabuto?"

"Hai!"

"Then beg me for it," Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto felt his own dick twitch at the command and the solid grip on his hair. Orochimaru apparently enjoyed hearing Kabuto begging and talking dirty it seemed.

Moistening his lips again, he let out a small huff of warm breath on hard length in front of him. "I want to suck your cock Orochimaru. I want to taste you, lick you; I want to feel your hard cock thrusting in my mouth. Please, let me suck you!"

Orochimaru moaned audibly and little sparks of electricity traveled up his spine at Kabuto's impassioned words. He loosed the silver mane and allowed the boy free reign.

"Then suck my cock Kabuto!"

Kabuto exhaled a hot breath onto the purple head and was rewarded with another twitch. He gave a quick glance at his master and then back down at the stiff rod suddenly unsure. He really had no experience with this, aside from his own meager explorations on himself. He thought back to the previous night and what Orochimaru had done to him.

He reached up with a single finger and trailed it lightly down the topside, over the head, and down the underside of Orochimaru's penis watching the Sannin the entire time trying to puzzle out what would garner the best reactions.

Feeling bolder at the hitched breathing that simple touch caused he leaned forward and delicately let the tip of his tongue swipe along the crevice between the man's corded thighs and his pelvis. The grip on his hair tightened and Kabuto felt a slight stinging sensation radiate from his scalp. Smiling he continued the teasing swipe up and over to where a slender trail of fine dark hair lead to an indented navel. Kabuto plied his tongue there, thrusting his tongue in and out of the navel, before continuing on to the right side, avoiding the man's erection completely, and licked down a slender hip and along the fold of skin where thigh and hip met.

His head was pulled back with a sudden jerk and he moaned, feeling the tingle it caused all the way down to his own need.

"If you do not stop fucking teasing and suck my cock right now I am going to rip every strand of hair from your head," Orochimaru gasped harshly.

Kabuto smiled at his master. "That would only turn me on more."

Another harsh yank and Kabuto arched his head into the movement. "Yes, Orochimaru! Pull harder!"

"You are a masochist Kabuto."

"Then I'm perfect for you because you're a sadist."

Orochimaru only shook his head and pulled Kabuto back towards his groin. "Suck Kabuto!"

Kabuto obeyed willingly and ran one hand up the back of the older nin's thighs and squeezed his ass while wrapping his other hand around the base of Orochimaru's arousal. Kabuto leaned in and nuzzled the black curls, inhaling deeply. He glided his tongue along as he moved his head back before coming to and circling the head with slow licks, lapping at the gathered moisture, Orochimaru was salty, slightly bitter, creamy, and Kabuto swore he tasted faintly smoky.

Kabuto licked again, eager for more and pressed his tongue firmly against the slit. He then tilted his head and nibbled down one side and then up the sensitive underside before finally sucking just the tip in. It was strange, weird, delicious, and sexy all at the same time. Opening his jaw wider he enveloped the entire head and moaned around it.

Orochimaru gripped the head in his hands tighter and felt all his muscles tense. 'Fuck! Kabuto, harder! Suck harder!"

Kabuto complied and sucked harder on the round head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He swallowed and leaned in further, another few centimeters disappearing inside making the older nin cry out in pleasure. He pulled back, accidentally grazing the turgid length with his teeth, and licked the tip once more, before swallowing it, sucking hard. He squeezed the base and started to stroke while sucking at the same time. He took another few centimeters until half the length was enclosed by his greedy mouth.

Orochimaru threw his head back almost undone by pleasure and whined. Kabuto was inept, agonizing slow, clumsy, and he had felt the younger man's teeth scrape a little too harshly a few times before he gained any rhythm to his movements. It had to be the best fucking blow job he'd ever had.

Gasping he pulled Kabuto's head off his cock and almost laughed at the pout he was given. As delightful as that had been Orochimaru did not want to come down the younger man's throat. Well, he did, but not right now. No, what he wanted now was to fuck Kabuto senseless.

Breathing heavily he pulled the boy up and crushed their mouths together his tongue immediately seeking entrance and invading. He mapped out every nook and crevice and dominated the kiss, demanding.

Breaking apart he literally shoved the med nin back onto the bed and straddled his thighs and rocked, grinding down onto the boy's erection while feverishly licking and sucking at every bit of willing flesh he came in contact with. He twisted the hard nipples, earning a strained cry and slid his hands down to Kabuto's hips, rocking the boy's pelvis against him.

He slid down the lithe body and tongued a pebbled nub before suckling it. Pulling back he latched onto Kabuto's other nipple, reveling in the whimpers and throaty moans coming from his lover. He slid even lower, nipping down Kabuto's chest and stomach. He nestled himself between two thighs and spread Kabuto's legs as far as possible. He nuzzled the silver thatch of hair briefly before nipping lightly at the boy's balls and pressing against his perineum. His tongue snaked out and he sent it down the cleft of Kabuto's cheeks, to circle the inviting pink hole.

His tongue dipped in past the tight ring of muscle and Orochimaru felt his own balls rise up. Kabuto yelped and thrashed and Orochimaru had to hold him down firmly by his hips as he carefully prepared him. He moved in and out in shallow jerks and then plunged his thick tongue in deeper, penetrating Kabuto to his very core.

Kabuto screamed and his back bowed and he tried to thrust his hips. It was agony, delicious agony, and Kabuto wasn't sure how long he could continue to hold back the release his body so desperately desired.

Orochimaru hadn't been thinking of sex when he invented the permanent jutsu that allowed him to extend his limbs and tongue, using them as weapons. In light of very recent events though, he had to say that fucking Kabuto with his tongue was a better use for it.

"O-O-Orochi-Orochimaru, I can't, I don't….ahhhh! I'm….not…going to last!"

Pulling back, the Sannin recalled his tongue, satisfied that Kabuto was slick enough. He palmed his cock coating it with his own saliva. He pulled Kabuto's hips up and spread his ass cheeks even more. Blood pounded inside his head, demanding he take the medic now, hard and fast. Losing control, feeling as if some greater force invaded his body, Orochimaru hissed.

"Scream for me," he whispered hoarsely.

Orochimaru plunged into Kabuto desperately, needing to feel the velvet tight heat of Kabuto around his flesh.

Kabuto's body arched and trembled as he screamed, pain and pleasure shooting up his spine as his body was invaded and filled.

Orochimaru paused, watching his lover raptly, as the silver hair whipped in time to Kabuto's thrashing and writhing. He wanted move, wanted to thrust, wanted to bury his cock so deep into the tight warmth that Kabuto would feel it for the rest of his life. He wanted to mark him, brand him, claim him, and forced himself to hold back as his young lover adjusted to having a very thick cock inside him for the first time.

Kabuto heaved, almost unable to breath. Kami, Orochimaru was so thick! It burned as his muscles clamped down, trying to force the invading shaft out. Kabuto reeled from the pleasure and pain signals racing to his brain.

Orochimaru hissed in a breath, feeling Kabuto tighten around him. His arms shook with the effort to hold back

Moaning Kabuto lifted his hips digging his nails into Orochimaru's biceps. "More, Orochimaru, please! You can't hurt me, I'll just heal!"

Orochimaru shuddered, Kabuto's frantic pleas sinking into his very being, pulled out completely, and rammed back in, all control lost as he snapped his hips forward. He moved, the predator unleashed, branding the medic as his with every thrust, burying himself in Kabuto's plaint body ruthlessly, needing to quench the fire Kabuto had ignited inside him.

Kabuto keened the cry high and breathless causing Orochimaru to surge forward mindlessly. Hot, it was so hot, and deliciously tight and all his. His nail dung into slender hips, drawing blood, and he yanked the hips up, driving deeply into Kabuto's body, the medic almost bent in half from his furious passion.

Kabuto's inner muscles gripped him, it was like being encase in the smooth silk. Orochimaru shuddered, moving on instinct as he pounded into his young lover the sound of slick flesh on flesh mixing in with heated cries and moans.

Kabuto wailed and alternately clutched and clawed at the strong back holding him down as intense sensations continued to rack his body.

Orochimaru adjusted Kabuto's hips slightly; allowing him a deeper penetration, stroking Kabuto's prostate. He thrust again pressing against the bundle of nerves and Kabuto screamed his name.

It sent him over the edge. Growling, the Sannin increased his pace, driving into the willing body below him, his dark hair falling over him like an inky waterfall. He clutched at Kabuto's hips and plunged into Kabuto's scorching heat, his mind wiped blank of all thought, except the need to spill his seed inside Kabuto and mark him forever.

Kabuto screamed again, his body arched into Orochimaru's and he desperately bit at the man's collarbones and shoulder, wanting to leave his own mark, his own brand on his master. Bright lights flashed in his eyes as his prostate was hit again. Kabuto dug his hands into Orochimaru, trying to draw his lover deeper inside.

Orochimaru's arms trembled and he ground his cock in Kabuto's ass as buried himself deeply into that constricting heat as his orgasm ripped through him

Kabuto panted. Orochimaru-sama was inside of him! Him, Kabuto! It was Kabuto he was plunging into, Kabuto he was moaning for, it was Kabuto that was causing him to pant and growl. He had cum inside him! The thought sent Kabuto over the edge.

"Orochimaru, Orochimaru!" Kabuto cried out as his world went white and he ejaculated his cum staining both men.

Orochimaru groaned as his seed filled Kabuto and with a final thrust, he collapsed on top of the silver haired man, tremors racking his body as the aftershocks slowly receded. Kabuto pulled at his ass, forcing his fading erection deeper and he moaned. Moving Kabuto's hands off him; he pulled out, his cum leaking from Kabuto's asshole.

The sight filled him with satisfaction and he collapsed next to Kabuto, exhausted, and pulled his young lover into the circle of his arms.

Over fifty years old, decades of sexual experience, and he, a Sannin, had completely lost control over a virginal medical ninja some thirty years younger than him. 'I should have taken him sooner,' he mused hazily before his eyelids closed.

Kabuto eased his labored breathing and nuzzled at black silken strands of hair. He pulled back and noted that Orochimaru-sama had fallen asleep. Ecstatic, he cuddled closer and laid a possessive hand on the Sannin's hip.

'I belong to him and Orochimaru-sama belongs to me,' Kabuto thought fiercely as slumber overtook him as well.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hey Guys! I finally have a posting schedule set-up and I stick to it on the threat on no more brownies for me ever! Which would make me beyond sad. If you want more info on the schedule check out my blog: the link is in my profile.<p> 


	11. Repercussions

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 10: Repercussions**

Kabuto stirred not wanting to move. He breathed deeply and ran his hand through his master's hair, the ebony strands falling like silk through his fingers.

Orochimaru was idly stroking the skin of Kabuto's arm with his finger.

"Finally awake?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hm. You have work to do Kabuto. Meet me later tonight after you are done."

Orochimaru untangled their limbs and rose from the bed completely at ease with his nudity and entered the bathing room without another word.

Kabuto glanced down at his body and smiled. He slid over to the edge of the bed, wincing a little. While he thoroughly enjoyed last night, Orochimaru was well endowed and he was not the most gentle of lovers. He could heal easily but this particular pain he wanted to relish. Perhaps Orochimaru-sama was right and he really was a masochist.

He paused outside the bathroom, hands braced against the door frame, suddenly unsure. What was he supposed to do now? Confused Kabuto bit his lip and closed his eyes, resting his forehead lightly on the door.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was disturbed as he turned on the shower faucet. Kabuto was, well, inept for lack of a better word, but he sounded and tasted divine. The way he moaned and panted. The way Orochimaru's name flowed from his lips. How hot his skin was, the way just the right amount of pain spiked his pleasure, his enthusiasm, all of it combined to make for a very pleasurable morning. With a little practice, he would no doubt end up being the best lover Orochimaru ever had. Except waking up with Kabuto enclosed in his arms caused his chest ache again.<p>

Orochimaru wasn't sure he liked the sensation. This was supposed to be nothing more than a chance to indulge his attraction to the medical ninja. Just sex. Emotions weren't supposed to come into play. Orochimaru was a selfish man. He knew that and had no problems with it. He came first and everyone else last. Why was Kabuto so different? Since when did he consider someone else's needs? What the hell had he been thinking, agreeing to those conditions and telling Kabuto that he would be sleeping with him from now on? He scrubbed harshly at his body trying to wash Kabuto's scent and touch from his mind.

Emotions were dangerous. The made you weak and vulnerable. They disabled you. Tsunade was proof of that. She had been a wreck after the death of her little brother and incoherent after Dan's death. Sarutobi-sensei had been inconsolable after the death of his wife. Jiraiya never recovered from having his marriage proposal rejected and still pined after Tsunade to this day. Orochimaru had seen the grief and sorrow etched into the faces of the villagers during those long years of warfare. He wanted no part of it. It had no place in his life and did nothing to further his ambitions.

This thing with Kabuto ended today. Sleeping with the medic had been a mistake. Continuing to sleep with him would be a disaster because, despite himself, he just couldn't separate sex from those annoying emotions Kabuto inspired. Not to mention the disturbing fact that Kabuto was still under Akatsuki's control.

Annoyed, Orochimaru wrapped a towel around his waist and yanked open the door, nearly running into the very man he was preoccupied with. Kabuto jerked his head back. He watched the younger man swallow once before offering an apologetic smile.

Orochimaru stared. Kabuto really was quite attractive. His eyes ran down the flawless skin. His regenerative abilities truly were remarkable. Despite being a nin for most of his life Kabuto didn't have a single scar on him. Orochimaru followed the dried trails of semen marking Kabuto's body and his blood heated. Perhaps just one more taste and then he would end it. Reaching out, his saner half demanding he stop at once, Orochimaru gently caressed the large purple bruises on Kabuto's neck. He remembered the salty taste of that supple skin and yanked the younger man to him, his instincts overriding conscious thought. He just needed another sample to make the ache go away and then everything would be back to normal, everything would be better.

He kissed Kabuto, slamming their lips together. He delved into the med nin's mouth, flicking his tongue along teeth and gums, licking into the younger man before pulling back. He turned, dragging Kabuto with him, and pushed his younger lover into the steamy shower abruptly.

He held Kabuto firmly by his waist and pressed his renewed erection against the younger man, rocking his hips. He tilted Kabuto's head, exposing his slender throat licking at the love bite he had made earlier.

Kabuto moaned and leaned back into the older man. Pleased, Orochimaru bit down lightly at the juncture between neck and shoulder before licking his way back to the nape of Kabuto's neck, letting his breath trail across the sensitive skin. Orochimaru used the water to wash the dried semen off Kabuto's chest and stomach before reaching between their bodies and fingering his lover, rinsing the passage. He slid his finger in slowly, the tight heat blanking any coherent thought.

* * *

><p>Kabuto could vaguely feel hot water sluicing over him, a firm grip around his waist, the sound of his lover's breath, and the feel of a long finger slowly pushing in and out of his body. Yet, what captivated his senses was the smell. It was that sandalwood scent again, a unique scent that he associated with Orochimaru-sama alone, and he felt as if he were drowning in it. He opened heavy eyelids and noted a small clear container of fluid hanger from the shower bar. Must be the wash he used. Whatever it was Kabuto was going to make sure that Orochimaru never ran out of it.<p>

His body tensed as another finger suddenly plunged in, stretching already sore muscles. He clenched his hands tightly against the pain, oddly turned on by it. He moved forward, prodded by pushes from Orochimaru until he leaned both arms against the shower wall as the Sannin played with his body. He ached, wanting more, needing to feel the incredible sensation of being full once more, and nearly cried out in relief as the blunt edge of Orochimaru's arousal pressed in. He leaned his head back, the aroma of sandalwood seeping into his skin, and the stinging sensation of Orochimaru's penetration overpowering him. He lost his ability to think rationally and acted on instinct. Kabuto thrust back, impaling himself. Pain seared up his spine but Orochimaru was fully sheathed inside and he felt deliciously full.

He didn't notice the bathroom door being flung open or the piercing shriek of a petulant child who thought he was an adult. What he did notice was the harsh way he was pushed away from that delicious pleasure/pain touch and that he suddenly felt very empty.

Dizzy, Kabuto turned around to question his master when the shower curtain was flung open and a heaving child with blood red eyes glared at them. He saw a flash of white that not even the Sharingan could dodge. The child's head snapped back with the force of impact and he fell to the floor of the steam-filled room.

"Get out Sasuke-kun, or I will kill you right here!"

Kabuto cheered heartily inside and gloated at the expression on the brat's face. It was about time the little worm learned his place in Sound.

"You won't kill me, you need my body!"

Orochimaru stepped from the shower and lifted the suddenly uneasy teen from the floor by the scruff of his shirt. He leaned into the boy. "I want your body Sasuke-kun, I do not need it. There is a big difference between the two. One you would do well to learn."

Kabuto watched as Orochimaru threw Sasuke out of the bathing chamber, the child slamming back into the far wall of the bedroom with a sick thud.

"Leave the scroll and get out."

Kabuto saw the hateful glare Sasuke sent their way as he threw a scroll contemptuously across the room and stalked out. He chuckled softly and opened his mouth to speak when he noticed Orochimaru's clenched hands and tense shoulders. The Sannin looked back at Kabuto, all traces of desire gone.

"Get out as well."

Kabuto nodded, flinching when the door slammed shut. His stomach curled up into tight knots and he washed himself quickly. He knew that look. Stepping out, he realized that he had no clothes and wrapped a very large towel around his body and hesitated at the door. He couldn't sense Orochimaru's chakra.

He opened the door very slowly and gingerly entered the main room. His breath whooshed out in a relieved sigh. Orochimaru-sama was gone which meant he had gone to take his anger out on some other poor nin. Kabuto secured the towel tighter and glanced around for the scroll the Sasuke-kun had thrown. It was gone as well.

He took one last glance around the room before heading back to his own room. He dressed slowly, fingering his glasses thoughtfully as he put them on. Things were different. He was now Orochimaru-sama's lover. Did it mean anything? Kabuto thought so, or at least he hoped so. He would have to play this very carefully. Finally becoming Orochimaru's lover only intensified his emotional pull towards his master and if he didn't maneuver carefully he would end up used and discarded.

Pushing his glasses up, he secured his hair back into its customary ponytail and went to face the new day. Making a quick detour past the various training grounds he was extremely pleased to hear the sound of Sasuke-kun screaming. So, Orochimaru-sama was taking his anger out on the boy. As it should be. He dearly wanted to watch the spectacle but not wanting to become a target for the Sannin's wrath as well he forced himself away. But that didn't stop the smirk that stretched across his face or the slight skip to his steps as he applied himself to his work.

* * *

><p>For every decision made there are repercussions. Kabuto knew this and despite his new status as Orochimaru-sama's lover he knew all too well his master would not go easy on him. He stood in a dark lab. It was one of the few remaining ones that were still equipped. He didn't want to turn on the lights at this moment. For now, he wanted the solitude of the shadows as he pondered his situation.<p>

He knew that a very important conversation would take place soon and of course his punishment. He just didn't know how the Sannin expected him to answer anything without losing control. When he did lose control, and Kabuto had no doubts he would, what would happen then? Would Orochimaru-sama have to severely injure him, perhaps even kill him?

Kabuto slid down the wall he had been leaning on. He wasn't sure how long he sat there. Minutes, hours? Did it really matter? Keeping his eyes shut he listened to the quiet foot falls echoing slightly as Orochimaru-sama entered the lab.

"Meditating in the dark Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

The footsteps came closer and Kabuto stayed where he was. He felt strange. Part of him was aroused instantly and another part wanted to back away in fear. Orochimaru could be a demon when he wanted and the medical ninja was not looking forward to the next few minutes.

"How did Sasuke-kun's training go?"

"Spying, were you? Satisfactory."

The footsteps came closer and Kabuto could feel the Sannin's presence beside him. He stayed where he was and measured his breaths slowly. In, out. Steady and calm. In, out. He felt the sharp prick of a needle in his arm and still he remained motionless.

"Venom, poison, or drugs?"

"A special concoction, just for you Kabuto."

A sardonic smile flitted across his mouth. "All three then?"

"Did you finish your work today?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Very good. That pleases me. After all, like any good medicine, the injection I gave you will have some side effects and I want the rest of the lair packed up and gone by the end of this week. I cannot accomplish that if your work is unfinished. Tell me about your time with Sasori. How old were you when you first became his apprentice?"

Kabuto opened his eyes at that. The room was still dark. For some reason it comforted him. "You already know that."

"Refresh my memory."

"I was ten."

"So, he had you for two years before he handed you over to me, ne?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Do you remember the blood contract?"

Kabuto felt a wave of guilt crash over him. It was true, Orochimaru had given him a choice. Worded very carefully so that Kabuto would end up choosing the Sannin, but a choice nonetheless. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Then you recall that you choose to follow me of your own free will."

Kabuto laughed at that. "Follow you or stay in Konoha and face the wrath of Akatsuki on my own? Hai, I chose you."

The room was silent for a long time. "Is that really the only reason you chose to follow me? You are the only one I have ever done that for. You would have been relatively safe in the Leaf Village had you chosen to stay. More so if you told them about Akatsuki."

Kabuto sighed. "There were other reasons as well. I chose freely, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hm. If you had stayed you would have had the same problem that you do now because you are still bound to Akatsuki are you not?"

Kabuto tensed. "Hai"

"Bound by your clan?"

Kabuto nodded and then realized that it might be too dark for his master to see him. "Hai," he whispered and waited with abated breath for his blood to boil. Nothing happened. Kabuto held out an arm, looking at it. No tremors or shaking. His blood didn't heat and his mind stayed clear.

"What is your clan's name?"

"Yamamoto."

Kabuto continued staring at his arm in the dark not comprehending. He knew he had built up some resistance to the binding, but this! "How, how did you do it? I worked for months on those experiments and I never was able to achieve this! I spent years trying to even figure out where to start! How?"

"It is the injection I gave you; it is completely repressing your kekkei genkai. If I were to cut you right now, you would not heal like you normally do. The puncture from the needle itself is probably still there. I am older, Kabuto. I have slightly more experience in these matters. The effect is temporary. It will wear off in an hour."

Kabuto laughed hysterically, "All this time, all this time!"

Orochimaru kicked his medic in the ribs. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Kabuto's hysterical laughter ended with a grunt as he held his bruised ribs. He shook his head and pulled himself together.

"Better. You do not know much about your kekkei genkai and from what I have been able to deduce any time you attempt to experiment with those particular genes would activate the binding jutsu, net?"

"Hai. I tried a few times when I was younger in Konoha, after I met Sasori and parts of my memory came back. I went berserk and had to be restrained. I wasn't even deliberately looking for it specifically the first time. I just stumbled across it when I was studying my own blood. I assumed my ability to regenerate was a large part of it. I don't know what else I'm capable of. When the jutsu becomes active I am no longer in control of my own body. It's like I'm trapped inside my own mind, looking out."

"What do you know about the jutsu?"

"Not much. I know it's intertwined with my blood and DNA. It becomes active whenever I try to directly interfere with it. It becomes active when I'm questioned about certain subjects. I know I lose control at that point and kill anything near me, especially the ones asking questions. It's a safety measure I think. You're the first person who's asked me and lived."

"Did Sasori know this?"

"Hai, I believe so. He took me to visit my clan once, so I assume he knew about it."

"Hm. So any mention of living blood relatives, of your clan name or its purposes, or about your bloodline limit activates the jutsu and you have no control over it. How were you adopted then? Surely they asked about your parents and such?"

"I didn't remember much when I was taken to Konoha. Just my name and age really. There was no danger of any secrets spilling out at that point. I guess that's why it never showed up then. I didn't start remembering my early childhood until Sasori and even then it was only vague memories. It wasn't until he took me to meet some of my relatives that I learned anything concrete. I also know that I can be given commands and I have no choice but to obey them, whether I want to or not. They showed me that when we visited them. I still don't know much about them or how deeply involved they are with Akatsuki."

"So you were placed into Akatsuki's care as a sleeper agent for your clan then?"

No, I don't think so," Kabuto said slowly. "I'm fairly certain there's no double crossing going on from my clan's end. Like I said, I'm not sure just how deeply involved they are with Akatsuki, but they love death and war. As long as Akatsuki promises that, they'll follow them blindly."

"Blood thirsty then. Like Kimimaro's clan?"

"Hai, but much worse. The Yamamoto clan, they love death. Infatuated with it. Doesn't matter how that death comes about. Disease, famine, war, even dying of natural causes. It's a religion to them. They follow the teachings of Jashin. Not killing is a sin of the highest order. They make you and Akatsuki look like bunnies in comparison. If they could, they would kill nearly everyone in this world and only allow some to live so they could still have sacrifices for the altars."

"Do they bind all their children under this jutsu?"

"I don't know. I was only six when I left them and I've only met them once since then with Sasori."

"Is it possible you met Sasori when you were still with your clan before the Battle at Kikyo Pass?"

"It's possible. In fact, I probably did. It seemed like he knew about me and my abilities even before I began training with him."

"But the jutsu does not activate when you are questioned about Akatsuki though. Interesting. I remember hearing about Kikyo Pass. Everyone was dead except for you. You were the only survivor. When the jutsu activates you have full access to your kekkei genkai. Your healing ability becomes incredible. I was not jesting when I said I cut off one of your arms. You regenerated the limb back in a matter of minutes. Your physical strength and chakra capacity doubled. But you also seemed to lose the ability to think, you became like a wild animal. I think you killed them all Kabuto," Orochimaru concluded.

"I couldn't have possibly killed them all! You survived."

"Yes, but I was expecting an attack from you and I did have you in chakra chains, although you managed to break them. I doubt anyone on that battlefield was anticipating a small child going on a killing rampage. They might not even have actually noticed you, seeing as how there was a battle going on at the time."

Kabuto closed his eyes again. Had he really done that? Orochimaru-sama thought so. But, he couldn't remember.

"When you were under the affects of the venom you said you remembered both the good and bad times in your life. You remember your twin?"

"Kasa," Kabuto whispered.

"Then you should be able remember other events. The Battle at Kikyo Pass has to be one of them. Think, Kabuto!"

"I-I," Kabuto buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. It was all fuzzy. The only images and snippets of memories that stayed firm were those of Kasa. "I can't. I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama."

The Sannin tapped his fingers against the wall. "I could go in and retrieve the memories myself but that would probably activate the jutsu. Perhaps even kill you. I know that is what I would have done. No, you are simply going to have to remember on your own. Perhaps I can give you a push. Another dose of venom?"

Kabuto jerked his head up "No!"

"Then you do remember what you saw while under its affects."

"No, Orochimaru-sama. Just blood and chanting. Please don't put me under that again."

"Afraid, Kabuto? Of your own memories? Fear is not a becoming emotion on you. Yes, another dose should do it, albeit a smaller one. I want you lucid enough to answer me while you are under this time."

Kabuto curled up into a ball and nodded wearily. There wasn't much he could do if the Sannin had already made his mind up. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama," he agreed quietly.

"We are running out of time. How did you get a sample of my original blood and why?"

"I manufactured the blood from cells taken from the mummified remains of your original hand. Since I can't experiment directly on it, I thought perhaps I could subvert the binding. I was trying to find a way to switch the blood binding so that I would be bound to you instead of the clan."

"I thought so."

"Sasori's jutsu is gone, but I am still under thrall. If my clan deems it necessary for me to become an operative of Akatsuki once they find out I'm no longer under Sasori's control they can force me and I will have no control over it. If Akatsuki asks them to have me kill you and I'm commanded to I will try to kill you and keep trying until one of us is dead."

"Hm. The affects of the injection are temporary. The blood binding is tied into your kekkei genkai and it was only by creating a concoction of chemicals and drugs to completely suppress it that allowed me to get past it. Complete suppression is dangerous to your health and over use of it will more than likely alert the one you are bound to. As it is, they can probably feel it when the jutsu activates, which means they will have felt the last two times you have lost control. I do not want to raise any suspicions, so when I inject you with the venom again you have to remember what you see this time, because I am only going to suppress your kekkei genkai like this sparingly. Do you understand Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"I hope so," the man hissed. "Because unless you remember and we can find a way to control your binding you are a threat, willing or not. I usually deal with threats to my life by killing my would be assassin first. If I have to kill you Kabuto, I will."

Kabuto's eyes widened. But, then, what had he expected? Orochimaru-sama valued his own life above everyone else. One night spent in his bed was not going to change that. Maybe if he was head over in heels in love with Kabuto he would put up with the risk, but even then Kabuto doubted it.

"One more question, Kabuto. If you had succeeded is binding yourself to me would you have told me about it, about the experiments, your bloodline limit, your clan?"

"Hai."

"Really?" The Sannin squatted down so that he was level with Kabuto, golden eyes piercing through the darkness, and gently cupped Kabuto's chin in his hand. "Do not lie to me. Would you have told me?"

Kabuto went still inside. He shut off all thoughts and emotions and used every bit of training he had received over his lifetime and lied. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru held his gaze for a few more minutes before letting his chin go and standing back up. He laughed shortly. "Very good Kabuto. I do not believe you for a second, but I cannot actually tell if you are lying to me. Well, it is what you were trained for. I suppose I should be pleased that you have surpassed my expectations. You will continue with the experiment and report all your findings to me. Turn on the lights and clean up the lab."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama..."

"Wondering about your punishment? Fear not Kabuto, you will punished in due time. Unfortunately, you will need your healing abilities back if you want to live through it. You are safe until we move. Afterwards?" The Sannin shrugged. "It would spoil my fun if I told you."

Kabuto watched his master walk away until the darkness covered him. He heard the footsteps pause.

"Do not come near my room again."

Kabuto stayed in the darkness for a few more minutes. He slowly forced his body into motion, flooded the laboratory with light, and packed it up. He worked by rote, not even fully aware of what he was doing. and ended in his own room when he was done more by habit than conscious thought. He gazed at the spartan room dully, his vision obscured. Kabuto took a few more steps and fell onto the bed fully clothed.

His mind was blank. He held a hand in front of his face and could make it out if he held it close. But he couldn't feel it. Was this one of the side affects from the injection then? Or from Orochimaru-sama's last words? Did it really matter either way? It had been a silly dream, a foolish hope that he could ever be more to the Sannin than just a tool. Kabuto turned over onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. It was his own smell here. Clean and woodsy. He preferred it anyway. He never wanted to smell sandalwood and smoke again.

He fell into an uneasy sleep, wisps of forgotten things tugging at him, begging to be remembered. He ignored the cries. He didn't want to remember! He just wanted to be left alone! He tossed and turned soaking his clothes and sheets in sweat. An hour later, the full affect of the cocktail Orochimaru had given him took hold and Kabuto crawled to his bathroom. He spent the rest of the night there vomiting until nothing was left and then dry heaved.

Morning came all too soon. Kabuto rinsed his mouth out and pulled his soiled clothes from his body. He had a fever, a high one. Limping back to bed he ignored the fact that it was morning. He had already finished his work and packed up the lab yesterday. He was going to rest and if the Snake Sannin didn't like it he'd have to physically drag Kabuto from bed.

Moaning he fell back asleep, an old nightmare resurfacing. All he could hear were screams. All he could see was a field of red. All he could feel were broken bodies surrounding him. All he could smell was the stench of death. All he could taste was the metallic copper of blood.


	12. Introspection

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 11: Introspection**

Kabuto roused himself. His body was numb and his room smelled sickening sweet. Moving lethargic limbs he forced one foot in front of the other. He went about his duties, making sure that nothing of importance was left behind. He tried to keep his mind blank but his nightmare crept up; visions of red spurting out from severed limbs and the shocked faces of the fallen as their blood was spilled by a mere child.

Shaken, Kabuto dropped to his knees and curled up. He hadn't experienced the nightmare while he was awake since his academy days. In, out. Breathe. In, out. It's only a dream. Kabuto repeated the mantra over and over again, unaware he was rocking himself. The rocking slowly stopped and Kabuto was left only with his shame. When had he ever been so weak? Kabuto never let his fear rule him. He used fear but it was not an emotion that controlled him and he would not let it now. Kabuto fought for control against the debilitating emotion and stood back up. He was not weak and he would not allow his memories or lack thereof dominate him. He was better than that, stronger than that.

He made his way along the empty corridors down to the dungeons, the little bit of candlelight flickering, creating monsters out of shadows. Face your fear, use it, leash it, harness it, but never let it rule you. It was a lesson learned the hard way. From his academy days, from his harsh tutelage under Sasori, from his training with Orochimaru-sama, even from his former adopted father in Leaf

Kabuto entered the room Orochimaru had kept him in. It was bare, save for the mangled ruins of a metallic chair, broken chakra chains, and a single wooden table attached to a rack. It smelled old, musty, and the sweet sour stench of dried blood and vomit filled his nostrils.

Kabuto circled the table, running his hands over it. It was here that Orochimaru had forced Kabuto's memories into waking consciousness. A small smile tugged at him. It was here that he truly saw Kasa's face clearly, heard her voice, and actually felt her presence again, instead of a faint whisper in the back of his mind. He had even managed to catch a glimpse of his mother.

He would cross the wastelands of the dead to see such things again. Not only for the sake of regaining his memory but because his very life depended on it. Orochimaru-sama was correct. Kabuto was a threat, and it was only logical to get rid of a threat if it could not be controlled.

Those weren't the only reasons, of course. Perhaps the strongest desire for remembering was if he did, perhaps he could find some way of breaking free of the binding. True freedom. The chance to choose whatever he wanted, without having to worry about anyone else. To be in charge of his own fate again, without having to worry whether someone or something would suddenly snatch it away with mocking laughter.

For those reasons Yakushi Kabuto sat cross-legged on the old table and meditated. When his body was calm and his emotions at peace he looked inward. He stood before a looming door and knew there was no going back. It was here that Kabuto's fate would be decided and the young medical ninja would find out just what he was made of. He pushed against the doors and with a loud whining creak they inched slowly open.

"_'buto!"_

_A happy baby fat toddler pulled on silver hair and a little boy fell backwards. Tears welled up in dark eyes._

"_Mama, mama," he cried and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He wrapped chubby arms around his mother, begging to be picked up. He was lifted by strong arms and soothed by gentle touches._

"_It's alright baby. See," his mother crooned softly, petting his silver hair. "All better my Kabuto."_

"_No 'air! Why 're you holding, 'buto and no' me! Up," little Kasa demanded and Kabuto stuck his tongue out at his sister churlishly._

"_Now, now. You two behave yourselves," their mother admonished. She leaned down and gathered Kasa into her arms as well._

"_You both share a special connection with each other and that connection is very precious. You shouldn't be fighting each other. Kabuto is younger than you Kasa. You have to watch out for him. And Kasa is sometimes a little too headstrong. You have to make sure she doesn't do something she shouldn't Kabuto. Because...," their mother's voice hitched a little and she hugged the twins fiercely. "Because, I may not always be here and you two have to watch out for each other, okay?"_

_The twins nodded solemnly and quickly teamed up on their mother to find her tickle spot. It had been a warm and lazy afternoon._

In the real world Kabuto's face was soft. He could see his beautiful mother! Her gentle voice, her strong arms, and soothing hands. Her short spiky silver hair and wide smile. Her raucous laughter when her family ganged up on her in play. Her fierceness when protecting them.

He could remember Kasa and actually felt their connection as if it were a live wire instead of the faint lurking sensation it had always been. He brushed against it. Her heartbeat, strong and sure. Her emotions poured into him and he felt her surprise at his sudden presence and her joy. She linked back for the briefest moments.

He couldn't sustain the link. He needed more. Concentrating, he pushed the heavy door open a little bit further, the hinges rusty from disuse. Not enough, it wasn't enough! He backed up a few steps and really pushed, his muscles straining and the door slowly gave way. His face contorted as the memories came rushing up at him from the darkness of his own mind and he fell into them.

* * *

><p>Sasuke shook. The pain was intense, even worse than when Orochimaru first placed the curse seal on him. He tried to hold back the grunts and whimpers of pain and finally managed to roll onto his back. He opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the cloudless sky.<p>

It was so clear and bright. His gaze wandered hazily over his surroundings. It was so quiet here. Scenic. It was wrong. This place should be as dark and evil as the man who ruled it. His bruised hands fisted by his sides.

Tears leaked out and he brushed them away angrily. He hadn't cried since that day and he never would again. Weak, he was so weak. The snake had tossed him about like a rag doll. Not even the Sharingan had been of much use to him. Some genius he was. He hadn't been able to think clearly once it became obvious that his life was in serious danger. He had always assumed that Orochimaru wanted him alive, that he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize his vessel.

Sasuke tried to stand but his legs simply wouldn't hold him. He was going to have to crawl his way to the infirmary on his belly. Humiliated, Sasuke let his anger feed him. Anger at his family for dying and leaving him all alone, his anger at Itachi for leaving him alive, his anger at the snake for showing him just how weak he still was, but most of all his anger at himself.

Inch by inch he crawled forward fueled by hate alone.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru stood by himself in the empty lair. He knew Sasuke was probably still somewhere in the training field nursing his broken pride. It would have been nice if Sasuke willingly handed over his body and after their little conversation in the kitchen it had seemed like it. Sending him out on that mission hadn't exactly encouraged loyalty and submission to him. But, it had proved that Sasuke was willing to go any length to achieve his revenge against Itachi.<p>

While the curse seal did bestow incredible power, such power was useless unless wielded properly. Sasuke had potential, more so than Itachi, but he never really tapped into it. He didn't train hard enough. He skirted by on his bloodline limit and his natural talent. It was the curse of being gifted. When everything came so easily you didn't push yourself, you didn't test the limits and force your way past them.

Orochimaru once had the same problem. Ironically enough, it was Jiraiya who had enlightened him. Jiraiya had lain in the dirt after exerting himself trying to learn how to control his chakra and raised angry eyes at his two teammates. Tsunade had laughed at him as usual, gloating over the fact that she had near perfect control over her own chakra. Orochimaru had looked on his comrades with irritation. Those two were always going on about something. He turned to leave and had only gotten a few steps before the Jiraiya's words stopped him.

"Oy! Keep laughing Tsunade! You'll see though. I'm going to have better control than you and Orochimaru! Because I don't stop training! I'm going to keep practicing until I perfect it and then I'll train some more and that's why I'm going to beat you! Because you two don't realize that there is always room for improvement!"

Orochimaru had left soon after, not bothering to listen to the two arguing, pondering Jiraiya's words. Most of the time the silver haired boy was an utter imbecile but there were times when he showed surprising insight. After some deep thought Orochimaru came to the conclusion that his teammate was right. From that day on he pushed himself harder, exhausting himself alongside Jiraiya. Tsunade, not one to be left out, soon followed their example and from those long tiring days formed the beginnings of the Legendary Sannin.

Hopefully, after his beating today, Sasuke would drop the attitude and seriously devote himself training. Natural talent would only take him so far. Power, the kind of power Sasuke so desperately wanted, wasn't free and didn't come easy or overnight. It was earned in sweat, pain, and blood. Itachi was the perfect example. Oh, he had been gifted alright. But, what had propelled him above his peers was his endless devotion to practicing his craft, the never ending training he engaged in.

It occurred to Orochimaru that training Sasuke like this wasn't the wisest of ideas. There was a good possibility that Sasuke could one day take him on. He could always train the body once he was in possession of it, but Orochimaru preferred having his bodies already trained to handle the massive amounts of jutsu and chakra he possessed. If he were to be perfectly honest, he wanted to test himself against the boy. It struck him with a morbid fascination that he might actually die in battle against the younger Uchiha if Sasuke lived up to his expectations.

The middle aged man chuckled softly. He flexed his left hand, feeling the ghost pains of losing his original one. He hadn't even seen Itachi move. Of course, he had been preoccupied at the time with trying to take over the younger nin's body. After it became obvious that Itachi's will was just too strong, he had shifted his focus to keeping his remaining body parts. It had been an interesting battle. One that required a retreat on his part. It had been a humbling experience. He had been touted as the genius of the Sannin for so long he had lost sight of the fact that there was always someone stronger.

Flexing his hand again, Orochimaru pulled his thoughts from the past. Jiraiya had been right, there was always room for improvement, and there was no reason he couldn't better his own abilities along with training the younger Uchiha. He would prefer not to die when the time came to take over Sasuke's body.

He wandered down the bare halls and tapped a scroll against his hand. Training Sasuke was not his only priority right now. He had a hidden village to run and a war to plan. Akatsuki was not going to like it but that was a risk he was going to have to take. Should everything pan out the way he expected he would finally have his turning windmill.

He moved down corridors and peered into silent rooms unconsciously seeking out his right hand man. The situation with Kabuto couldn't have come at a worst time. Orochimaru expanded his reach and combed through the empty lair. A threat or not, Kabuto was intricately involved in his plans and he needed the medic. Orochimaru rubbed his chest absently. He really shouldn't have slept with Kabuto.


	13. Poison

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 12: Poison**

Gasping, Kabuto pulled himself back from the abyss. There was too much information, too many images. He squinted in the dark chamber, the light provided by the candles sconces almost burnt out. He stretched cramped muscles slowly, rising from his position to slide off the table to the floor.

His throat was parched; his body drenched in sweat, and his head was pounding. But he had done it. His memories were accessible at will now. Not everything was clear and it would take time to sort through them all. But the door was open and that was the important thing.

Kabuto took in his surroundings. He had performed numerous experiments here. Some on live human subjects. He knew every inch of this chamber. He knew all the twists and turns the lair hid in the shadows. Knew every inch of all the others as well. Knew where everything went inside Orochimaru's personal space. Knew where all the important papers went, where all the specimens for display were to be placed. Knew exactly where the severed hand went and how it was protected. Knew its significance.

He was Orochimaru's right hand man. Kabuto knew him better than anyone alive. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama may have been his teammates and therefore privileged to see his master grow up, but not even they understood Orochimaru like Kabuto did.

Kabuto and Orochimaru were alike. They shared the same interests, the same dislikes, but most of all, they shared a similar world view. The same drive to learn everything there was to learn, to truly understand how this queer world of theirs worked, to find the purpose behind it. While Kabuto didn't share quite the same obsession with immortality that Orochimaru did, he understood the reasons for the obsession.

His mind flashed back to the mission to Grass not too long ago. He was a damn good ninja, trained by not only a Sannin but by Sasori of The Red Sand as well. He was intelligent. He was strong. Kabuto clenched his hand into a fist. His will was his own, he chose own his path. Blood binding or not, Kabuto would not be anyone's puppet. Not even Orochimaru.

The Sannin was probably looking for him right about now. Kabuto glanced around the dim environment. What better place than here to push the limits? Quickly forming seals, he summoned a snake and whispered instructions to it. The serpent slithered off in compliance. Kabuto resumed his position on top of the table. He needed to be centered and focused for the upcoming confrontation. He regulated his breathing, calmed his mind, and waited.

He wasn't kept waiting long as he tracked the unique chakra pattern that was Orochimaru. The door creaked open. Soft foot falls pattered across the cold floor. A candle sizzled out, plunging the room deeper into shadows. The silence thickened, tension building. Footfalls circled around the table.

Kabuto exhaled, it was now or never. "Did you know I was only ten when I conducted my first autopsy?"

Silence was his only answer.

"I also created my first chakra scalpel that day. Now that I think back on it, it was rather crude. I had seen a few medical nins at the hospital in Konoha use it. So, I had some basis for it, but I just made it up as I went along. Learning how to control it, how to cut with it. Sadly, my skills at preserving bodies at that time weren't as good. The body began to decompose soon. That's when I discovered what a wonderful place the morgue was."

"How quaint. If you are through with reminiscing, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Kabuto let a low chuckle out. "I thought you would be pleased. Isn't this what you wanted? For me to reminisce on my past?"

Silence again.

"I was six when the Yakushi family adopted me. My father was the one who found me. They had no children. Turns out he was sterile. I was raised as an only child. I had a mother, a father, a grandmother, and an uncle. There were other members but I never spent any time with them. Just as well I suppose. I already despised the family members I did know. I wasn't enrolled into the academy until I was seven. For the first year I accompanied my father every day to the hospital. It was supposed to help me get over my fear. I guessed it worked out well enough. I hated them for it, but I did get over my fear of blood and death. Does that surprise you? That I was afraid of blood and dead bodies?"

"Surprise me? No. I have your files and records from your time in Konoha. A ninja afraid of blood and death would not last long."

"Hai. My father used to say that to me all the time. I had to overcome my fear so I could become a great medical ninja like him and make the family proud. Out of all my adoptive family, I hated him the most. So, to spite him I began to pretend. Pretend I didn't really know how to throw a kunai, that I didn't know what tendons connected what bones together, who the first Hokage was, or that I didn't quite grasp what they taught at the academy. Not enough to be failed of course, but enough to make him disappointed in me. Strange isn't it? Other children worked so hard to be acknowledged by their parents and all I wanted to see was the disappointment in my father's eyes. It thrilled me. So much so that when asked if I wanted to specialize in medical ninjutsu, I almost said no just so I could see his hopes and dreams come crashing down."

Silence again. Little plops of melting wax falling and splattering on the stone floor echoed loudly.

"Kabuto, you have such a twisted personality."

The medic laughed. "Hai. Well, I obviously didn't say no to being a medic. But, I really couldn't stand the hope and pride I saw in his eyes after that."

"You were the one who killed him?"

A smirk crossed the younger man's face and Orochimaru was enthralled. He knew Kabuto had a vicious streak in him but this - this was unexpected.

"I was thirteen. I had just been handed over to you as an apprentice. I saw one of your snake summons killing its prey one day by poison. I started experimenting with various poisons soon after and found one I particularly liked. One day after pretending to be a dunce at the hospital, capable of only the most menial duties, and being pummeled by you in a training session, I decided to test out my favorite poison. I slipped it into his tea and sat back and watched as his body went into spasms. The jerks and tremors. The thrashing. The sound of his pain. When the initial reaction had worn off it left him paralyzed. He could feel everything. He could see. He was perfectly lucid. Just unable to move. I performed quite a few surgeries on him, healed him, and performed them again. Unfortunately, my time with him was cut short and I had to dispose of him sooner than I wanted. Poor mother. She was inconsolable. She died a few months later, despite the fact that she was in perfect health. I suppose she died of heartbreak. I moved out on my own after her funeral, as you know."

"Kabuto?"

"Hai?"

"Why did you hate him so much?"

The medic was silent for a long time before answering. "A variety of reasons, I suppose. Why did you hate the Sandaime so much?"

Another candle, burnt down to a stub, fizzled out and the shadows grew, leaving only a small corner still lit.

"Twisted."

"Hai, I'm aware of that Orochimaru-sama."

"Are trying to tell me you do not require a dose of venom?"

A soft snort. "No, I don't need another dose."

"Then your memory has suddenly come back to you? It seems rather coincidental?"

"Suddenly? No, not suddenly. There are still large chunks missing, but it's there. I'll remember all of it eventually, but for now, yes, I can tell you what you want to know. Coincidental? Hardly, especially when my life depends on me remembering. You said it yourself, Orochimaru-sama. You view me as a threat. I've been with you long enough to know what happens to threats you can't control. I've been down here a while now, meditating and rebuilding my memories. A lot of what I saw came out jumbled, but they're there."

Kabuto heard the swish of cloth as the Sannin circled him again.

"Still, it is very convenient timing."

The serpent Kabuto had summoned slithered back into the dark dungeon, dropping off the item Kabuto requested next to the medic before disappearing. Kabuto picked up the container and pulled two syringes out, placing them on the table in front of him. He looked up at his master, only able to make out the eerie yellow gold eyes and flashes of pale skin in the dimness.

"Before this goes further I think perhaps I had better take my medicine. One dose is only good for an hour? Will two give me an additional hour? What will a double dose do to me?"

"Just about two hours. However, the side effects will hit you hard. You will have to be hydrated intravenously. The fever resulting from it will spike dangerously high. You will need to be iced down at intervals. It will be like having a virus running rampant inside your body and you will have to endure it for at least a day without the aid of your healing abilities."

"How long after injection before it takes affect?"

"A few minutes. Five at the most for complete suppression."

Kabuto nodded and slid the first needle into his arm and depressed the plunger. He held the second needle aloft and stared at the man across from him for a brief moment before taking the second dose. The two waited in silence, each counting off the seconds in their minds.

Another splatter of wax hit the stone and the room was overcome by the dark.

"There is a saying. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"I am aware of the expression, Kabuto. So, which are you?"

"Both."

"I want to see your face. Fetch some candles and be quick about it."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

A soft clatter was heard as the younger man climbed off of the table. Footsteps echoed and then the sudden hiss of a match and a small red flame burst into existence. The flame wavered and moved as its bearer located a few torches and candles. He lit them within seconds and once again the dark room was provided illumination as the flames cast a yellow-red glow.

The Sannin leaned against the table and peered closely at his assistant. "Come closer Kabuto."

Kabuto shivered within the shadows as he felt the pull of that raspy voice. Orochimaru's voice could go from being as smooth as honey and just as sweet to a raspy timbre that commanded and seduced. He moved without conscious thought, his body obeying on autopilot. He came within touching distance and stopped. The air was suddenly thick and Kabuto was positive if he crossed the infinitesimal space that separated them both of them would go up in flames.

"I chose to follow you of my own free will. I didn't choose Akatsuki and I did not ask to be blood bound by my real family."

"Whether it was forced on you or not, the fact is that you serve other masters besides me. I dislike sharing and I will not keep a potential assassin in my midst without good cause. What displeases me the most is your perfidy in keeping this information from me."

Kabuto nodded. For someone who lied to others on a constant basis Orochimaru-sama did not tolerate it from his own subordinates. He would have to tread carefully here. "And how was I to tell you without trying to kill you two seconds after opening my mouth?"

"You are a clever man. I am sure you would have figured something out. You did manage to find a way to experiment with your kekkei genkai without triggering the binding. You did not consider warning me a priority," the Sannin asked softly, his voice going husky and Kabuto could hear the underlying currents of anger.

"I knew at some point I would have to find a way to tell you, but I had hoped that when I did I could also tell you that there was nothing to worry about, because I had cured myself."

"And by cured you mean when you managed to switch the binding from your family to me. I asked before, but tell me Kabuto," the older nin grasped Kabuto's chin in his hands, "would you have told me about the binding being under my control?"

Kabuto felt as if he was drowning in those eyes and he found he couldn't lie again. It was as if Orochimaru was peering directly into his soul. "No, Orochimaru-sama. I wouldn't have."

The force of the blow sent the medical nin to his knees. Kabuto licked at the copper taste filling his mouth and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Why should I keep you alive Kabuto?"

Kabuto rose to his feet. He was not going to lose this argument. When he spoke, his voice was sure and confident. "Because you need me. Because I am loyal to you. Because as I said before, you keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Yes, Akatsuki placed me here as a spy, as did my clan under Akatsuki's orders. You can use that. We can use that. They don't know that I've regained my memories, or that I'm aware of the blood binding, or that you are as well. Even if they eventually counted on me becoming aware of these factors, they'll still assume that I am their pawn. Use that. Let me play the double agent. You said it yourself; I am the best spy you have ever seen. Take advantage of that!"

Orochimaru nodded thoughtfully. "The idea occurred to me as well. You think you can handle it? Play both sides without being caught? What if your family is brought in and they interrogate you while activating the binding? You would be forced to tell them anything they desired?"

Kabuto paused. "I've never seen it done. They didn't last time Sasori brought me to meet them and Sasori still thinks his own jutsu is in place. He would have no reason to doubt me, no reason to go that route."

"Last time you met them was before you became my apprentice and then right hand man. They may assume that I have placed my own sealing jutsu on you and wish to break any such hold through their own. Especially after you meet Sasori again. He will be able to tell in a few seconds that his jutsu is no longer present."

"You can fix that Orochimaru-sama. You can make it seem like I'm still under the jutsu. I'll respond as if I still was and Sasori won't know the difference. As for the other, I'll have to leak information to them. Critical information, enough so that I still have their trust and they won't resort to using my binding. But, yes, it would still be a risk. Sasori was interested in finding out any information he could about your Fushi Tensei. It was a standing order when he left me in your care to report any information I found out to him right away. We could use that. Let me meet with him saying you've finally taken me into your confidence and leak information about the jutsu to him. Nothing too critical, but enough to gain his trust."

"Perhaps. Nevertheless, they can still use your binding against you. If they do so, you will spill everything you know, including the fact that you are a double agent. It is a risk I am not willing to take."

Kabuto swallowed. His voice softened and came out in whisper. "I would die before I betraying you Orochimaru-sama. While I cannot control the binding should that situation ever occur, we can use a fail safe."

Kabuto closed his eyes briefly and then met the Sannin's gaze. "Place another jutsu over the binding. One that would activate as soon as the binding does and render me incapable of betraying your confidence."

The two watched each other for a few minutes but Kabuto's gaze did not waver.

"You would go so far for me? Maybe you and Kimimaro had more in common than I thought."

Kabuto grew angry. "I am nothing like him! He worshiped you. You could do no wrong in his eyes. When Kimimaro looked at you he looked through rose colored lenses. I know who you are, what you're capable of. I'm not offering you my life and service out of some distorted sense of devotion. We both have similar objectives. Akatsuki is a problem that must be dealt with, before they succeed in capturing all nine of the bijuu."

"And your clan?"

"The sooner they're wiped out of existence the better."

"You could have accomplished the same goals in Konoha. Why me?"

Kabuto laughed at that. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. I'm sure they would have been ecstatic to hand over countless dead and living subjects for me to study and experiment on. No, I don't belong in Konoha. I'm not good enough for them and I wouldn't want to be. You and I are a lot alike. You're not the only one who would find out the truth of this world. Konoha would take ethical exceptions to the way I carry out my research in that field of study."

"What do you have against Kimimaro-kun? Out of all my vessels he was my favorite."

Kabuto blinked a little at the sudden change in conversation. "Nothing. I admired Kimimaro and enjoyed his company. He was...a good friend, I guess you could say. But don't compare me to him. Our motivations are completely different. He followed you out of blind loyalty. I don't."

The air crackled again with undercurrents of tension and Kabuto eyed his master warily as the Sannin circled around him like a predator.

"It was not your first kiss."

"W-what?"

"When you gave me that little impromptu massage the other day and I kissed you. It was not your first kiss. I have kissed you before; you were just never awake," he purred and continued to circle around the medic, closing the gap between their bodies one inch at a time. "You choose to follow me then? As what?"

Heat radiated off the older nin and his eyes burned with some undefined emotion. It was funny how most people thought the Sannin was cold because of his pale skin and preference for serpents. If they only knew just hot to the touch he really was.

"As your medic. As your right-hand man, your second-in-command. As a spy inside Akatsuki. As someone to advise you when you're being stubborn. As I have always served you, Orochimaru-sama."

"Then you would be willing to undergo a sealing jutsu then? To counteract the binding on you? With me in control of it?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Tell me Kabuto, why would you be willing to place your life under my control with a jutsu but not tell me if you had succeeded in switching the binding to me?"

Kabuto sucked in a breath. An ironic smile tugged at his mouth. "It does seem strange doesn't it? I don't think I could fully explain why. Because I choose to undergo the jutsu and even though you'll have the ability to end my life at a whim, I'll still be me. I'll still have to ability to choose whether I want to follow your orders or not, even if it means my death. Not all that different from now actually. Under the binding I am no longer a person but a puppet."

"The ability to choose your own path means a lot to you then?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Then you will become my eyes and ears in Akatsuki? You will continue to serve as the Land of Sound's second-in-command? You will aid me in any way I see fit to achieve my goals?"

"Hai to the first two. The third-I will do everything in my power to help you but I will not be a mere subordinate blindly obeying orders, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru suddenly stopped, shoving Kabuto roughly against the table, bending him backwards, and bound Kabuto's arms his head. He leaned down, his breath ghosting along Kabuto's face. "You would presume to change my orders? To talk back to me?"

Kabuto grunted at the sharp ache the awkward position sent up his spine. "Hai. Someone has to. Everyone else is to afraid to speak up. You don't always make the most rational decisions, Orochimaru-sama. I had to beg you to switch bodies before it became too late. I respect you and you are without a doubt one of the most intelligent men I know. But even you sometimes need another perspective, someone else to go over your plans and point out any flaws before you put them into action."

The grip around Kabuto's wrists tightened, grinding the delicate bones in his hands into the table. Kabuto bit his lip against the pain but never let his eyes falter.

"Do not patronize me Kabuto. I will kill you."

Kabuto forced his breathing to remain calm. "I would never presume to look down you. I mean no disrespect, Orochimaru-sama. I just want you to achieve your goals."

"While making sure your own interest is served."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

"Why did you offer me your body?"

Kabuto looked puzzled and shook his head minutely.

"When I was waiting for Sasuke-kun and you reminded me rather harshly that I could lose everything if I did not switch bodies right away. You offered me the use of your own body. Why?"

Kabuto's eyes widened a fraction as he recalled the incident. He had been pleading with the man to transfer bodies as he watched the blood pour off the cracked flesh of his current vessel. His overriding concern for the Sannin had shadowed everything else out but he remembered offering his own body for Orochimaru-sama's use. He also recalled the fuzzy outline of his master's nude body behind the curtain.

"Because I didn't want to see you die. Everything I am is yours to use Orochimaru-sama. I'd rather not be used as a vessel, but if it came down to it, you can have my body."

The older nin let out dark chuckle and his breath ghosted along Kabuto's face, his lips separated from Kabuto's by a mere fraction. "Yes, you do have a rather delicious body, Kabuto. That superb bloodline limit at my disposal would do much in furthering my ambitions. For some reason, though, I cannot seem to shake the feeling that using you as a container would be a bad idea. I wonder why," he asked in a mocking tone.

Kabuto stared up at Orochimaru in confusion, trying desperately to pay attention to what the man was saying and not the fact that if he moved his head forward just a bit their lips would touch or that the older man's body was pressed up against his own.

"I-you don't think my healing abilities would help extend your life? Or, oh!" Embarrassed Kabuto flushed and finally let his eyes close.

Orochimaru chuckled and the sound washed over the younger man. "Yes, the blood binding might have given me some trouble later down the road."

The amusement faded from Orochimaru's voice. He pressed closer; forcing Kabuto's lower body to more of a right angle and Kabuto grimaced as his back was strained further. Kabuto opened his eyes and met the Sannin's angry countenance. Neither one said anything. The minutes ticked by slowly as the light created dancing shadows to envelop them.

"I am furious at you Kabuto. By all rights I should kill you now."

Orochimaru spread Kabuto's thighs apart and roughly shoved a leg against the younger man's arousal. He pressed harshly and a slight whimper escaped Kabuto's lips. He moved one hand down to the silver hair beneath him and gripped the strands firmly before raising and then slamming his subordinate's head down on the table.

"If you ever, ever keep anything from again, no matter how small or large, I will kill you without hesitation! Slowly and painfully and I will leave your body to rot outside as a reminder to everyone of what I do to people who betray me," he hissed.

Kabuto let a little cry out and nodded. "Ha-hai, Oro-Orochimaru-sama."

"Perhaps this is what Sasori wanted all along? For you to worm your way into my confidence, play at being forced into his service, and then betray me when I least expect it?"

Kabuto's head throbbed and his erection had withered against the pain. "No! I would never do that Orochimaru-sama! I am yours!"

"Mine, you say? And yet you serve another master?"

Kabuto gasped out loud as his head was slammed down yet again and forced himself to remain still. "Yes! Yours, Orochimaru-sama! I serve no one else but you!"

"Damn right you are mine. You belong to me Kabuto. Do not ever forget that," the Sannin growled before capturing Kabuto's lips in a bruising kiss.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru hadn't meant to kiss Kabuto. But the moment he found the young man, sitting calmly on the same table he had been chained to, all his plans were haphazardly discarded. Being near Kabuto brought back very vivid memories. His fingertips tingled when he remembered how smooth Kabuto's skin was. How soft and hot to the touch. The utterly delicious sounds he made when his body was racked with pleasure. The husky way Kabuto moaned his name.<p>

Then Kabuto had started talking and Orochimaru felt his emotions churn wildly. He wanted to fuck Kabuto again, he wanted to wring the medic's neck for lying, and he wanted to scream in a jealous rage that someone else had their claws in his medic! He had wanted to purr when Kabuto admitted he would die before betraying him and beat Kabuto until the red haze of rage over the fact that he already had betrayed him faded. Hurt, anger, and lust had mixed into a heady cocktail and Orochimaru wasn't sure where he ended and they began. He wanted Kabuto to hurt as much as he was. He felt the fine tremors that ran throughout the boy, the almost automatic arousal that sprang up when he pressed their bodies together.

He shouldn't have slept with Kabuto. Perhaps this was Sasori's plan? If it was, then Sasori had picked the best possible poison imaginable. Orochimaru could no longer envision his life without Kabuto standing next to him. He knew he shouldn't make the mistake of becoming physical with the younger man again but he could no longer deny the pull he felt. All he knew was that he had to have him again, he needed to hear Kabuto screaming his name; whether in pleasure or pain was irrelevant at this point. He wanted to draw blood, wanted to draw the admission that Kabuto was just as crazed for him as he was for Kabuto. He wanted to imprint his brand so deeply on Kabuto that no one else made the mistake of thinking that Kabuto was theirs to use. Whatever else happened, Kabuto belonged to him and Orochimaru was not letting him go.

He bit the tender flesh of Kabuto's parted mouth and drew blood, the metallic liquid filling his mouth, and he thrilled at the taste as it occurred to him that he could inflict serious damage to Kabuto right now. Kabuto was vulnerable; his body would no longer heal instantaneously. Orochimaru shivered at the thought and the sadist in him emerged.

Kabuto moaned underneath him and shook. His wilting arousal returned full force. Kabuto watched him with dazed eyes, licking his lips and wincing at the sting, as Orochimaru pulled back from the punishing kiss.

"You will act as a spy within Akatsuki's ranks and within your own clan as well. I want detailed dossiers on all the members, including apprentices, and on the members of your clan. We cannot risk using this drug again. I want to know who exactly controls your binding-age, stats, family members, goals, everything. See what you can find out about their religion and how Akatsuki plans on using them. I will give you information about the Fushi Tensei to leak to Sasori."

Orochimaru tightened his grip and Kabuto hissed in pain. "Don not get caught Kabuto."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"If you are captured, you are to kill yourself immediately Kabuto. Do you understand?"

Kabuto looked startled and concerned. "Why?"

"Because you will not live through Akatsuki's interrogation methods and before they finally let you die, you will have spilled everything you know. I cannot afford that; you know virtually everything about my operations, my bases, my plans for the future. They have ways of making people talk, even crueler than my own. Do not ever under any circumstance get caught alone with Itachi Uchiha."

Kabuto nodded slowly. "If I'm caught, how am I supposed to kill myself? I doubt they're just going to hand me a kunai and let me have at it."

Orochimaru's breath caught and he closed his eyes briefly against the image of Kabuto slashing his own throat. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it and leaned closer to Kabuto, his lips just barely brushing Kabuto's own before pulling back.

"Use the seal I will put on you. It will go into effect as soon as your binding becomes active, but remain dormant and not visible until it is used. If you need to, activate it yourself."

Kabuto exhaled noisily before nodding in acquiescence. "How am I to give you the information I gather about my clan? That will set the binding off and then your own seal. It's hard to retrieve information from a dead man."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and slammed Kabuto's head back onto the table in anger. "This is not a joking matter Kabuto," he said venomously. "If you get caught it could potentially mean the ruin of me you fool!"

Kabuto cried out and Orochimaru felt Kabuto's erection faded.

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama. I wasn't trying to be frivolous. This is my life we're taking a chance with. I assure you I am perfectly serious."

Orochimaru relented some, easing the harsh grip he had on Kabuto's hair. "A simple journal, Kabuto. One very much like the one you were using during your experiments."

"That couldn't possibly work Orochimaru-sama!"

"Oh, but it will; I read your other journal with no side effects. It appears direct questioning is what sets off your binding. I doubt keeping a journal about your exploits in the form of a diary would be deemed a threat, especially if you take great pains to keep it hidden from me. We will test the theory beforehand, of course. Write about your time with your clan when Sasori took you to meet them. Hide the journal and I will find it. We will see what happens."

"If you think it'll work, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto conceded doubtfully. He licked at the drying blood on his bottom lip absently.

The sight sent raw carnal need racing through Orochimaru and the Sannin sought Kabuto's mouth.

* * *

><p>Kabuto moaned into the kiss, tried to lift his hips and pulled them back with a grunt. His back did not appreciate the extra pressure. Orochimaru took advantage of his discomfort and plunged his tongue into his mouth.<p>

Kabuto gave himself up to sensation. He moaned again, becoming dizzy, and soon realized it was because he couldn't breathe. He tried to tear his head away but Orochimaru-sama held his head firmly and let more of his tongue slid into Kabuto's mouth, suffocating him.

Frantic Kabuto tried to pull away, to move his hips, to leverage his upper body off the table only to be thwarted in his attempts at freedom. He bit down hard on the tongue invading his mouth and gasped for air as the muscle retracted and Orochimaru pulled back in surprise, his hand going to his wound.

Kabuto glared up furiously at him. "If you kill me now, I can't serve as your spy."

Incredulous, Orochimaru stared at him, looking at the blood on his fingertips before anger took hold and he backhanded Kabuto, the medic's head snapping to the side.

"I will do whatever the hell I want with you Kabuto and you will take it like a good little slave!"

Kabuto wrenched an arm free and shoved the Sannin off of him. He jerked upright, ignoring the searing pain screaming up his spine from being bent almost in half for the last several minutes. "I am not a slave," he gritted out.

Orochimaru landed on the heels of his feet, crouched down low, his eyes tracking every move Kabuto made. He laughed cruelly, snaking out his tongue to lick at his lips, every inch the predator.

"You are whatever I tell you to be Kabuto-_kun_."

Kabuto warily circled the table putting it between him and the man he served.

The smirked grew wider. "Afraid of me Kabuto?" Orochimaru laughed softly, his voice going deep and husky. "You should be. Prey should always fear the predator."

Kabuto's blood heated and his desire spiked. He wasn't sure why he was excited like this. Orochimaru-sama was angry, jealous, and very dangerous. He had a feeling that he could end up a mass of injuries and he wouldn't be able to heal a single one right now. That same thought had probably occurred to Orochimaru-sama as well and that was just asking for the man's animalistic side to come out and play. The possibilities aroused him and Kabuto mused ruefully that he truly was twisted.

"Tell me, when did Sasori take you to meet your family," the voice purred.

Kabuto hardened instantly. He moved to his left, his arms braced on the table, and watched Orochimaru track his every movement. "About a year after I first became his apprentice."

"What do you remember about Kikyo Pass?"

Kabuto stopped moving. "You were right, Orochimaru-sama. I killed them all. Every last man and woman. It was the first time I had actually met Sasori. A man, I can't remember who exactly, told me to cut myself and I did. I couldn't stop and I just kept slicing my arm to ribbons and I remember screaming inside my head to stop but my body wasn't my own. He laughed. The bastard laughed at me. I am no one's slave! Not even you Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto whispered, his eyes blazing, the yellow glow of the candle light creating shadows across his face.

The Sannin rose from his crouch to stalk forward, resting his own arms against the other side of the table, facing the younger nin. He lifted a sardonic brow. "No?" He laughed again. "Sasori always did have a sick sense of humor. So, that was the first time you met him? What happened next?"

Kabuto ground his teeth at the mocking tone in the other's voice. Arrogant bastard. "They, Sasori and some man, put a bag over my head and the next thing I knew I was dropped on my ass and told to kill them all. I did."

The serpentine gaze ran up and down Kabuto's body and the elder man gave a little sigh. "I imagine it was quite a sight to behold. If we can ever break that binding, you would be a very formidable foe Kabuto, more so than you are now."

His unnaturally long tongue slipped out once more to caress pale lips and Kabuto could practically feel lust radiate off the man. "And the man you keep referring to? He was the one who commanded you to kill everyone; he was the one who ordered you to cut yourself?"

"Hai, but I never saw his face. I'd recognize his voice though. In all likelihood he's the one who has control over the binding. And, no, I didn't meet him when I was taken to the clan. I had a bag over my head then as well. The bag stayed on for the duration of my stay whenever there were important people about."

"Did you see anyone's face, anyone at all?"

"A few. Servants I think."

"It is better than nothing. I want a sketch of all the faces you can remember Kabuto and I want it soon."

The sliver haired medic let out a shaky breath and inched slowly away from the table. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

He had just made it to the edge of his side of the table when the Sannin struck, grabbing his arm and yanking him across the table. Orochimaru straddled him, slammed his arms down, and pinned him underneath his body.

"Now, what were you saying? You are not anyone slave, not even mine? You are whatever I tell you to be Kabuto, slave or slut." he whispered quietly into Kabuto's ear and bit down on the sensitive lobe, piercing it through, lapping at the blood.

Kabuto grit his teeth and managed to hook his leg around Orochimaru's, rolling both of them over the edge. Kabuto tried to scramble away but his limbs were still entangled with Orochimaru's and the older nin quickly regained control, straddling Kabuto and forcing his arms to the sides.

Kabuto blinked angry tears from his eyes. He wasn't going to cry like a helpless weakling. "Is that what you want, Orochimaru-sama? Just another pawn blindly following you? A slave, with no mind of his own? Is that what you want me to be, a mindless drone submitting to your every whim?"

Orochimaru stared down at Kabuto, his pupils dilated, the yellow gold irises turning darker. He said nothing and simply gave in to the primal instinct to claim his territory, crushing the young man to him and grinding their pelvises together.

Kabuto gasped as Orochimaru suckled at his neck harshly, bruising the peach skin. He tried moving his arms and received a vicious bite for his attempt. He raised his hips and timed his thrusts with Orochimaru's grinding motions.

The Sannin's tongue twinned about his throat and slowly choked the air out of him while the man himself continued suckling. The grip loosened, allowing Kabuto to drag in a lungful of air before constricting again, driving the breath from his body once more.

Kabuto closed his eyes and whimpered, knowing it was what Orochimaru needed to hear and let his body go limp in the man's grasp. The tongue retracted and Kabuto could breathe freely. Pale hands stroked at his chest, ripping the fabric blocking skin to skin contact. Orochimaru growled in frustration and finally sliced the offending garment off with a kunai grabbed from Kabuto's own pouch, leaving a thin crimson line down the medic's chest.

Kabuto clenched his hands in pain. Small bites and licks covered his chest, collarbone, and shoulders. He arched up into the abusive caresses and moaned his pleasure. He felt high, giddy almost, dirty and used, and loved every raw emotion the older man was able to tear from him. Orochimaru was a poison, running inside his veins, corrupting him, staining him and Kabuto would have it no other way.

Kabuto pressed forward and wound his arms around his master, exalting in the feel and slid his hands through the cascading ebony hair. He submitted to the coarse kiss, biding his time, and trembled at the possessive way the Sannin held him against his body.

Orochimaru wrenched his mouth away, his chest heaving . He quikly shed his own clothing. Kabuto blinked when his glasses were tossed aside and the hair tie catching his silver mass of hair was yanked off. Orochimaru threaded his fingers through his hair and licked his way along Kabuto' slender throat. Kabuto shivered and inchoherant gasps escaped. He knew what Orochimaru wanted and he was determined to succumb and cry out.

Orochimaru bit down on his Adam's Apple and smirked as it procured a yelp of pain. He ripped out strands od hair. Kabuto trembled in his arms but still did not scream. It hurt, everything hurt. His back from the position he had been forced into earlier, his chest burned from the long cut that still welled up droplets of blood, his ear smarted from being pierced and his scalp - already tender and sore from being slammed multiple times on the wood table- throbbed viciously when his hair was ripped out by the roots. His throat was sore and he had no doubt his neck was one big bruise at this point. Yet he still craved more.

"More,'" he whispered and yanked on the inky black strands in his hands and raked his nails down the Sannin's now naked back, welts rising to the surface.

Orochimaru leaned back, taking in Kabuto's disheveled appearance, heard the soft husky plea for more and shivered at the lust it caused. He smiled, eyes alight with heat, and forced Kabuto to arch his body and raked his nails down the already abused chest, gouging deep into the skin. He chuckled, the sound echoing in the dark dungeon.

His voice was low, bordering on gravely. "You want more, Kabuto?"

Kabuto panted and explored the firm muscled chest, the toned stomach and tweaked the older man's nipples. He swallowed. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. Give me more."

The Sannin held a hand aloft and his expression became distorted. The yellow gold eyes held Kabuto's own dark ones in a genjutsu and Kabuto was suddenly surrounded by snakes, slithering over him, biting him, injecting him with poison, digging their fangs in, and Kabuto finally screamed.

Sick satisfaction coiled in the Sannin's belly, the sound ambrosia to him. The room grew colder despite the intense heat being generated by the two intertwined men as Orochimaru formed the seals for a chakra blade composed of wind, the winds wailing around the room, whipping black and silver hair back and forth before becoming concentrated into a single slender blade.

The tip of the blade dug into Kabuto's flesh, carefully outlining symbols before sliding deeper as Orochimaru carved his name in slow deliberate strokes. His blood boiled in his veins and everything else fell away except for the hoarse cries being ripped from Kabuto's throat. He bent and licked at his masterpiece and began laughing maniacally as he did so.

Kabuto wanted to thrash, wanted to move, wanted to do something as he felt his body being carved but the genjutsu held him still and all he could do was scream. The jutsu broke at the last stroke of Orochimaru's makeshift writing implement. Kabuto jerked away from the sadist above him and covered his face with his hands, overwhelmed, the Sannin's laughter ringing in his ears.

He felt Orochimaru settled back on his knees as the wind dissipated and knew that this was his chance. He sprang up, grabbed the older man by the shoulders, flipped their positions, rammed the man's back into the stone floor, and cut the tendons just behind his thighs and rendered the man's arms useless in a matter of seconds. He held his chakra scalpel to the older nin's exposed throat.

"The injection suppresses my bloodline limit, not my chakra, or had you forgotten? Keep your tongue inside. As much as I enjoy it, I'd rather not have it choking me right now."

Orochimaru merely grinned at the role reversal and tilted his head, raising a dark eyebrow. "And just what do you plan on doing?"

Kabuto's dark eyes glittered. He had dreamed about this. Having Orochimaru-sama completely at his mercy. He raked his hungry eyes down the chest pinned beneath his thighs and licked his own lips. "Whatever I want, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto winced a little as he traced the kanji carved into his chest. "And you call me twisted," he snorted.

His dark gaze flickered to pale firm lips and then back up to the man's eyes. He reached out a single finger and traced the purple markings gently. "I've seen other people with facial markings, but you are the first and only person I've seen with these. They're unique, just like the rest of you. It's not all that uncommon to find pale skinned people, but no one I have ever seen can match your skin tone. The same for your eyes. The slit pupils are rare, but not unheard of, but their color? No one else has that yellow gold. I'm sure you're aware that your chakra is the same exact color as your eye markings. No one has purple chakra. The only ones who posses vivid and unique chakra colors are bijuu. It's almost as if you weren't completely human Orochimaru-sama."

The Sannin only smile enigmatically, silently daring Kabuto to use his newfound power.

Kabuto licked his lips again, tasting the tang of copper and salt. "I could kill you right now if I wanted too."

"Perhaps, but I doubt it."

"You don't think I'm good enough," Kabuto queried pressing the chakra scalpel down a bit harder.

"I think that you are too slow," the Sannin responded before he sank into the floor abruptly.

Kabuto leaped backwards cursing. He activated the other scalpel and crouched low to the floor, waiting for the Sannin to strike. Predator and prey, except right now, Kabuto wasn't sure which one he was. Turning, he jumped backwards, narrowly missing a blow from the man rising out of the ground in front of him.

He had reformed his body from snakes. Kabuto simply gaped and shook his head. "You're not human are you? You don't need my healing abilities. You seem to do fine all on your own."

The Sannin laughed. "Always the clever one Kabuto. It takes a large amount of chakra to do this technique and I have not completely perfected it. Your skills, however, are merely an extension of the body's natural healing abilities and as such require minimal chakra to use, even for larger injuries. In fact, the only time I have seen your healing ability use all of your chakra is after you were hit with Rasengan and when you foolishly decided to test out the Sound Flicker over a ridiculous distance. I suspect your advance healing abilities might also give you a somewhat longer lifespan than normal. I am extremely interested in finding out more about this clan of yours Kabuto."

The two nins circled each other and Kabuto could feel the sexual tension build again, winding tight in his gut. From the looks Orochimaru-sama was giving him he was experiencing the same rush.

Kabuto needed the Sannin distracted, but what to use? He smiled suddenly and walked backwards towards the light flickering from the torches and candles he had lit earlier. He slowly unwound the mangled remains of his sash, watching Orochimaru the entire time. He let the sash drop and moved further into the light, dropped to his knees, and slipped the shinobi sandals off. He rose slowly, slid his hands up to his thigh and let the kunai pouch drop with a clatter. His hands continued travel up to his waist. He slid one hand down to cup himself and smirked when he saw the Sannin stop breathing and fasten his gaze completely on what Kabuto was doing. Letting his eyelids fall halfway down he peered at his master from beneath his lashes and let out a soft moan, thrilled when he saw Orochimaru's throat convulse. He backed up another step and tugged the waist of his pants down ever so slowly watching Orochimaru's reactions the entire time.

He might not be able to beat the Sannin in a physical battle, but in this Kabuto was relatively sure of himself. Judging from his Orochimaru's reactions, right now Kabuto had the upper hand. The smirk continued to tug at Kabuto's lips and he slid the pants just past his hips and backed up another step.

"Come here Kabuto."

Kabuto merely smiled beneath his lashes, backed up another step, and slid the pants down further, the top just barely covering his full fledged erection, a silver line of hair peeking above.

"Come get me Orochimaru-sama," he husked and dropped the pants all the way and stepped free from them.


	14. Submission

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY:** Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter 13: Submission**

Kabuto stood in the flickering candle light, shadows playing at him. His silver hair was in disarray, blood running down his chest from where the kanji had been carved, accented by deep gouges that lead up to a much bruised throat, various bites turning purple and a trail of red splashed the side of his check from his pierced left ear.

A single line of the crimson liquid slid down his chest, landing in a silver thatch of hair, staining it. His erection jutted up and muscles and sinew flexed and rippled.

Orochimaru had never seen a more arousing sight. Kabuto looked so incredibly sexy gazing at him from beneath those long lashes.

"What's the matter, Orochimaru-sama? Isn't this what you wanted; for me to play your whore? Your slave? Then I suppose I should obey your command to come, ne?"

Kabuto stopped moving backwards and ran a single hand down the slash mark from the kunai, traced the kanji, slid his hand lower, around the curve of his hip, traced the inside of his thigh, and stroked himself with feather light touch. He let out a breathy sigh and felt a heady rush of power as he watched his master come undone.

Something was different between them. This was unlike the last time. He had touched himself then too at Orochimaru command: he shuddered at the memory of running cool satin over his hot length, of playing with his own entrance for the Sannin's pleasure. He had enjoyed the experience and Orochimaru-sama had dominated that encounter. But now?

Kabuto could feel it, almost a palpable thing. Just who would dominate this battle was up for grab, and with it the possibly of cementing his relationship with Orochimaru-sama as his lover, as his trusted servant, and possibly as a partner. Kabuto was no man's slave and he would make sure Orochimaru knew that inside and out before this day was over.

Smirking, the medical ninja lowered to a crouch and cupped his sac, running his thumb back and forth over the delicate tissue. He reached up with his other hand and tugged on his nipple, letting his mouth open slightly as he exhaled.

"Orochimaru-sama," he moaned, his voice low and rough, eyes glinting as he watched the object of his desires tremble. The tip of his tongue licked his bottom lip, a hint of pink, before a flash of white as he worried his lip between his teeth drawing the Sannin's molten gaze.

Kabuto leaned forward until he was perched on his hands and knees. "Are you going to come and get me? But, you did tell me to come. Then this," he purred as he crawled towards Orochimaru, "is what you want? A slave, obeying your every command?"

Orochimaru couldn't breathe. His lungs were on fire and when the hell had Kabuto become so fucking seductive? The boy was on his hands and knees crawling towards him and yet he felt as if had lost control of the situation. He crooked a finger and motioned Kabuto to come. Kabuto lowered his head, his hair framing his face, and Orochimaru missed the malicious smile that crossed his face.

Kabuto changed his movements from aggressive to passive and kept his head low and sidled up to the Sannin. He pawed at him and pitched his voice high. "You want me to fawn over you? To simper? To lose myself until all that's left is a docile toy?"

Orochimaru's lust dropped at the high pitched squeak that came from Kabuto and irritably shook the pawning hands off him.

Kabuto's shoulders shook in silent smug laughter under his curtain of hair. He raised his head, capturing the Sannin in his gaze. "Then you don't want me to be a slave? Because that's what a slave does. They fawn and concern themselves with frivolities in pathetic attempts to catch their owner's attentions. Just mindless toys."

Orochimaru growled, not sure how he had lost control yet again. He was the master in this relationship! But he didn't want this clinging. He wanted his Kabuto, the smart mouthed medic who challenged him, kept him on his toes, aided him, provided companionship, and had a twisted sadistic streak very much like his own. "If I wanted to fuck a mindless puppet Kabuto, I would go to one of the many women and men who throw themselves at me!"

Kabuto smiled again and swept Orochimaru's feet out from under him and rolled his body on top, pressing close. He let his breath fan across the Sannin's face. "Then what do you want Orochimaru-sama?"

Kabuto traced the purple markings with his fingers again and titled his head down, brushing his lips across Orochimaru's briefly and then followed the path his fingers had taken with his tongue. Orochimaru shuddered under his touch, allowing the caresses.

Kabuto delighted at the Sannin's apparent submission and his blood thickened. 'So, this is what it feels like to have one of the world's strongest nins at your mercy,' he reflected. The power this man contained, the intelligence, the sheer vitality, and all of it were his to manipulate, caress, and plunder. Was this how Orochimaru-sama felt when he had Kabuto at his mercy?

Orochimaru arched into Kabuto's touch and couldn't deny the frisson that ran up his spine at being held down by him. He bit his lip as Kabuto traced the contours of his face, over his eye markings, gliding down high cheekbones, nipping at his chin and jaw. Silver hair ticked at his face and shoulders and he inhaled the scent of wood and earth. Something coiled in his gut and he felt torn as half him demanded that he seize control and the other exalted in the sensation of being controlled. His mind flashed to guilty fantasies of Kabuto fucking him and he groaned. He pulled Kabuto's mouth to his and kissed him desperately, drowning in a maelstrom of caresses and touches.

Kabuto kissed back, eagerly demanding entrance and was granted it. He licked into the older man, running his tongue along sharp canines. He broke the embrace and captured the full lower lip, suckled, and then decided to make the Sannin bleed as he had. Cutting into the delicate skin he nursed the wound and outlined the hot mouth under his with his tongue.

Kabuto pulled back, braced on his forearms, his chest heaving. "Is this what you want from me? What am I to you?"

Orochimaru slid his hands up the trembling arms of his medic and rolled them, on top once more. Where was this coming from? What had Kabuto so upset? He stared down at the younger man. "What game are you playing at Kabuto?"

Kabuto laughed harshly. "Game? You think this is a game? This isn't a game, Orochimaru-sama. You hold my life in your hands. What am I to you, what do you want from me?"

Shaking his head, Kabuto pushed against the pale chest on top of him, suddenly needing to get away. He sat up and scooted backwards. "Didn't you agree to my conditions, take my virginity, and throw me aside? Weren't you the one who said not to come near your room again?" Kabuto covered the symbols carved into his lower chest. "Why brand me as yours; to mark me as your slave, your servant, your lover? What do you want from me that I have not already given you? I have always been loyal to you, always given everything I had in your service. Am I to be forgotten like Kimimaro when you tire of me?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened at Kabuto's outburst. He heard the hurt, the anger, the confusion, and the desperate edge in Kabuto's voice. Orochimaru cursed at himself silently. He had had always prided himself on his ability to read people, their motivations, to understand what drove them, to understand what they needed and then give it to them. It was how he had built his hidden village. It was how he seduced people into his service.

One sure thought pounded in his head: Kabuto was his and he was not letting him go. He needed to figure out what the medic needed to hear and fast because he could actually feel Kabuto pull away from him and close up. He closed his eyes thinking furiously.

Kabuto scrambled to his knees, suddenly ashamed at his nudity. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama. I didn't mean to presume," he choked out. He skirted by the Sannin trying to reach his clothes and ignored the ache in his chest. How could he have been so foolish, so stupid? How could he have thought he was any different from the hundreds of people Orochimaru-sama used?

Orochimaru's eyes snapped open and he caught Kabuto's arm, preventing him from retreating. "Did I tell you that you could leave?"

Kabuto remained silent, eyes downcast and shook his head.

"This is about the binding isn't? That is why you have such a problem being referred to as a slave; because that is what they made you into against your will. Your clan and Akatsuki. I remember how vehement you were when I asked if you wanted me to remove Sasori's jutsu. How much you said you hated him, hated them."

He pulled Kabuto's body flush up against his own and still Kabuto refused to look at him. "I gave you the choice to serve me; you are far from a slave here. Would I promote an unthinking pawn as my personal assistant and doctor? As second only to myself in Sound? What do I want?"

Orochimaru pulled the silver head back and forced Kabuto to meet his gaze. "I want you by my side and in my bed. I want to know that I will never have to worry about your loyalty. I want the aggravating smug man who makes life so interesting around here. I want the best jounin in the Sound Village. I want the clever little spy who always seems to know exactly what to say to me. I want you to understand that I rule here and that you belong to me of your own free will and it is far to late for you to change your mind."

He stroked the kanji he had carved into Kabuto. "I branded you because you begged me, you begged for more. Some tools are meant to be discarded, Kabuto. After all this time with me I assumed that you had figured out that you are not part of that category."

He pulled the medic towards the table with him. "You understand me, better than anyone else I have known. You know that I am moody, fickle, selfish, and cruel. I have never claimed to be otherwise. Despite knowing all that, you were the one who instigated the change in our relationship. If you feel used you have no one but yourself to blame."

Orochimaru took in Kabuto's countenance. "You are angry with me for sending you away after sleeping with you." He laughed shortly. "And I am just as angry at finding out that the person I have trusted the most is now a potential threat to my life and always has been."

Both men stared at each other, weighing and measuring. Kabuto nodded and Orochimaru let him go. The medic pulled away. "You're right, Orochimaru-sama. I-forgive me. I'll get to work on the sketches tonight..."

"Kabuto," Orochimaru interrupted. "I still want you."

Kabuto turned back towards his master, the surprise evident on his face. "Bu-"

"I agreed to your conditions did I not?"

"You told me never to come near your room again! I'm not stupid. I know what that implies!"

The Sannin only shrugged. "I had just found out you are under someone else's control. I was upset."

Kabuto swallowed. "Why take the risk?"

Orochimaru smiled slowly, his eyes glittering. "I have not had a lover in years, and certainly not someone who arouses me as much as you do."

He mimicked Kabuto's earlier tease and loosened the ties to his pants and pushed the cloth down his hips. "You want me just as badly Kabuto. Do not bother denying it, you are already hard again. I am still furious, but I must admit the risk just adds more of a thrill to bedding you, ne?"

Orochimaru leaned back and the pants dipped dangerously low, hovering right above the erection tenting out. "Take my pants off Kabuto."

Kabuto closed his eyes, indecisive. Could he really do this again? It didn't take him long to make a choice. He had already given all that he was to Orochimaru-sama, how could he possibly deny him now? He opened his eyes and fueled by the whirlwind of emotions that had coursed through him all day he reached out, shoved the Sannin back, and violently tugged the garment off.

A harsh intake of breath was his only response as Kabuto dropped to his knees and swallowed Orochimaru whole, tired of foreplay, wanting to feel him, wanting to taste, and needing to hear his master cry out in pleasure because of him. He pulled back and licked at the salty fluid leaking from the slit.

Orochimaru shivered and forced the silver head back onto his cock and thrust, nearly gagging his lover. Kabuto answered by nipping warningly.

"Kabuto," he gasped. Pain and pleasure mixed and he surrendered control. For now.

Kabuto hummed around the thick arousal. He sucked, creating a vacuum and pulled back to the tip. Panting, he looked up and was caught in gold eyes. Never looking away, Kabuto wrapped his hands around the base of Orochimaru's erection and sucked. He felt decadent. Moaning, Kabuto pulled back. "Touch yourself Orochimaru."

A dark eyebrow rose and Kabuto wasn't sure if it was because he had given him an order or because he had done so dropping the honorary suffix. Smug satisfaction filled him as his master moved to do exactly as commanded and began to stroke his own length.

Kabuto decided to push his limits. "No, not with your hand. Use your tongue." He held his breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

A long pink tongue snaked down to the hard shaft and encircled it around the base, the tip of Orochimaru's tongue flicking the head. The muscle contracted and slid up the hard cock and back down again. Orochimaru grunted and braced himself against the table as fine tremors ran up his calves and thighs. Grunting, he tightened his grip around his erection.

Kabuto watched enthralled as his master jerked-off for him and rubbed his own aching need. Orochimaru-sama and his tongue should carry warnings. He felt hot, shaky, and needy. If this went on for much longer he was going to come pre-maturely and the feeling only intensified as he heard Orochimaru cry out at his own ministrations.

"Stop! I want you!"

Orochimaru pulled his tongue back and laughed softly, inordinately pleased. "So demanding Kabuto."

Kabuto pulled Orochimaru down and fastened their mouths together, winding his arms tight around the Sannin's chest. He rubbed against the hard body trying to create much needed friction. Kabuto pulled back, dizzy, and slid down the pale body, smooth and supple, tasting every inch as he made his way to his lover's groin.

He bypassed the heated shaft, drinking in every noise, every cry of pleasure the older man made. He licked the heavy sack underneath and gently suckled. He decided to put his medical knowledge to use and make Orochimaru scream for him. Chakra gathered around his fingertips as he stroked the expanse of skin of Orochimaru's perineum and was rewarded with a groan. Kabuto hummed and pressed harder, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion, sensitizing the nerve receptors and sent a flare of chakra out.

Orochimaru screamed.

Kabuto's cock twitched in response and he swiped his tongue downwards, working towards the tempting puckered entrance. He glanced up and stopped.

Orochimaru was panting, his head thrown back, black hair tumbling down his shoulders, sweat gleaming on his skin. His nipples were pebbled nubs and his face looked as if he were caught in beautiful agony.

Kabuto's mind went blank at the scene and he shook himself out of his daze. Hot, he was so hot. No man had the right to look that delectable. His own breath laboring in his chest he wrapped his left hand around Orochimaru's neglected member and watched the man arch in pleasure. He kept his strokes slow and teasing. He sucked on his index and forefinger, wetting them. Keeping his chakra flowing to the fingers Kabuto circled Orochimaru's entrance lightly, kneading and relaxing the muscles.

He tightened his grip, his strokes getting rougher, while slipping the tip of his index finger inside, chakra flaring. Orochimaru jerked upright. Kabuto plunged his finger deeper and added a second finger slowly. His chakra excited nerves, firing synapses of pleasure up his lover's body. Kabuto used his medical know how to heighten each sensation as he explored. Curling his fingers and twisting them up, he finally found Orochimaru's prostate. He deactivated the chakra flow and merely pressed his fingers into the bundle.

Orochimaru shook. Kabuto raised his head and swallowed Orochimaru's cock. He bobbed down once, twice, and then activated his chakra, pressing the two fingers embedded in his lover firmly down.

Orochimaru's back arched, he thrust down Kabuto's throat, screaming expletives as he came inside Kabuto's mouth.

Kabuto drank the warm liquid, swallowing every drop, noting the bitter salty taste with a faint hint of smoke. He sucked Orochimaru's cock a few more times, riding out the aftershocks. He pulled his head up, dark eyes filled with lust.

"I want you Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru hoisted himself to his elbow, his chest still heaving. He heard Kabuto's words, knew what they meant, and hesitated. Heavens knew he had fantasized about this, but was he really willing to hand over that much control? He closed his eyes, the heady mix of the day's emotions and revelations rushing him. He pushed Kabuto down onto his back, straddling him.

He pumped Kabuto's cock and slid his tongue down once more, twining it around the heated column of velvet wrapped over steel. He would let Kabuto have this. If this was what it took to keep Kabuto by his side then so be it, but he would not play submissive. Kabuto might need reassurance but he also needed to be reminded who was in charge.

Orochimaru wet Kabuto's length and bit his thumb smearing the blood across his tattoo, calling forth his snakes. They wound themselves around Kabuto and held him down. Satisfied that Kabuto was rendered immobile the Sannin bent down and enveloped Kabuto whole.

Kabuto cried out. "Please!"

Letting his saliva run down the hard shaft Orochimaru rose up and positioned himself above Kabuto, the blunt head nudging at his hole. "Please what Kabuto?"

Whimpering, Kabuto tried to move and nearly screamed out in frustration when he couldn't. Too much, it was too much. "Please, please Orochimaru-sama! Do something!"

Orochimaru felt the balance shift back to him and smirked. He hovered above Kabuto's cock, teasing. He did so enjoy making Kabuto talk dirty. "Tell me what you want Kabuto."

Kabuto thrashed his head and finally screamed out, "You! I want you! I want my cock in your ass! I want you to ride me! I want you to make me come so hard I pass out!"

"Is this what you want," Orochimaru asked sinking onto the hard cock inch by inch.

Kabuto gave a mix between a gasp and a sob as his erection disappeared into the hot vise like grip. He moaned and closed his eyes. "Ha-hai!"

"Open your eyes Kabuto. I want you to want as I fuck myself on your cock."

Kabuto opened heavy lids and watched as bidden. Everything else faded except for the vision before him and there was no doubt in Kabuto's mind that even though it was his cock in Orochimaru he was the one being possessed.

His lover rode him hard, bracing pale hands on Kabuto's chest, his hair creating an inky curtain, yellow gold eyes alight as he rocked back and forth, stopping to grind his hips down. He flipped his hair over his shoulders and leaned back, riding Kabuto hard. Orochimaru arched his head back and gave a cry of his own as his body exalted in the sexual act.

It was fast, frantic, and both men groaned as the moment changed; no longer about dominance, who controlled and who was possessed, but became a catharsis. Feelings, emotions, confessions, and words that the two could never speak out loud to the other, were gathered and released in a physical act as each man reached his peak and tumbled into a blinding light of fulfillment.


	15. Secrets

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY:** Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Fourteen: Secrets**

Silence reigned and neither one had the courage to break it. Both men, raw and vulnerable, knew that something had changed. Harsh breathing calmed, racing hearts slowed, and heated bodies cooled. Gazes clashed and held as time slowed.

Kabuto cleared his throat nervously. "The snakes are cutting off my circulation Orochimaru-sama."

Golden eyes flickered briefly towards the summons. The snakes disappeared and it was just him and Kabuto. He could still feel Kabuto inside him. It was arousing and disturbing all at once. Orochimaru rolled onto his back and laid there. Sanity returned and he knew that his relationship with Kabuto was irrevocably changed.

Kabuto was now his lover and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with that fact. All his previous sexual partners had been just that. Sex partners. Kabuto was more and for some reason that queer little ache in his chest felt oddly nice. He moved to his side, propped up on his elbow. Kabuto looked tired, messy, bloody, and ravished. He liked the look. He reached out and pulled the sleepy medic in his arms. It was pleasant, for lack of a better word, having him there and for the moment Orochimaru simply accepted it.

An awkward silence crept up and Kabuto refused to meet his eyes. It was almost endearing how nervous Kabuto was. Deciding to break the tension he spoke. "For someone without experience, where did you learn to do that?"

Kabuto laughed softly. The nervous jittery feeling vanished and he now felt quite comfortable in Orochimaru-sama's arms and nuzzled into the smooth chest. "Medic, remember? Constant drilling on human anatomy, and when I was allowed to work in the hospital my father saw fit to delegate the most horrible tasks to me. It was his way of trying to motivate me to do better, to reach out for more. Let's just say I've given more than my fair share of prostate exams."

Kabuto placed a soft kiss on his master's chest and relaxed. "I've never used my medical jutsu that way before though."

"If you practice that particular jutsu with anyone else besides me I will emasculate you."

Kabuto sighed. Things had changed between them and yet some things would always remain the same. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"What else do you remember Kabuto?"

Kabuto closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was forever marked in his mind as Orochimaru. "Bits and pieces from when I was younger, before Sasori. My mother and sister mainly."

"Your twin?"

"Hai."

"What about your father?"

"Nothing. I can't even recall his face. The same for extended family. A few villagers but it's hazy. I was very young."

"Write what you can remember, sketch who you can. Even the most trivial things. Someone must have information on this clan of yours. What can you tell me about their religion?"

"It's called Jashin, named after their god. I don't know much about it or the myths surrounding it, but I do know that death is seen as something holy. Not to kill is a great sin. They have altars where they perform human sacrifices. I know that you and I are not what most would call good men. In fact, we would probably be lumped in with the followers of Jashin and Akatsuki. But, they make us and Akatsuki look noble. I don't doubt that Akatsuki plans on using them as soldiers for their army and the clan will go along willingly enough. Causing death in war is akin to a religious experience."

"Hm. It seems strange that a religion centered on death would produce a clan with unusual healing abilities?"

"I've never thought about it, but, yes. It is strange. I'll try to remember more and I'll make sure it's all down in the journal. I'll have to code it and hide it of course. Are you sure you'll be able to find it and then decrypt it?"

Orochimaru pulled back a little, holding Kabuto at arm's length. "Is that a challenge Kabuto?"

"Perhaps."

A slow smile was his answer and the Sannin pulled himself up and retrieved his clothes. "Your medication is going wear off soon Kabuto. Get yourself to the med ward and set up an IV. I'll check in on you as soon as I find Sasuke-kun. I left him to think things over and I want to check his progress. What is with the face? You do not seem to appreciate my new body all that much."

Kabuto grimaced. If all went according to plan, then Sasuke Uchiha would indeed become Orochimaru's next body. "You're not touching me until your own form takes over."

Orochimaru laughed. "I think perhaps it is time you and Sasuke-kun became better acquainted. As part of your punishment Kabuto, you will spend your time recovering in the medical ward with Sasuke as your roommate. Ah, no arguing Kabuto. I think you and Sasuke should enjoy each other's company for a while."

"Orochimaru-sama!"

The Sannin just chuckled and left the dark chamber, the sound echoing off barren walls. His voice floated back. "Heal fast Kabuto. I have conditions of my own that you agreed to after all."

The medic sighed and traced the kanji that branded his chest. Shifting, he sat up slowly and traced all his wounds. It had been an interesting encounter. Still second in command in Sound. Still a spy. And Orochimaru-sama's lover. His only lover as Kabuto thought back to the conditions he had made with a hint of superiority. His only lover, his...oh shit. He'd agreed to conditions as well. After today, that anything once condition was looking rather painful.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha grunted and crawled forward another inch. Everything burned, but his pride most of all. Sweat dripped down into his eyes and smarted. Heaving himself onto his elbows he glared at the man smirking at him from above.<p>

Orochimaru glanced at the path the child had traveled and back to where he was now. "You have not made much progress Sasuke-kun."

A glare was his only answer. Really, members of the Uchiha clan could be such a headache sometimes. No wonder Itachi had wiped them out. "Next time I give you an order you will obey me at once, will you not?"

Nothing but silence. Raising an amused brow the Sannin placed on foot over a delicate hand and ground it down. Cartilage shattered and bones ground together unnaturally. Sasuke bit his lip and tried to hold back his cry of pain.

"Look at you. You have been soundly defeated Sasuke-kun. A wise shinobi would learn from their mistakes and yet here you are, holding onto the mangled remains of your pride. That is why you are weak, Sasuke Uchiha. That is why at the rate you are going you will never defeat Itachi. You think your brother cares for how proud you are? You think it will matter to him as he holds your entrails in his bloody hand forcing you to watch the massacre of your family again?"

Sasuke felt a helpless fury fill him, smothering him, and he attacked. Or tried to. His body was simply too broken to do much. He couldn't even form hand signs.

Orochimaru laughed and crouched down to the boy. "See how easily you are manipulated? How easy to anger? You think I do not know that at this moment you detest me? You think I care? Hate me all you want Sasuke-kun, but you will respect me and listen when I give orders. If you persist in this foolishness, then I will simply send you back to Konoha. Let them see if they can make a decent shinobi out of you. You want power? I will give it to you. You want to learn how to defeat an opponent like Itachi? I will show you. My price is your obedience."

Sasuke looked down, his emotions in turmoil. He wasn't sure what to make of this man, this genius of the Sannin. He was twisted and sadistic. He used people like tools and cast them aside when through with them. He reminded Sasuke of Itachi and he hated the Sannin for that. He hated him for killing the Third, for manipulating him, for making him question his own ethics.

Yet, Orochimaru was the first to acknowledge Sasuke's need for revenge, the first to offer him the chance to fulfill it. He was the first who seemed to understand that a constant war was waged inside Sasuke's mind; a war between his inherent pride at being an Uchiha and the need to be recognized for just his own abilities.

He did respect Orochimaru's strength, his intelligence, and his power. He had a hard time reconciling that with the fact that the man was a monster of the same caliber as Itachi. Because if he did indeed respect Orochimaru, then by association did that mean he still respected his brother? Was it possible to respect just their power and skills and not the men themselves?

He was an avenger. He needed power, needed the Sannin. For now. Looking up, Sasuke forced his pride down and answered. "The price is acceptable."

Sasuke Uchiha hated life at the moment. He was currently residing on the shoulder of a Sannin like a sack of potatoes. Apparently, the man had gotten tired of watching Sasuke crawl his way towards the med ward on his belly and had just heaved him over his shoulder like a child. It made Sasuke burn with humiliation. This day could only get worse if Itachi showed up to point and laugh.

* * *

><p>Kabuto Yakushi and Sasuke Uchiha did not like each other. At all. It amused Orochimaru. It was time the two of them came to an understanding about each other. Smirking, he left them to their own devices. They had about two days to figure matters out. After that, Kabuto would be fully recovered.<p>

Kabuto vomited again, holding onto the edge of his bed. It was humiliating, being in this condition in front of that brat. At least the little snot was no better off. Wiping his mouth with shaking hands, he glanced up to see Sasuke once again contorted in pain. Orochimaru-sama had set the bones himself, apparently the entire lair was empty save for the three of them, but neglected to relieve any of the pain the child was experiencing. Not to mention numerous cuts and abrasions the man had just simply left alone after pouring disinfectant on them. Sasuke had screamed. Orochimaru only smirked and told Sasuke learning to tolerate pain was a part of his training. Kabuto would have laughed if he hadn't been in so much pain himself.

So here they were. Alone. Together. At least Sasuke was being quiet. It made it easier to pretend he didn't exist. Kabuto lurched to his feet and went to rinse out the bucket and his mouth. He tasted foul. Staring in the mirror blearily, he noted his fever was raging out of control. He needed to be iced down. At least the IV drip was keeping him hydrated. He wanted his healing abilities back. That was the last time he ever took a damn double dose of that shit. He didn't care how fantastic the sex was. Kabuto returned to his bed with bucket and an ice pack in hand. Trying to get comfortable he increased the drip and closed his eyes, the pack cool on his forehead.

He wished he could just heal himself with his chakra, but had been informed by Orochimaru-sama that doing so, while healing the open wounds on his body, would only serve to delay the return of his kekkei genkai and do absolutely nothing for his fever. Kabuto had his doubts about this. He thought the man just wanted the kanji carved into Kabuto's flesh to last just a little bit longer. However, he listened and dealt with his condition the old fashioned way. He supposed he could have healed Sasuke but he'd be damned if he healed the brat and not himself. Sasuke could suffer just like he was. His eyelids growing heavy Kabuto let sleep claim him.

A cool hand stroked his cheek. Kabuto leaned into it. He felt so hot. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. Moaning, he forced his eyes open, and blinked. The fuzzy image in front of him came into semi-focus. Black hair and pale skin.

"Orochimaru-sama," he croaked.

The hand stopped stroking and Kabuto whimpered a little. "Hot, it's so hot."

"Your fever is getting higher."

Wait, that wasn't Orochimaru-sama's voice. He blinked some more and concentrated on the hazy image. No, it wasn't Orochimaru-sama. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"You were moaning in your sleep. Your fever is getting too high. What should I do?"

Kabuto stared incredulous at the boy in front of him. Shaking his head he whispered instructions. Sasuke obeyed and limped heavily back and forth between Kabuto's bedside and the cooling unit kept in the storage room next door. After numerous trips, Kabuto was covered in ice packs and his IV drip increased after he had instructed Sasuke on how to change it.

He watched Sasuke limp back to his own bed and fall down exhausted, his face gray with pain. Something tugged at Kabuto. Perhaps he had misjudged Sasuke.

"Thank you."

Sasuke turned to look at him. "Hn. You saved us in the Forest of Death. Consider us even."

Kabuto nodded wordlessly and a hesitant truce was born between them. Orochimaru-sama came to check on the two of them a few hours later. After assessing the situation he administered pain medication to the young Uchiha. Kabuto was never sure if it was out of gratitude on Kabuto's behalf, or if it was because the Sannin knew that at this point Sasuke would heal faster if he was medicated, or a mixture of both reasons.

Kabuto eventually recovered. It had been a long two days. He paused, hovering over Sasuke's bed, staring down at the teen. He was sleeping peacefully under the effects of strong pain meds. Kabuto activated his chakra and healed the young man. Sasuke would still have to spend another day or so in bed but the next time he woke he would be hale.

Revenge against a hated family member. Kabuto thought on his own family. Perhaps he and Sasuke-kun were not so different.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun seems to be recovering quite nicely. I am gratified that are taking such good care of my next vessel Kabuto."<p>

The medic didn't pause in his work. Rinse, wipe, rinse, polish. He held the scalpel up to the light. Perfect. Rinse, wipe, rinse, polish.

He ignored the all-encompassing presence behind him. Truth is told, after recovering from the damn injections and their last sexual encounter he had been avoiding the Sannin. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to do so. He was running out of legitimate excuses and not for the first time Kabuto cursed the fact that this current lair had been abandoned in favor of a new one.

The change of pace was actually a relief for Kabuto. He had a very stressing past two weeks. In fact, he would have enjoyed this little respite tremendously if not for the man behind him. Not that he wasn't glad the Sannin was around. He was. He enjoyed being in Orochimaru-sama's presence. Usually.

It hadn't struck him right away, lying sated and emotionally exhausted in the arms he coveted so badly, nor afterwards as he recovered from the shattering experience. No, it hadn't stuck him until after he had left the med ward and was getting ready for bed. In his room. What he had done, the things he had said, the things Orochimaru had done to him, said to him.

Kabuto had never had a relationship before, sexual or otherwise. He hadn't even had friends. He had grown up playing a part and while he was good at pretending, now that the real thing was in front of him he didn't know what to do. Kabuto had never considered himself socially inept. After all, he got along well enough with people when he needed too. But, this was something new, something that, although greatly desired, was completely unexpected.

So, Kabuto had gone to sleep in his room alone. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and overwhelmed. He had gotten what he wanted, and while initially elated, he now had no idea how to proceed. It was something his analytical mind just couldn't seem to wrap itself around. He supposed he should just confront his master and ask him straight out what he expected of Kabuto from now on. Except he couldn't. Every time he caught sight of Orochimaru-sama he felt nervous and shaky and left the man's presence as soon as possible. This was one game Kabuto did not know how to play and had never bothered to learn.

Rinse, wipe, rinse, polish. Another instrument held up to light and then put away. Orochimaru-sama was still there. Rinse, wipe, rinse, polish. He was running out of instruments. Why couldn't he go away?

"Kabuto, is it really necessary to polish it twice?"

Kabuto paused. He had done this one already. His eyes darted around frantically looking for the next one to clean. There were none. He had already cleaned them all. Kabuto carefully rolled the small pack up, tying the knots precisely. Orochimaru was still there. What to do? He cradled the pack to his body and turned around.

"I'm going to put this away and check on Sasuke-kun. Was there something you wanted Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru shook his head and watched the nervous medic exit. His eyes tracked Kabuto's retreating back. Kabuto was avoiding him. Did he think Orochimaru hadn't noticed? The sex had been excellent but it hadn't rendered him stupid. He had let the fact that Kabuto had slept in his own room that first night after leaving the clinic slide. He figured the medical ninja was still tired and could use a quiet night. He had been through a lot lately and those injections were no joke. The second day Orochimaru gave him the benefit of the doubt, despite the many times Kabuto and he came into contact and Kabuto conveniently remembered yet another chore he had to attend too. The third night he was feeling less magnanimous towards the medic.

It had been delightful at first. Kabuto was nervous and flustered and that catered to the Sannin's ego. But this was getting annoying. Orochimaru didn't have all that much experience in relationships, he usually left his lovers right after the sex, but he did know that being in one implied that the two people in question actually spend time in each other's company.

This particular game ended tonight. He didn't care how flustered Kabuto was. The Sannin uncrossed his legs and followed after his medic. 'Let him try to avoid me this time.'

* * *

><p>Sasuke raised an ebony brow. Kabuto was back again. "My condition hasn't changed from the last time you checked on me."<p>

Kabuto checked anyway. Twice. He started to a third time before the Uchiha batted his arm away with a scowl.

"You're worse than Sakura. I'm fine! Leave me alone. Your boyfriend is waiting for you in the hall."

Kabuto opened his mouth and then shut it. He did it a few more times. He pushed his glasses up in his customary gesture. "I don't know what you're talking about."

That comment received a well deserved snort. "The reason I'm in this damn bed is because I interrupted the two of you in the shower. You know damn well what I'm talking about. It makes me sick. Two grown men carrying on like that."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? Then you didn't enjoy your first kiss from Naruto-kun at all? That's funny, my sources tell me otherwise."

Sasuke Uchiha blushed crimson. "Shut up! That was an accident! Get out!"

Kabuto glared Sasuke. He didn't want to leave. Orochimaru-sama was waiting in the hall just like the brat had said. How was he supposed to avoid him when there was only one way out?

"Fine," he spat. "Then you can spend the night without pain meds."

Kabuto looked around the room. Where to go? Ah, the adjoining room had an exit that lead down a different corridor. He would go out that way. He pushed his glasses up once more and after sending the scowling brat another venomous look he exited in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru tapped his foot impatiently. Just what the hell was Kabuto doing in there? It wasn't like Sasuke was in critical condition. Growling, he threw the door open and strode into the room. Dammit, he was gone! He looked at the adjoining room door and then at the ventilation shaft grate that was swinging open. Tricky little medic.<p>

"Which way?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"You get to live."

"Teach me a jutsu tomorrow and I'll tell you which way he went."

"Sasuke-kun," the Sannin said dangerously. "I believe our agreement was that after you were successful in increasing your speed, I would teach you a new jutsu. Just because you managed to injure yourself does not negate that. Now, before you spend another week in here, which way did he go?"

"A small jutsu then. One that doesn't matter how fast I am."

Orochimaru flexed his hands. Dear gods he was so fucking hard. He couldn't deal with this right now. "Very well. Which way?"

Sasuke pointed towards the door and Orochimaru was gone. He blinked. Kami that had been fast. So, that was the kind of speed the Sannin wanted him to be able to achieve.

"Hn."

And he had not enjoyed the kiss from that dobe. Who the hell would like that loud-mouthed irritating meddlesome blonde! He was an avenger! He didn't have time to think about those kinds of things. Especially with another male. It was unnatural. So what if Naruto's lips had been surprisingly soft?

* * *

><p>Kabuto hurried down the corridor. He was not running. He just simply needed to get to the safety of his own room before Orochimaru-sama caught up with him. He turned a corner and ran into a hard chest and fell backwards before managing to right himself.<p>

"Going somewhere Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto cleared his throat. He adjusted his glasses. Orochimaru wanted to throw him to the ground and fuck him senseless right then and there.

"I was, ah, going to check on something. Did you want something Orochimaru-sama?"

Yellow gold eyes bored into him and Kabuto looked away. "You seem to very busy these last few days Kabuto. Were you not instructed to take it easy?"

"I, uh, feel much better Orochimaru-sama. I should get going..."

Kabuto moved, trying to edge his way past Orochimaru without actually having to touch him. Kabuto was fairly certain if they did touch his knees would give out.

An arm prevented him from going any further. Kabuto swallowed and moved away until his backside hit a wall.

"I'm pleased you are feeling better Kabuto. I cannot have my right hand man out of commission for too long, can I," the older man murmured.

Kabuto stared into Orochimaru's eyes. He nodded absently not really sure what he had just agreed to. Orochimaru-sama was so close and he kept getting closer and Kabuto thought he was going to die.

A warm breath ghosted across his face and he shuddered. A pale arm braced against the wall, just by the side of his face, and he still could not look away. The other arm raised Kabuto's left hand, the pads of callused thumbs rubbing at the skin of his exposed fingers.

Kabuto forgot to breath.

A hot breath wafted by his fingertips making the skin tingle. Firm lips pursed and then nipped at the shaking digits. A small nip was laved seconds later by the tip of a pink tongue. His index finger disappeared into the hot cavern of his lover's mouth.

Kabuto felt the edges of his mind grow hazy, a small strangled sound escaping his throat. He shivered as cold air hit the released finger and his knees started to buckle as his forefinger was caressed next. He leaned against the wall and forced his knees to lock. Each finger in turn was licked and bitten and Kabuto felt a blush spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, never once looking away from the tawny gaze that held his own captive.

Orochimaru gently tugged off his gloves with his teeth. Cool air raised tiny bumps along Kabuto's newly exposed skin and that same hot breath exhaled little puffs of air on his palm and over his wrist. Orochimaru stoked his fingers up and down the length of his arm that with a touch that was barely there. Kabuto made a breathy noise in the back of his throat that emerged into a full blown moan as soft kisses were placed on his palm and on the inside of his sensitive wrist. A warm wet swipe was applied next and Kabuto's knees gave way as he sank to the floor boneless.

The trail of feather light kisses traveled up the medic's arm as Orochimaru followed Kabuto to the floor. Kabuto was nervous and liable to flee as soon as possible. So he reigned in his urge to simply ravish the man here and now. Instead he seduced Kabuto back into his embrace with soft touches and heated breath. He moved the fleeting caresses to Kabuto's other arm and repeated the touches. Kabuto was flushed and dazzled and was gazing at him as if there was no one else in this world but him. His teeth nipped and tugged the other glove off. He made his way slowly over this arm as well, delighting in the shivers and little moans. He pulled the other man to his feet, his arms encircled around him firmly before sinking them both into the stone. Kabuto let out a gasp and held on tightly.

The two emerged in Orochimaru's room and the panicked look was back in Kabuto's eyes. Holding the medic tight he rubbed his palms soothingly over the tense muscles in his lover's back. Kabuto was for all intents and purposes still very much a virgin. While the experience in the dungeon had been pleasurable for both, perhaps it had been a little too much on the rough side this early into their physical relationship. Kabuto required something softer right now. Like charming a snake.

He lowered the silver haired man to his bed and rested lightly on top of his thighs and leaned in close. His breath traced over Kabuto's face before brushing lightly at soft lips; once, twice, and then going to plant butterfly kisses along a strong jaw and up an exquisitely sensitive neck.

He made his way up the slender throat, humming in approval as Kabuto allowed him free access. He paused a brief moment before tugging at a delicate lobe and then licked the flushed outer shell of Kabuto's ear. So responsive. Little hitches in his breath, soft moans, pants, and whispered pleas.

Orochimaru shivered remembering just how loud and demanding Kabuto could get. Not one of his previous lovers had ever been so vocal with him. They didn't have the courage, too afraid to really let loose when with him. Except Itachi. Itachi hadn't feared him, but then again Itachi also rarely said anything while in bed. Passion was showed but never heard with the elder Uchiha brother.

Kabuto was different. Refreshing. Passionate and vocal. Respectful and insubordinate, clever and coy, shy and confident, intelligent and naïve, and the mixture aroused and engaged Orochimaru as no other had. The things he could do to this man, the things this man could do to him.

Orochimaru's head dipped low, the inky tresses spilling over his shoulders, and Kabuto sifted the strands through his fingers. The muscles in his stomach jumped as fingers slid up his body. Kabuto watched those clever fingers unwind his sash and push his shirt up. They were long, slender, fine-boned, and as pale as bone. They appeared delicate, almost feminine, and yet he knew just how strong, how deadly they were. They stroked, teased, and caressed; mapping every crevice, every dip, and every valley on his upper body. Sliding along his arms, whispering along the responsive inside, making all the fine hairs stand on end. The shirt was pushed higher and heated breath and a wicked tongue blazed a trail.

Kabuto moaned and tilted his head. It was slow agonizing torture. Kabuto was sure he had stopped breathing and died several times by now. He hadn't known Orochimaru could be so gentle and he was positive if he hadn't already been owned body and soul by this man he would have lost both right now. His hands scrabbled for purchase on sculpted shoulders. Kabuto shuddered and his mouth fell open, sounds of pleasure escaping from him. He threaded his fingers into the black mass of long hair and urged the man higher.

"Orochimaru," he whispered and let a small smile tug at his lips at the tremor that ran throughout the lean body against his own. "Kiss me."

"Gladly, Kabuto," Orochimaru rasped and fused their lips together.

Hot, wet, and sweet. The pair broke apart for air and then feasted on each again in an age old dance. Clothing slowly littered the floor. A piece here, a piece there. Moans echoed and breathing became a laborious chore. Limbs entwined and flesh met flesh.

Kabuto arched to meet each stroke, arms and thighs clutching at supple skin. A tiny stream of blue and purple chakra clashed and for a brief moment, the space between a fraction of a second, as his lover threw his head back, raven hair cascading down like a waterfall, body straining with the intensity of his climax, Kabuto saw his master's form blur and shift. Gasping he blinked the sweat from his own eyes as the vision faded and he too fell into mindless rapture.

Kabuto groaned as he regained his senses. Orochimaru was still inside of him and he felt himself twitch in response despite how replete he felt. Orochimaru rolled off him and pulled Kabuto to his side.

"No more avoiding me, Kabuto."

Kabuto looked at his lover hard. There was something not altogether human about this man. He stared at the slit pupils. They were elongated and the yellow gold iris surrounding them seemed to be glowing. Entranced, he again traced the purple eye markings.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto closed his eyes and listened to the older man's heartbeat. A secret then. Orochimaru did not like other's prying into his personal life or past. However, Kabuto had always been curious and he was fascinated by this man. Charmed by a snake. He would find out what the Sannin was keeping secret. He flashed back to the vision. It had been too brief to really see but one thing was sure. Whatever form his master had taken, it had not been human. Perhaps he really was sleeping with a snake.

Laughing to himself Kabuto let his mind wander. He smirked and decided his first "diary" entry was going to be quite difficult to read even after being decoded. Perhaps their relationship really hadn't changed all that much then. It was just – more - than what they shared previously. Kabuto could handle that. Simply another game for them to play.

* * *

><p>A week. The three of them had been here alone for a week. Kabuto had spent the last four days in Orochimaru's bed alternately resting and exhausting himself. It was everything he had dreamed of. Better than that actually. Stretching luxuriously Kabuto sat up in bed, satin sheets falling to his waist. He was going to have to clean them again.<p>

Orochimaru was gone, ostensibly to train Sasuke. Liar. Oh, he had shown the Uchiha a small jutsu alright. How to replicate a single shuriken. Then he told the brat to start working on his speed and left the boy after watching him for a few minutes. Where the Sannin was going Kabuto had no idea. He had tried to follow him a few times and somehow always ended up getting caught. Which resulted in Kabuto lying naked and panting on the nearest available surface and the snake master gone without a single trace.

Sighing, Kabuto slipped out of bed. He had things to do today and with any luck he might be able to get some of it done without being ravished. After dressing he went over to the desk and picked up a few scrolls left there. He had studying to do and some rather painful memories to go through. Sasori was never going to believe his jutsu was in place unless Kabuto played his part perfectly. The medical ninja rubbed the leather bound log book in his hands and with a last glance left the room and headed down to his own lab. There wasn't much there now but it was quiet and did still have some supplies. Picking up a set of chakra cards he activated them and was soon lost to everything else but his work.

* * *

><p>Sasuke huffed. His chest burned. His calves ached, his thighs were ready to give out, and he still could not make it around the damn track more than twice with the damn weights on. He collapsed to the dirt and heaved in great gulps of air. It burned so badly. Humiliating is what it was. Why was he called a genius again? Just one defeat after another. One failure after another. His defeat at Lee's hands, his first loss against Orochimaru, the fight against Gaara, his incapacitation at Itachi's hands yet again, the loss to the Sound Four, he couldn't even perform a summon-something even that blonde dobe could do! At least that had been one fight he had won. Even then he wasn't satisfied with the way it had turned out. He had let his emotions, his bonds with Naruto, get in the way. It had taken too long, used up too much of his chakra, and in the end, he had to resort to using the curse seal.<p>

What was he doing wrong? Angry at his lack of progress Sasuke forced himself to his feet, swaying a little. He bent over, taking a couple of deep breaths and prepared to run again.

"You are doing it wrong."

Sasuke jumped a little. It was freaky how the Sannin was able to sneak up on people like that. "Really? Well, then, perhaps my _sensei _wouldn't mind instructing me a little?"

Orochimaru ignored the sarcasm. "Have you ever lifted weights before, Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"Did you run regularly while training in Konoha?"

"No."

"Then what on earth makes you think you can run twenty laps with a hundred additional pounds without first training your body?"

Sasuke flushed. "What you're asking is ridiculous. I don't need to train my body to do that! That's what chakra is for."

"I see Konoha's training standards have fallen. Shame. What I am asking is not ridiculous Sasuke. You are a ninja, a soldier. Like any good soldier you should be able to make use of all your assets, including your body. Yes, chakra can enhance both your speed and strength and that is why many shinobi do not train the way they should. But, what would you do without chakra? Think about it. You saw what that Leaf gennin under Might Guy was capable of; Lee was his name correct?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"He cannot mold chakra. He beat you and he did fairly well against the Sand shinobi Gaara. How did he accomplish that? By physically training his body. Imagine the speed and strength you would be capable of if you built up your body's natural ability and then enhanced it with chakra. So, yes Sasuke, I want you to practice without chakra. I want you to start lifting weights. I want you to build your stamina. I am not recommending you turn into a bodybuilder; I simply want you to push your body beyond its current limits. Without chakra. Once you do that, you will be amazed at how much more chakra you can use and the control you have over it."

Sasuke snorted.

Orochimaru smirked. "A test then?"

"What kind of test?"

"Simple. Race me. The first to finish a lap wins."

"What's the catch," the Uchiha asked warily.

"No catch, Sasuke-kun. You run and use all the chakra you want. I will run using none, relying on just my body."

"You can't possibly keep up with me if I use the body flicker jutsu!"

The Sannin shrugged his shoulders. "We shall see."

"Fine! When I win I want you to teach me a new jutsu and end this pointless training."

"Very well. Are you ready?"

"Hn."

Orochimaru won. He strolled off the track and left some parting thoughts for the young Uchiha. "Think about it Sasuke. Even without his Sharingan or chakra your brother a formidable shinobi."

Sasuke only glared from his prone position on the dirt.

"Is that not what you want? To be a formidable ninja, one good enough to kill Itachi? Would not that task be easier to accomplish if you were dangerous and lethal even without the aid of your chakra or Sharingan? Sometimes all you need is well place kunai."

Sasuke stared at the retreating back of his sensei and glowered. Another failure. His pride stubbornly refused to heed the words that the Sannin had spoken and Sasuke had to forcefully shove it aside. He was a Sannin, considered the genius of the trio, in fact. There had to be some merit to what he was saying. And he could move fast. Even without chakra. How did he _do_ that?Thinking back Sasuke closed his eyes remembering his fight with Lee and what Naruto had said afterwards.

Perhaps he was relying too much on his bloodline limit and chakra. Struggling to his feet, Sasuke wiped the dirt from his palms. Before his Sharingan had activated he had trained in the manner Orochimaru spoke of. But not very hard and when his tomoe had developed he let it slide and relied on his eyes to track his enemies. That habit had only gotten worse after the fight with Naruto and the development of his third tomoe. What would happen if his eyes were damaged? What would happen if he couldn't use his chakra? Would he be able to defend himself, to attack, to win? In his current state, no.

Angry at himself Sasuke picked up the weights. He studied them. Perhaps he was doing this wrong. He may not like Orochimaru or Itachi but the fact was they were renowned ninja and both of them could physically beat him without relying on their chakra to do so. If they could train their bodies in such a manner then so could he. Resolve hardening, Sasuke dropped most of the weights and strapped ten pounds on each leg. Taking a deep breath Sasuke ran the track. Five laps and if he improved then he would add another set of weights on and another lap until he had worked up to the twenty laps at a hundred pounds. Without chakra.

Observing from afar Orochimaru watched the young boy run at a slow pace, noting the amount of weights he had strapped on. He smiled. "Excellent," he whispered and melted out from the tree.

* * *

><p>Kabuto took his glasses off and rubbed at tired eyes. Sighing, he replaced them and encoded more information to his deck of chakra cards. It was getting late. He eyed the journal resting next to him. They were supposed to test this today, weren't they? Kabuto didn't really think it would work but Orochimaru-sama seemed to think so and he was a very intelligent man. Kabuto opened the journal to the first page. Something innocuous first, so they'd have a baseline to work from. But, what? Drifting back Kabuto remembered an argument he had witnessed between Orochimaru-sama and Sasori.<p>

Smiling he wrote in cursive script.

_My name is Yakushi Kabuto. I am 19, soon to be 20, years old. I am the personal assistant and medic to the leader of the Sound Village, Orochimaru-sama._

There. That was harmless enough. Now, to see just how far he could go. He picked up his writing instrument again and the words flowed.

_I was ten years old when Sasori made me his apprentice and branded me with his jutsu. I was twelve when my apprenticeship was transferred over to Orochimaru-sama, a Sannin and rouge nin from Konoha, newest recruit of Akatsuki._

Kabuto stopped. Nothing seemed to happen. His blood remained calm. Then again, mentioning Akatsuki never had set off the binding. Encouraged he continued.

_At the age of thirteen I witnessed an altercation between the two shinobi. I doubt either one of them were aware of that fact. It was somewhat amusing to watch two grown men, and greatly feared ninja, quarrel like children._

Kabuto laughed a little as he wrote that. Orochimaru-sama was not going to like that. In fact, if this idea of his did pan out then Kabuto could say all sorts of things in this journal and Orochimaru could not reprimand him for it. A t least, not until he injected Kabuto with his little concoction. Yet, he had said because of the dangers associated with the injections they were going to be kept to a minimum. A chance to goad the Snake Sannin and do so virtually punishment free was simply too much of a temptation for the devious medic. Pushing up his glasses, the lenses glinting, he smiled and continued writing.

_At first all I could hear was shouting. It's a little disconcerting to hear a hollow puppet shout. As I drew closer, which at the time amazed me since neither party seemed to notice my presence, I listened in. They were arguing like belligerent teens and I was very much amused. It wasn't often that I was able to see both Sasori and Orochimaru-sama act thus. I quickly picked up on the gist of the conversation. It seemed Sasori had yet to capture his bijuu and wanted to go check out a rumor about a possible __jinchuuriki_. _Orochimaru-sama was disinclined to accompany him. It seems he had other plans, ones that revolved around an experiment of his that he insisted he must check on. Sasori then insulted the Snake Sannin; I believe he called Orochimaru-sama a pale-skinned freak of nature who didn't know what a dick was for. The argument soon came to blows. Both parties backed off quickly enough however, although, I must add it seemed like Orochimaru-sama did have the advantage at the time. Sasori however is capable of wielding a hundred puppets at once, so who would have won that encounter had they continued is very much up for debate._

Kabuto laughed again. Up for debate. He could imagine the indignant look on his master's face. Really, this was so much fun. Enough of that for now. This was supposed to be a test. He needed to write about his clan, and yet, it had to be something he had already told Orochimaru.

_I have a twin sister named Kasa. _

Nothing happened. Hands shaking just a little Kabuto wrote once more.

_We were separated at a very young age. If memory serves me correctly, age six to be precise. I don't know if my sister has my abilities as I don't recall her ever using them. However, being that we are blood kin and in fact, twins, it is a logical assumption to make. I have no idea if my sister is bound the same way I am. We share an empathic link. There are times when I can feel her emotions and she can feel mine. But, that link has all but faded now. If pushed and if I concentrate really hard I can re-establish it but not for very long. I am unsure why. When we were younger, I could physically track her location, and she mine, through it._

_My mother was slaughtered on the altar of Jashin in front of us. She was killed for opposing the religion and died as a heathen. I don't remember my father but I assume he met the same fate. Either killed on the altar or in battle for the sake of his god. I vaguely remember an aunt and uncle but nothing concrete. I do remember the altars bore the following symbol:_

Kabuto drew a triangle inside a circle. He left the entry at that. So, Orochimaru-sama had been right. The jutsu seemed to be triggered by oral questioning. Could they try to communicate back and forth via the written word?

_As I write this I remain perfectly lucid and in control of my body and mind. The diary will be encoded and respond only to my chakra, and as an added safety measure it will only be accessible by the following summons._

He inked the hand signs required for the summons. His pen hesitated above the paper. How to word the next sentence?

_I am worried that this diary might be found and even though it requires my chakra to activate someone might read the contents and pen their own message. As a precaution against this I have added my blood as a requirement to the summons._

There. That should do it and if Orochimaru-sama didn't get what he meant then he wasn't as clever as Kabuto credited him to be. Heaving a sigh the medic dropped the pen watching his hands tremble. Not from any jutsu but his own apprehension. Part one worked, but what would happen when Orochimaru-sama found the diary? Would his reading it have any effect on Kabuto? Would adding messages trigger the binding?

* * *

><p>Orochimaru glanced around and satisfied that he was alone quickly made a number of seals. A door opened at his chakra and he disappeared inside, the doorway fading behind him. Here he dropped down to meditating position. He needed to think. Sasuke-kun seemed to finally making an effort. If today was any indication, his training should progress rapidly from now on. He would have to keep Sasuke-kun close by and yet that posed a very dangerous risk. Sasuke was by no means loyal to him and allowing him to see his bases, the experiments...well, it could prove to be troublesome. If only had had gotten a hold of him sooner! Well, no use crying over the past.<p>

Breathing deeply, his body going into a semi-trance, he allowed his chakra to physically present itself. Kabuto was going make contact with Sasori. The thought of his young medic brought a twist to pale lips. Kabuto-kun. Oh, he had no doubts that Kabuto would be able to pull off the meeting with his former master flawlessly.

Such a clever boy. Perhaps too clever. No, what concerned him was the fact that Kabuto was starting to make a connection between his chakra and facial markings. He had even caught Kabuto trying to spy on him a few times this past week. He put a stop to that; a very pleasurable stop to be sure. Still, if anyone could figure out what he was really up to it was Kabuto. Kabuto who could be forced to turn on him at the drop of a hat. Such a dangerous person to take as his lover.

Smile twisting the Sannin pushed all thoughts of his young lover and younger protégé out of his mind. Breathing rhythmically, he gathered his chakra to him, the purple energy twinning about him in a maelstrom. His intense focus and concentration centered solely on his body and chakra. The abode grew dark, wind howled, and the walls trembled. Soon, oh, so very soon. All he required was a perfect vessel.

* * *

><p>Kabuto went to check on Sasuke-kun. The teen looked at him but made no other comment. Silent as well, Kabuto gave him a brief physical. He appeared fine. Tired but otherwise healthy.<p>

"Make sure to stretch your muscles before and after working out."

"Hn."

Typical response. Kabuto sighed and pushed up his glasses. He made a couple of notations on Sasuke-kun's chart. The two had made a hesitant truce that day in the med ward but things were still tense between them. More often than not, Kabuto couldn't help but wish Orochimaru had been able to transfer directly into the Uchiha's body. Then he wouldn't have deal with the petulant young man. Yet, part of him was glad the Sannin hadn't. He didn't know what it was but Sasuke made him uneasy. So did Itachi for that matter. Maybe it wasn't the Uchiha themselves, but their abilities that made him anxious? Not for the first time he wished he was able to talk Orochimaru-sama out of using an Uchiha body as his next vessel. He didn't need the Sharingan and it gave Kabuto a bad feeling. Such power did not come without a terrible price attached to it.

Clearing his throat, Kabuto made another notation. He looked at Sasuke from underneath his lashes. "Did he ever tell you why?"

A raised brow was his only answer.

"Your brother," Kabuto clarified. "Did he ever tell you why he killed your entire clan?"

The red whirl of the Sharingan emerged and Sasuke glared at Kabuto. Maintaining his nonchalant air Kabuto made a few more notes and flipped the folder shut. "I'll take that as a no then. I'm prescribing a supplement for you. It's very densely packed with vitamins and minerals and amino acids. You're to take two a day. One in the morning and one in the evening. I want you to increase your caloric intake, especially since you now seem fully committed to your training. Eat an extra meal every day. A healthy one, with a high amount of vegetables and protein in it. I'm also going to give you a protein mix. Use milk or water, whatever your preference, and drink one shake daily. It'll help develop and build your muscles. Every night before bed I want you to cleanse your chakra channels out, even if you didn't use chakra that day. Understood?"

The teen cocked his head the glare diminishing and soon his eyes returned to normal. "Why?"

"You're twelve going on thirteen. Your body is going to go through puberty very soon and with that the accompanying growth spurts and other changes that will happen to your body. Changes like growing taller, muscles building, your hormone levels spiking, and even your chakra coils increasing. Doing as I say will keep you in top form, even with all the changes you'll be experiencing. You'll need the extra supplements and nutrition, especially with the training Orochimaru-sama will be giving you."

"Hn."

"Good. Then sleep Sasuke. A good night sleep is an important part in your development as well."

A snort was Sasuke's response to that but the teen complied and moved towards his bed.

Kabuto tucked the folder under his arm and made to leave. Sasuke's voice stopped him. He stilled but didn't turn around.

"Why do you let him touch you?"

Silence and then the harsh sounds of a throat clearing.

"My relationship with Orochimaru-sama is none of your concern."

"Neither is my relationship with my brother."

Kabuto said nothing in reply and left, the door shutting behind him. He walked quickly back to his lab and tossed Sasuke's folder onto his desk and sat heavily in his chair. That chakra. It wasn't normal for a boy of twelve, even a genius. It left him ill at ease. Running his hands through his sliver mane he rested his head on the desk. He had seen it though. Before Sasuke had leveled his death glare, he had seen it. Itachi had told him why he had slaughter the Uchiha clan. There was something else there as well, something Kabuto couldn't put his finger on.

Sasuke Uchiha was hiding a secret. A secret as to why his clan had been wiped out, why his brother had seemingly gone crazy, and quite possibly the secrets behind the Sharingan. Kabuto exhaled noisily. Sasuke may have a deadly power but Kabuto was not to be taken lightly either. Spying and information gathering was his forte. He would do some digging. He would find out the reason for the look in Sasuke's eyes and he had a distinct feeling that his master's life may depend on what he found out.

Taking his glasses off Kabuto rubbed wearily at the bridge of his nose. He was surrounded by secrets. Orochimaru's. Sasuke's. His own. So much intrigue and plotting. He wondered for a moment whether he would have been better off staying a boring gennin Konoha and then laughed at the notion. 'No,' he mused. 'I prefer it here-secrets and all.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just an FYI to let you know that the posting schedule has changed. For more info, check out my profile. Enjoy & have a great weekend everyone!


	16. The Tenchi Bridge

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY**: Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Fifteen: The Tenchi Bridge**

Kabuto jumped from one tree to another. His heart was racing, but not from physical exertion. He could not be late. Sasori, no-Sasori-sama he mentally reiterated, did not like to be kept waiting. The medical nin's entire world hung on the outcome of this meeting.

He came to a halt abruptly. He scouted for any signs of life but the bridge remained empty. He closed his eyes and breathed. Opening them again he pushed his glasses higher. Time to perform. He jumped down. He hated Grass Country.

_"I have a mission waiting for you when you get back. Don't procrastinate."_

Those had been Orochimaru-sama's last words. Kabuto shifted, leaning his weight on his right leg. He had sounded so confident that Kabuto would come back. Their last night had been spent going over in detail how Sasori's jutsu worked, how he was expected to act, and the right words to say. The hour before he had left had been spent going over how to activate the seal. Kabuto ran a hand over his stomach. Someone was coming. Peering through the fog he waited.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched the Sannin train with a ferocity he had never seen before. His Sharingan whirled, tracking and copying. He couldn't perform more than a quarter of the jutsu Orochimaru used. He watched and it only strengthened his belief that coming to train with Orochimaru had been the right thing to do.<p>

He wondered where exactly the Sannin had sent Kabuto and on what kind of mission that would cause him to shake so. Watching the two of them together was confusing. It was almost as if they genuinely cared for one another and yet that couldn't be right. They were evil, monsters, men who cared for nothing and no one. They were like Itachi. Traitors. The word caught in his mind and refused to leave. Wasn't that what he was? A traitor as well?

No! He had legitimate reasons for leaving Konoha. He had goals that he couldn't accomplish there. An insidious little voice whispered in his ear; perhaps he was not so different from them. The Sharingan continued to whirl, Sasuke's hands turned white, and he dug little crescents into his palms. What was he becoming?

* * *

><p>The strange creature walked slowly; the bridge creaking beneath the weight. The voice spoke and Kabuto forced down the hatred that welled up inside of him.<p>

"Do you remember me?"

Kabuto dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Sasori-sama."

"Hm. Do you remember your mission?"

"To gather whatever information I can about Orochimaru's plans and his Fushi Tensei."

"Why have you waited so long to contact me then?"

"Because he did not trust me. I was left in Konoha as a spy for him and it is only recently, after the failed invasion, that he has taken me into his confidence. The information I gathered during that time was information you already knew. I did not dare take the risk of blowing my cover for such trivial things."

"But now you reside in the Sound Village with him and you have gained his trust?"

"No, not in the Sound Village. He keeps his Village separate and hidden. I do not know its location. I now reside with him in one of his many bases and the location changes frequently."

"You were an active participant in the invasion of Konoha."

"Yes, Sasori-sama. I gathered information and conducted espionage for Orochimaru while still in the village and when the attack was ordered, I did as instructed. It is the reason he now confides in me."

"You helped him recover from the seal the Third Hokage gave him."

"Yes, Sasori-sama. When it became clear the arms would not heal and he was slowly dying, I managed to convince him to switch bodies. You ordered me to gather what information I could about the technique and what better way than to see it actually happen?"

"Is he now in possession of Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No. Uchiha Sasuke came too late and he was forced to switch to another host. I have recorded everything I learned here," Kabuto said placing a chakra card in front of him, his head still lowered.

"So, Itachi's brother is still alive then. But the Sharingan is still within his grasp. What about the body he left?"

"I did not see what became of it. Orochimaru, while he does trust me to an extent, does not share everything with me. Especially when it comes to Fushi Tensei."

Sasori picked up the chakra card. It was very quiet as he read.

"How did you come to possess so much information?"

"I have been promoted to second-in-command of Sound and his personal medic."

"Well done. But there is a lot of information here that Orochimaru would not divulge to just anyone; not even his second-command. How did you come by such knowledge?"

"I-I..."

"Speak!"

Kabuto heard the command and bowed his head even lower. "I became his lover."

Silence.

"I have access to files and records that others do not. But, while my...new position… does grant me a tremendous amount of freedom, there is still a lot he keeps hidden from me."

Sasori began to laugh and the sound echoed loudly from within Hiruko. Kabuto kept his breathing even and calm and tried not think of how he hated that sound.

"Excellent, Kabuto. You should be careful though. Orochimaru has a bad habit of killing his lovers. Almost killed Itachi."

Kabuto jerked back in surprise. Sasori chuckled.

"Remember he will only keep you alive as long as you're useful, even if he does enjoy your company in bed. Although, you are now closer to him than ever. It presents an interesting opportunity. Tell me, you know where he keeps the ring?"

"Hai, Sasori-sama."

"Good. He has to wait three years before he can transfer again?"

"Hai."

"Hm. We do not want him to transfer into Sasuke Uchiha's body. You will prevent that from happening. See if you can find any information on the old body. When it is time for him to transfer again, kill him. Kill him, take the ring, and burn his severed hand. Then come back to me and Akatsuki."

"Hai, Sasori-sama. What is so important about this ring? You want it back after he's dead and he keeps a close watch on it now. It's only a ring. What possible significance could it have?"

The tail slammed into Kabuto, crushing him against the side of the bridge.

"Your curiosity is going to get you killed one day Kabuto. Learn to restrain it. The ring and its value are no concern of yours. Your only concern is to stay alive and when Orochimaru is weak to kill him and retrieve the ring for me. Do you understand?"

Kabuto coughed up blood. "H-hai, Sasori-sama." His body shook and he had trouble breathing.

A hollow chuckle met his ears. "In the meantime, you will continue to dig up whatever information you can on Orochimaru's bases, experiments, and plans. Even his training of the Uchiha boy. I want a report at least once every six months."

Kabuto wheezed. "Hai, Sasori-sama."

Sasori laughed again. "I wish I could be there when you kill him. The face he would make, being betrayed by his own lover. It would be a work of art."

Gasping Kabuto curled up into a ball. Why did it hurt so much? Almost like the venom Orochimaru-sama had given him...poison. He had been poisoned. That damn tail! He had forgotten Sasori was also a master of poisons.

Sasori drew closer and a small vial dropped to Kabuto's side. "Take it. Even you won't live through this poison without an antidote."

Time became distorted. Everything was fuzzy and his body felt so heavy. Fumbling, he managed to unscrew the cap and swallow the contents. The vial dropped from his hand and shattered. He stayed curled up in the fetal position as his body convulsed. He could feel the puppet hovering above him, prodding him, could feel Sasori's chakra wash over him, but he could not move.

"The jutsu is still in place. Yet, I expected him to know that I deliberately placed you with him as an informant. Perhaps that is why he looked no further and is using that fact to feed us false information. I wouldn't put it past the snake. Or maybe he did manage to undo the jutsu and at this very moment you are his loyal subordinate and you intend on playing the double spy. Is he really that good in bed Kabuto? Are you his puppet or mine? No matter, after today, you will dance to only my strings."

Kabuto's vision doubled and he saw two of each hand sign the puppet Hiruko made. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Minutes, hours, days, or years? Kabuto didn't know how much time had passed. His head hurt. He pushed himself to his knees.

"Whom do you serve?"

"You, Sasori-sama."

"What is your objective?"

"To prevent the transfer of Orochimaru into Uchiha Sasuke's body, to kill the defector, and retrieve his ring for Akatsuki."

"What else?"

"While waiting for the precise moment to strike I am to gather intel on the defector's plans, bases, and hideouts."

"Good. Is there anything else I need to know besides that which you have already provided?"

"He currently plans on killing the daimyo of Sound and promoting himself as both daimyo and kage in an attempt to consolidate power and ready for a war."

"War with whom?"

"The Land of Ferns and Land of Honey. Land of Valleys has pledged its support to Sound. Once the countries are taken over possible alliances with Iwagakure and Kumogakure are being explored."

"That would increase the size of his military exponentially. While Akatsuki does seek war, it is to happen on our timetable and to meet our objectives. Where is Otogakure?"

Kabuto bowed his head and answered.

"That's a week away. Still, a direct assault at this moment in time would alert him to the fact that he has been betrayed by someone and you're the most logical choice." Sasori was quiet for some time. "I will have to discuss this news with Leader," he finally muttered under his breath. "Meet me here again in six months."

"Hai, Sasori-sama."

"Go. We don't want your lover becoming suspicious."

Kabuto nodded and body flickered away from Tenchi Bridge

* * *

><p>Orochimaru held the prepared slide up wearily. He tossed it aside. What he wouldn't give to learn this jutsu. So clever, so deceptive, so delightfully insidious. To be able to bend others to his will like that. To have an entire army at his command that would blindly obey him without question until death.<p>

He sat down, tapping his foot thoughtfully. No way to break the binding's hold. Possibly subvert who controls it, but the blood binding itself would last until Kabuto's death. The thought infuriated him. Forcing himself to remain calm he picked up a leather journal and opened it. The pages were gibberish. He threw the book across the table in a spurt of annoyance. All this trouble for just one man. A very useful and intelligent young man to be sure, but he was not irreplaceable. It would take time and cost him but he could groom another to take Kabuto's place.

So why was Kabuto still alive? His hands formed signs and he hesitated. He could end this headache right now. The seal would kill Kabuto instantly. However, Kabuto was still potentially useful. If all went well with Sasori, he would have a capable spy inside the Akatsuki ranks. One who knew how to network and cajole others into leaking information they would normally never spill otherwise. He also was Orochimaru's only link to this mysterious clan of Jashin worshipers.

This clan concerned him. How large were they? How spread out were they? Did they have a stronghold? How many of them had the same bloodline limit Kabuto did? Did they have any other abilities? Was Akatsuki planning on using this clan as their spearhead for the war to come? Orochimaru had sent out feelers and had yet to come up with anything on this Jashin. He stared at the journal he had thrown and pondered.

His hands fell to his sides and he released the built up chakra. He would see how this played out. For now Kabuto still served a purpose. He ignored the taunting voice inside his head that whispered that was not the only reason he was allowing the medic to live. The Sannin closed his eyes; his vision plagued by heated visions of smooth skin, dark eyes, throaty moans, and silver hair.

* * *

><p>Kabuto came to a stop and fell to his knees. Crawling over to a tree, he rested his back against it and stared up at the blue sky. It was quiet and a light breeze counteracted the bright sun shining down on him. Kabuto shivered and rubbed his aching chest. He hated being poisoned!<p>

His mind wandered over the disturbing information Sasori had told him. He knew, rationally, that Orochimaru had other lovers besides him in the past. But he had slept with Itachi? His hands curled and slammed into the ground. How could he have been so stupid! The tone Orochimaru's voice took whenever he spoke about Itachi, the almost obsessive way he brooded over the man, and the glint of desire in his eerie eyes when he spoke of using Itachi's body. A sharp bark of laughter exploded from Kabuto.

Oh, Orochimaru-sama wanted the Uchiha's body alright! In more ways than one! Kabuto thought of Sasuke and felt a deep anger simmer and burn inside him. If Orochimaru-sama couldn't have the older brother he would take the younger brother. Stupid! How stupid of him! Hands clawed the dark soil mimicking the jealousy and anger that raked his insides. The Sharingan. The Uchiha brothers. It was about them. Always had been and if Kabuto hadn't allowed his desires - his own feelings - to cloud his judgment he would have seen that from the beginning.

Orochimaru-sama didn't want him, he wanted an Uchiha. Itachi preferably but Sasuke would do. Was he biding his time? Just fooling around with Kabuto while he waited for Sasuke to succumb to him? The attention he lavished on the younger Uchiha, the tolerance he showed for the boy's disrespect and rudeness. Was he even now whispering in Sasuke's ears, tempting him, his husky voice sliding over the boy's skin? Was he luring Itachi back into his embrace through his younger brother?

Kabuto forced himself to his feet and his hand unconsciously went to adjust his glasses. He stopped midway and removed the wire frames. He glared at the offensive object, crushed it. and dropped it to the ground. Shinobi rule number twenty-five. He should have never broken it.

He took a few unsteady steps. The country side was lush and in the distance he could see a bamboo forest. In a blink of an eye he was gone. He hated Grass Country.


	17. Vices

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY****: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Sixteen: Vices**

The village before him was one of the largest in the Land of Sound. It was prosperous, filled with shouts, cheers, and buzzing with activity. Kabuto slipped his headband into his sash. He glanced down his standard attire, knowing he would stand out. He needed anonymity right now. He henged into someone else.

It was freeing in a way he couldn't describe. He smiled, chatted, bought food, and was treated like any other ordinary citizen. He headed towards the nearest tea house. Inside he chose a seat that gave him a clear view of the restaurant and its patrons. Kabuto did not normally indulge in drink, but while his mind scrambled for clarity he partook of a few sips.

Watching people had always been a favorite past time. Observing how they interacted with each other, the emotions, the expressions, the body contact; the subtleties of each relationship out in the open for all to see, if you knew how to read the language. Kabuto knew and was a master at it. Musing thoughtfully, he drank some more and considered his meeting with Sasori. It brought up an immediate swarm of emotions and that irritated him. He forced the seething feelings aside and analyzed the encounter. It had gone as planned. Sasori believed Kabuto was still his puppet. Kabuto had played his part flawlessly and he had been able to pick up a few vital pieces of information as well. He had been able to track and accurately predict the rouge Sand nin, even with him encased in a puppet of armor. He even managed to convince Sasori that the second jutsu he had attempted to put on him was effective. Kabuto snorted at that.

The other day he had been able to coax Sasuke into reveling information on Itachi without the boy even knowing it. Looking around the bar, he observed with a hawk's eye; noting the jealous husbands and wives, the married men and women pretending they didn't have a wedding ring on their finger, the discontent and depressed smothering their problems in spirits, the happy giddy ones celebrating life, and the couples who were new and unsure and shyly glancing at each other from beneath coy lashes. No, his skills at observation were not at fault. If anything he was getting better at it.

Then why was he having such a hard time with Orochimaru? He tipped back more of the burning liquid and stared down into the empty cup. Was it because where Orochimaru-sama was concerned he couldn't detach himself? He knew rationally he was overreacting to Sasori's little tidbit about Itachi and Orochimaru. Yet, he couldn't calm the jealousy simmering inside and his mastery of observation and deduction failed him in this regard. Every encounter and conversation involving the Sannin, Sasuke, or Itachi became tainted green, clouding his judgment, making him see innuendos and nuances that weren't there. He knew it and could do nothing to stop it. He poured more sake.

His cup was jostled and some precious liquid splash out. Annoyed he looked up at the person who interrupted his brooding and blinked when it turned out to be a very pretty woman. She looked at him, her eyes red, and apologized before ordering sake for herself. Kabuto stared at her. She reminded him of someone. She was so familiar and the answer was there lying just under the surface. She noticed Kabuto's stare and offered a sad small smile and forlornly took the bottle of sake and cup set before her.

Kabuto continued staring. He raised his glass and offered her a silent toast and she accepted. Kabuto shifted in his seat and glanced at the pretty lady again. He tipped more sake down his throat, the liquid long ceasing to burn on its way down.

The pretty lady glanced at him. "Relationship trouble too?" she asked. She looked so sympathetic and the floodgates inside Kabuto, aided by the alcohol, opened.

"Men," he stated venomously.

She gave a startled look. He gestured with his cup.

"Y'ur eyes ar' all red. Y'u've been cryin'. Itsa man innit? Bastards, thin', think, they can do wha' they please."

The pretty lady gave him tremulous smile, agreed with his analysis, and the two proceeded to drink their sake bottles empty and order another round all the while consoling each other about their various woes in love. The new friends drank their way through a significant amount of bottles and it was late at night when the owner of the tea house kicked them out. Kabuto stumbled a little and gallantly offered his arm to his new friend. She was nice. He didn't know making friends was so easy. He should have done this a long time ago.

"S'there an inn nosa far way. We," he paused, searching for words. He felt light, giddy, and everything was moving too quickly. "We can seep there."

She giggled and Kabuto's ego exploded. Someone wanted him! Him, not as a substitute, but just him. Kabuto tried his best to appear in command of his faculties and pulled the giggling woman closer.

"I'll pay for y'ur room," he whispered and wrapped his arms around a slender waist. "Un'ess you'd rather share mine."

A coy smile was flashed. "Oh, yes. I'd like that."

Together the inebriated couple stumbled their way to a nearby inn and Kabuto plunked down his money and proudly slurred out a request for a single room. Everything got really fuzzy at that point and he knew he somehow ended up in the room, felt his shirt being taken off, and he blinked as the walls kept spinning.

Spinning and spinning and Kabuto vaguely acknowledged that maybe he had too much to drink. He looked over at his companion but she was already out cold on the bed. The floor it was then. He didn't mind. The floor was cool against his flushed skin.

"Jus' for a few minutess," he mumbled and passed out.

The very pretty lady rose from her position on the bed. Sighing she stared at the sleeping man. He still maintained the henge even in his sleep. He was good, but henge or not, she would know him anywhere. She got up and hefted the medical nin into the bed before lightly caressing his cheek. "Oh, 'buto."

She was quiet for some time, simply taking in the young man's features. She moved a few strands of hair away from his face and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

Pulling up she hardened her features. Duty came first. Chakra gathered in her hands and she gently probed and studied the sleeping man. An hour later, satisfied with her work, she left the dark room. She didn't look back. Looking back would be a sign of weakness and she was by no means weak. She glided along the dark streets her silver hair shinning in the moonlight as she made her way to her destination.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru paced his room. Kabuto was overdue by several hours. The seal hadn't been activated and Orochimaru was at a loss. What was the damn fool doing? He growled and summoned his snakes. "Find him!"<p>

He continued to pace back and forth fruitlessly. Should he call in the contingency plans? But there had been no attacks, nothing to indicate Akatsuki was moving against him. If Kabuto had been compromised, however, there would be.

He slammed a hand across his desk, spilling the contents to the floor, and braced his arms against the desk, his chest heaving as he came to a decision. He strode to Sasuke's room and flung the door open. "Pack up. We are leaving. You have ten minutes."

He went to the small medical ward and found Tatsuki. "I want the entire lair cleaned and ready to go in two hours time. Destroy what you cannot carry."

The kunoichi nodded and he left her to seek out Jin, his body melting into the stone.

It was busy night for Sound. One lair was abandoned and another set up in record time. The hidden village switched locations leaving the former one bare and empty.

Orochimaru did not sleep that night and thoughts of his second-in-command troubled him as he oversaw operations. It was near dawn before the first of his snakes came back to report. He listened to their hisses and his eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

><p>Kabuto groaned. His head was killing him. He looked around the room blearily and noticed that he was alone. That hurt. It was stupid and insensible but that didn't change the fact that it still hurt. He fell out of bed and pulled his shirt on with fumbling hands. Holding his head, he stumbled down the stairs and out of the inn. It was dawn and the sun blazed a glory of colors into the sky. It burned his eyes. He fractured mind noted that he was long overdue to report back but he couldn't seem to care. He wandered up and down the streets and somehow ended up in the seedy part of town. Both women and men propositioned him and his abused ego re-inflated some. The light was still too bright so he made his way to a dark tavern and landed with a dull thud into a booth. His stomach growled and he ordered food. A complimentary bottle of sake was placed before him and Kabuto, ever the polite young man, couldn't refuse his gracious host. So he drank and the throbbing in his head turned into a light buzz.<p>

An hour or so later he vacated the tavern his stomach full and happily inebriated. What should he do next? He had some money left. Gambling? He had never really gambled before, considering it a waste of his time and money. Now the idea didn't seem all that bad. Where exactly were the casinos? Kabuto turned around in a befuddled circle trying to spot the bright neon lights of the gambling houses when he caught sight of a snake slithering its way up to him. The snake stopped just at his feet and extended itself so that half its body was raised into the air.

"You are in serious trouble," it hissed.

Kabuto blinked and then smiled when he realized who it was. Kata! One of Manda's daughters! He giggled, nuzzling the smooth scales.

"Unhand me this instant!"

The snake slid out of Kabuto's grasp, flicked her forked tongue out at him, scenting and tasting the air.

"Orochimaru is going to kill you, you simpering idiot, and I for one do not intend to be around when he does."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke and left a very confused medical ninja behind. Kabuto made another circle but no more snakes came so he shrugged and went to find a casino. Hours later Kabuto was even more intoxicated, broke, and the proud new owner of a purple plushie snake that was wound about his neck and shoulders. He tried whistling but had trouble so he settled for humming contently under his breath as he staggered along the busy streets heading out of town.

It was in this condition, just as he made his way past one of the many village exits, that he caught sight of them. His heart flipped over, butterflies filled his stomach, and he knew somewhere deep down that he should be both furious at the man scowling at him and afraid but all he felt was the strange euphoria that comes from a total lack of inhibition and common sense.

Kabuto smiled and threw himself into the man's arms, completely oblivious to the killing intent coming off him, and snuggled into him. "'rochimaru-sama!"

He hugged the man tighter and giggled a little and then hummed his approval as he buried his nose into the hard chest in front of him. Pulling back he sent his best seductive smile and clumsily nipped at the pale throat.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was beyond anger. Beyond rage. Beyond coherency. Beyond astounded. Orochimaru, genius of the Legendary Sannin, was in that peculiar zone that we all visit every now and then where all emotions, feelings, and intelligence cease to exist and all we are left with is blank incomprehension and the inability to articulate any sounds.<p>

He could only stare in utter stupefaction as his best jounnin, his best spy, his second-in-command weave and stagger his way towards him like a drunken fool. Beside him he heard a quiet snicker and turned his blazing yellow gaze on his young protégé. Sasuke cleared his throat and resumed his normal bored expression, but the moment Orochimaru turned his deadly glare back towards Kabuto his mouth quirked.

Orochimaru could feel his own murderous intent flowing off of him in waves and little wisps of chakra escaped him. It had no effect on Kabuto, who was still so drunk he wasn't even aware he was still henged into someone else. The medic threw himself on Orochimaru and began groping. He nipped at the Sannin's neck and pulled back proudly presenting a stuffed purple snake.

"Y'u smell good. Look at wha' I won! Jus' for y'u!"

Sasuke laughed and Orochimaru stared at Kabuto as if he had gone insane. Kabuto rather insistently forced the plushie into Orochimaru's hands, giggled, and proceeded to wrap himself around his master, his hands roaming freely.

Orochimaru fended the drunken man off of him and smacked Sasuke on the back of the head. "Check out the village, find out who he talked to and interacted with, and if he said anything that could compromise us."

"Scared he leaked information that might find its way to Konoha," Sasuke smirked.

The Sannin held a whimpering Kabuto at arm's length and stared at the young Uchiha. "It is not Konoha that concerns me Sasuke-kun. It is Akatsuki. Unless you feel that you are ready to take Itachi on right now?"

Sasuke felt his eyes narrow at the mention of his brother. Forcing down the rage the name invoked in him he jerked his head towards the struggling medic. "Kabuto would never say anything that would harm you. Anyone can see that."

"Kabuto is obviously in no condition to know whether he has said something of import or not. Go check out the village. If you come across any Akatsuki agents, you are to head back immediately. That includes your brother. Do I make myself clear," he asked venomously.

Sasuke nodded slowly and headed out, glancing back at the medical ninja once. He felt a flash of pity for the man and then his lips quirked in a smile again. It was amusing, seeing the normally arrogant nin reduced thus. If only he had a camera.

Orochimaru watched Sasuke leave and summoned Kata again. "Go after him and report everything you find out."

She hissed and undulated. "Fine, but I want a sacrifice prepared for this."

He glared at her. "You are too small to eat a human."

A fine shudder ran through her. "Heavens above no. Humans are revolting. Only father does that. No, I want a very big juicy mammal."

Kabuto had at this point managed to worm his way out of Orochimaru's grasp and his face brightened. "Kata!"

The serpent, still piqued at the medic from their previous encounter, recoiled from him and streaked off hissing.

Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto by the scruff of his collar and prevented him from running off after the snake. He swore she became more like Manda each day. He turned his attention to his medic. His very very intoxicated medic.

Kabuto seemed to finally notice that he was the center of the Sannin's attention. "'rochimaru-sama," he purred and nuzzled into the hand holding him and then licked it humming under his breath.

Orochimaru jerked his hand away and wiped it, glaring at the idiot in front him only to have a sudden armful of tipsy medic and shoved the grasping man away from him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kabuto," he ordered and slapped him.

He expected the smack to sober the man up a bit but all Kabuto did was giggle and start undressing himself. Incredulous, he watched the man wiggle his way out of his sash and try to get his shirt off.

Exasperated and furious and unable to do damn thing about because Kabuto was just too fucking drunk to even realize what was going on he grabbed the medic's arm and slung him over his shoulder. He managed to move exactly three steps before Kabuto started rubbing and pinching his backside.

He stopped moving and brought his other hand across Kabuto's bottom with a resounding crack. Kabuto shuddered in his arms and whimpered a little.

"Keep your hands to yourself," he warned.

It seemed to do the trick as Kabuto quieted and his hands fell away. But not for very long. Kabuto decided to play with his hair, stroking and nuzzling the black strands. "Pretty," he crooned and threaded one hand through the mane and let his other hand wander along the firm muscles of his master's back.

Orochimaru dumped Kabuto unceremoniously onto the ground. Kabuto pouted at him for a moment before resuming mission get naked.

Orochimaru breathed deeply, trying to control his fury. He hadn't had to fend off drunken horny ninja since his gennin days. He stared down at his foremost nin being outwitted by a shirt. Kneeling down, he tugged the shirt back into place and cupped Kabuto's chin gently.

"Kabuto," he whispered softly. The medic ceased all movement instantly and gazed wide eyed at the Sannin.

The pad of Orochimaru's thumb stroked at Kabuto's bottom lip and shiver ran its way up his spine. "Hai," he asked breathlessly.

The older nin leaned in close, turning Kabuto's head slightly and brushed his lips against a delicate ear. "Behave yourself until we get back to the lair and then you can touch me all you want."

Kabuto's breath left his lungs in a rush. "Okay."

Satisfied that the man would behave for now, Orochimaru stood back up and summoned one of his larger servants. "Take us back to the lair."

"No!"

Growling, Orochimaru glared at the frantic medic scrambling in the dirt. "What is it now?"

Kabuto looked ready to cry. "I can't fin' Oro. We 'ave to get 'im. I won 'im jus' for yu'!"

Orochimaru closed his eyes and counted to ten. Twice. He strode to where he had originally dropped the ridiculous stuffed toy and picked the damn thing up along with the discarded sash and thrust them towards Kabuto.

"Here, now let us go Kabuto."

Kabuto blinked owlishly and stumbled behind the Sannin as the huge serpent lifted them both on its head and moved. Kabuto fell off and landed on the ground with a loud oomph. "'rochimaru-sama, I'm dizzy."

A very irate Orochimaru slid down the back of his summon, picked the medic up bridal style, plushie and all, and walked up the snake's back. He focused his chakra to steady the two of them on the silently shaking serpent.

"Reminds me old times Orochimaru."

The black haired nin glared balefully at the snake. "You tell anyone about this and I will personally eviscerate you and make you into a wallet. Go."

Kabuto for his part remained oblivious and contentedly played with his newly dubbed Oro plushie, occasionally attacking the arms that held him with it. Had he been sober or even a smidgen less intoxicated he might have tried to get away considering what awaited him at the newly set up lair.

* * *

><p>Wandering around the village made Sasuke distinctly uncomfortable. After speaking to various people Sasuke concluded that Kabuto had not said anything that would compromise Sound or lead Akatsuki to them, or rather him, until he was ready to face Itachi. He didn't particularly care if they killed Orochimaru. Just not until after the man finished training him.<p>

In fact, other than how extraordinarily intoxicated he'd become, Kabuto really hadn't done anything worth noting. Not if you counted his loss at the slot machines. He supposed Orochimaru might be slightly upset that Kabuto had brought a woman back with him to his hotel room, but that was none of Sasuke's business.

What bothered him were the people in the village. They seemed content, happy even. He listened in on their conversations. From their stories, life in Sound had been more difficult before Orochimaru had taken over as Kage. Countless wars and endless struggle. While they were certainly concerned and frightened about talks of people being spirited away in the middle of the night for experimentation, and there were numerous tales of the Sannin's ruthlessness, they seemed to prefer the current stability he provided to their previous existence.

Disgusted, and not sure why, he left the group of locals and made his way out of the village. As he did he passed a woman with silver hair and did a double take. Kata, the snake summons that was stalking him, informed him this was the woman Kabuto had spent the night with.

Following her proved to be quite difficult and she lost him several times. She was good and she looked so much like Kabuto it was eerie. As far as Sasuke knew Kabuto had no family except for a few relatives from his adoptive family in Konoha.

Cursing as he lost her once again he turned to Kata. "Which way?"

The snake forked the air with her tongue tasting the air. "This way," she hissed.

The two crept upon the woman and what appeared to be a thing in a black cloak covered in red clouds. Akatsuki cloaks. Then that thing, going by what Orochimaru had told him, was actually Sasori, a puppet master from Suna. Did that mean Itachi nearby? Rage filled his veins and he moved without thinking, intending to demand the bastard's location from them when the snake twined around him, halting his movements.

"We're leaving."

She vanished taking the struggling Uchiha with her.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru threw his medic down on a bed. Kabuto, not quite sure where he was but undaunted, immediately reached for the older man. The Sannin pushed him off and Kabuto grunted as he hit the lumpy mattress again. He glared accusingly at the man he was attempting to get naked.<p>

"Y'u said if I be-be-behave I cou'd touch y'u all I wan'!"

Orochimaru forced Kabuto onto his back and pinned his hands above his head.

"Pay close attention Kabuto," he whispered ominously. Something in his tone finally pierced through the fog surrounding the medic.

Kabuto stopped fidgeting and swallowed. He wasn't entirely sure why but Orochimaru-sama was furious with him.

"Good. Sobering a little are we? You are still too far gone to get much out of you so all I want is for you to tell me one thing. Did Sasori fall for it?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes in confusion. Who?

Orochimaru shook the younger nin until his teeth rattled. "Think, fool! Sasori of Akatsuki! Did he fall for it? Does he think you are still his spy?"

Kabuto groaned and tried to follow what the older nin was saying. Spy...Akatsuki... and it clicked.

"Hai! Hai, he does," Kabuto cried out amid the bone jarring shakes.

Orochimaru slammed Kabuto down on the bed, and backed away, breathing heavily.

His eyes glittered. "You will stay here until I see fit to let you out."

The door shut slammed shut and Kabuto curled up on the bed, his head beginning to ache, and hugged the stuffed snake to him.

Time passed with agonizing slowness as sobriety returned. Kabuto vacillated from white hot anger and jealousy to utter mortification, shame, and extreme nervousness as memories from his impromptu day off flashed with unerring clarity in his mind.

Groaning, he turned over on the bed and glanced down at the stuffed toy still clutched in his hands. This is why he didn't drink! Rubbing at his face, Kabuto tried to place where he was and came up blank. Just where was he? And gods above where was some water? His mouth felt parched and he could feel the beginnings of a massive hangover creep over him.

As it turned out, the hangover was the least of his concerns as the door to the room slowly creaked open. The room itself was dark and the dim light spilling in from the hall stung his eyes but was gone in an instant as the door shut. Kabuto felt a frisson of fear crawl slowly up his spine and goosebumps broke out over his skin.

"Get up."

The command was soft, the voice smooth with just the slightest hint of a rasp. Calm and controlled. Kabuto's stomach twisted and churned. He preferred a raging Sannin to this quietly furious version any day. He obeyed at once and stood before the man with his head bowed.

"Look at me."

The medic raised his head and met the Sannin's stare.

"Having trouble placing just where you are?"

Kabuto moved to speak and was interrupted.

"It was a rhetorical question. Of course you do not know where you are. I found it necessary to move lairs. Not just the lair, I also found it necessary to move the location of my hidden village as well."

Kabuto said nothing and simply watched. He doubted saying anything at this moment in time would be appreciated.

"It was a very long night last night. Not only did I oversee both moves, but I was also rather concerned for one of my ninja. You see, I sent him out on a mission of great importance and he failed to return. When said nin failed to return my first thought was that he had been compromised, hence the reason I found it necessary to facilitate moving. Of course, I could have activated a seal placed on this nin and killed him outright but I withheld my hand on the off chance that he had not been compromised, but was merely caught in a situation that required more time to extricate himself from. Bearing this in mind, I sent my snakes out to look for this nin and offer him assistance if need be. Imagine my surprise when it turned out that not only was said nin perfectly safe and well, aside from being totally and completely intoxicated, he also had a very pleasurable night by all accounts while the rest of Otogakure was in chaos due to his thoughtless actions."

Kabuto flinched mentally but maintained his silence.

"This nin did not come back the following morning either. No, he decided to enjoy more of his little day off; he drank some more, ate a little, and went gambling. After all, my bases, my plans for the future and this country, and the men and women who serve under me really are not all that crucial."

Orochimaru circled him before reaching out to grab his chin. "Tell me Kabuto, what would you do to such a subordinate?"

Kabuto could feel a breath ghost by his face. "Punish him."

"Ah, yes. Punish him. But how would you punish such a poor excuse for a ninja and a faithless lover?"

Kabuto wavered. What could he say that would not make the situation worse?

"You cannot think of anything? Let me see if I can. Take your shirt off and bend over the bed."

Kabuto pulled his shirt off and bent over the bed, his arms braced on the thin mattress. He wasn't prepared for the lash that stung his back. He gritted his teeth and forced down his cry of pain. He made it through four more stokes of the cane before a sharp gasp broke free and his eyes watered.

"Heal yourself."

Kabuto did as he was told and the angry red skin smoothed out. A hand caressed his sensitive back and his muscles jumped.

"I want you to count each stroke out loud. For each one you miss I will start all over. Heal yourself after each one. All you have to do is make it to twenty-five."

The cane was raised and brought down harshly across the medic's back, biting into the skin, bruising it, and left a large red welt from top to bottom.

"One," Kabuto gasped and focused his chakra into his back speeding the healing process.

At five strokes Kabuto was crying silently and at eight he missed the count. The torture began anew and by the third stroke in the resumed count the medic was sobbing out loud. The strokes fell faster and harder than before. At seventeen his fell to his knees and was rewarded with two vicious strikes in tandem, almost losing the count a second time.

By twenty he was nearly unconscious and had to force himself to stay alert; he knew that Orochimaru would only resume the caning from count one when he regained his senses. At twenty five he allowed himself to huddle into a ball keeping his abused back away from everything and blacked out.

He was roused by a cold splash of water. Jerking awake, he nearly screamed as his back came in contact with the bed. He rolled to his side and pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

Orochimaru was sitting down, tapping a thick cane rhythmically against the floor. "Now then, perhaps you would care to finally report what went on during your mission?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," the medic nin whispered deferentially. "I meet with Sasori at the Tenchi Bridge in Grass. He was in the puppet Hiruko, but it looked larger from what I remember. Perhaps added modifications? He came alone..."

Sometime later, after Kabuto had talked himself hoarse, Orochimaru interrupted him. "So, your new orders are to prevent me from jumping into Sasuke's body, retrieve the ring for Akatsuki, and end my life. Is that correct?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

The Sannin snorted in contempt. "As if you could. What happened then?"

"I was ordered to return to you."

"But you did not. Why?"

Kabuto hesitated before speaking. "The poison Sasori used made me unwell, even after ingesting the antidote. I was only going to stay and rest for a few hours...and I-"

"Got drunk? Spent the night and most of the next day in the village? Spent the night with a woman in fact? Tell me Kabuto was she a good fuck? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kabuto looked up. "No! Nothing happened, Orochimaru-sama. I swear!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

Kabuto forced himself to remain calm. "Nothing happened. I - we - were both drunk. We just slept, I swear."

"But just sleeping was not your intention when you brought her back to your room. You wanted to fuck her. Are you so bored with my touch already that you need to sate your needs elsewhere?"

Kabuto heard the possessive undertone in that silky voice and it sparked his own insecurities. "Nothing happened! Even if it did why would you care? All I am is a substitute toy until you get your precious Uchiha back!"

"What did Sasori tell you?"

Kabuto looked back down and could feel the white hot blaze of jealousy run in his veins. "To be careful. Said you had a bad habit of killing your lovers. Including Itachi."

The snake master laughed harshly. "Jealousy? You were jealous and decided to get back at me by having a one night stand? Whether or not anything transpired between you two is irrelevant. You brought that woman back to your room for the sole purpose of fucking her. You are responsible for uprooting both my lair and hidden village and causing me to lose precious resources and test subjects."

Orochimaru's pale hand gently threaded its way through Kabuto's silver hair. "All due to your petty jealousy." The hand yanked Kabuto's hair back, forcing him to arch his head up and meet furious serpentine eyes. "Get up."

Kabuto rose unsteadily to his feet and was shoved roughly face down onto the bed as his pants were pulled down to his knees.

"How dare you put Sound in danger! How dare you allow your small-minded insecurities to overcome you!" Orochimaru, his entire body trembling with pent-up frustration, raised the cane and delivered a series of blows in quick succession to his medic's bare bottom.

"What," he hissed between gritted teeth, "gives you," and landed another bruising stroke, "the right?"

Kabuto's body was quivering and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Orochimaru threw the cane away, stepped forward, and crushed their bodies together, digging his nails into the tender flesh he had just punished.

His voice was dark and heavy and laced with malice. "Let me make our relationship perfectly clear to you. I will fuck whomever I want, whenever I want. That includes you. I rule Otogakure, not you. You are my servant and will do as I command you and if you ever go near another person again I will kill them before your very eyes and then emasculate you!"

Kabuto nodded as much as the painful grip on his head would allow. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru spun the medic around and forced his head down. "Since you want me so badly, feel so possessive over me, suck," he ordered savagely.

Kabuto blinked rapidly, his backside on fire, and moved to grip the thick arousal in front of him only to be yanked back.

"I did not give you permission to touch me. I said suck."

Orochimaru watched his young lover lick his lips nervously, drop his hands to his sides, and lean forward to envelope the tip in his mouth. He gripped the silver head tighter and forced more of his cock into that delectable mouth. His other arm came up and he held Kabuto's face in place.

Hot, so very hot, and wet. Pulling back, he snapped his hips forward. A muffled cry came from Kabuto as he choked. Orochimaru pulled out before plunging back in, gagging Kabuto. He moved the silver head back and forth over his length. Orochimaru groaned his world reduced to the tactile sensations of Kabuto's mouth. The sharp scrape of teeth, the ridges and bumps, the sleek cheeks, the soft velvet tongue, the smoothness of his convulsing throat. The sheer heat surrounding him. Gasping, he sped the pace up, tightening his grip and leaving indentations on the younger nin's skin.

Feeling perilously close to the edge he grunted and pulled out. One hand gripped his erection, his thumb caressing the sensitive flesh, and he came with a deep groan. He held Kabuto's face for a few more seconds as he collected himself and then finally let go, studying his work. Pools and streaks of opalescent white coated the younger man's face and hair and Orochimaru felt the rest of his aggression and tension bleed away.

Smiling in satisfaction he tugged Kabuto's chin up and turned his face from side to side. "You look very pretty covered in my come little whore."

He tugged at Kabuto's silver strands of hair. "I have other matters to attend to. There are some candles about and paper. I want a written report and this time I want every word that was said between you and Sasori. You are then going to give me a very detailed account of your excursion into the village Kabuto."

The door opened and light bled into the room. Kabuto shielded his eyes as Orochimaru paused outside the door. "By the way Kabuto, no matter how many puppets Sasori can wield I would come out the winner in a battle between us, despite your assertion otherwise. All I have to do is mention the gruesome way both his parents died and he loses all control. Like how Sasuke snaps whenever Itachi's name is mentioned, or how you react foolishly when confronted with information regarding my past lovers. There is a reason for shinobi rule number twenty-five. I am disappointed in you Kabuto."

Kabuto stayed silent in the darkness, coming to grips with what just happened. He slowly slid off the bed, taking great care with his abused body, and stumbled in the dark looking for the candles. He finally found one but no matches. He held candle limply for a long time before using a small fire jutsu to light it.

Working in the scant illumination provided he scrounged around for paper and ink. He swallowed painfully; his throat still parched, and inked his report. The brush fell from his hands when he was done. He moved from his perch on the ground and lethargically made his way to the bed, collapsing on top of it. Something Orochimaru-sama said continued to tug at him. A fight between him and Sasori...and realization dawned. Orochimaru-sama had been able to find and decode the diary and the binding hadn't responded.

He moaned as he shifted on the bed and slowly formed the seals to summon the journal. A dark leather book materialized and Kabuto opened the log. There was his writing and in an intricate cursive script, the letters beautiful, flowing, and elegant was Orochimaru-sama's.

_I want sketches of everyone you can remember before the week is up and detailed accounts of your time with your clan and with Sasori. Locations, landmarks, names, conversations with them, any religious teachings you can remember anything that will lead to them. You are to report to me every morning for training and then to the good doctor Tseng. You will be under his command for the time being- he has carte blanche where you are concerned. After he dismisses you for the day you are to work on subverting control over the binding to me. You will not meet with Sasori, Akatsuki, or your clan unless I have full command over your person. If that proves too impossible, then I have no further use for you. I recommend finding a way to do so quickly; your life hangs in the balance._

_I truly hope you enjoyed your little side trip because as it turns out the woman you allowed yourself to become so familiar with meet up with Sasori later that day. From what Sasuke and Kata tell me, the resemblance is so strong that looking at her is like seeing you in female form. How does it feel knowing you almost committed incest?_

* * *

><p>A young woman walked up to a coarse dirty beige tent. She hesitated before the entrance, feeling very unsure of herself. It was not a feeling she was accustomed to. She shoved it aside forcefully and lifted the tent flap.<p>

It was sparse and smelled of burning oil and incense. She dropped to her knees before an ornate and intricately carved table, bowing her head in respect to the golden image dominating the otherwise drab space.

"Approach child"

She did so and waited for permission to talk, her forehead touching the rug that served as both a floor and an impediment to the swirling sands of their home.

"Rise and speak."

"Sasori of the Akatsuki did make contact with Kabuto. I followed Kabuto as instructed after their meeting. He did not return to Orochimaru as ordered. Instead, he made his way to a village within the borders of Sound and to a local tavern. Apparently, something Sasori said upset him and he was drinking when I made contact. I encouraged him to consume more and his tongue was loosened. He said nothing of import or detrimental to either Akatsuki or our clan. Instead he focused on complaining about his...association with the Sannin. He consumed too much and had to be lead to a local inn. I performed my examination of him there while he slept. He was able to maintain a transformation jutsu even while intoxicated. Healthy. However, his chakra coils are not what they should be in his normal state. They're smaller. In an altered state, I would say his chakra capacity would only be capable of doubling. Whether this is an affect of having his kekkei genkai restrained for so many years or because he does not train as much because of other duties he performs for the Sannin, I am unable to determine. He is of average physical strength and in an altered state I would assume his capacity would only double. His healing capacity exceeds all our expectations. It is better than your own, better than mine, and if I may be so bold, he far surpasses anyone in the clan in this aspect."

"As I have said before, he is indeed a prodigy. Continue."

"The markers in the binding were unusual. I was unable to determine what has been causing his outbursts. Perhaps the binding was triggered? But the Sannin is still alive and Kabuto still serves as his second-in-command. If it was triggered it was not by Orochimaru. The other markers indicated that he has been ill recently which makes no sense considering his healing abilities. But his immune system has been completely suppressed at least twice. Given his healing, I would say either he or Orochimaru have been playing around with his immune system. Perhaps to find the reason for his unique abilities or to tweak them? It is a known fact that the Sannin prefers to inhabit strong vessels and while he does currently have his eyes set on the Sharingan, Kabuto would make an excellent replacement if not a better host."

"What of his other abilities?"

"He is extremely intelligent; his knowledge of the human body is extraordinary. Sasori has mentioned that is on par if not better than that of the female Sannin Tsunade who is now Hokage of Konohagakure. He is a spy beyond compare and if it had not been for the curse of the Third, in all likelihood Orochimaru's invasion would have either succeeded or caused permanent damage to the Leaf Village. As it is, the village is now severely crippled and they lost many shinobi due to the information Kabuto provided. Konohagakure is now vulnerable in ways they haven't been since the village was first created, even during the Great Ninja Wars. I would be surprised if one of the other main ninja villages didn't launch an attack of their own."

"Hm. Konoha may be weakened but they do know how to save face. It has been brought to my attention that despite the attack they continue to take on missions from other villages and nations and that they are re-building rapidly. It's what comes from having the full backing of their daimyo. They have also managed to force Suna into submission for their part in the invasion and even now they still accept missions from The Land of Wind's daimyo that rightfully belong to Suna. Not to mention the new Hokage is none other than Tsunade-hime, one of the Legendary Sannin. Weak they may be, but they give the appearance of still being the strongest shinobi village. No, the other countries will not attack, not without some further provocation. A shame but no concern of ours."

"Hai. Kabuto is also adept in ninjutsu, particularly medical techniques. He and Orochimaru went head to head with the other two Sannin in battle while Orochimaru's arms were sealed. He acquitted himself well, according to our sources in Leaf. The Hokage has classified him as a high ranking criminal in their Bingo Book and in her personal notes it seems she has noted that his sense for jutsu and techniques surpassed her own when she was his age. His main element is earth and it is unknown if he is capable of using a second element. He is a highly skilled genjutsu user and he was the one who cast the genjutsu used during the Konoha invasion to put the spectators, civilians and ninja, asleep. Well over 500 people were in attendance. He is able to summon snakes as well and can, with Orochimaru's help, summon Manda. It is unclear whether he can do so without the Sannin's aide."

"Sasori is completely sure that his jutsu is still in place and that Kabuto is still loyal to him?"

"Hai. He seemed confident in that regard and I was informed that Kabuto has provided valuable information regarding Orochimaru's plans and his body transfer jutsu. I was unable to find out the exact details and I deemed it unwise to push Sasori for more. But, I have my doubts."

"And why is that?"

"Because...I believe that Kabuto is involved with Orochimaru."

"Involved how?"

"In an intimate relationship. It was the nature of his complaints about Orochimaru. He...believes that the Sannin is just using him sexually while he waits to become reacquainted with a previous lover. He may have initially allowed such a relationship to further gain the Sannin's confidence and cement his position in Sound, but he seemed truly hurt and betrayed. That leads me to believe that he genuinely cares for Orochimaru. If that is the case, then Sasori may not have the hold over Kabuto he believes he does. And it is Orochimaru, the genius of the Sannin. He would be able to find a way to break Sasori's jutsu if there is one."

The elder laughed. It was a harsh grating sound. "Sasori and Akatsuki are arrogant. They believe Orochimaru fled their organization because he feared them. And perhaps he is wary of some of them, but Sasori is not one of them. I think you're right. I believe Kabuto is playing the double spy for his lover."

"Should we be concerned?"

"No. Let Kabuto play the spy. He cannot go against us, his kin, even if Sasori's jutsu is indeed no longer in place. Kabuto is bound to us till death, just like every other member of this clan. It is Jashin-sama's will. In fact, this development could prove to be quite beneficial, especially now. We will let Orochimaru deal with Akatsuki and when the time is right use Kabuto for what he is meant to do. Then, then...the whole world will bow to Jashin-sama."

'What will happen to Kabuto after he accomplishes his mission?"

The elder glanced down at the prostate woman in front of him. He was silent for a few minutes and gazed around the tent before redirecting his gaze to her.

"Kabuto will be sacrificed on the altar of Jashin-sama to cleanse his soul of his sins."

"But he can be reformed! He hasn't been taught the way of Jashin-sama like the rest of us!"

"Ignorance is no excuse and perhaps if his sins were not so great then he could be reformed. But he has spent his life among heathens and sinners and he has defiled himself by taking a male lover. The only way for his soul to be cleansed is for him to die honorably on the altar. It is the only act of compassion we can show to him. His life's work and his death will bring us that much closer to our goals. You should be proud to offer him up to Jashin-sama."

She nodded. "Forgive me. I just thought that he...you're right. He is defiled and the only way to wash him clean is in blood. As Jashin-sama wills it."

"Good. Such a devoted servant. You make us proud and on the day of reckoning Jashin-sama will reward you. One of our own has been accepted into the ranks of Akatsuki as a full-fledged member. He will be out eyes and ears and from him we will find out the location of the bijuu statute and the remaining bijuu. Take this to him," the elder said handing her a scroll.

She secured the scroll on her person. "Then Hidan knows the secrets of the circle?"

"Hai. He is a loyal servant of Jashin-sama and will do his duty admirably. Go and return quickly Kasa, we have much to do."

She rose from her position, bowed before the statue again, pushed the tent flap up, and looked back at the clan elder before leaving.

"As you wish father."

His dark eyes glittered. He lovingly caressed the gold idol. "Soon my lord, soon."


	18. Persona non Grata

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY**: Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Seventeen: Persona non Grata**

Kabuto spent the next few months under Tseng's supervision. Arranging that had been a logistical nightmare. Kabuto had a hand in almost everything that went on in Sound. The only other person with more authority was Orochimaru. By day, he was an assistant and lab rat. Occasionally he was freed from his duties to carry out the lowliest and dirtiest class D and C missions. By night, he was alone in a lab furiously trying to find a way to subvert the binding.

His room was dank, musky, and flooded. Kabuto sighed and tried to find a more comfortable spot on the makeshift hammock he set up. He stared down at his water filled room and then back up at the ceiling. He hated it down here. Even when he had been a mere apprentice he always had better accommodations.

He was twenty today. Twenty years old and what had he accomplished? He had never imagined as a child that he would end up in this ill-begotten place. He had always pictured more for himself. Somehow, despite being shuffled between Sasori and Orochimaru, he had always dreamed that he would one day have a home, a family, a laboratory of his own where he could research and analyze to his heart's content and recognition for his skills.

He had some of it. The acknowledgment he craved had been fulfilled by Sound. Even Konoha recognized how deadly he was and the thought cheered him briefly. Now, however, he was no longer in charge of others. He answered directly to someone other than Orochimaru-sama. The loss of his position, of his stature, of his daily dose of recognition left Kabuto feeling bereft.

As for having a home, well, that he still had. Home was wherever Orochimaru was. They were always moving nowadays. It seemed like Orochimaru was moving in-between lairs every few weeks. A change of routine that was his own fault. But that didn't stop the occasional tug he felt for a more permanent place of abode.

Family. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. She had known who he was. She had known and encouraged his flirtations. Did she have a good laugh at his expense when she reported back to Sasori? Had Sasori laughed? Anger stole through Kabuto's veins. The only blood family that he had left and she had stabbed him in the back without a second thought. If there was such a thing as karma, then surely Kabuto was paying for what he had done to his adoptive family in Konoha.

Then there was Orochimaru. He only saw the Sannin in the mornings, sometimes not even then. He trained every morning as instructed and occasionally Orochimaru would watch, advise, or even spar with him. Sometimes there would be messages in the journal for him but they were short and impersonal. That was it. No other contact and Kabuto ached at his loss.

He wished he could get mad, that he could sustain himself with anger, but the truth was his current situation was entirely his own fault. He had let his emotions get the better of him and this was the result. As Orochimaru had said it was petty jealousy. Kabuto laughed a little. He was a very territorial and possessive man, a trait he inherited from Orochimaru-sama. The laughter died away and he contemplated his absent lover. He missed being by his master's side, missed working with him, and missed touching him; what Kabuto missed the most was talking to him. Orochimaru-sama had always talked to him, discussed plans and ideas, experiments and theories. The silence from him was worse than everything else combined.

Kabuto turned over onto his side, watching the muddy water below ripple from the constant dripping. Where was Orochimaru-sama now? What was he doing? Did he miss his former right-hand man? Did he ever think about Kabuto? Did he even remember that today was his birthday? The gentle sway of the hammock finally lulled the medic to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tseng observed Kabuto through the two-way mirror He sighed. Kabuto was an incredible doctor and a decent ninja. Nevertheless, did he have to sully his clean lab with so much blood while defending himself? Orochimaru, standing next to him seemed pleased. Tseng only sighed as more blood was spilled on his once clean floors.<p>

Orochimaru peered at the doctor from the corner of his eye. "You do not seem to be enjoying yourself doctor."

"There's blood all over my floor. I hate working in less than pristine environments, you know that."

Orochimaru's shoulders shook with mirth. "Ah, but look at all the bodies you now have to use. Surely that pleases you?"

"Hm. As long as I don't have to clean up the mess he's making."

Orochimaru smiled. He gestured towards the confined medic they were observing. "What do you think?"

Tseng glanced warily at the Sannin. "Think about what? The experiment is going splendidly and I must admit that without Kabuto's help I would have used more test subjects than you have allotted for me. He's a fine young doctor, better than me. I'm not really sure why you're wasting his talents down here with me, considering that my work really doesn't have much to do with jutsu or the like. If you're asking me about his skills as a fighter, you know I don't have the first clue. He seems competent enough."

Tseng shrugged and used his handkerchief to blot his balding head. "I remember when you were that young. Time passes so quickly. You haven't aged at all. You still look like a young man."

The old doctor rumpled his own wispy strands of salt and pepper hair ruefully and Orochimaru inclined his head in acknowledgment, his gaze still transfixed on Kabuto.

"This experiment is important and Kabuto is the perfect test subject for it. We are very close to understanding the genes and functions that control the body's aging process."

Tseng grunted and sat down heavily. "Kabuto is the perfect subject, you're right about that. I'm by no means incompetent or stupid, but his knowledge of the human body outweighs mine. A lot of the modifications to the basic theory are because of his input."

"I have read the reports. I will be participating in the last testing sequence. Between the three of us, this experiment should be a rousing success."

Tseng grunted and glanced slyly at Orochimaru. "Kabuto won't be expecting that. Maybe I should just leave the two of you alone? I'm old, I don't know if I can put up with the shenanigans of you young people."

Orochimaru turned his full attention to the elderly doctor and Tseng raised his hands in apology. "Now, now. Don't kill me yet, young man. I knew you when you were in diapers. Still," he mused, glancing between the Sannin and Kabuto, "It's nice that you've finally found someone."

Orochimaru looked startled.

Tseng laughed. "I may be getting old, but I'm not senile. Your mother would have been happy. She'd be even more ecstatic if you figured out a way for the two of you to give her grandchildren."

Orochimaru's eyes softened at the mention of his mother before he smoothed his features out. "Kabuto is nothing more than a subordinate."

Tseng nodded and studied the man he had watched grow from childhood. "I've never really cared about your ninja rules. I understand the need for control out on the battlefield, the same detachment and focus is required as a doctor, but I've never accepted that shinobi must become unfeeling killing machines. Neither did your parents. He loves you, even I can see that. And he protects and defends your name with such fierceness even in his current dilemma."

Tseng groaned a little as he heaved himself out of the chair. "Don't throw it away because of some rule that was taken to an extreme and became status quo. Now," he huffed out, "if you'll excuse me, I have some data to analysis and I'm fairly confident that our little lab rat wants the IV out by now."

Orochimaru watched as Tseng, an old family friend, made his way into the lab. Tseng moved slower each day. He wasn't long for this world and the idea did not sit well with him. Orochimaru returned his watchful gaze back to Kabuto. This was part of Kabuto's punishment for behaving so foolishly. Kabuto needed to be reminded of a few things and this demotion seemed to do the trick, even more so than beating him with a cane. Although, the caning had been infinitely more - exciting - than forcing Kabuto to do the filthiest D-ranked missions he could find.

Still, as angry as Kabuto's loss of control had made him, he had to acknowledge the thrill it caused. The fact that Kabuto was so jealous and possessive over him was arousing. Orochimaru glanced to Tseng. Perhaps the old doctor was right. He cared for Kabuto, despite his intentions otherwise. The past few months had been hard. He missed sharing plans, ideas, and theories. Missed having Kabuto working beside him. Missed being inside him.

He entered the lab quietly but he could see from the way Kabuto went still that the medical specialist knew he was there. Such a remarkably perceptive young man. _His_ young man and Orochimaru decided to take the advice from an old family friend.

* * *

><p>Kabuto stiffened imperceptibly and cursed himself as he did. He forced himself to relax and retreated underneath a polite mask of indifference. He turned to Tseng.<p>

The genially old doctor offered him a warm grin. "Now, now. Almost done. Then we can begin experiments on other people besides you. Why don't we start with the dead bodies in here? That way we can have another baseline to go off besides the one you provide and my lab can be clean again. Kill two birds with one stone as it were."

Kabuto nodded and allowed the doctor to draw more blood.

Tseng looked at Orochimaru. "We're going need a spinal fluid sample and cheek swabs. I've already taken hair, tear, and urinary samples."

The Sannin nodded and moved efficiently, sweeping silver hair out the way and forcing Kabuto to tilt his head down and shoulders down before doing a lumbar puncture.

Tseng hummed as he watched the room's other occupants interact. He smiled a little. Kabuto was very good hiding what he was really feeling. He nodded towards the procedure Orochimaru was doing. "Stings a little?"

Kabuto kept his head bent over. "Not really sensei. You've done it so much over these past few months that I'm accustomed to the sensation. Although, you are quicker and more accurate with a spinal needle than Orochimaru-sama."

Tseng hid his smile at the comment and chuckled mentally. Oh, yes, Kabuto was very good. That had been said without the slightest hint of disrespect or sarcasm, in the most proper of tones, devoid of any inflections, and yet you couldn't miss the barb. He watched Orochimaru's eyes narrow but the Sannin maintained his peace and went about his business.

Tseng straightened, capping the last tube of blood. "There, all done! I think we have all the necessary samples..."

"You are missing one."

Tseng looked at Orochimaru. "The spinal fluid? You're almost done there aren't you?"

The Kage smiled slowly. "I was not referring to the spinal sample."

The old doctor tilted his head and flicked his eyes between the silent young medic and Orochimaru. What was the sadist up to now? "I know I'm going to regret asking, but what are you referring to?"

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders, slowly drawing the needle from Kabuto's back and applied pressure to the site. "We are studying genetics, and while it is true I may not be as qualified in this field as you two illustrious doctors, I am aware of enough to realize you are missing a sample."

Tseng ignored the mockery evident in the Sannin's voice and puzzled over what he could have possibly left out when Kabuto spoke up.

"I know what Orochimaru-sama is referring to sensei. I'll need another cup."

Tseng stared at Kabuto but as he had noted before the young doctor was good. He gave nothing away and his voice and mannerisms remained calm and polite. The old medic sighed and gave up, going to find another packaged cup. They already had the urinary sample he didn't know what Kabuto wanted or needed another specimen cup for when it hit him.

"Oh, OH!" His cheeks turned red. Clearing his throat he handed Kabuto the plastic wrapped container. "Well, I'll just take the blood and put it on ice. Good luck with that Kabuto. Err, half an hour should be...right... I'll be going then."

Tseng left the room and actually felt a moment of pity. Kabuto was going to pay for his little comment. From the way Orochimaru was staring at Kabuto perhaps he'd better give them more than thirty minutes. An hour or so should do it and he was hungry anyway. He placed the blood into a medical freezer and headed towards food. Young men these days.

Orochimaru pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Kabuto. He gave the medic a smirk. "I may not have your expertise but I do believe you are supposed to fill that up."

Kabuto nodded wordlessly, ripped open the packaging, and unscrewed the top. He placed the small cup and lid on a nearby cart before meeting Orochimaru's eyes.

Orochimaru raised an ebony brow. "Waiting for something?"

Kabuto kept his breathing even. "Patients are usually given privacy with this particular test along with materials to help produce a sample."

The smirk only widened. "Usually, but you will just have to deal with the fact that you are not alone. As far as materials go, use your imagination; pretty women with white hair seem to be your thing. Try picturing that."

Kabuto remained motionless for a few moments and then adjusted his glasses. He pushed himself off the examining table and hesitated. He pushed his glasses up again, the only sign of his discomfort, and faced the opposite direction, his back towards Orochimaru. Breathing deeply, he slid his sash up a bit and ran his hand down the front of his pants. He was not going to let Orochimaru see how distraught he was. The room was silent, the atmosphere oppressive, and Kabuto could feel the Snake Sannin laughing at him. He gritted his teeth.

"It is a little quiet over there. Having trouble? Visions of silver haired women not doing the trick? Or are you just not up to the task?"

Kabuto withheld any comments. Orochimaru-sama was deliberately baiting him. He took a deep breath again, trying to relax, and once more cupped himself.

"Perhaps you require an audience? Turn around and face me," Orochimaru ordered softly.

Kabuto slid his hand out of his pants, straightened his clothing, and slowly turned around.

"Come closer."

Kabuto moved back in front of the examining table. Orochimaru let his gaze travel up and down Kabuto's body slowly.

"Then again, it might be because your clothing is too restrictive. Take the sash off."

Kabuto re-adjusted his glasses again. He removed his sash and let his hands fall to his sides.

Orochimaru folded his hands in front of him. "Waiting for something? Or do you have a case of performance anxiety?"

Kabuto bit back the retort that sprang to his lips. He slid his hand down the front of his pants. To his utter humiliation, he couldn't achieve an erection. He took another deep inhale, trying his hardest to ignore the Sannin's overpowering presence, and resorted to using his chakra.

Orochimaru laughed softly. "Again, I may be wrong, but I am quite certain that at some point you are going to have to remove your pants in order to get the sample into the cup."

Orochimaru watched Kabuto avidly. He couldn't tell what was going on in the medic nin's head. But Kabuto had always been able to shield his real thoughts behind that mask of his. It's what made him the best spy the Sannin had ever known. That fact only irritated Orochimaru at this point. He wanted Kabuto openly humble and contrite. Thinking about Kabuto's brief encounter with that woman still made his blood boil. Kabuto belonged to him and no one else. Feeling the need to re-mark his territory he stood.

Kabuto's breath caught. Orochimaru was giving him that feral gleam, the one that promised mixed pleasure and pain, and Kabuto's body woke up with an intense jolt. Nerve endings sang to life and his stomach fluttered. He maintained eye contact. Not out of a show of will or to maintain the mask he had so carefully crafted over the years, but because he was physically unable to look away. His heart began a slow thud that grew progressively louder.

"Perhaps you need assistance," Orochimaru purred.

A tiny moan escaped Kabuto. Orochimaru's voice was husky, raspy, and smooth all at once. It promised and seduced and had the ability to make Kabuto orgasm without ever being touched. That look and that voice and after all these months Kabuto wasn't sure if he would ever hear or see them again. He knew without a doubt that he could and would work his way back up the ranks and resume his former title as the Sannin's right hand man, but never in a million years had he ever imagined that Orochimaru-sama would still want him.

The Kage stepped closer. "Drop your pants," he whispered.

The dark purple slacks and accompanying undergarments fell in a rustle of cloth. Kabuto couldn't tear his eyes away. Orochimaru leaned in and braced his arms on either side of the medic's body. His face was mere centimeters away and Kabuto could feel the hot puffs of his breath.

"Touch yourself Kabuto."

His body obeyed without conscious thought and he was soon caressing his erection under the intense watch of dark gold eyes. Lust pooled low in his groin and spread throughout his body. His mind shouted that Orochimaru was only doing this to humiliate him, to teach him yet another lesson about his place, but his body was not his to control. Kabuto was washed away in a tide of desire.

A shudder racked his frame, sweat formed on his brow, muscles clenched, nerves shivered and sparked, and he was _so__hard_! Orochimaru-sama wasn't looking away and those eerie yellow gold eyes deepened into amber.

Kabuto's mouth opened and he licked at his dry lips. The tension twined tighter, Orochimaru-sama stepped closer, and their bodies were nearly touching.

A soft brush of lips against his own and the sensation shot electricity throughout his body.

"Come for me Kabuto."

Their mouths brushed again, Kabuto's vision blurred, and he came with a strangled cry.

A warm breath blew across his ear and he shivered.

"Kabuto..."

"Ha-hai, Orochimaru-sama," he choked out.

The breath blew again; down his ear, across his jaw, and hovered just above his lips.

"You missed the cup."

Orochimaru pulled away laughing and handed Kabuto the empty specimen container. He sat back down, licking his fingers clean of Kabuto's essence.

His eyes glittered. "Again, Kabuto." Orochimaru ran his eyes over the half nude body in front of him and licked his lips, still able to taste Kabuto's orgasm. His head tilted to one side as he imagined all the things he was going to do to that luscious young body.

He honed in on his medic's flushed countenance. "Use your chakra if you have to. It is for a good cause. Surely you can get it up in the name of science, can you not?"

Orochimaru smiled as Kabuto threw him a dirty look. Wonderful, simply wonderful. He did so enjoy playing with the younger man.

Kabuto bowed his head, his bangs hiding his flushed face from the Sannin. He forced down the angry retort that wanted to spring out. A few months ago he wouldn't have held back. But now that he was lower than a gennin? Yet, Orochimaru-sama was teasing him, playing with him, and was giving every indication of still wanting him sexually. Perhaps it was time he stopped playing the part of a lowly pawn and acted more like himself.

He pushed his glasses up and raised his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You know as well as I do that there's a refractory period."

"Are you telling me no Kabuto?"

Kabuto paused and weighed his options. He hated it down here. Tseng was generally pleasant to work for and the study of genetics did intrigue him. But, he hated having to report to someone other than Orochimaru, hated being nothing more than a glorified lab rat, hated his abominable quarters, the endless parade of D and C missions, hated being kept in the dark and passed over, and despised the haughty looks he received from ninjas he could kill before they even realized it.

Kabuto bit his lip and decided to gamble. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. I need a couple of minutes at least, even if I did use my chakra."

The Sannin's eyes narrowed but he didn't seem to be angry. He shifted in his seat and leaned back. "True, but you and I both know how short those periods are for you. I doubt you will need more than a minute or two. Take your shirt off," he whispered.

Kabuto waited patiently with his hands by his side. This time he caught the flicker of irritation his refusal caused.

"Kabuto, do not push me. Take your shirt off now."

"No."

The Otokage stood and his desire churned into anger. Kabuto maintained his calm veneer and ignored the way his knees wanted to give way. He noticed the greenish flecks in his master's eyes become more pronounced and the way his nostrils flared in anger.

"Take. Your. Shirt. Off. Now."

Kabuto couldn't stop the slight jerk of his cock. He pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat. "No. You want my shirt off then do it yourself."

Genuine surprise flickered in Orochimaru's eyes before they flashed with something indefinable. "You should not bait a predator unless you are prepared to pay to consequences. Take your shirt off Kabuto and I will let your insubordination pass."

This time the young medical nin couldn't hide the shiver that traveled from the tips of his toes to each strand of hair on his head. The air thickened and he had difficulty time breathing but stood his ground. "No."

A soft chuckle met his refusal and Kabuto backed up as much as possible. 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained,' he reminded himself uneasily.

A slow evil smile twinned its way across Orochimaru's features. One that promised as much pain as it did pleasure. "I was hoping you would say that. It makes things so much more interesting."

Kabuto hadn't even finished blinking before he was pressed down onto the examining table, his shirt ripped off, and all he could feel was the heavy warmth of Orochimaru's body on his. Kabuto obeyed his body's whims, wrapping his legs around Orochimaru's waist. His arms slid around powerful shoulders to tangle in the glossy black curtain of hair as he kissed the older man.

Orochimaru's lips were firm and smooth and the taste of him flooded Kabuto's senses. Warm, smoky, and faintly spicy. Months of frustration, of hurt, of forced celibacy bubbled up and Kabuto forced his tongue into the warm cavern of his love's mouth. He thrust his hips up and pulled the older man tighter into his embrace. A low groan escaped him as he ground their hips together, desperately seeking any sort of friction. It had been so long!

Orochimaru pulled back gasping. Kabuto mourned his loss briefly but since he had already thrown all common sense aside he pulled at the black tresses in his hand. "Kiss me," he demanded, emphasizing his order with a decisive tug on the older man's hair.

Orochimaru's eyes burned liquid gold. That ungodly tongue slipped out to trace his bruised lips and his grip on Kabuto's arms constricted to the point of pain. "Did you just give me an order?"

"Yes," Kabuto whispered before crushing their mouths together. Tongues twined, teeth clashed, breaths were exchanged, and the two men lost themselves in a haze of touch, taste, and sound.

Orochimaru broke the fiery exchange and Kabuto moaned in protest. Panting, the Sannin rested his head on Kabuto's slick chest and bit an impudent nipple. Kabuto murmured his appreciation and wriggled his body enticingly.

Orochimaru licked the pert nub once more, his fangs just grazing the delicate flesh. He pushed off his lover's chest and gazed down at the flushed and writhing man. He moved back an inch and disentangled the thighs clutching at his waist. He lightly ran a single fingernail up and over Kabuto's prominent erection.

"Touch yourself Kabuto."

Kabuto flexed his leg muscles in an attempt to stay connected to the Sannin to no avail. He raised himself on his elbows and opened his mouth to lecture his lover when he felt a single razor sharp nail trace over his arousal. A whimper escaped him.

Everything about his master was a combination of beauty and danger. He knew that Orochimaru could cause him permanent damage if he so desired, even with his healing abilities. It was an alluring thought. Kabuto slid a hand down to cup himself. Gods, he was so hard. How did Orochimaru-sama do this to him so easily?

Kabuto moved his hand away. "No."

"That is the fifth time you have said no to me," Orochimaru warned. He continued tracing Kabuto's arousal with his nail. "Are you really sure you want to continue playing this game?"

'Nothing ventured, nothing gained,' the medic chanted mentally. He licked at his lips. "If it means getting what I want. Hai."

"What, precisely, do you want?"

Kabuto trembled and closed his eyes briefly as Orochimaru's nail circled the head of his erection. He forced his eyes open and met the Sannin's golden stare.

"You. I want you. I want to be back in your bed with you inside me. I want my room back. I want my position back. I want to be your right hand man again."

The nail stopped its leisurely movement and Kabuto held his breath.

Orochimaru held his nail just over the slit and brushed it downward. Kabuto's cock jumped and he smiled in satisfaction before removing his finger.

"You want quite a bit. What makes you think you are worth it?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and smirked. "Because I'm the best and you know it Orochimaru-sama."

A corresponding smirk tugged at the Sannin's own pale lips. "Really? The best at what? Drinking? Becoming intoxicated? Jeopardizing my plans? Flirting with possible relations? I am curious. Which would you rank the highest?"

Kabuto's smirk thinned. Orochimaru could be such a bastard. "The highest out of those choices? Drinking."

Orochimaru's smirk grew and he chuckled. "Hm. I would say flirting with possible relations is the highest. You do not feel the same?"

Kabuto hesitated over that one. They were treading in dangerous waters now. "No."

The Sannin raised a single brow. "No?"

Kabuto shifted on the table until he was almost but not quite standing. "No."

Orochimaru only stared at him.

"I was drunk, yes. And I was potentially a hazard to you in that condition, especially after meeting with Sasori. I would never betray you, even when intoxicated. I...behaved… foolishly. I know that. I know that's why I am down here, why you beat me. I will never allow myself to act in such manner ever again."

It was quiet and Kabuto's stomach began twisting itself into an intricate series of knots. He was having difficulty maintaining eye contact but if he wanted to resume his former position in Sound he couldn't afford to look away.

Orochimaru leaned in close. "Is that all?"

Kabuto could count the number of Orochimaru's lashes he was so close. They were long, full, and curled upwards at the tips. Elegant, refined, like every other part of him.

"I didn't touch her. I was drunk and angry and it's no excuse but I did not touch her. It's you. It's always been you. No one else has ever been able to arouse me. I was jealous so I drank and thought about you and my body responded. Then she appeared but I wasn't aroused by her. She was just there and I never touched her and even if I hadn't passed out, nothing would have happened. Because she wasn't you and it's always been just you."

Kabuto breathed deeply and plunged onwards. "I was wrong. It will never happen again. Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. But that doesn't change the fact that I am the best ninja you have. I realize that this," Kabuto waved his hand at their surroundings, "is my punishment. But my talents can be put to better use than what I am currently doing."

Kabuto dropped his hand and waited. The flecks of green came back into Orochimaru's eyes and Kabuto knew then that he was still angry. A pale hand came up to stroke his face, whispered past his lips, down his throat, across his chest, and smoothed down his stomach. Kabuto's muscles clenched involuntarily.

"You want my forgiveness?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

The hand slid down and palmed him, "I am not normally a very forgiving person Kabuto. What would you do for it?"

Kabuto shivered. "Whatever you want Orochimaru-sama."

The hand pressed down. "Anything Kabuto?"

"Hai! Orochimaru-sama! Anything you want," he breathed.

The Sannin smiled wickedly and stepped back, enjoying the shudder that ran up Kabuto's body as he squeezed once more before letting go. He sat back down in the chair and crooked his finger at the nude medic.

Kabuto slid the rest of the way off the examining table and stepped towards the older man.

"No," Orochimaru murmured. "Crawl to me."

Kabuto kicked one of the corpses out of the way and dropped to his knees. Blood smeared on his hands and knees as he slowly made his way over to the chair. Kabuto could see Orochimaru's eyes flash back to pure gold. His cock jumped. He knelt at the Sannin's feet.

"Good boy. Lick my feet," the older nin purred.

Kabuto jerked back in surprise only to find Orochimaru waiting expectantly, his eyes almost glowing. Kabuto swallowed, looked down at the sandal encased feet, and then back at his master.

Orochimaru smiled. A devil's smile. "You want my forgiveness then you can begin by worshiping my feet."

Kabuto gaped at him. Orochimaru-sama was serious. He bit his lip. If this was what it took, then he would do it. Kabuto glanced at his master beneath his lashes and then back down at an impatiently tapping foot. Unsure, he reached out and removed the sandals.

Orochimaru's feet were long, slender, with very high arches. Pale just like the rest of his body. Kabuto could make out the veins on the top and sides where the skin was almost translucent. The toes were slim, well proportioned, and his nails meticulously groomed.

Kabuto ran his index finger down the top of one foot and over the sole. Surprisingly soft. He had expected to find some calluses. He glanced up but Orochimaru offered no help. Sifting his gaze downward, he studied the foot in his possession. Hesitantly he started rubbing circles on the top and progressively widened the area he caressed. The foot twitched a little.

Kabuto gently lifted the foot with both hands and stroked over svelte ankles, down satiny soles, and then up the smooth skinned top. He noted which areas seemed to garner the most responses and activated his chakra, slowly massaging.

Kabuto increased the pressure he applied and kneaded the soles. He stole a look at the man he was attending and was surprised to discover the blissful expression on his face. Interesting. Kabuto leaned his head down and allowed his bangs to just brush the tips of Orochimaru's toes. A little tremor skittered its way up the foot and well shaped calf. Very interesting.

Kabuto lifted the foot higher, resting the heel in the palm of one hand and working his thumb in deep circles on the bottom of the foot. Leaning in closer, he blew on the toes and was rewarded with a twitch. Kabuto tilted his head down and allowed his bangs to brush the sensitive in-step.

Orochimaru sighed and flexed his foot in pleasure. "Lick," he commanded.

Kabuto swiped his tongue along the high arch and was very surprised to hear a deep groan. It seemed Orochimaru-sama had a foot fetish. The medic smirked. He filed away the information for later use. He blew on the toes before licking his way over the tips. It was salty and had peculiar taste. Not entirely unpleasant but not something Kabuto could place.

Kabuto pulled away and gently lowered the foot. He moved over to the other foot and repeated the same process. Soft sighs and moans of pleasure filtered down to him as he did so. A glance up at the growing bulge between the man's thighs only confirmed his assumption. Grinning, Kabuto swiped his tongue along the toes of his foot before nipping at the silken arch. Above him Orochimaru shifted restlessly.

The restless shifting quickly turned into one long shudder the minute Kabuto sucked a toe into his mouth. The foot was yanked back and Kabuto's head forced up at an awkward angle by his ponytail.

The medic grimaced but still managed a sly look. "I only did what you instructed me to do."

The grip at the back of his head tightened and he fell silent.

"Insolent whelp. Look what you did. You have smeared blood all over my feet. Get your pants and some water and clean them off. Crawl," he rasped before releasing the silver hair.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and very much aware of his nudity began to crawl his way back to his discarded pants. It was humiliating and that bastard knew it! Kabuto could feel those exotic eyes devouring him; a shiver of want ran down his spine. Gods, if it was so humiliating why was he so turned on? How did Orochimaru do this to him?

Kabuto made his way over to the sink. After receiving permission to stand, he soaked one leg and dropped back down to the floor, crawling his way back to his master, all too aware of his own arousal.

Apparently Orochimaru was aware of it as well. He laughed crudely and that only fed the lust pooling in Kabuto's groin. "I should make you crawl more often. You enjoy it so much."

A slim ankle was presented to him. "Clean me."

Kabuto bit his lip and dutifully scrubbed the blood off the pale feet, his head bowed the entire time. Because he was blushing and he did not want Orochimaru-sama to see. He dried the feet and slipped the shinobi sandals back on.

Orochimaru examined his feet and pronounced his satisfaction. "Perhaps I should make you my personal valet, hmm? Would you like that Kabuto-kun," he asked.

Kabuto sent the man a mutinous glare and then ducked his head again, desperately trying to quell his blush.

Orochimaru tipped his chin up and glanced at the medic's obvious erection. "Would you like some help with that?"

He gave Kabuto a heated look and patted his lap. "Sit."

Kabuto's cock jerked. He rose silently; his body streaked with dried blood, and straddled the older man.

"Good boy," his master rasped. Kabuto clutched at the fabric covering the Sannin's chest and arched his body, loosing himself in exquisite sensations. Deadly nails and fangs scraped and drew blood. Slender fingers pinched and twisted leaving small bruises blooming over peach skin. A hot breath trailed after those fingers followed by a wicked tongue laving the stings away.

Orochimaru pushed Kabuto backwards until he was lying horizontally, gripping the arms of the chair to keep himself from falling.

The raven haired man murmured his appreciation at the sight. Every muscle of Kabuto's upper body stood out in sharp relief as he strained to support his weight. Simply perfection. He repositioned the medic's lower body and swallowed him whole without warning.

Kabuto screamed. Nearing incoherency he raised his hips, bracing his legs to help bear the weight of his body and panted. That sinful tongue snaked around his cock and tugged relentlessly. Noises he didn't even know he was capable of producing spilled from his lips.

"Orochimaru-sama! I-I'm go-going to..."

His lover's tongue constricted tighter around him. Kabuto moaned Orochimaru's name as his climax overtook him, his arms giving out.

Orochimaru pulled his mouth away from the semi-soft shaft slowly. He savored the flavor of his lover's essence. Delicious and all his. He enjoyed the moment before something caught his attention. A gleam came into his eye.

"Forget to do something again?"

Breathing heavily, Kabuto blinked at the older man drowsily. Orochimaru nudged him and Kabuto gave him a waspish look. "What?"

Kabuto tried to move but his body was one big pile of mush so he gave up on the idea rather quickly. He glanced at his lover from upside down. Orochimaru-sama was giving him the strangest look. Kabuto sighed pleasantly, turned his head, and noticed the empty specimen cup still resting innocuously on the cart.

He cursed and re-directed his glare to the Sannin. "I am not masturbating again," he huffed.

Orochimaru's shoulders shook in mirth and he pushed the rest of Kabuto's body off his lap. The medic grunted at the rough treatment and threw him another dirty look.

The Sannin just gave him one of his patented 'It's not my problem' expressions and stood, brushing at his clothes. He tsked. "Look what you have done. There is blood all over my clothes now. I am going to change. Clean this mess up. You know how Tseng hates working in a dirty lab. Get those bodies prepped and Kabuto, we still need that seminal sample. You do not have much time until Tseng gets back."

Orochimaru left a sputtering and angry medic lying on the blood streaked lab floor. He did so enjoy playing with Kabuto. Not forty minutes later he was back at the once more pristine lab. He was a little disappointed that Kabuto was dressed again, but not in his normal clothes. Kabuto wore the standard Sound uniform and he looked rather good in it.

Tseng noticed the way Orochimaru was eying Kabuto and shook his head. He had come back to the lab and happened upon an extremely nude and bloody young doctor ruthlessly cleaning up and cursing out a certain snake Sannin quite fluently. He had left rather quickly at that point, which at his age was no small feat, and found the young man some clothes. He had said nothing as a small specimen container was shoved roughly into his hands.

Tseng watched for a few minutes as the Otokage deliberately teased and baited the younger man, taking every opportunity to brush his body against Kabuto's. Tseng sighed. It was amazing that either one of them was getting any work done at all.

* * *

><p>It was late but Kabuto flicked on the light switch anyway. The three of them together had made remarkable progress and it had given Kabuto an idea on his own dilemma. It was going to be a very long night the medic mused thoughtfully. He had thought that after the encounter with Orochimaru that perhaps the Sannin's anger had lessened towards him just a little. However, Orochimaru-sama once again turned a cold shoulder to him.<p>

Sighing, Kabuto pulled out supplies and equipment. His best shot at this point was to find a way to subvert the damn binding. His hand palmed his stomach and he wondered briefly how far he would get if he just ran away. It didn't matter. No matter how far he ran Orochimaru could activate the sealing jutsu when and wherever he wanted.

Even if by some miracle Orochimaru stayed his hand, Kabuto knew he would come back of his own accord. His thoughts of freedom were simply flights of fancy that washed away under the intensity of his feelings for Orochimaru. This was his home. He had nowhere else to go. He didn't want to be anywhere else he reminded himself harshly.

Hours ticked by, sweat burned his eyes, his body began to beg for rest, and still he worked feverishly. Kabuto dealt with death every day, had faced it down numerous times in battle, and never had he felt this all-consuming fear before. It ate at him, eroding everything else in its wake. His world narrowed to a small table and the scrolls, flasks, and syringes.

Night stretched into morning unheeded and the days that followed blurred into one another while the young medic worked at an almost frantic pace. Desperate, he left a message for Orochimaru in the journal, hoping the Sannin would respond to his request for aid.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru appeared in Tseng's lab a few days before the month ended. He gestured curtly at the old doctor. "Get out."<p>

Kabuto shifted slightly but gave no other indication that he was aware of the Sannin's presence.

The lab door creaked shut. Kabuto put down the scroll he was notating and turned around, facing his master. His eyes flickered down to the syringe in the man's hands and he obediently held out an arm.

Orochimaru said nothing as he slid the needle into a vein and depressed the plunger. Kabuto's face was expressionless. He gave the impression of being completely detached from his surroundings. Orochimaru stepped away, placing the needle gently down on of the various tables before leaning on it.

"What is the name of your clan," Orochimaru queried after a few minutes.

"Yamamoto."

"You seem to be very quiet Kabuto."

The silver haired medic pushed his glasses up before resuming his work, completely indifferent.

Orochimaru smothered a spurt of annoyance. "Look at me when I speak to you!" He glided forward and roughly spun the younger man around, forcing him against the edge of his workstation.

Dark eyes flashed momentarily before smoothing out to an empty gaze once more. "Hai, forgive me Orochimaru-sama. What do you wish to speak to me about?"

The Sannin's eyes narrowed. "Your time down here is making you daft Kabuto. What else would I speak to you about besides your binding when I give you this particular injection?"

The med shifted slightly and nodded obsequiously. Orochimaru released his stranglehold on the younger man and turned around. Kabuto was angry at him. Sighing, he moved towards the various labs tables, inspecting their contents. It simply couldn't be helped. A vivid image of Kabuto nude and arching up in pleasure danced through his mind and he shoved it aside forcefully. Soon, Kabuto would be back in his arms soon. For right now, he had a part to play and so did his young lover. Whether he knew about his role or not.

"Still bound to that clan of yours? What did you call them? Yamamoto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

The Sannin tsked as he idly played around with a flask. "I dislike failure Kabuto. Tell me, do you not truly believe that I will kill you if you remain under someone else's control? You know, being such a clever little medic, you must be aware that the seal I placed on you can be activated at any time, any place. All on my whim."

A devilish grin stretched across his face. Poor Kabuto. He really was giving him a hard time, but it would all be worth it in the end. Besides, since his plan required him to torment his lover then why not have some fun with it? He turned to face the medical nin, allowing his smile show through. His voice was raspy, sharp, and cruel.

"Knowing just how much I dislike failure, tell me Kabuto, have you succeeded in subverting the binding?"

The medic watched him warily and shifted away from the Sannin slightly. "No, Orochimaru-sama."

"Pity."

Kabuto felt a searing pain and fell to the ground clutching his abdomen. He gritted his teeth. He would not cry out.

"Why have you not found a way around the jutsu Kabuto? It should be child's play for you. I would do it myself, except it specifically prevents me from tampering with it. You, on the other hand, are not as limited. Do you want to die? Is that it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked. "If that is what you want, I will be more than happy to accommodate you Kabuto."

Porcelain hands gently lifted the agonized nin off the floor and swept their way down to caress his quivering stomach. An inky black design slowly pulsed into existence.

Kabuto bit his lips, the copper taste of his own blood in his mouth. This was it. Orochimaru-sama was going to kill him. Even after everything they had done together, everything Kabuto let the Sannin do to him, this was how it was going to end. He was going to die by that damn seal, but not before the snake finished toying with him. A bitter cry worked its way up his throat and he jerked away from the older nin.

Clutching his stomach, Kabuto stood slowly, raising defiant eyes. "I'm not going to let you kill me!"

Chakra scalpels flashed into existence, grazing Orochimaru's cheek. Kabuto used the distraction to speed off to the side and form a genjutsu. He watched the Sannin strike back at an illusion of himself and flickered towards the door.

There was a way to deactivate this seal. He had seen Orochimaru write it down when they first discussed placing the seal on him. If he could just get to it, he could get rid himself of the seal and escape. The thought made Kabuto pause. Where would he go? What would he even do on his own? This was his home...

Kabuto flinched as a hard kick landed in his side, knocking the breath out of him. Seconds later the older nin's arms enveloped his body in a vise like grip.

"A clever genjutsu Kabuto, well done. But not quite good enough to fool me. Where were you going in such a hurry? Off to find the scroll for this particular seal," Orochimaru questioned as he drew lazy circles over the raised seal.

Kabuto felt his pulse pound, loud and erratic. Something slid up his calf and curled around it. The Sannin's breath was hot and raspy in his ear.

"So much improvement Kabuto-kun," he whispered. "That pleases me. Too bad you have not done quite as well with the binding."

A snake slithered up Kabuto's thigh and extended out from his body, literally looking down at him. A King Cobra. Kabuto held very still watching the slit eyes.

"Like her? She is rather beautiful. I would not recommend any sudden movements. Tell me Kabuto, why you have not figured a way around your little problem?"

Kabuto saw the forked tongue flicker out. "You're asking for the impossible...,"

"Impossible? I distinctly remember you telling me not all that long ago that you are the best. Has that changed or were you being arrogant?"

"I am the best you have. That's not arrogance, it's a simple fact," Kabuto retorted. "I just don't know enough about the binding or how it works! I can't experiment with it too much or I risk unintentionally activating it and all that will lead to is my death. Something I would like to avoid, if you don't mind Orochimaru-sama. If you had answered my request for assistance, I'd actually be able to get somewhere."

Orochimaru noted the slightly bitter undertone in his medic's voice. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss just behind Kabuto's ear. In public, he treated the young man as persona non grata. In private, he sent Kabuto mixed signals. He knew it was frustrating the medic to no end. He too was feeling the frustration. As much fun as it was playing mind games he was having difficulty controlling his baser urges and Otogakure simply did not run as smoothly as before. It literally took three to four other people to replace Kabuto and there were still hiccups. He wanted Kabuto back at his side again.

He kept his lips pressed against the delicate skin a few seconds longer before pulling away regretfully. If his ploy was to work then everyone, Kabuto included, must believe that the medic no longer held Orochimaru's favor or ear.

"It has occurred to me that there is not enough information on the binding or your clan. This is why I will overlook your failure. Meet with Sasori as planned and find a way to force an introduction to your blood kin. I want to know where they are, who they are, and more importantly who controls your binding. Do not bother coming back unless you have the information I want."

Kabuto nodded stiffly. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

The cobra uncoiled herself from Kabuto and made her way to her master, settling herself about his shoulders. The Sannin gave her an affectionate pat and tuned cold eyes towards the med nin.

"Now, show me what you have so far."


	19. Blood Ties

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY****:**Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Eighteen: Blood Ties**

Kabuto kept close watch on the bridge in front of him. He pulled his dark cloak tighter, trying to keep the sharp bite of the wind at bay. Little snow flurries landed at his feet, blanketing the surroundings to a uniform white. He really hated Grass Country. While most other countries were enjoying an early spring leave it to Grass to cling stubbornly to winter's chill. His breath puffing out, Kabuto rubbed his hands briskly, keeping his blood circulating. Of all the days for Sasori to be late.

Jerking his head up, he crouched, listening to the soft crunch of approaching footsteps. Frowning, he formed hand signs and blended into his surroundings. Sasori was supposed to be alone and yet Kabuto could hear two distinct footfalls. He could make out the misshapen figure of Sasori. Squinting against the wind he could make out the fuzzy form of another person. Another apprentice? The couple moved closer and Kabuto's heart stopped.

Swallowing convulsively Kabuto revealed his location and approached the bridge warily, his gaze riveted on the person standing next to Sasori. Non-pulsed, the young woman returned his stare, silver strands of hair blowing across her face.

"Sasori-sama, who is your companion? I thought these meetings were supposed to be secret."

The Akatsuki member chuckled hollowly from within his puppet armor. "True, but this meeting has an additional purpose, one which will require her talents. How long can you be gone before suspicion is aroused?"

"Three days, Sasori-sama. I'm supposedly at one the Sound Villages picking up supplies and I'm not due to report back in for at least three days."

"Good, very good. That makes things much easier. It seems like the two of you have already met from the way you're staring at her. Allow me to introduce Kasa Yamamoto. Your sister."

Shocked, Kabuto swung his gaze back to Sasori. "My wh-what?"

The young woman in question smiled and held her hand out. "Don't pretend to be surprised Kabuto. We've known for a while now that you've been having flashbacks of your past before the Leaf Village. I'm Kasa, your twin sister."

Kabuto ignored the pro-offered hand. "Twin?"

Kasa nodded her smile soft, warm, and so very familiar. Small patches of his childhood passed before him, a tiny version of the woman standing before in each of them. Laughing and smiling that same smile. Emotions buffeted him from all sides. Mentally chanting shinobi rule number twenty-five he gradually succeeded in calming the storm.

When he managed to speak again his voice was hoarse and biting. "Do you make a habit of flirting with blood relations or am I just special?"

Her smile faded.

"Now children, let's not start a sibling rivalry just yet. What do you have for me Kabuto?"

The medic wrenched his attention from Kasa and dropped to his knees, holding a single card between his forefingers and placing it gently on the ground, letting his chakra seep into it.

Head down, Kabuto handed the chakra card over. "Forgive me Sasori-sama, but I have been unable to retrieve the exact information you desire."

Sasori bent down and picked the card up, examining the contents. "Explain yourself Yakushi!"

"I have fallen out of favor with Orochimaru, Sasori-sama. I have been demoted to a gennin and denied access to the files and reports that used to be available to me."

"I'm aware of your fall from grace in Otogakure. That does not excuse you from your duties as spy for Akatsuki! I don't care what rank that slimy snake has given you, it is your job to procure whatever intel I deem necessary, by any means! If you are incapable of doing that then perhaps it is time I replaced you and found a better pupil."

Bowing low to the ground Kabuto nodded, every inch the contrite apprentice. "Hai, Sasori-sama. I will not fail you again."

"See that you don't. What exactly does that snake bastard have you doing now that you're no longer by his side?"

"I work as an assistant to the lowest ranked researcher in sound. When not reporting to him, I'm being sent out on D rank missions that are nothing more than glorified manual labor."

Sasori laughed. "Tired of you already, did he? Well, I did warm you about the consequences of becoming his lover. You're lucky he simply didn't kill you. But, then again, he probably values that healing ability of yours."

The Akatsuki glanced at Kasa and then back to Kabuto. "Speaking of which, we'll be developing your ability during the next three days. It's part of the reason Kasa is here. As your twin, she'll be able to explain your abilities to you in detail and teach you how to refine them. It will help you when you carry out the order to kill Orochimaru and possibly Sasuke as well."

Kabuto looked up at the pair from beneath his lashes and nodded. "Hai, Sasori-sama."

Sasori made a pleased sound and turned away, heading away from the bridge. "Come Kabuto. We have much to do and only three days' time to accomplish it."

* * *

><p>Kasa glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder. Kabuto was still ignoring her. She wasn't quite sure what she thought would happen when they were introduced to each other after all these years, but it wasn't this. Whatever she had expected, it was time to break this uncomfortable silence. She had only three days to train Kabuto whether he wanted her help or not.<p>

She slowed her pace and allowed Sasori to pass her, measuring her steps so she was walking beside her brother. "It's unusual, how much we look alike even though we're only fraternal twins. It'll take a bit to get used to it, although I think I'm prettier."

Silence. The trio's footsteps echoed loudly in the canyon. They had been traveling for six hours now and would be at their destination soon.

Kasa stared at the ground. He was so aloof, so unreachable. Granted, their first meeting hadn't been under the most auspicious circumstances. Still, it troubled her to think that his attitude might stem from fact that their previous encounter had endangered his relationship with the Sannin Orochimaru.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and tried again. "We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we should try again. I'm Kasa, your twin sister. It has been a very long time, my brother."

Kabuto stopped and faced her. "Don't call me that! Whatever blood ties there may be I am not in any way family to the likes of you," he hissed and resumed walking.

Kasa's eyes sparked anger. "The likes of me? Just what precisely do you mean by that?"

Kabuto ignored her. Irate, Kasa grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kabuto stared at his sister's hand. He could feel the warmth of her touch and see them, the two of them playing together as children, and hear his mother's husky voice. He closed his eyes and forced the emotions down. He opened his eyes and turned a cold gaze towards the woman holding onto him desperately.

"Unlike you, I don't approve of incestuous relationships. You can let go of me now." He smiled coldly.

Kasa gaped, her arm dropping. "How dare you! I was carrying out orders and I would have never allowed anything untoward to happen. Unlike you, I have standards, and I would never sully myself by committing such an unnatural act, something you cannot claim. Debasing yourself with that man," she hissed. "You should be grateful I am associating with the likes of you!"

Kabuto laughed, pushing his glasses up as he did so. "Grateful? That a mere toy for Akatsuki has decided to grace me with her presence? Debasing myself with Orochimaru-sama? Perhaps, but at least I'm honest about it. If Akatsuki had ordered you to sleep with me you would have been naked and fucking me without hesitation. As it is, I believe that you were simply ordered to follow me and see if I said anything I wasn't supposed to after my last meeting with Sasori. You were the one who decided that flirting with me, your twin brother, was the best way to achieve that goal. Puts an interesting spin on your character and standards now doesn't it?"

Kasa trembled. "Yo-you, despicable..." Her fists clenched eyes dark and hard. "I had hoped, had thought, but I see I was mistaken. He was right. Your soul is beyond redemption. Let me make this perfectly clear to you. I would never defile the laws of Jashin by engaging in such abominable acts. Unlike you, I answer to the clan, not to Akatsuki. I am clean. Your soul can now only be redeemed in blood."

Chakra, built up and released with pinpoint precision, flared and Kabuto was slammed into the canyon wall, unable to dodge the fist aimed at him. Kasa stalked off leaving Kabuto wheezing in the dirt.

Sasori watched with amused interest. It would seem brother and sister were not taking to each other very well. He approached the fallen medical nin. "You should be more careful around her Kabuto. She packs quite a punch. Your clan," Sasori continued, "is a rather religious group, your sister included. They follow Jashin, some weird deity. Very devout people. It seems they consider coupling between two men one of the foulest sins a person can commit. I wouldn't flaunt your relationship with Orochimaru around her. I know you only allow his touch in order to fulfill your mission but your clan is not as understanding. Try not to mention it and whatever you do, don't impugn her character. It makes her cranky and the last thing I need is a cranky Jashin worshiper on my hands for the next three days. Go apologize Kabuto."

Kabuto coughed, blood mixed in with his spittle. "Ha-hai, Sas-Sasori-sa-sama." Forcing himself to breath he sent his chakra to his bruised lungs. Watching the Akatsuki nin head off down the narrow path once more, he allowed a knowing smirk to cross his features briefly.

The Yamamoto clan did not take direct orders from Akatsuki then. How interesting. Partners, then? Simply working with Akatsuki because of similar goals? But, besides creating and wallowing in death and destruction, what could an obviously very religious group of people have in common in Akatsuki? And for their part, Akatsuki seemed aware that the Jashin worshipers were not under their control. Sasori didn't seem bothered by this at all. He would have to watch the interaction between Kasa and Sasori very closely over the next three days.

Kabuto frowned. What had she meant about his soul being beyond redemption? Grunting, he forced himself to his feet and glanced behind to see the indentation his body had made into the canyon wall. He would have to tread very carefully around his sister. She had the same type of monstrous strength that Tsunade-sama had. She was faster though. Even if Kabuto hadn't allowed himself to take that hit, he doubted he could have dodged that blow. Not without tipping his hand about abilities he wasn't supposed to have.

* * *

><p>Kabuto watched the three Akatsuki members avidly from underneath his cloak. He pulled the fabric tighter around his body, attempting to conserve his body heat. Damned weather.<p>

Both men were blond, although one of them had much lighter hair, a white blonde, if such a color was possible. He carried a very unusual weapon. A three bladed scythe that appeared to be very unwieldy. The other, whose long blonde hair covered an eye, didn't appear to carry any weapons, although he did have two tan leather bags on each hip. Kabuto couldn't tell what was in the bags. The man's covered eye had some sort of contraption over it. Shivering, Kabuto inched forward, straining to hear what they were saying.

"Kabuto!"

Irritated, Kabuto threw a dirty look at the woman behind him. "Not now, I'm trying to hear what they're saying!"

Kasa glanced disapprovingly at the three men and then back to Kabuto. "I don't care what they're saying and neither should you. You're supposed to be working on your chakra control. How do you expect to control your kekkei genkai, if you can't even funnel your chakra properly?"

Kabuto huffed out an aggravated sigh and turned back to his sister. "Well, what did you expect? I only found out three days ago that I have a kekkei genkai. You don't honestly expect me to master everything you've shown me in only two and half days? Be realistic Kasa. Besides, I want to know what they're saying. You should too. It's always in a pawn's best interest to know what his masters are up to. Increases the life expectancy."

Kasa snorted but a smile tugged at her mouth. "You're incorrigible Kabuto."

"Yes, now shut up. I can't hear them over your yapping."

Kasa's eye twitched. Throwing her hands up in resignation, she pushed Kabuto out of the way, taking over the perch he was using to spy on the three Akatsuki members. "Honestly Kabuto. If you would simply practice your chakra control you could hear what they're saying. As a medical nin, you're aware of where each tenketsu is located, even if you can't see them. Channel a thin thread of chakra into the tenketsu that controls chakra flow to your sensory organs. It needs to be a thin thread, almost non-existent and it needs to be funneled slowly to your ear drums. Doing so will increase your range of hearing. If you need to use the signs, then do so, but you shouldn't have too for such a minuscule amount of chakra. It doesn't take much to expand your senses. Watch me."

Kasa closed her eyes and formed the required hand seals to trigger the jutsu, even though she had been performing this technique for years without the use of hand signs, so that Kabuto could learn from her. A thin filament of chakra encircled her auditory organs and sounds normally filtered out filled her ears. Concentrating, she blocked out everything except for the faint whispers of the three Akatsuki members. The voices focused and she honed in on them.

"Un!"

"Deidara, just do as you're told! And you Hidan! Shut your mouth and follow Deidara's orders, he has seniority over you in Akatsuki. Remember, you're only a member because of my recommendation. I can just as easily recommend your death instead."

"Ha! Like you could kill me! I live for the day I can die for Jashin-sama! I am not going to listen to this fucking guy jabber non-stop about his fucking art! It keeps interfering with my prayers!"

"Danna, all he does is pray! I have to stop every twenty damn minutes just so he can do those damn rituals of his! There's nothing artistic at all about them either, un! How am I supposed to keep to the timetable if I have to keep waiting on him!"

"Enough! The two of you! Your goal is to collect information on a possible bijuu. Everything else, personal matters, religious matters, everything else is to be put aside during this mission! You both are members of Akatsuki, act like it! This pairing is only temporary; you'll be back with your normal partners after this mission, but for right now, learn to work together. You don't have to like each other, just cooperate with one another for the duration of this mission!"

Kasa trickled the chakra flow back until the tiny stream faded and her hearing returned to normal. She exhaled and turned to Kabuto. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Kabuto yelped and jerked away, clutching his ears. "Kuso! Warn me before you do that! You nearly broke my eardrums!"

Kasa laughed, the sound like a bell tinkling, warming Kabuto's heart. His glare softened as he regarded his sister. Hesitantly, he brushed against her mind and sensed her amusement at his predicament. "I'm glad you think it's so funny."

Her laughter turned into a fit of giggling. "You're supposed to release the chakra stream slowly, reverting back to your normal hearing range one decibel at a time. You need to practice."

Kabuto rubbed his aching ears once more before rising to his feet and offering a hand to his sister. She took it and rose gracefully from the ground, wiping debris from her own clothes.

"What I'd like to learn is how you control your body temperature. I'm freezing and you're only wearing a light flak jacket!"

Kasa brushed her silver hair away from her face, re-securing the long strands into a braid. "It's the same basic principal as the hearing technique I showed you. It all depends on your chakra control. That's why I want you practicing, every chance you get. I received training from a young age, but you didn't."

"I received chakra training..."

"Not like this," Kasa interrupted. "This kind of control is the foundation for your kekkei genkai. I know what your ninja academy teaches, and it does not cover this kind of precision. I know Sasori has good chakra control and manipulation; he needs it to control his puppets, and even Orochimaru has good chakra control. Probably better than most, considering who his former teammate is, but even he is unlikely to have the type of pinpoint precision I have. The Godaime, Tsunade, is probably the closet person who is like me capability wise in regards to chakra control. Perhaps one of the Hyuugas as well. But, they don't go far enough. I'm talking about minuscule chakra manipulation and control, almost molecular in nature."

Kabuto nodded thoughtfully. "I was taught that only certain people can achieve precise chakra control and that's why it's so hard to find good medical ninja."

Kasa shook her head. "They're wrong. Anyone can achieve it. It just takes practice, a strong focus, and intense concentration. I'll grant you that there are those who are more gifted in chakra control, but theoretically anyone can learn it, even someone who has never molded chakra before. Of course, it would probably take them many years to do so. Most people don't have that kind of time so ninja villages tend to only focus on those who show a propensity for it at an early age, instead of requiring everyone to learn such control. You have a natural inclination for control, but you don't practice do you?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Not the kind you're speaking of. I practice, of course. I have to in order to maintain my abilities as a medical shinobi, but not to the extent you're talking of. I've heard the theory before though. I've never seen anyone who could actually manipulate chakra on a molecular lever. I've had some small success with cellular control. I suppose Tsunade-sama would be capable of such control as well and Orochimaru-sama has excellent control. I've seen him control and manipulate vast amounts of chakra and," Kabuto rubbed his cheek ruefully, "I know for a fact that he also has some measure of precision control," he stated, remembering the chakra enhanced blow the older nin had hit him with months ago. "But not as good as Tsunade-sama and I've never seen him do any type of cellular manipulation."

Kasa forced herself not to flinch as Kabuto mentioned the Snake Sannin. "Well, you don't need that type of control to produce your standard shinobi, so most don't bother with it unless they're teaching a group of possible medical nin. Even then, as I said earlier, they don't teach this type of precision control. It would take too long and require too many resources to train nin this way. Shinobi villages need to be able to put their nin to work right away, in order to recoup the money spent educating them and to solidify their numbers. It's the way the system works. If you want further training, you have to either learn on your own or find an older nin who is willing and able to teach."

She shrugged. "It doesn't happen often." She hesitated a moment before speaking again. The two of them had been getting along remarkable well after Kasa had swallowed her anger and pride and apologized. She was pleasantly surprised to find Kabuto also offering one of his own. She didn't want to upset the precarious balance the two of them had managed to find, but the way he spoke that man's name bothered her. It was wrong. "Why do you do that?"

Kabuto tilted his head quizzically. "Do what?"

"Refer to him as Orochimaru-sama when he does not deserve such respect from you!"

Kabuto's face hardened. "I refer to all the Legendary Sannin as sama. They've earned it, all three of them, including Orochimaru-sama."

"Then why don't you use the honorific when you speak to Sasori about him? Sasori certainly doesn't respect him!"

"You're wrong. Sasori does respect him. Not the man himself, but his abilities certainly. They were good enough for him to be accepted by Akatsuki. There is a reason Orochimaru-sama is one of the Legendary Sannin and I only drop the honorific because it drives Sasori mad when I use it and I prefer to stay away from that tail of his."

"Why are you defending him? Isn't your allegiance supposed to be to Akatsuki? I noticed you don't use the honorific in conjunction with Sasori when he is not around to hear you but you do it for your master. Orochimaru is a cancer; you should cut him out of your life..."

"I will do exactly as Sasori-sama tells me," Kabuto interrupted, deliberately using the honorific, "and for now his orders are simply to watch, not take action."

Kabuto rose and stalked away, closing his mind off to his sister's presence. Kasa watched him walk away with a heavy heart.

"Oh, Jashin-sama," she whispered and bowed her head in a silent prayer. How was she supposed to save his soul when he was in love with that...thing? His love for the Sannin was so blindingly obvious, how had Sasori missed it? Perhaps if she could convince Sasori to use his mind jutsu on Kabuto, as he did to his other agents, if she could get Kabuto to forget about Orochimaru, then maybe she had a chance to redeem him. Jashin save her, she did not want her brother sacrificed on the altar. She tried brushing her mind against his but it was closed and inaccessible.

She swallowed. If he ever found out what she was planning, he would never forgive her. The thought rankled her a little. She was his sister, his twin, blood kin! She should come first in his mind and heart, not that abomination of a man!

Kabuto had been raised differently, with a different set of values. That was why he did not see anything wrong with the path his life had taken. Of course, the clan bore some responsibility in his deficient upbringing. They had simply handed him over to Akatsuki without a thought, had torn him away from her. He should have been taught the ways of Jashin as she had been. If he had been, she was sure he would not be susceptible to the filthy touch of the Sannin or the twisted ideals of Akatsuki.

Kasa stood and pushed asides any lingering remains of doubt. This was for the best. Kabuto would have a chance to be pure and untainted. He would be her Kabuto again and it would be just the two of them once more. She sought Sasori out.

* * *

><p>Kabuto was sitting by a small stream, skipping rocks, outwardly calm but seething on the inside. She knew! She knew and Kabuto cursed himself for being careless. He had allowed her inside his mind too often, had not curbed his tongue as he should have, should have deferred to Sasori more! How could he be so stupid?<p>

How did he miss the fact that he continued to add the honorific to Orochimaru's name when he was alone with her and forget to add it to Sasori's name? Something about her made him relax in her presence, made him lower his guard. Angry at himself, his hands curled into fists at his sides.

His fists unclenched and he rubbed his face wearily. What now? He should have never allowed that first fleeting touch of her mind after their initial meeting. But it had been so warm, so familiar, that he had lowered his mental defenses almost immediately.

Kabuto sighed and began rebuilding the mental wall between himself and his twin. He should have never let it crumble in the first place. He should have ignored her apologetic and gentle probing after she had punched him into the canyon wall and continued to goad her, maintaining the animosity between them.

After they had established a truce she was able to discern his emotional state, no matter how he presented himself to the outside world, including his jumbled feelings for Orochimaru. Granted he had the same access to her mind and he had been able to glean many things over the course of his three days with her but that didn't change the fact that continuing the connection between them was unwise.

Not only had he endangered himself, but Orochimaru-sama as well. What if she went to Sasori? She knew how Kabuto felt about the Sannin, despite his attempts to keep that information private, knew that Kabuto wasn't a hundred percent loyal to Akatsuki. Neither was she, but if she went to Sasori with this information...

The thought stilled his heart for a moment and roughly slamming his mental barriers shut he scrambled to his feet, searching for her. He had to get to her before she had a chance to tell anyone what she knew. He wasn't sure what he would do when he found her, but despite the blood ties that bound them Orochimaru was his chosen family, and he would ensure her silence one way or another.

* * *

><p>Sasori studied the young Jashin worshiper carefully. He wasn't sure what she wanted or what her agenda was. "Why? Kabuto is under my control, of that I have no doubts. Why should I risk tampering with his mind again?"<p>

Kasa forced herself to remain pleasant and genial when all she wanted was to scream. "Because I am concerned that Orochimaru may have done something to him. All I am asking is to use my skills alongside your own and do a mental sweep as it were of Kabuto's mind. It will not take long"

The puppet that housed the Sand nin shifted. "Does this have to do with his bloodline limit?"

Kasa nodded, grateful that she did not have to reveal the true purpose behind her request. No one knew about the twin connection she shared with her younger brother and she was determined to keep it that way.

"Yes, that's why I want to do it. Just to see if Orochimaru has done anything to impede Kabuto's access to his kekkei genkai. The Sannin is very devious. If anyone were to become aware of Kabuto's bloodline limit, even though we have gone to great efforts to conceal it, it would be him. If he has managed to find out about it, would it not be in our best interest to counteract whatever he may have done?"

Sasori shifted again. It was true, Orochimaru was devious and a clever bastard. It was entirely plausible that he knew about Kabuto's bloodline limit and had done something in response. Still, he had already briefly activated the jutsu on Kabuto and it showed that Kabuto was still his agent. Kabuto seemed to be learning to control his newly discovered kekkei genkai abilities quite well. She was hiding something. Snorting to himself, Sasori turned his face upwards. Well, she was a Yamamoto and a Jashin worshiper. They were even more notoriously secretive than Leader himself.

Coming to a decision, he nodded. "Very well. I suppose it can't hurt to activate the jutsu once more. I'm sure Kabuto is fine, but if you want to make sure then by all means."

Sasori turned to the sound of rapid thuds hitting the ground and saw Kabuto running towards them. The medical ninja slowed down as he caught sight of Sasori and Kasa before grinding to a halt a few meters from them.

Sasori watched brother and sister eye each other warily. Something definitely was not right between them. Perhaps Kabuto had found out something about his clan that he shouldn't have? It made sense and was a logical reason for Kasa to want to activate the mind jutsu. Smirking to himself, Sasori motioned to the young med nin and he obediently dropped to his knees, his head bowed.

"Good Kabuto. Now, stay still. I want to check on something..."

It seared everything and anything to do with Orochimaru from Kabuto's mind. He would have screamed, would have thrashed, would have attempted escape and break his cover if not for the paralysis jutsu that held him immobile. His dark eyes burned and he knew he would never forgive her in a million years.

Kabuto shook and tried desperately to hold onto the fleeting images of pale limbs entangled with his own, of his master's husky voice that sent shivers down his spine. Helpless, he glared at his sister as she systematically invaded his mind and removed every private and intimate thought, memory, and emotion concerning Orochimaru with the help of Sasori's mind controlling jutsu.

Kabuto retreated into the deep recesses of his mind and began forming a small barrier, the way Orochimaru had taught him, funneling what his sister wanted to wipe from his mind into the small space. The barrier hadn't been designed for what Kasa was doing or to impede the kind of access her connection to him granted. It was strictly built to prevent Sasori's mind control jutsu from ever affecting him again. Kabuto wasn't sure if it was enough to block both Sasori's jutsu and Kasa's mental connection at the same time.

He channeled his most important memories into the space, vital information that could bring his own downfall and Orochimaru's, and other aspects that defined him. Panting, his mental form started to waver. The violation of his consciousness festered into a dark hatred beyond the previous contempt and dislike he held for Akatsuki and his clan. It coiled around him and the small barrier he had erected, powerful and strong, and shielded them both from the onslaught.

"Are you finished?"

Panting, Kasa nodded, wiping her brow. "It's done."

Sasori nodded thoughtfully and studied the unconscious man. "Seemed like an awful lot for just a brief scan, as you put it. What did you do?"

Kasa faced the Akatsuki member dead-on. Any sign of fear and this man would have no qualms with killing her, daughter of the clan leader or not. "I merely ensured that his mind and kekkei genkai is shielded from any prying on Orochimaru's part."

The tip of Sasori's tail rested just a hairbreadth away from Kasa's chest, deadly poison gleaming in the sunlight. "Kabuto is a valuable asset and the best spy I have in Sound. If you've done any damage to him that would hinder his mission or if I find out you're lying I will kill you very slowly until you beg me to finish it."

Kasa tilted her head regally. Her smile was brittle and sharp. "Of course, Sasori-sama. Just as I am sure you understand where your valuable "asset" came from and that Akatsuki and the Yamamoto Clan are partners."

Sasori held her gaze a few moments more before the tail dropped. 'True, true. Kabuto has been immensely valuable as has our partnership with the Yamamoto," he said sardonically. "When will Kabuto wake?"

Affecting an unconcerned air she glanced down and shrugged. "In an hour. Then I will continue to train him until nightfall. After that, the three day limit is up and he will be sent back to Orochimaru, better prepared to carry out his mission to kill the Sannin."

"For your sake, I hope so."

Kasa watched the nin turn away and return to his companions on the far side of the clearing. Once he was out of sight, she dropped to her knees and cradled her brother's head on her lap, tears leaking out. She stroked the silver hair softly, ignoring the hateful whisperings of doubt plaguing her. This was for the best. When he woke up Kabuto would have no memory of being that man's lover, no idea that he had committed acts that were doomed to damn his soul forever. He would wake clean, pure, and she would be able to impart the holy teachings of Jashin to him. Then, and only then, could they be a family again. The other alternative was to watch him die on the altar after Akatsuki and the Yamamoto clan was done using him, quite possibly by her own hands. That she could not bear, not after watching their mother...

No, this was for the best. She offered a prayer to Jashin.

* * *

><p>Kabuto jerked upright, his heart pounding. Glancing around he slid his kunai back into the pouch at his thigh.<p>

"A little jumpy aren't we?"

His head turned sharply. His muscles relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Old habits. Why was I sleeping?"

Kasa smiled. "You weren't. I'm afraid I hit you too hard while we were sparing. How do you feel?"

Kabuto shrugged. "Alright, I guess." He stood, testing his body. "Everything seems to be in working order. Funny, though, I don't remember sparing with you...wasn't Sasori-sama just speaking to me?"

Her smiled thinned a bit. "Yes, but then he left to talk with his associates. I guess I must have hit you harder than I thought."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess. Well, should we pick up where we left off?"

Kabuto watched his sister carefully. The small lines of tension bracketing her smile smoothed out and the niggling sense of remorse he sensed from her faded.

"Absolutely..."

He watched her avidly for the remainder of the day. Something was off. He felt different somehow. He was fine physically. His body showed no signs of any physical trauma; he had severe doubts about Kasa's sparring explanation.

No, this felt similar to Sasori's jutsu. He felt as if his mind had been tampered with and yet here he was, training with Kasa as if nothing was wrong. He recalled with vivid clarity his conversations with Orochimaru about his role as a double agent, his efforts to subvert the binding, and other vital information. If he had succumbed to Sasori's jutsu and divulged those secrets, why was he even alive?

Mentally off-balance, Kabuto tripped over a root. Kasa shook her head. "Concentrate! You're not trying hard enough! Start off slowly, and increase the amount of chakra flowing while circulating it at an ever-increasing pace throughout your chakra network. You can do this Kabuto! Doubling your chakra capacity is a basic everyday occurrence for those of us born with the kekkei genkai."

Kabuto glared. "For you maybe. You were trained almost from birth weren't you? I wasn't as lucky."

Kasa relented. "I'm sorry, perhaps I am pushing you too hard. You're right, you didn't have the training that the rest of us did, at least not later on in your life. But, you were shown some basics before you were...before you left. Don't you remember? Our...mother would show us..."

He laughed, the sound harsh. "Before I left you? Don't you mean before I was sold off to be a spy for Akatsuki? Tell me something, what exactly did this clan of yours get out of the bargain? How much was I worth?"

His sister's face clouded over. "I-I am sorry, Kabuto. I didn't have a say in the matter, I was your age myself at the time. But, I do know that it was done for a purpose and that a day hasn't gone by when I did not miss you, especially those first few months. I-it was like having one of my arms cut off. I missed you so much. If I could, I would have contacted you."

"But you didn't," he interrupted. "Why, in all these years have you never once tried to contact me? Not once in over in fourteen years? I grew up not knowing I had a sister, much less a twin! Tell me, why? What did your precious clan glean from wiping my memories and handing me over to bloodthirsty mercenaries without a single contact from a blood relative until now?"

Her face twisted. "You were adopted and raised by one of Leaf's medical nin..."

That earned another harsh laugh. "Yes, yes I was and I hated them. I may not have remembered, but I always knew they weren't my real family. You didn't answer my questions, Kasa. You may not have had a choice back then, but you're an adult now. Tell me why."

"I-I can't...Kabuto. I would if I could."

He turned away.

"Please, Kabuto! Don't! I-Kabuto, please. I've missed you so much and you have your memories back now. Isn't that enough?"

"Enough?" He was incredulous. "This is my fucking mind we're talking about! Yes, I can remember now, but not everything; there are still missing pieces. Pieces of my life! I think I'm entitled to know why I was sold by my own family, why there are huge chunks of my childhood missing, why you never contacted me in all theses years, but I guess you don't care for me as much as you claim."

He pulled back, his face a mask of bitterness. "But I managed for a good fourteen years by myself, I can make it another fourteen years. I don't need family like you," he whispered. Fists clenching he strode away.

"No, Kabuto, wait! Please, don't leave me again."

Kabuto stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I didn't leave you Kasa, I was ripped away. If you truly care about me, then tell me why Kasa?"

Kasa was on the verge of tears. "B-because you were a prodigy. No one else in the clan could heal like you and they needed a child they could train to be the perfects spy."

"They?"

"Akatsuki."

Kabuto pulled his sister towards him, wrapping his arms around her, soothing the hiccuping cries.

"Why did they need a child from the clan?"

"To-to prove our loyalty and dedication to their cause. It was the only way to show our sincerity."

"But you worship Jashin, what in the world could you want with Akatsuki and their dream of world domination?"

Kasa hesitated, clearly divided. Kabuto rubbed her back reassuringly. "It's alright, I'm here now. I won't ever leave you again. You can tell me Kasa. Tell me so that we never have to parted again. We're twins aren't we?"

He felt the sigh and she raised her face, a tremulous smile parting her lips. "Promise? We'll never be separated again? You won't let that man rip us apart?"

Genuine confusion marred Kabuto's features. "What man," he asked.

"The Sannin, Orochimaru! You'll stay with me, you'll listen to the holy word of Jashin?"

Kabuto stepped back a bit, taking her hands into his own. "Orochimaru? What does he have to do with this? I'm only with him to serve as a spy for Akatsuki. But, if it means being with you again then I'll listen to what you have to say about this Jashin. I must confess though, I've never really been all that religious."

"Do you really mean that Kabuto? I want to believe you, but deception and lies are your stock-in-trade and have been since you were very little."

Kabuto pulled away, dropping her hands. "You don't trust me? That's rich, coming from you. I wasn't the one who lied about who they were the first time we met at that bar, was I? I'm not the one who's apart of a clan that sold one of their own off just to get into Akatsuki good graces. And for what; so you could receive apart of the spoils when they succeed in their plan for world domination? Fine, if you can't trust me..."

"Please, Kabuto. I want to. But you were trained to lie, very convincingly I might add, in situations like this," Kasa bit her lip.

Kabuto nodded slowly. "True enough." He studied his sister with serious eyes. "But, we share a special connection, don't we? He reached out and took hold of one her hands and brought it up to rest against his sliver hair.

Kasa stopped worrying her bottom lip. "That's true. We share an empathic connection. Open your mind to me Kabuto."

Kabuto let out a deep breath slowly and allowed the gentle but insistent push of her mental touch. He was flooded with emotions. Concentrating, he managed to partially block the deep warmth she held for him and could sense regret, guilt, caution, and a deep abiding sadness from her.

The connection nearly dropped him to his knees. They had brushed minds before, even managed to form partial links but never had they shared this kind of empathic connection, not since they were small children. Blinking, he slowly became cognizant of his surroundings as the joining dissolved. His sister was in his arms crying and he did the what came natural to him. He offered comfort to his twin, finally recognizing what had been lost to him so may years ago when they had been forcibly torn away from each other.

His heart felt as if it was being torn in two. His loyalty was to Orochimaru and Otogakure. He was going to have betray Kasa and the rest his clan and yet the last thing he wanted was to hurt the woman in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay Kasa. I'm here, I'm here," he whispered, his voice thick.

She pulled back, her face red. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I told her I'd watch out for you and and I couldn't stop them from taking you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry 'buto. But never again. I won't let them hurt you again. I'm strong enough to protect you now."

Kabuto laughed a little, the sound a mixture of wry humor and a repressed sob. "You haven't called me 'buto in years. Don't you think I'm a little old for that now?"

He then gave her a little shake. "If you want to protect me Kasa, then you have to tell me everything, you know that right?"

Kasa gently disengaged herself and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yes. Come, we can't talk here. Let's go down by the river and I'll tell you everything I know."

Kabuto's eyes flickered towards the other side of the clearing and she nodded and stood, leading him away from the prying eyes and ears of the three Akatsuki members still engaged in conversation with one another.

* * *

><p>Kabuto nodded. "Hai, Sasori-sama."<p>

"Good, report back here in three months."

His eyes flew up and he raised his head. "So soon?"

"Yes. I want a detailed report on Uchiha Sasuke and his progress thus far and Kasa tells me she is going to bring a tutor for you, so to speak, to help you learn how to control your kekkei genkai consciously. Arrange it so that you can be gone for at least a week this time."

Kabuto bowed his low. "Hai, Sasori-sama." His eyes flickered to Kasa, but she remained impassive by the former Sand nin's side.

The two of them turned away, leaving Kabuto alone with his whirling thoughts.

By time Kabuto reached the outskirts of the current lair it was mid-afternoon. He hesitated. Lately, whenever he thought about Orochimaru he felt disconnected and vaguely disapproving. He wasn't sure why the vague sense of disapproval was there. Perhaps they had a difference in opinions on a course of action for Sound? But, why would that disappoint him? Orochimaru-sama and he had many differences of opinions on such things but it was always up to Orochimaru-sama what course of action he finally chose. Orochimaru-sama was his master after all. Irritated, Kabuto pushed the disquieting sense of disapproval away. It wasn't his place to judge his master. He was here to serve and advise to the best of his abilities and nothing more.

Resolved, he entered the hidden lair, calmly avoiding traps and security protocols. Following the twisting corridors, their walls swirled with concentric circles, he came upon a set of double doors, carved serpents standing as sentinels. The sight made his mouth quirk. No matter what lair they were residing in, Orochimaru-sama's personal rooms always had double doors with carved reliefs of snakes decorating them. Kabuto stared at the coiling reptiles and his heart begin to beat faster, his palms became sweaty, and his entire body flushed.

Concerned, his healing chakra activated, but there was no physiological reason for his body's reaction. Kabuto let the chakra fade, trying to center himself. Why did he feel so off-balance, so nervous? He held a hand up for inspection and forced the tiny tremors to cease. His doubts that something wasn't right came flooding back. Kabuto backed away from the doors, suddenly and very inexplicably uneasy.

What if Sasori had done something to him without his knowledge? What if he planned on using Kabuto to terminate Orochimaru-sama now? Kabuto's heart stopped beating at the thought and he was overcome with a sudden sense of vertigo, his breath coming in quick little gasps. His back hit a wall and he slid down, cradling his pounding head between his hands.

Darkness hovered just on the cusp of his psyche, beckoning him closer. It was dense and smoky, black as night, and hatred poured from it. Caught in its pull, Kabuto's eyes glazed over and he walked to the edge of a precipice, driven on by instinct alone, his body leaned forward and he raised a foot, ready to dive over and follow the siren's call of the darkness.

"Sempai? Sempai, are you alright?"

Kabuto's head jerked to the side as he was brought back to reality by gentle but determined jostling. Tatsuki's concerned face slowly came into focus.

"Sempai, are you alright?"

The double doors opened, the slight rush of escaping air causing the candles to waver, the ambient light giving Orochimaru's golden eyes a greenish cast. Those eyes flickered from Tatsuki to Kabuto and back to the female nin once more.

"Do you have what I asked for?"

Tatsuki stood upright slowly, rising from her crouch and releasing her hold on Kabuto. She flashed Kabuto a sympathetic glance before returning her attention to the Kage.

"Hai, Otokage-sama," she replied, her head bowed in respect as she proffered three very ancient and weather worn scrolls, their edges ragged.

Kabuto watched the two warily. Tatsuki was using Orochimaru's formal title. That was never a good sign.

Orochimaru took the scrolls and nodded sharply towards the other end of the corridor. "Leave," he said curtly and stepped back into his dark chambers. He paused, looked over his shoulder, and gestured to Kabuto's prostate form.

"Take that with you," he said simply and shut the doors, disappearing from their view.

Kabuto felt his chest clutch, saw the almost pitying gaze Tatsuki threw him, and he could feel the darkness beckon to him once more. His nails dug little crescents into his palms before he brought himself under control and rose from his prone position on the floor.

"Sempai...,"

Kabuto smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine now Tatsuki-chan. I was just a little dizzy earlier. No need to fret."

Tatsuki glanced behind them to the carved double doors. Kabuto followed her gaze and chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry so Tatsuki-chan. Orochimaru-sama is just a little moody tonight. I'll speak to him tomorrow. Come, let's go. I don't know about you, but I could use a good night's rest."

Kabuto smiled again, the corners of his eyes crinkling and he gently pushed the kunoichi forward, his hand resting gently on the small of her back as he escorted her back to her room, indulging in idle small talk along the way.

Tatsuki stopped just outside of the door of her room "Are you sure you're alright sempai?"

Kabuto shook his head. "You worry too much Tatsuki-chan. I'm fine. Sleep well."

The female med nin nodded, watching her superior, her former superior, walk away. "Hai, sempai. You too."

The smile fell as soon as Tatsuki was out of sight. Orochimaru-sama was still furious at him. Well, he had a right to be. What had he been thinking, getting drunk and carrying on like that? If it had been any of the nin's under his own command Kabuto would have simply disposed of them. A shinobi prone to drunken bouts of self-pity was unreliable and a security risk.

For the life of him though he could not remember precisely why he had gotten drunk. What could Sasori have said to him that would drive him to the bottle? Kabuto paused, trying hard to remember. Sasori had been laughing at him and said something about Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru...but what?

He had the same disjointed recollection when he thought of his immediate punishment administered by the Sannin. Kami, that caning had hurt! But, what exactly had Orochimaru said to him that night? It was like a thick fog was shrouding bit and pieces of his memories. It was scattered and random and Kabuto could not figure out any pattern to the blurred memories.

Sighing, Kabuto stopped in front of his own quarters. It would be a long night for him again. Whether or not Orochimaru-sama was still speaking to him, he still had a mission report and journal to write. Orochimaru was an exacting and meticulous man. He would want every little detail, down to the simplest matter, such as what they drank for tea, during his three day trip with Sasori and Kasa.

Lighting a single candle Kabuto sat down on an old rickety chair and summoned his journal. Kasa. His sister. His twin sister. His pen hovered over a blank page as he thought of her and everything he had found out.

Such a tangled web of lies and deceit he was bound by. His hand trembled as the darkness began to coalesce within the inner sanctum of his psyche again. Black and seductive it beckoned to him, whispering unintelligible words and promises.

Kabuto found himself at the windswept precipice he had almost fallen into earlier. Breath shallow he peered down into the abyss; the insubstantial darkness, rife with hatred, edging him closer with each step he took.

With a cry Kabuto pulled back and blinked his eyes, finding himself in his plain ordinary room and not on a craggy mountain top, ready to leap to his death.

Shaken he peered around, checking for signs that he was being watched and found none. Rubbing his face briskly he forced himself to pick up his pen again and concentrated on the task at hand. It was nothing more than a simple mission report. Just a report. Why was he so nervous? So uneasy? What exactly had happened to him on that mission?

Nearly three days later and Kabuto still hadn't managed to finish his mission report. An inexplicable shroud that seemed to surround his memories. Not just his memories of those three days either. No, this fog went back years.

None of the events seemed connected; no one thought tied them together. Almost a random thing. But, if Sasori had used another mind jutsu on him Kabuto knew there was nothing random about the dense fog. He had tried summoning the mental barrier Orochimaru had taught him to block Sasori's jutsu but it was empty.

The fog didn't feel like Sasori's touch. This felt like, well, he didn't know who it felt like, but it was definitely not Sasori, although he couldn't rule that possibility out altogether. The only other people he had contact with during his mission was Kasa and the other two Akatsuki members very briefly. The idea that perhaps one those two was responsible for Kabuto's current dilemma was decidedly alarming. Orochimaru-sama would not be pleased with Kabuto if that was the case.

But that thought didn't scare Kabuto. What scared the usually unflappable medical ninja was the idea that Kasa was the one responsible. He recalled the guilt he sensed from her right after he had regained consciousness, the same guilt and remorse he had sensed during their empathic bond. It was that bond that both scared and exhilarated him.

She had years of experience learning how to control it. How to block it completely or partially, depending on the situation. Kabuto lacked that expertise and that made him vulnerable. He had thought he had blocked his emotions regarding anything to do with Otogakure and his true mission objectives quite well, but she was so much better at putting up mental barriers. She could have broken through his easily. But what if she had? It's not like knowing his emotional state would divulge any real secrets.

Still, she had access to his mind that no one else did, even if it was just an empathic connection. And he distinctly remembered being in front of both Kasa and Sasori right before he lost consciousness and he certainly didn't remember fighting Kasa as she claimed. At least, not a physical fight. No, they had been arguing about something. Something to do with Orochimaru. His feelings for his true master? But that didn't make any sense. He respected and admired Orochimaru-sama, nothing more.

Troubled, Kabuto tried to write out his mission report yet again. If he didn't finish this soon he had no doubts that Orochimaru would come to investigate, not to mention he still had his secondary "mission" to kill the expendable spy Sasori had placed into Otogakure's ranks in order to regain the Sannin's favor. That wasn't actually a bad idea, although Kabuto had his own thoughts on which spy he was going to kill. The expendable one or the real one? Or both?

Musing to himself on the best course of action to take Kabuto didn't notice the other presence in the room.

"Busy are we, Kabuto?"

The room went black, completely engulfed in shadows. Kabuto blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to adjust his vision. He could make out a vague outline of Orochimaru's body, and quick flashes of white as the Sannin's pale skin showed through his voluminous robe.

His exotic eyes beckoned silently and Kabuto was pierced by an arc of fierce desire followed by the strongest sense of revulsion he had ever felt in his life. A gasp escaped him and his hand rose automatically to rub his chest. Disconcerted, he dropped his hand.

He could feel those serpentine eyes watching him and retreated into the mask of a simple spy and adviser, a role that was both comforting and yet oddly disappointing at the same time. Why did he have the feeling that he had progressed far beyond the role of a mere spy for this man?

Orochimaru broke the taut silence between them. His voice was slow and raspy, as if he hadn't been sleeping well. "And just what are you working on so diligently Kabuto? Would it be your mission report? The one that should have been in my hand no later than hour after you had returned."

Orochimaru was still angry at him. For not getting his mission report to the Sannin right away or because of his past failure? Either way, he had best proceed cautiously. "I...," he paused. Wasn't he supposed to give Orochimaru-sama his report on his mission? Then why did it feel wrong?

Puzzled, Kabuto closed his eyes. There was something he wasn't supposed to do; something he couldn't say...and then it came rushing back to him. He was supposed to report on his mission, but any information on Kasa and his clan was to be encoded into the journal. Kabuto had almost inadvertently triggered his own binding. But, how could he have forgotten such an important fact?

Damn Sasori! Kabuto hesitated, although he made sure not to let it show. Should he tell Orochimaru about his suspicions? If he did, and it turned out to be nothing then all he risked was losing even more of Orochimaru's respect. If it did turn out that his memory had indeed been tampered with then that meant that Sound and Orochimaru's plans for the country could be in danger.

"Orochimaru-sama, I-I think Sasori used his jutsu on me. I," Kabuto bit his lip. "But, if he had and I fell to its influence and confessed to being a spy for you we both know that Sasori would have killed me on the spot. He certainly would have never allowed me to return to Sound if he had any doubts about my loyalty. But, I- pieces are missing. Things I should know, but it's not like I've completely forgotten. I'm missing snippets of conversations and events, but not important pieces. At least, I don't think so."

Orochimaru shifted, revealing another flash of porcelain skin as he rearranged the flowing fabric around his legs. Kabuto's breath caught and he realized dizzily that he was aroused one minute and completely disgusted with himself the next.

"For example?"

"I remember that you've demoted me to the rank of gennin because I jeopardized the safety of the base after my last meeting with Sasori. I remember being punished by you for it, but I can't recall why I went on a drinking binge in the first place."

"So you remember your previous meeting with Sasori but not why you decided ignore the protocol to report back right away and instead decided becoming inebriated was a better idea?"

Everything was so dark; it was making him slightly uncomfortable. He really shouldn't be alone with Orochimaru like this. It was...improper? Forcing his errant thoughts aside he shook his head.

"No, I mean yes. I didn't check-in right away after my last meeting with Sasori. I went to a village and got drunk; endangering the location of the base we were at."

"Did not check-in right away? Kabuto you were a day and half late! And you do not remember why you got drunk?"

"I don't know," Kabuto's brow furrowed in the dark room. "You did...I was angry? I don't, I can't remember Orochimaru-sama. Sasori must have used his jutsu, or a new version on me. Pieces are missing."

"No, as much as Sasori irritates me, he is not an idiot. He may not be as proficient as me in mind altering jutsu, but he is good. Too good to leave the kind of gaps you are experiencing. Go to the lab, I want a detailed report on this latest meeting with Sasori and I want you to compare what you wrote in your previous report on your last meeting with Sasori to what you can remember now. You do know what I mean by that?"

Kabuto nodded. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru wanted notes on not just his interactions with Sasori, but also on his mission to make contact with a member of his clan. That meant Kasa and his mind honed in on the guilty feelings he had sensed coming from her and how tense she had been right after Kabuto had woken up from supposedly being hit too hard.

Kabuto's stomach clenched, twisting into painful little knots. He hadn't told Orochimaru that he thought it was actually Kasa who was responsible for the missing pieces and not Sasori. But, if he had told Orochimaru, then that meant he was going to have to tell him about their connection. For some reason, he wasn't quite ready to do that just yet.

He nodded again, not caring if Orochimaru could see the gesture or not, and turned on his heel. His exit was halted by a warm breath on his ear. Goosebumps broke out on his skin, the little fine hairs on his neck and arms standing on end.

"Send a snake when you are done, Kabuto. If your memory has indeed been altered, it must remedied at once."

A hand caressed the outside of his thigh softly. Half of him wanted to melt into the touch and the other wanted to pull away and scrub the Sannin's touch away. Kabuto twisted out of the loose embrace, crossing the distance to the door in two long strides.

He pushed open the doors and halted briefly just outside them, his eyes adjusting once more to the abrupt change in lighting. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama," he said. He shut the doors behind him, ignoring those glowing yellow gold eyes and the hints of pleasure they promised.

The walk down to the battered lab he was currently using for his experiments on his binding was long and filled with doubts. What was happening to him? Since when was he sexually attracted to his master and why did the thought both thrill and repel him? Just what had Kasa done to him?


	20. Memory

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY****: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Nineteen: Memory**

Orochimaru prowled his chambers alone, tapping a yellowed parchment against his thigh in frustration. He glanced down and stopped at once. He placed the old scroll down gently on his desk before resuming his troubled pacing.

He had a meeting with a very disgruntled retainer of the Yamamoto clan set up later on in the week. If the encounter went well then Orochimaru would have a second spy within the Yamamoto clan. Someone not constricted by a blood binding and in regular contact with them.

Speaking of spies, he had to go kill Jiraiya's contact. Orochimaru shook his head. He knew very well that quite a few of his shinobi were not exactly the loyal type; at least below a certain rank. Once a jounin in Sound though, Orochimaru demanded their loyalty. This particular jounin should have known better and Orochimaru intended to turn the man into an object lesson. The thought made him smile briefly.

Still, even after he tortured the jounin to death, there were other sources of information leaking out of Sound. He wasn't sure how Jiraiya was doing it, or whom he had convinced to join his side, but Orochimaru was going to find out one way or another. He simply refused to be outsmarted by that middle-aged pervert.

Then there was the spies seeded into his ranks by Akatsuki. It was somewhat flattering to be the center of attention and concern by all these powerful nin. However, flattering or not, it was interfering with his own plans and he could not have that, not when he was so close to achieving his goals.

Kabuto would deal with the Akatsuki spies as long as he wasn't compromised. He considered the situation with Kabuto carefully. The idea that Kabuto had fallen to a mind control jutsu concerned him greatly. After freeing Kabuto from Sasori's control, the young medical ninja had been adamant that Orochimaru teach him how to counter and resist mind jutsu. Orochimaru acquiesced and Kabuto was an excellent pupil. He had incredible strength of will and a canny mind that was difficult to out maneuver. The fact that someone had managed to overcome him was alarming.

Not to mention that damn binding. Sighing, Orochimaru stopped his pacing, wryly noting his arousal. It happened whenever he thought of Kabuto for any length of time nowadays. What was it about the medical nin that drove him nearly to the breaking point?

* * *

><p>Kabuto looked over the report he had written for Orochimaru regarding his last meeting with Sasori. There was something off about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Briefly, Kabuto compared what he could remember to what he wrote and found it to be accurate. So what were these shadows in his memories? Aggravated, he threw the scroll across the room, his chest tight.<p>

He had worked so hard to avoid situations like the one he was in now. Once freed from Sasori's jutsu he had vowed no one would ever control him like that again. His mind was his own, his will his own! Enraged, Kabuto slammed his fist on the scarred lab table, shaking the contents before sweeping them to the floor in a fit of anger, his eyes bleeding red. He could feel the rage begin to take hold, seeping into his blood, demanding freedom, and he took a great shuddering breath. He forced the transformation back, bit by bit, not even realizing he had fallen to his knees.

"Kabuto, what are you doing?"

Kabuto shivered as the husky rasp of Orochimaru's voice ignited a fierce surge of desire only to be countered seconds later by a strong feeling of repugnance. He peered up. "Orochimaru-sama, I was...forgive me."

He stood before his master, arousal and disgust vying for control inside his body. He watched the Sannin's gaze drop to the prominent tent in his clothes and felt his face burn with humiliation. Kabuto turned away, unable to bear those golden eyes.

"I read the same report," Orochimaru intoned dryly, bending down to pick up the scroll Kabuto had thrown, "and I did not find it nearly as arousing. Perhaps I missed a vital paragraph or two."

Kabuto forced air into his lungs and willed his inexplicable arousal away before turning to face the older man, his face a mask of indifference."Forgive me Orochimaru-sama," he replied, deliberately ignoring the other man's innuendo. "But, I can find no discrepancy between my memories and the report I gave you."

Orochimaru eyed him silently for a long time. His eyes flickered down the report he held in his hands and back to the medic. He moved to the discarded chair, righted it, and sat down. Peering down at the scroll once more, he perused it silently.

"Tell me what you remember from your previous mission Kabuto. Everything you can remember, down to the most insignificant detail."

Kabuto nodded. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama..."

Orochimaru watched the young man recount his previous meeting with Sasori, occasionally glancing down to the report he held within his hands. So far, everything aligned. Briefly tuning the medic out he thought about what Kabuto had said earlier to him.

"Kabuto," he interrupted.

"Hai?"

"You said you remember being demoted to gennin, but not why?"

Puzzled, Kabuto shook his head. "No, I remember why I was demoted and it will never happen again, Orochimaru-sama."

The Sannin stared at his subordinate. "Then tell me, Kabuto, why were you demoted?"

Kabuto's brows furrowed but he answered the question. "Because I was reckless and placed Otogakure in danger."

"Yes, but how did you place Otogakure in danger?"

"Orochimaru-sama, I don't see how..."

"Indulge me Kabuto. Just what did you do that put not only the Sound Village but also a number of my plans in danger?"

Kabuto cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. It had not been one of his proudest moments. "I disobeyed your order to report back to you immediately after leaving Sasori."

"And?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw. "I went to a local village instead and became inebriated, posing a possible risk to Otogakure had I been captured by enemy nin or revealed sensitive information to the wrong people. But, I assure you, Orochimaru-sama, I will never allow myself to fall into such a disreputable state and ignore a direct order from you again."

Orochimaru smiled thinly. "I am glad to hear it Kabuto, but why did you ignore my order to report back immediately and go drinking instead?"

Kabuto hesitated, opened his mouth, and closed it. "I don't recall, Orochimaru-sama. Perhaps it was the strain of having to pretend to be Sasori's agent."

"I doubt that. Think, Kabuto. What did Sasori tell you that upset you?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Orochimaru-sama. I recorded everything Sasori said to me in my report. As I said, I can find no discrepancies between it and my memories."

"So, the fact that Uchiha Itachi was my lover does not bother you?"

"Wh-what? I-who you sleep with or have slept with is none of my concern, Orochimaru-sama," the flustered nin responded.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. His hands tightened on the scroll, tearing the parchment. "It says right here that Sasori told you about my past history with Itachi and how that information sent you into a fit of jealousy. You have no recollection of that?"

Kabuto's dark eyes were wide and uncertain. He didn't remember anything about Itachi Uchiha or any mention of the Sannin's love life...

"_How did you come to possess so much information?"_

"_I have been promoted to second-in-command of Sound and as his personal medic."_

"_Well done. However, there is a lot of information here that Orochimaru would not divulge to just anyone, not even his second in command. How did you come by such knowledge?"_

"_I-I..."_

"_Speak!"_

His memory blurred just after that and the next sure thing he remembered was Sasori laughing cruelly, the sound like little lances striking his nerves. It had made him want to lash out, to loose control, and tear the Sand nin from limb to limb.

"You must be mistaken, Orochimaru-sama. I did not write that, I don't even remember reading it..."

"Read the passage for yourself, Kabuto. Out loud."

Kabuto took the torn paper, his hand brushing the Sannin's briefly. His heart jumped to his throat and their eyes met. Kabuto wanted to melt into the Sannin's gaze and strike the offending look off his master's face simultaneously.

Blinking, he stared down at the scroll. He rubbed at his eyes crossly and pushed his glasses up, trying to maintain some semblance of control. His eyes flickered to Orochimaru's and just as quickly skittered away. It was indecent the way the man was staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama, but I simply don't see the passage you are referring too. Perhaps you're confusing it with someone else's; you do receive quite a number of mission reports...,"

"I will not be patronized, especially by you Kabuto!"

Kabuto took a hesitant step back and swallowed heavily. "Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, I didn't intend any..."

"Be silent!"

Kabuto wisely shut up and warily watched the Sannin from underneath his lashes. The man seemed upset, something Kabuto could not fault him for. Bitterness welled up in him. After all the time and training Orochimaru-sama had invested in him and he was still susceptible to mind control.

"Tell me something" Orochimaru commanded softly, his serpentine eyes never leaving Kabuto's face.

"Hai?"

"Are you a virgin Kabuto?"

"E-excuse me?"

The Sannin shrugged his shoulders, his gaze still intent. "It is a simple question. Are you a virgin Kabuto?"

Kabuto stared dumbfounded before nervously adjusting his glasses. "I-I d-don't...with all due respect Orochimaru-sama that is none of your business and is an entirely inappropriate subject to discuss with you."

Orochimaru chuckled mirthlessly as he slowly rose to his feet and circled the younger shinobi, finally stopping just behind Kabuto. He blew softly at the exposed portions of Kabuto's neck and watched goose bumps break out over the smooth skin.

"I will decide what is and is not appropriate conversation Yakushi Kabuto. Now, answer me. Are you a virgin?"

Kabuto kept still despite the fact that his mind was screaming for him to flee while his body wanted nothing more than to submit to the undertones of desire lacing Orochimaru's voice. "I don't see what consequence my sexuality would have on the missing fragments of my memories, Orochimaru-sama. Now, if we could get back to the issue at hand..."

A slim hand encircled the med nin's throat and slowly began squeezing. "It is in your best interest to humor me right now Kabuto. Are you or are you not a virgin?"

Kabuto coughed, spots dancing in and out of his vision. His hands clutched at the arm strangling him. "Orochimaru-sama," he gasped.

The fingers tightened. "Are you a virgin?"

The black spots loomed larger and grew in numbers. Desperate, Kabuto tried to move away but only succeeded in pressing himself closer to the older man. Kabuto halted, the unmistakable feel of arousal pressing against his backside. His vision growing dimmer Kabuto finally answered. "Hai! Hai!"

The deadly grip loosened but the older nin did not release him. "Hai what?"

Kabuto pulled air into his lungs, trying to keep some distance between the two of them, all too aware of how close and aroused Orochimaru was.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. I am a virgin," he gasped.

Orochimaru began laughing and Kabuto shuddered at the sound. The Sannin let Kabuto go and moved away, his cold laughter quieting. "A virgin. How quaint. Tell me Kabuto how old are you?"

Kabuto massaged his sore throat gingerly and tired to put some distance between himself and his master. "Twenty."

The Sannin nodded, and circled Kabuto again, silently stalking him. He finally paused; his golden eyes flecked with green and curtly motioned towards the door. "Follow me."

Kabuto nodded and followed the man down the twisting corridors until they came up a familiar place. Tseng's lab.

"Go in."

Kabuto obeyed wordlessly, still leery of the older nin, and not entirely sure what the Sannin planned for him.

Orochimaru watched his personal medic intently, noting the wary stance, the tense muscles, and the cautious way he avoided any physical contact between them. When they did touch it was all Kabuto could do not to flinch and yet the sexual tension between them was still there; Orochimaru could see the flashes of desire before revulsion overrode it.

Orochimaru knew which memories were missing. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. It also made no sense. Of all the memories for Sasori to purge why those and why would he try to replace Kabuto's attraction to Orochimaru with feelings of aversion? If anything, Sasori would have tried to encourage the attraction, up to a certain point, in hopes of getting Kabuto even closer to him. He paused by the door. "You are to wait here for me and do not even think of leaving this room for any reason."

* * *

><p>Kabuto wandered the empty lab, letting his hands brush over the surfaces of the various tables. He pushed his glasses up almost absentmindedly. Why couldn't he remember? Why was Orochimaru-sama insisting they discuss their personal lives? What did it matter who his master slept with or who Kabuto slept with for that matter?<p>

Kabuto's face burned as he remembered the feel of the older man's body next to his, the hard length of Orochimaru's arousal so temptingly close. If only there hadn't been any clothes to impede them...

Horrified Kabuto jerked his hand away from a table, his chest heaving, and flashes of pale white limbs entwined with his own flickered across his mind. Kabuto brought his rasping breath under control. Once again, he asked himself where this attraction to Orochimaru-sama came from and why the thought rendered him both ecstatic and repulsed in equal measures. He was so deep into his own thoughts he almost jumped when he heard a voice behind him speak.

"Kabuto."

The medical nin turned, his forehead lined in thought. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru approached him with two needles in hand and Kabuto held out an arm. The injections were given in silence, neither man speaking.

Orochimaru stepped back and raised Kabuto's chin with a single finger, noting the split second it took for Kabuto to mask his grimace at being touched. He had to give Kabuto credit though. Once that infernal mask was in place he met Orochimaru's stare unwaveringly.

"What is your clan's name?"

"Yamamoto."

The Sannin smiled tightly. "Good. Now, tell me everything that happened on your latest mission with Sasori and I mean everything Kabuto. If we are to figure out who caused this memory loss then I need to know everything, even if you think it's inconsequential."

Orochimaru let his finger slide down Kabuto's throat slowly, enjoying the way his skin felt, watching every reaction; from the spark of lust that lit the medic's onyx eyes to the disgust that dimmed it. Turning abruptly, he walked away, putting much needed space between them.

Orochimaru listened intently as Kabuto recounted his three days with Sasori and more importantly, with Kasa. His twin sister. Something bothered him about the way Kabuto said her name. His mind drifted to what he knew of twins and how Sakon and Ukon acted around each other..

Orochimaru summoned the journal Kabuto kept and flipped through the pages, ignoring the medic's quizzical glance. He paused after finding the passage he wanted. He closed the leather bound book and placed it down gently. His movements were controlled and precise as he leaned against a wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"Continue," he ordered softly. Kabuto nodded, still puzzled, but continued with his narration.

"Is that everything," he asked softly when Kabuto had finished. Kabuto nodded and answered in the affirmative but Orochimaru had seen it. It was brief, milliseconds at the most, but it was there.

Hesitation.

Orochimaru let his eyes wander away from the silver haired man in front of him as he considered the situation, absorbing everything Kabuto had just told him. Nodding to himself, he pierced Kabuto with his eyes once more. "When did you start to suspect that Sasori may have placed another jutsu on you?"

Kabuto hesitated again, mere fractions of a second, but still noticeable to the Sannin's watchful gaze.

"After I regained consciousness," he answered vaguely.

"And just before this sparring session with your sister you had been speaking to Sasori, correct?"

"Hai."

"About what?"

This time the hesitation lasted longer. Grimacing, Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "I can't recall."

"Tell me Kabuto, do you remember physically sparring with that woman..."

"Her name is Kasa!"

Orochimaru incline his head. "As I was saying," he continued, seemingly unperturbed at being interrupted. "Do you remember actually sparing with Kasa or is possible that she deceived you to cover for something else that happened while you were unconscious?"

Kabuto slowly unclenched his fists, staring at them in shock. A fierce protectiveness had risen up inside him when Orochimaru had referred to his sister as that woman and he had interrupted the Sannin without a second thought. Had being around her really affected him so much?

Shaking his head, he dropped his hands to his sides. "Forgive me Orochimaru-sama. I, no, I don't remember physically fighting with her. Just waking up. It's possible that Sasori instructed her to lie to me."

"Hm. Is there anything else that you can recall, anything else you may have left out?"

"No, Orochimaru-sama."

"I see," the Sannin murmured. He pushed away from the wall, gesturing to an examining table

"Sit," he ordered. Orochimaru stood in front of the seated medical nin and tilted his head up.

"Look at me and nothing else."

Kabuto nodded, remaining perfectly still as Orochimaru slowly removed his glasses, his touch feather light. Eyes wide open he watched as his master formed a set of seals and Kabuto suddenly experienced a severe case of vertigo as the two of them entered the medic's subconscious.

He could feel the Sannin inside of him, see him scouring through his memories and feel the warm brush of his mental touch. His past flew by, things long forgotten, images and symbols that held meaning only for him danced across his vision. Faster and faster, the images swirled until they became a maelstrom, threatening to drown him. Kabuto clutched desperately to the steadfast anchor Orochimaru's presence provided.

Time had no meaning in this mental world. Kabuto simply watched as his master forced the maelstrom to slow and stand still through will power alone. He observed as the older nin sifted through his mind and everything that made him who he was, his very essence, searching for what Kabuto did not know.

The Sannin caught sight of nebulous shadow creeping upon them like an evil mist. He tracked the strange mist, peering irritably over his shoulder at a very wan medic. Growling he darted forward and dragged the reluctant shinobi with him, following the ominous trail laid out like breadcrumbs.

They stood in howling winds, the sky dark, on the edge of craggy cliff, peering down into a swirling mass of darkness.

"What is this place Kabuto?"

Kabuto backed away from the edge, shaking. "I don't know, I don't know," he rasped and as suddenly as they entered the mental realm they exited and Kabuto found himself back in Tseng's lab, paralyzed by Orochimaru's hypnotizing eyes.

"I will ask you one more time Kabuto. Is there anything that you are not telling me?"

Kabuto wanted to tear his gaze away, wanted to hide from the sharp stare. He licked his lips and hesitated again before shaking his head. "No."

A single ebony brow lifted and Kabuto bit his lips and shook his head. "It feels like Sasori's jutsu and it doesn't. I don't know how to explain it. It's possible that one of the other two Akatsuki members had a hand in it," he admitted.

"But you do not think so?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not? Before you answer remember what I told you about keeping information from me."

Kabuto felt his insides go cold and put his glasses back on before responding. "I would ask you how you knew but I guess even the simplest person could figure out that twins usually share a unique connection."

"Did you honestly believe you could hide it? I raised a set of twins of my own; I would have figured it out eventually. Pick up your journal, open it to the second page, and read it."

Moving cautiously Kabuto got up and walked over the table Orochimaru had set the journal on, picking it up. Clearing his throat, he read the entry.

"_I have a twin sister named Kasa. We separated at a very young age. If memory serves me correctly, age six to be precise. I do not know if my sister has my abilities, as I don't recall her ever using them. However, being that we are blood kin and in fact, twins, it is a logical assumption to make. I have no idea if my sister is bound the same way I am. We share an empathic link. There are times when I can feel her emotions and she can feel mine. However, that link has all but faded now. If pushed and if I concentrate hard I can re-establish it but not for very long. I am unsure why. Otherwise, the connection is very faint and tenuous at best now. When we were younger it was strong and I could physically track her location, and she mine, through it."_

Kabuto put the journal down and smiley wryly. "I forgot I wrote that."

"Why did you try to hide the fact that the two of you are connected?"

Kabuto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. I just wanted to keep it private. I can't explain why."

"Judging by what you wrote in that journal," the Sannin mused, "I would say that what you and your sister share a very strong empathic connection, possibly more. You do not think that could have been used against you?"

"What do you want me to say? That it is possible that Kasa has something to do with my memory loss. All right, it is possible, but it makes no sense. What would she have to gain from it," Kabuto asked, agitated. "The missing pieces are random. Nothing connects them from what I can tell and it goes back years, well before I even remembered I had a sister. What could she have possible wanted me to forget? It is not as if I have forgotten anything important regarding you, Otogakure, Akatsuki, or even the Yamamoto clan for that matter. It doesn't make any logical sense!"

Orochimaru's jaw tightened. "So, you have not forgotten anything important have you?" His eyes burned. "Ignoring that for now, I will ask you one more time if there is anything else you have not told me."

Kabuto bowed his head briefly and then met his master's eyes. "No, I told you everything that happened. Yes, Kasa and I share an empathic connection but it doesn't mean anything, Orochimaru-sama!"

"For a normally intelligent man, it is amazing how utterly stupid you act at times," the older nin stated calmly and then backhanded the medic."What were you thinking, allowing that woman access to your mind like that?"

Kabuto wiped his lip, smearing blood on his hand and rose to a kneeling position in front of the Sannin. "It is only an empathic connection. We...I can sense her emotions and she can sense mine and sometimes we can sense where the other is but the connection does not go any further. She can't hear my thoughts, nor does she have access to them."

"That you are aware of! She has more experience in controlling the connection. She could have easily broken through any mental barriers you had in place. Not only that, but she is a Jashin worshiper."

Kabuto shook his head. "What does her religion have to do with it?"

Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow at the medic. "What did your twin tell you about her religion?"

Kabuto licked at his lips. "It's a religion devoted to a figure called Jashin, who was supposedly a god..."

"That is not what I am referring to. What are the most important tenets of her religion?"

"Your life is to be given in service to Jashin, whether it's on the altar or out on the battlefield."

Orochimaru turned away from Kabuto and began toying with the contents of one of the lab tables. Anger burned in his veins and he wasn't entirely sure just who he wanted to hurt the most, Kabuto or his twin."What else?"

Kabuto flashed back to Kasa and her almost fanatical attempts to enlighten him on the ways of Jashin as they trained. His stomach twisted. "I'm not sure what you're getting at," he said stiffly.

Orochimaru turned around at that and leaned against the table next to him. "No? Then perhaps," he murmured, letting his eyes rake over Kabuto's body and licking his lips, "you are not as perceptive as I give you credit for Kabuto."

Kabuto backed up a step, every nerve in his body coming alive at the Sannin's blatant perusal.

"It's not possible,' he thought wildly but the pieces fit and he remembered how eager Kasa was.

"_Remember Kabuto, only those faithful to Jashin will be welcomed with open arms in the afterlife. The faithful have nothing to fear from death and hence we welcome it. But to be counted among the faithful and join Jashin-sama in the next world we must keep clean in this life."_

"_And just how does one keep clean in this life?"_

_Kabuto had only asked the question to keep Kasa talking. The more she revealed about her clan and her religion the better._

"_You must be wholly devoted to Jashin-sama. Mind, body, and soul. You must keep his commandments and be willing to die for him."_

"_What commandments?"_

"_You must not bow before any other god, you must not dishonor your elders, you must not lie with other men, and you must not commit adultery…"_

The list had gone on but the way she had said that one particular commandment, you must not lie with other men, had taken him aback at the time. It had been vehement and yet pleading, her eyes almost beseeching him.

Kabuto wrenched his eyes open and there was Orochimaru-sama. Staring at him salaciously.

Kabuto shook his head in denial. "No, I would know!"

The Sannin chuckled, the sound deep and raspy. "Then let us look at the facts, shall we? You say there is nothing that connects any of the missing pieces of your memories together. Tell me Kabuto, just before and after these gaps, who is the one person who is always involved one way or another other than yourself?"

Kabuto jerked his eyes away from the Snake Sannin, his heart thudding so loud he swore it was audible. His mind raced over every shadow smothering his memories and there he was; Orochimaru-sama. Whether Kabuto was physically interacting with him, just discussing him, or thinking of him Orochimaru was always involved.

Kabuto backed up blindly, running into lab equipment and causing it to come crashing down. "It-that doesn't mean anything. I've been a spy for you since I was twelve years old; of course you're a dominant figure in my memories."

The yellow gold gaze turned predatory and Kabuto could feel the tension radiate from him, almost as if he was coiled to strike, which is exactly what he did. Kabuto saw a blur as he was slammed into the nearest wall. Gasping he looked right into serpentine eyes. Orochimaru was so close, the heat of his body seeping into Kabuto, their lips so near their breaths mingled.

His voice was liquid, pouring into Kabuto and burning through his veins. "Then how do you explain this?"

Eyes smoldering, Orochimaru fused their lips together. An arm slid down Kabuto's body and around his waist, holding the medic firmly while the other slid through silver tresses to grip the back of his lover's head.

His kiss was harsh and bruising, demanding entrance with tongue and teeth. Kabuto moaned and opened to the onslaught, his fingers catching on the Sannin's shoulders. Orochimaru's mouth softened and turned coaxing, licking into Kabuto's pliant mouth. He pulled back slightly, nipping at his lower lip. His body tightened, he angled his head, ebony hair sweeping across Kabuto's face, and deepened their kiss, pulling Kabuto flush against him.

Need coursed through his body, pooling low in his belly. Moving on instinct alone, his hand slipped from Kabuto's waist and reached down to caress the younger man's bottom before sliding up underneath the shirt and sash until at last it was bare skin on bare skin. The touch was electric. Orochimaru hissed in pleasure, licking into the sweet taste of his lover, months of repressed desire curling inside, seeking fulfillment.

The hiss snapped Kabuto from his passion induced stupor and he began struggling in the Sannin's grip, wrenching his mouth away. "Stop!"

Orochimaru yanked on the silver hair trapped in his grip and forced Kabuto's chin up. "Look at me," he commanded viciously.

Unable to do anything else but comply, Kabuto looked at his master. Lust and anger pooled in his eyes, darkening them to amber.

"Tell me again that you are a virgin Kabuto. It was not Sasori who interfered with your memories; it was your precious sister and her religion!"

Kabuto stared up at the Sannin, his entire body aching for more of the sweet intoxication the older man's touch while his mind denied the pleasure. "No, it's not possible!"

Orochimaru laughed, the sound cold and devoid of any emotion. He bent his head and whispered into the medic's ear. "Trust me Kabuto, you are most definitely not a virgin. I personally saw to that. Many times over with you writhing and begging me to fuck you!"

Kabuto felt his psyche split as a war raged inside his body. His muscles bunched into tight knots under his skin, his breath burned in his lungs, perspiration drenching his body, and he was dragged inside his own subconscious, standing at the edge of the precipice. Desire and disgust, love and hate, adoration and loathing vied for control. It was too much to handle and Kabuto screamed. Crashing back to reality, his eyes red, Kabuto threw the Sannin across the room, his hand automatically reaching for a kunai.

Orochimaru twisted his body in mid-air and landed on his feet. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Kabuto's abilities were back despite the injections he had given the medic. Moving cautiously, he circled Kabuto, the thrill of battle joining his lust and anger, creating a heady mixture. He licked his lips.

"Which do you have more trouble accepting, the fact that it was your sister who betrayed you, or the fact you lost your virginity to another man," he taunted.

Kabuto trembled. Using his kekkei genkai brought a surge of raw power he wasn't used to handling. He could feel the changes in his body. His chakra doubled and the sensation ripped through him. "I would remember something like that! She wouldn't do that to me, and I would never beg you," he spat.

Orochimaru's voice was cruel. "Poor little Kabuto-kun. You were right about one thing, Sasori definitely used his jutsu to gain entry into your mind, but it was your sister who erased your memories."

The kunai left Kabuto's hand of its own accord, aimed for the Sannin's heart. "You're lying!"

Orochimaru deflected the weapon, a rush of wind blowing the blade back towards its owner.

"Kabuto, I lie quite often. This, however, is not one of those times. Your precious little Kasa used Sasori and managed to break through all your defenses to mind fuck with you. Pathetic. Is what all my years of training accomplished? You were outwitted by a religious fanatic and entirely unaware of it. You cannot even recall what memories she took." Orochimaru laughed cruelly. "Trust me Kabuto, you begged, moaned, and loved every minute I fucked you."

The Sannin watched the kunai strike Kabuto dead center in the chest. Kabuto's red eyes darkened as the young medical nin pulled the kunai out of his chest and threw it with astonishing speed back at him.

"That truly is an amazing talent you have Kabuto. All that blood and you do not have a scratch on you," he murmured, snakes coiling around his arm. They sped towards the spinning blade, one catching it in his jaw while the other two raced towards Kabuto landing where the medic used to be. Orochimaru pulled the hidden snake hands back, spinning around and twisting out of the way, as Kabuto slashed at where he had been moments ago.

He back flipped and called his sword forth, pulling it out of his throat. "Thankfully, at least you remembered some of your training. That place you are so afraid of in your mind, that cliff and the dark abyss below? Those are your memories. Apparently, you had enough presence of mind to use the technique I taught you to counter Sasori's mind jutsu."

Kabuto hesitated, palming another kunai. "That is not the technique you showed me. I checked the barrier, there was nothing in it! Those things hovering there, those are not my memories."

"Look at you, trembling like a child. Yes, Kabuto, those are your memories. As to why they have assumed that particular form is something only you can figure out."

Kabuto's hands started to shake, his body overloading, and he attacked, charging recklessly at the other nin, needing to vent the pressure building up inside him.

Orochimaru shook his head contemptuously and sidestepped the charge; one hand grabbing the medic's arm, spinning him around, while his other arm plunged Kusanagi into the medic nin's gut.

Kabuto eyes widened in shock and the red began to fade. His hand went to the sword imbedded in him and he coughed up blood and spittle.

Orochimaru twisted the sword before sliding it out, staring down at his young lover, a warped smile on his face. "A very impressive blood line limit, but you are not fully in control of your faculties when your eyes are red like that. You will just have to work on that along with recovering your memories. I do not appreciate being forgotten so easily Kabuto."

Orochimaru pulled the bleeding nin to him, his hand twisting into Kabuto's silver hair roughly, and kissed him. His fangs scrapped soft lips and he licked at the cooper taste of Kabuto's blood. He forced the younger man's head back, broke the kiss, and nipped his way down Kabuto's throat. Laughing softly, he nudged his thigh against Kabuto's arousal.

"Such a twisted masochist Kabuto; you are the only one I know who gets aroused after being stabbed."

Kabuto whimpered and fell to his knees as soon as the Sannin let him go. His hands glowed with chakra as he healed the wound. Pleasure mixed with pain and he felt himself dangerously close to orgasm. It wasn't possible and yet he could not deny the proof of his own body. He was Orochimaru's lover. Sasori would have been pleased with that information, Kasa would not.

"You are to spend the night here recalling every instance where your memory is blurred and record it along with your overdue mission report. If you manage to live through the fever and side affects caused by the injections you are to continue to assist Tseng and work on converting your blood binding to me until I decide otherwise."

Orochimaru crouched down and tugged Kabuto's chin up. His tongue snaked out and licked at the tears drying on the younger man's face. He smiled, the expression harsh and menacing. "I suggest you find a way to access those memories Kabuto, for your sake."

* * *

><p>Kabuto smiled sheepishly. "Ah, no problem." He rubbed the back of his head, not quite meeting his fellow nin's eyes.<p>

The man smirked, his little show of power wrapping around him, filling him with a sense of superiority. "Just see that you get it done," he ordered and then he was gone, his steps cocky.

Kabuto bit his lip, his hand sliding back down to his side as he bent down and retrieved the files that were now scattered across the corridor, very much aware of the eyes riveted to him. Eyes that held pity, scorn, or unholy glee, depending on the person.

His hand trembled. He heard their snickers and whispered conversations. Ignoring them, he stood, and slipped away but their mockery followed. Moving deeper into the lair, the sounds finally faded away and Kabuto was alone once more.

Pausing just outside Tseng's lab, Kabuto's expression changed, his dark eyes glinting. Soon, very soon, they would all be sorry. He gritted his teeth. Only a little longer, he only had to act the part of a discarded favorite for just a bit longer. Then, they all would pay, including the man that was responsible for his current predicament.

He entered the lab and worked methodically, performed by rote as his mind considered other matters. A crash interrupted his musings. He caught the older doctor before he hit the floor. Tseng's face was pasty and his breathing shallow.

"Tseng-sempai!"

The other man tried to wave him off, grimacing. "It's alright, Kabuto. Just give me…a few moments to catch my breath."

Kabuto ignored the man's protest and helped Tseng to a chair, his fingers seeking out a weak pulse.

"Your spells are getting worse," he stated and moved away, gathering up the broken glass on the floor.

Tseng nodded slowly, his breathing evening out. "I'm an old man nearing his time Kabuto."

Kabuto paused. "I could...,"

"No," Tseng shook his head adamantly. "I know you could Kabuto. Best damn medic I've seen in years. Better than Tsunade-hime in some respects. But, it's all right. I'm ready. I've lived a long and…interesting life. I'm afraid I'm not like you or Orochimaru. I don't think I'd enjoy living any longer than I already have."

Kabuto nodded, disposing of the glass shards. "If you're sure," he said doubtfully.

Tseng smiled. "Hai, I'm sure. Don't worry. I'm not quite ready to kick the bucket just yet." The doctor slowly got to his feet, waving off Kabuto's assistance. "Back to work for us, hm?"

Kabuto sighed. "If you insist. It feels wrong though. Not helping you."

A choked laugh issued forth. "It feels wrong? You don't strike me as the type who bases their work on what feels right or wrong. I'm sure most of my subjects would agree with me. I don't see any of them thanking you for the care you provide."

Kabuto smiled pleasantly. "Oh, Tseng-sempai, you have me all wrong. I have a very strong sense of right and wrong." The smile twisted, light glinting off his glasses. "I just don't follow it. Besides, I'm simply saving my patients' lives, as any good doctor would. The fact that extending their lives prolongs their time as test subjects isn't any fault of my own. That burden falls on you and Orochimaru-sama's shoulders."

"You remind me of him."

Kabuto resumed his work, labeling charts and files. "Who?"

"Orochimaru."

Kabuto's hand paused a moment. "You think so? I don't."

Tseng shuffled over to his own desk. "Still angry at him then?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Tseng-sempai."

The older man shook his head, running an arthritic hand through the few strands of hair left on his head. "Exactly like him. Now then Kabuto, go find this file for me. It should be in the archives. After that we need to check on Subject A."

Kabuto nodded and left to do Tseng's bidding, the other doctor watching him leave out of the corner of his eye. A few minutes after Kabuto's departure, he threw a pen irritably at the wall.

"Two peas in a pod, both of you. How long are you going skulk there?"

"I do not skulk old man. Watch yourself."

Tseng snorted before being taken over by a coughing fit. He wiped at his mouth, the hacking coughs receding. "Or you'll what? Send me to my grave quicker?"

Orochimaru peered at the files Kabuto had been working on briefly. He returned his watchful gaze to Tseng. "Kabuto is right. Your spells are getting worse."

The old doctor shook his head. "Yes, yes. I'm aware of my condition, Orochimaru, being a doctor and all. So, how long do you intend to spy on your lover from the shadows?"

An ebony brow rose. "Is my presence bothering you old man?"

"It's damn irritating, especially when I have to watch Kabuto forgo his work to scan the room every few minutes. He obviously knows you're here, watching him. You know he knows and he knows that too and yet neither of you will just grow up an acknowledge each other. Damn irritating."

Orochimaru looked around the room, his brows furrowed. "Do you really believe Kabuto and I are alike?"

"Yes," Tseng snapped. "You're both stubborn beyond belief. It's,"

"Damn irritating," Orochimaru interrupted. "You are repeating yourself."

The old doctor shook his head. "Is there something specific you wanted Orochimaru or do you intend to watch Kabuto all day? Don't you have other things to do? I didn't know being a Kage left you so much free time."

"You are rather touchy today Tseng. I wanted to check in and not just on Kabuto. The spells are worse. How much time do you have left, truthfully?"

The man shrugged and pulled his lab coat tighter around his body. "I'm not sure Orochimaru. A few weeks at best and no, as I told Kabuto, I do not want him to extend my time. I'm happy with the life I've lead. It's enough for me."

Orochimaru watched Tseng's hand shake as he wrote some notes down. The hand was wrinkled, spotted with age, the veins showing through the tissue paper thin skin.

"If that is your wish, but I must confess I do not understand your thinking."

"I know you don't, but we are two different people."

The Sannin cocked his head. "Do you believe me wrong in pursuing immortality?"

Tseng turned to look at the younger man, his creased face softening into a warm smile, remembering.

"_Tseng, do you believe in reincarnation?"_

_Tseng looked down fondly at the pale child. His face was earnest, his gold eyes unwavering. He looked so much like his mother. The same mouth, the same cheekbones, the same chin. His facial markings and coloring were unique, neither his mother nor father had possessed them._

"_I don't know Orochimaru. I've never really considered it before. I don't think anyone truly knows what happens after we die. Why?"_

"_After training today sensei came with me to their graves. We found the skin of a white snake there. He said it was possible that I might meet them again if they are reborn. Would they remember me Tseng?"_

_Tseng's heart twisted in his chest and he looked away briefly. No child should have to watch his parents suffer like that. He squatted, his dark brown eyes level with Orochimaru's gold ones. "A white snake, huh? Well, that is a good omen."_

_Tseng cursed Sarutobi. If he had not…then she wouldn't have…. He took a steadying breath. Best not too think about that now. "Perhaps Orochimaru. It's always possible. But no one knows for sure."_

_Orochimaru nodded. "If it is possible then there is a chance that I can see mother and father again. But, when would they be reborn? Have they already been born again or do they have to wait?"_

_Tseng shook his head, unsure. A child shouldn't be thinking about such morbid subjects, but then Orochimaru had never been a normal child, even when his parents had been alive. Sometimes, Tseng didn't think he had been the best choice for the child's guardian. However, what choice did he have? There had been no one else and he looked so much like her._

_Truth was his best answer. "I just don't know and neither does your sensei. Perhaps they have already been reborn, if such a thing is possible. Maybe they haven't and they are waiting to be reborn. On the other hand, maybe people do not reincarnate after they die. Maybe they stay among the dead. No one knows for sure Orochimaru and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I've never really studied the subject. I'm more concerned with the living. As you should be."_

_Orochimaru had been silent for a long time after that so he was shocked when he next heard the child speak._

"_Tseng, I want to live forever."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_So, that if mother and father are reborn I can see them again, even if it takes several lifetimes. Besides, I have seen people die. None of them looked happy about their imminent death. Most looked frightened. It does not seem right to me. Why can I not live forever?"_

_Tseng gaped at the small boy. "The human body is frail Orochimaru. Your mind and soul may want to live on, but it's not physically possible. At least for now. We, doctors and scientists I mean, don't really understand the aging process or why the human body slows down and decays. Perhaps we will one day, but it's just not possible."_

_The black haired child had just stared at him with his eerie snake eyes boring into him. _

"_Then I will find a way Tseng."_

Tseng shook his head. It seemed ages ago since that conversation. "No," he said softly, "I don't think you're wrong. I understand why you prefer immortality. It's just not the right path for me, although, sometimes I've often wondered if I did choose your path if I would see her again, just once. I think it's one of my few regrets in life."

"You loved her."

"Hai. Who didn't? You mother was a remarkable woman. However, it's my time and that's all there is to it. But, if you do see your mother again you'll give her my regards?"

Orochimaru bowed his head in acquiescence. "Of course. It seems strange though; to think of you no longer being around."

Tseng grunted. "Used to having me around, eh? Well, I might not be here to pester you anymore but I suppose Kabuto could do that for me. Why are the two of you fighting?"

"You are changing the subject."

"Hai. It's boring me. We both knew that this day would come eventually. I'm not a young man anymore Orochimaru. Besides, you're old enough to take care of yourself. It's high time I stopped babysitting you. Now, about Kabuto…"

"Babysitting me," Orochimaru laughed incredulously. "The things you say! I confess I will miss our conversations. You say the most amusing things old man."

Tseng snorted again, stopped scribbling his notes, and faced his young charge. 'No,' Tseng admitted silently. 'He hasn't been my charge for quite some time. I'll miss this,' he thought, his heart giving an odd lurching motion.

He rubbed at his chest wearily and shook his head, chuckling. "Now who's changing the subject? You've become quite a man Orochimaru. The things you've accomplished are astounding and I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but I worry about you sometimes. Who's going to nag you when I'm gone?"

"I was not aware I needed to be 'nagged' as you so eloquently put it," the snake master sounded amused.

"All geniuses need to be watched after. You're all crazy, you more than most," Tseng's eyes twinkled for a moment and then he turned sober. "Why are you and Kabuto fighting?"

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with Kabuto?"

"Because I want to be sure after I'm gone that you'll be alright. You are a very driven ambitious man and it has isolated you from everyone else. No man is an island Orochimaru. I've tried my best but let's face it: you practically raised yourself and I can't even begin to think on your level. I'm not a ninja and never wanted to be so there aspects of you that I just can't begin to fathom. But, I was always there for you even if I couldn't do anything else. When I'm gone, you won't have that anymore. Oh, I know, you have your ninja army and an entire country that fears and worships you. But it's not the same as having someone who cares for you."

Tseng shrugged "Perhaps I wouldn't be as concerned if Kimimaro or any of the Sound Four were still alive. Still," he mused thoughtfully, "even they, no matter how much they idolized you, could ever really look out for you and tell you when you were going overboard. No, you need someone who isn't too awed by you to tell you when you're wrong and cares enough about you to speak up. Kabuto thinks the way you do, he understands how you work, why you do the things you do. He has the same goals you do, and more importantly, he will always be there to offer you council and advice when your passions overtake you. The two of you complement each other."

Sighing, the aging doctor rubbed at his face wearily. "I just want to know you'll be okay when I'm no longer here to check on you myself."

"You believe Kabuto is the answer to that," Orochimaru inquired, shifting uneasily. It was uncanny how much Tseng's speech resembled Kabuto's own breathless declaration in the dungeon.

Tseng snorted. "You're a genius. You're smart, resourceful, and clever. You're one of the most feared ninja in the world, one of the Sannin. I'm not implying that you aren't capable of accomplishing your goals on your own. Just that it'll go better for you if you had a trusted and loyal friend, or in Kabuto's case, lover to back you up. Every great leader needs a strong general. Just look at history."

Orochimaru shook his head. "And when that general betrays you?"

"You think Kabuto will betray you?"

Orochimaru smiled sardonically. "It is human nature. I think selfishness is the one trait every human possesses in common. Only the degree varies. At some point, our goals are going to conflict and human nature will override any loyalty to me. Betrayal is inevitable. Just look at history."

Tseng stopped writing his notes, his eyes sad. Orochimaru had always been a realist on the pessimistic side, but the cynicism was a recent addition in the last ten years.

"I think Kabuto cares enough about you to put you first. At least, on major issues. He would never knowingly betray you or put you in danger unless he thought you could handle it. He may deviate from your orders on smaller issues, but that just makes him more interesting. But, tell me, Orochimaru, if you're so sure Kabuto is going to betray you, then why has he been your second-in-command for so many years, why did you take him as a lover, why are you here now, in this lab, stalking him? Why isn't he dead yet?"

Orochimaru stared hard at his former guardian, unable to come up with a reply that the man would not see through.

Tseng nodded. "Some things are worth the risk and for what it's worth, I think Kabuto is one of them and that if at all humanely possible he would never betray you. So do you, you just don't want to admit that he's gotten under your skin."

The lab door creaked open. Orochimaru's eyes immediately tracked Kabuto.

Tseng observed for a moment."Think about it," he said simply and turned his attention to Kabuto. "Ah, is that the file? Excellent. Go check on Subject A. I'll be there in a moment"

* * *

><p>Kabuto noticed Orochimaru's presence right away. He paused for a moment, outside the lab door, schooling his features to present a neutral expression and buried his emotions. He would not allow the other man to goad him into a reaction. Satisfied and confident, Kabuto entered the room.<p>

The atmosphere was peculiar and Orochimaru-sama looked…uneasy? Tseng didn't seem to notice and addressed him as usual. Orochimaru, however, never looked away from him, that bright golden gaze tracking his every movement. Kabuto met the stare, refusing to be intimidated.

Gold darkened to amber, flecks of green becoming prominent. Kabuto turned to Tseng, breaking the staring content. He refused to be browbeaten, but that didn't mean he wanted to antagonize the man. Not yet, anyway.

He bowed his head briefly in acknowledgment. "Hai, sempai."

Turning around, he made his way to the adjoining room, where the subjects were kept, nodding politely at the Sannin. "Orochimaru-sama," he murmured quietly.

Kabuto felt Orochimaru's ardent stare burning into his back as he left the main lab. He let the door click shut behind him before heaving small sigh of relief. It was unnerving being near the older nin for any length of time now.

Unnerving and downright disturbing. Kabuto wasn't used to his body betraying him. It took all of his control not to allow anyone, especially Orochimaru-sama, to see how affected he was. The man thrust a sword through him and Kabuto almost climaxed! It made him slightly nauseous thinking of how his body reacted to his superior's touch.

The room was dark. The rasped breathing of very sick people echoed. Kabuto stayed in the darkness a moment longer, allowing it to soothe him as he strengthened his mental defenses. His hand made its way to a switch and dim fluorescent bulbs slowly sparked to life, illuminating the room in a dingy yellow.

There they were. His patients; tools to be used and discarded at the whims of a sadist. What were any of them really but pawns in Orochimaru's private quest for immortality and godhood? Kabuto knew that! He was only playing a part; he was using Orochimaru as much as the Sannin was using him. Yet, his body disagreed adamantly, his emotions rebelled at the thought, and what terrified Kabuto most of all was that perhaps Orochimaru had been right.

Kabuto gazed dispassionately at the pathetic fools lined neatly in a row; the sound of their heart monitors a steady cacophony. The IV lines dripped a solution that numbed them until they were unaware of everything, even themselves. Ignorant and obtuse to everything and everyone.

Kabuto did not want to become them. He had to remember. For the sake of his sanity, for the sake of his own continued existence as a man. So that he did not wind up like the sad humans in front of him, a broken remnant of the man he had once been.

Voices came nearer. Kabuto moved away from the door fluidly, approached Subject A, and healed him. Healed him so that he could be used again as lab rat for the men that entered through the doorway. Glancing up Kabuto caught a glimpse of himself in a cracked mirror above him.

Smudged eyes stared back, tired and endlessly black. Tiny lines radiated from the corners, the skin was paler than normal, hair almost greasy and pulled haphazardly in a low ponytail.

Kabuto glanced down at the prisoner he had healed. The man stared back at him with the same smudged eyes. His were glassy, his body healed, but mind fractured beyond repair by endless testing and experiments.

The medical ninja smiled wryly. He had to be the worst doctor ever. His gift to heal, his intelligence, his own genius at understanding the human body was beneath none and Kabuto liked to think that he was on par with Tsunade-sama's skills. It was ironic that his considerable expertise was employed to kill and the few times he did heal, it was usually to prolong suffering, not to provide relief.

His patient coughed, pulling Kabuto from his reverie. The man settled and Kabuto was moved by sudden impulse. Raising his hand, he rubbed slow circles over the man's chest, soothing him.

"Sleep now," he whispered, his hand hovering above the broken man. The patient breathed once, twice, and then his chest stopped moving altogether. The heart monitor screeched to life and Kabuto turned it off, pulling a sheet over the body.

Tseng snorted when he entered, the Sannin following behind him. "Beyond usefulness was he? Well, we got what we needed from him. Perform an autopsy and then have the poor soul buried properly. Now, Orochimaru, I have some personal matters I need to see done," the older doctor stared down at the dead man. He bent down, his voice hoarse. "Your life was not given in vain."

Tseng straightened, bones creaking, joints aching, and he knew his own time was drawing close. He handed Kabuto a very thick file. "Here's the file on my research along with an index to other notes as well, now, Kabuto, don't protest. We both know you're the best man for this research once I'm gone and I will be gone starting tomorrow. I've decided to retire. The falls of Waterfall Country have always been on my list of sights to see. I'd like to cross them off the list."

Orochimaru nodded. "If that is what you want. Kabuto will accompany you."

Tseng and Kabuto both looked startled. The Sannin waved away both their questions. "I cannot allow you to be abducted and tortured for information while you are on this "retirement trip" of yours. Kabuto will accompany you to ensure your safety." Orochimaru smirked. "You can consider this your first real mission since your demotion Kabuto."

Tseng shook his head and shuffled out of the room, pausing only to say, "Damn irritating, the both of you."

The atmosphere was quiet after Tseng left. Not a companionable silence nor was it a hostile one. Just quiet introspection save for the steady beeping of medical equipment.

Kabuto felt the weight of the folder in his hands. It felt peculiar. Different somehow from other files he held. Was it because he knew the man that devoted his life to this research personally? Or because he had respected and maybe, just maybe, formed a rather strange friendship with the older doctor?

It was heavy. Kabuto placed the folder down and moved to Subject A. He worked efficiently, disconnecting the IV drip and wires that had hooked the man up to various machines.

When he finally spoke, his voice was soft. "Why are you sending me?"

The Sannin jerked, brought back to his present surroundings by Kabuto's whispered question. His eyes refocused on the younger shinobi. "Why did you spare that subject?"

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders, sterilizing equipment and putting it away. Not once did he look at the man behind him.

"Mercy Kabuto?"

The medical nin shut a final drawer, stepped to the hospital bed, and finally looked at the older man. "It has its place, Orochimaru-sama. Consider it a hazard of my profession."

Kabuto began pushing the bed out of the room, toward the morgue for an autopsy. Orochimaru halted him with a hand on his shoulder. A single pale finger raised Kabuto's chin. "I am sending you because as you once told me, very arrogantly I might add, you are the best. Bring him back alive Kabuto."

Kabuto's body acted of its own accord and he leaned into the touch, his eyes almost fluttering shut in pleasure. Wrenching himself away, he nodded. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

A half smile ghosted across Orochimaru's lips at Kabuto's reaction, something indefinable in his eyes. It was not an expression Kabuto had ever seen his master wear. The older nin disappeared in puff of smoke, leaving the room quiet once more.

* * *

><p>Kabuto studied Tseng's room. Unlike most quarters in Otogakure, this room was vibrant, radiating life, despite the death of its owner. Pictures covered the walls, real lights illuminated the interior instead of the usual candles, papers and books strewn about, and clothes piled in heaps. The room was warm, lived in, and it had an odd affect on Kabuto.<p>

Kabuto adjusted the blankets covering the older doctor. Bending closer to the prone body, he saw a picture clutched tightly in aged hands. Gently he tugged the photo out of the man's grasp. It was old photograph, a little frayed, and yellowed. It featured a young Tseng, a man he had never seen before, a woman who was eerily familiar, and a small toddler perched on her lap. This was…Orochimaru-sama's family, Tseng's family.

Kabuto returned the picture and continued to watch over his charge through out the night. It was near morning when Orochimaru showed up. He said nothing, entered silently, and motioned Kabuto out of the room. The medic obeyed, shut the door, and rested his head on it.

It seemed like hours later when the Sannin emerged, the photograph now clutched in his hand. Kabuto was still unable to place the expression on Orochimaru's face. All he knew was that Tseng's body was gone from the room and that Orochimaru-sama was not himself the following days.

Kabuto remained in Tseng's lab, going over the old doctor's notes, straightening the lab and preparing it for a new venue of research. Tseng's research he would carry out by himself in the same room he used when studying his binding.

The doctor's notes were a goldmine, but not for the actual science and research. Tseng had been visionary in his choice of subject matter but a rather average researcher. No, what piqued Kabuto's interest were the many little notes scribbled down alongside the scientific notations and theories. Notes about his day, the people he worked with, and more importantly, notes about Orochimaru-sama.

Tseng had been Orochimaru's guardian after his parents' death. He had watched Orochimaru-sama grow from a small child to one of the Legendary Sannin and he left many musings about the transition.

It fascinated Kabuto, so much that the medical nin now ignored the research he was supposed to be studying, and concentrated instead on viewing Orochimaru-sama's life through Tseng's eyes.

In fact, Kabuto was so engrossed he never noticed when Orochimaru entered the room. Not until the notes he was reading were plucked out of his hands, causing the medic to lash out without thought.

Kabuto stared in horror at the slash seeping crimson down his master's cheek. Kabuto backed up, quickly shoving the kunai back into his pouch. "Orochimaru-sama! I didn't…I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

Orochimaru looked amused and wiped some of the blood away with a finger. He stared at it a moment and proceeded to lick his finger clean. "You seem to be saying that to me quite often Kabuto."

"You startled me," the words were out of Kabuto's mouth before he could stop them and his eyes grew large behind his glasses.

The Sannin only chuckled. "Well, are you going to heal me doctor?"

Kabuto heaved a mental sigh of relief that the man hadn't taken offense and nodded, promptly moving alongside the older man. Chakra flared and he healed the cut, eyes averted.

Orochimaru watched his medic carefully, noting the refusal to meet his eyes, the slight tremble of his fingers. He was still affected by the jutsu his sister had cast. Orochimaru turned his attention to the notes he had plucked so easily from Kabuto. Eyes perusing the page absently, one name caught his attention.

"_Orochimaru and his little teammate Jiraiya got into another fight today. It might sound strange but I'm always relieved when I hear it. Orochimaru is so aloof and cold it's nice to know that at least someone out there can break through his shell…"_

It was Tseng's spidery writing. Immediately after were notes about some formula that hadn't worked out the way he wanted and other little notes about his daily activities. Interspersed along the way were little tidbits, lines here and there, about either Tseng himself or Orochimaru.

It was a diary of sorts. The Sannin shook his head ruefully. "Are all of his research notes like this?"

Kabuto hesitated a moment but decided pretending to not know what Orochimaru was talking about would be bad for his health. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. It goes back years. All his research notes and journals are more than likely the same. I was going to tell you…"

"Were you? But not until after you read every little morsel you could find. Do not deny it Kabuto. I know you too well. Did you enjoy reading about me?"

Kabuto weighed his answer. "Not all of his observations were about you. He also wrote about colleagues, places he saw, there are even a couple of discourses on Sarutobi. But, yes, it is fascinating. It's hard to picture you as a child."

That earned Kabuto a smile. "Did you think I was born fully grown Kabuto?" His expression turned serious. "Has anyone else seen these?"

"No, Orochimaru-sama. Just me. Tseng kept all his notes and journals in his lab. He may have shown his notes to other scientists while he was alive but I doubt it. These were his personal notes. All the official reports he filed are just that. Reports on what he worked on, no side commentaries."

Orochimaru nodded slowly. "He still surprises me, even when he is dead. No one but you and I are allowed access to this Kabuto. I will study them myself shortly, but I have Sasuke-kun's first mission as a leader to observe. Go over the notes Kabuto. See what else that old man wrote. Perhaps it will amount to nothing but there is always a chance he may have seen or heard something worthwhile."

"Do you miss him, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru stilled at the question, his eyes heavy lidded, trying to hide the flciker of emotions. His jaw clenched. Ignoring Kabuto's troubling question, he tossed the papers down onto the table. "Tell me, Kabuto. Besides acting as a voyeur into my childhood what else have you accomplished?"

Kabuto stilled. His master's voice had turned chilling and Kabuto began to maneuver himself away subtly. "I've been getting Tseng's old lab ready to be used again and going over his research."

"Is that all? No progress on your little 'condition'? No sudden insights or flashbacks? Your own journal has been rather empty of late."

Kabuto opened his mouth wordlessly and inched back some more.

"Going somewhere Kabuto?"

Kabuto shut his mouth and stopped moving. He chose his next words carefully, ignoring the prickles on his skin. "I gave you my last mission report on my meeting with Sasori. Given that the next meeting is coming up soon I thought it would be wise to concentrate on ensuring that I don't fall to outside influences."

"Yes, I read the report. I was able to find out more information on the two newest Akatsuki members. Hidan and Deidara. Deidara I have heard of before. He is an explosives expert, a very good one at that. It seems he was my replacement. Well, at least as Sasori's partner anyway. They had to pull a ring off someone else though. Hidan's ring as well. Next time you meet with Sasori, you are to learn everything you can about the members of Akatsuki. Find out the names of everyone who is wearing a ring. It would seem my list is slightly out of date."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru stepped closer to Kabuto until he was within touching distance. Kabuto moved abruptly, masking his movement as an attempt to tidy up the notes scattered on the table, careful to keep out of range.

The Sannin laughed. "Do I frighten you Kabuto?"

Kabuto paused and then resumed his work of stacking papers. "I don't know what you mean Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru chuckled and Kabuto suddenly had the length of a warm male pressed up against his back. He stopped breathing as strong arms encircled him from behind. A rush of hot air trailed over the shell of his ear and down the long line of his neck. Kabuto shivered, his body at war with itself.

"I also," the older nin murmured low in his ear, "read the other interesting report you gave me. I seem to feature quite prominently in your life Kabuto, even at a young age. Your fascination with me is flattering"

Orochimaru nipped at the supple neck and pressed himself firmly against Kabuto's backside. "And arousing," he whispered.

Kabuto tensed in the Sannin's arms. 'Bastard," he thought viciously and quelled the desire raging in his blood and focused on the revulsion present, as fake as it was. He moved as far as the arms encircled around his chest would allow, willing his heart to remain steady.

"It seems to me that you are not concentrating hard enough on ensuring that you do not fall to outside influences," Orochimaru's arms tightened painfully. "You still have yet to recover your memories; you have yet to break the "other" influence you are bound to. You have not presented me with any spies, fake or otherwise, as Sasori instructed you to. I am months, mere months, away from executing my plan to turn The Land of Sound into a major player and my second-in-command is down in the lowest parts of the lair doing what exactly?"

Kabuto took in a pained breath. "Your second-in-command? If I recall correctly, you demoted me to a gennin, lower than a gennin."

Kabuto's head was jerked back by his hair, Orochimaru's gaze boring down on him. "It is your own fault you are down here. I told you once if you wanted your position back you had to earn it, and you told me you would do anything to earn it back. Of course, you would have to have your memories back to remember that conversation."

The Sannin loosened his hold and spun Kabuto around by his shoulders, his grip harsh. "I am fast losing my patience with you Yakushi Kabuto. I want results and I want them now. Otherwise, you are nothing more than a liability. An amnesiac liability. Do I make myself clear?"

Kabuto's eyes were wide and he licked at dry lips, inadvertently drawing Orochimaru's gaze. Realizing his mistake, he shut his mouth and nodded eyes downcast.

His head was pulled back by his hair, chin forced up, and then the Sannin's mouth was on him. Hungry, devouring, dominant, and angry. He took without remorse or consideration, leaving Kabuto's mouth bruised as he pulled away. Then his warmth disappeared leaving Kabuto bereft and alone in an old lab.

Kabuto's body shuddered, his mouth slack, his expression vacant. He was sitting down, knees drawn tight to his chest in the far corner of the lab. The stone floor was cold but Kabuto was unaware of his physical comfort at the moment.

Kabuto was perched above a craggy cliff in his subconscious, staring at the swirling darkness below. It called to him, beckoned, whispering nonsensical words but Kabuto was paralyzed.

He knew that all he had to do was fall but his muscles would not move. All he had to do was fall and he would be on his way to regaining his life, his position, his prestige. But at what cost?

Visions of Kasa danced by. As a little girl, as a full-grown woman, her eyes pleading, begging. Opposite of her was the graceful form of a man with skin white as snow and hair black as ebony, golden eyes enticing. His sister or his lover. Which to choose?

Kabuto clenched his fists, nails digging into his skin, the pain bringing everything into sharp focus. In the end, it wasn't really a choice between his sister and Orochimaru. It was a choice between life and death. Not remembering would only lead to his downfall and eventual death: either at the hands of Orochimaru or another nin out for his blood.

His foot moved forwards of its own volition. "I'm sorry Kasa," he whispered to the howling winds and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait! Internet issues which are resolved. Enjoy!


	21. Deadly Innocence

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY****: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Twenty: Deadly Innocence**

_The river flowed smoothly, its surface a makeshift mirror. Reflected on the watery surface were two silver haired people. They were dressed as shinobi and their resemblance to each other was nothing short of eerie. Their faces were serious, drawn tight, and it was clear to anyone who happened to be looking by that they were conversing about matters of import._

"_Jashin-sama gave us life, he protected us, showed us the true path to righteousness. When the darkness came, Jashin-sama sacrificed his life for his children, but before being imprisoned, he passed on the sacred secrets to the monks. It contains all our jutsu, rituals, and information on our clan and our wondrous healing powers."_

"_What darkness?"_

"_Jashin-sama favored the Yamamoto clan. He gave the gift of healing to a select few of us, extended the life span of all of us, and he led us personally in matters of finance and commerce. We built marvelous wonders in homage to him; our children were superbly educated in both the civilian and ninja arts, our cities were glorious, rising up to the sky and beautiful to behold. We ruled over all the other countries both monetarily and in military might."_

"_What happened?"_

"_It is said that Jashin-sama favored us too much. The other nations looked to us and were not only frightened but also envious. They conspired against us and fell upon us as a swarm. Yet, we overcame them and held the dark armies at bay with Jashin-sama as the head of our army. However, in his infinite kindness, he accepted refugees, only asking that they swear their loyalty to him and serve him and the Yamamoto clan to work off their debt. They betrayed us. The armies gathered their full forces and fell upon us at our weakest, the refugees that we had shown mercy to picked up arms against us, and in an effort to save the clan, Jashin-sama sacrificed himself and charged at the combined might of our enemies, allowing some of us to escape."_

"_Those that escaped pledged everlasting allegiance to Jashin-sama and swore to get our revenge on the infidels and release Jashin-sama from his prison."_

"_I've never heard of Jashin, or the Yamamoto clan, in any of the Leaf history books."_

"_It's Jashin-sama, Kabuto. It is no wonder you haven't heard this tale before. This was many years before the Leaf Village was even founded. The victors write history and it seemed that we had lost and our name and that of Jashin-sama's were forgotten. Nevertheless, we did not forget and we have our own history books. We bided our time and served Jashin-sama privately, behind closed doors. We raised our children to do the same and slowly but surely our numbers grew again."_

"_If you trying to rebuild the clan to what it once was then why do you sacrifice so many on the altars."_

"_Jashin-sama gave up the peace and light of the beyond to be reborn among men just so that he could show us the path of true righteousness. This life, this mortal existence is a prison. It is not who we truly are. Those of us here in the mortal realm were cast out of the beyond and it is only by living our lives by the law he set forth that we are able to repent of all our sins and allowed entry back into the beyond."_

"_To be sacrificed to Jashin-sama is a holy rite, a blessing. When you die on the altar of Jashin-sama, in his service, you pass from this life, with all its troubles, to the beyond, where peace reigns. The sacrifices were observed when the Yamamoto clan was in power and they are observed today. Upon the altar, you are cleansed of all your sins, your heart is made pure, and at the moment of your death you are granted entry to the beyond. Death is not something to be frightened of and not to observe the sacrifice deprives people of their chance at real peace."_

_Kabuto looked skeptical. Kasa merely smiled at him. "I know you do not understand, not yet. But you will Kabuto. However, seeing as we are needed right now on the earthly plane in order to free Jashin-sama from his prison, the amount of sacrifices is kept low; usually only one person a year. However, you may still reach the beyond if you die in battle on behalf of Jashin-sama."_

"_And how does all of this tie in together with Akatsuki?"_

"_The alliance with the Akatsuki is needed to free Jashin-sama. Once that is accomplished, we will no longer have any need for them. You will cut your ties to them and the Sannin and rejoin your family, as it should be."_

_Kabuto opened his mouth, questions on the tip of his tongue. Kasa silenced him with her finger._

"_I know you have more questions Kabuto. But, for now, this is all I can tell you. Trust me. Follow our plan and everything will be all right. Can you do that Kabuto?"_

_Kabuto smiled. "For you Kasa I can do anything."_

It was warm at first. The first tendrils of shadow wrapped around his body as he fell. The connection was almost joyful. Kabuto wondered why he was so afraid to fall and then he had his answer. The tendrils coiled around him, winding tighter, and soon the touch was more than warm. It was burning, boiling, acid fire, eating through him, dissolving flesh where it touched.

The entire mass rose to meet him, engulfing his body. Kabuto screamed as he burned from the inside out, his body engulfed in black hatred that knew no bounds. His conversation with his twin, _his__sister_, came rushing back to him, tinted in darkness. Kabuto had never wanted another person dead so much and yet the thought of her death made breathing unbearable.

Inky black recoiled and surged anew, burning away at his feelings for her, and in her place showed him pale smooth skin, masses of ebony hair, and purple framed golden eyes that were alight with desire.

Gasping, Kabuto jerked awake, eyes darting around the cold sterile lab for any signs of danger before his muscles relaxed. Shaking, he clambered to his feet. His dark eyes caught sight of a single chair and lust swept through his veins. He remembered. He remembered how Orochimaru had touched him, kissed him, degraded him, and brought him to climax in a lab very similar to this one. Shuddering, Kabuto leaned against a wall for support.

He remembered the white-hot jealousy that had briefly overcome his good sense. Remembered the vicious caning that was his punishment, the harsh words his master had spoken, and the salty taste of Orochimaru's spent desire on his face.

Emotions raged as Kasa's influence fell to the onslaught of his real desires. Pushing away from the wall Kabuto stumbled out of the lab and made his way blindly to the shabby waterlogged room that was his. He fell into his hammock senseless, his dreams overtaken by visions of nights spent in pleasure.

* * *

><p>The room was dank, smelled of mold, and years of unwashed grime. Threadbare covers draped listlessly over an ancient mattress in the middle of the room, its middle sagging, and the metal frame near to buckling. Lights flickered on and off in, doing little to illuminate the shabby interior of the hotel room.<p>

Kabuto nodded eagerly. "Don't worry. I've taken care of everything. I'll be back in his good graces soon and then we can make him pay for what he's done."

The room's other occupant shifted a little uneasily. "Our orders are not to do anything except gather information."

Kabuto appeared angry for a moment and then his features smoothed out. He looked down, contrite. "Hai, hai. Forgive me, it's just that..., but you're right. We're only to gather information. I know. I let my temper get the better of me. Forgive me."

The other nin exhaled relief evident in his voice. "That's alright, I understand. You want to go home. I miss Leaf myself."

Kabuto nodded. "I can't imagine what my family must think of me...to be declared a missing nin…," his voice was strained. Abruptly, he shook his head, hardening his eyes. "But this is important and all shinobi have to make sacrifices. Jiraiya-sama entrusted this mission to me and I will do my duty!"

The other man smiled, completely at ease. 'Don't worry. I'll watch out for you. This spying business can be tough. Can't always be sure of who trust."

Kabuto relaxed and heaved a sigh. "Thank you, sempai. I think I got in a little over my head with this one. But, it's not every day one the Sannin ask for your help."

The other man laughed. "Almost tripped over your own feet you were so eager to say yes, huh?"

Kabuto shrugged ruefully. "I don't usually go on hard missions. A few B's, but mostly C and D rank missions. I wanted to prove that I'm capable of more. Stupid, I know…"

"Don't sweat it," He's just a kid, the other nin thought. "Everyone wants to prove they're useful. Just stick by me."

Kabuto smiled sheepishly and nervously adjusted his glasses. "Hai, sempai…but I guess I should call you taichou though?"

The man seemed to inflate a little and waved his hand nonchalantly. "No, no. Can't have you doing that. It might make someone suspicious. Sempai will do fine."

Kabuto nodded. "Hai, sempai."

The man nodded, pleased. "Well. Then. Let's get going. Gotta get this latest news to Leaf."

The two men left. Only one of them came back to the room, sighing at the lackluster furnishings. 'Well, at least it's better than my own quarters,' Kabuto noted. He pulled out his pack and began cleaning his instruments, humming under his breath. One spy down, two to go.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru stared at the dead Sound nin at his feet. "Is there any particular reason there is a Sound nin bleeding all over my floors?"<p>

Kabuto smirked, adjusted his glasses, and bowed his head. "I have only done what you asked me to do, Orochimaru-sama. You wanted the Akatsuki spy and here he is."

Surprise flickered in the Sannin's eyes briefly. Next to him, Jin cleared his throat. Around them was the hushed murmur of the Sound nin on duty that day.

Kabuto retained his smirk, kneeling on the floor of the mission room in the Sound Village. He scrutinized the reactions of his fellow shinobi, pleased with himself.

The mission room was full, numerous nin and others milling about. Exactly as Kabuto wanted it. The medic peered at the man standing in the middle of the room. Orochimaru was only one of many in the room that day but his presence drew Kabuto's eye unerringly.

"It is rather hard interrogating a dead man."

Kabuto rose from his subservient position without permission and the hushed murmurs grew at his audacity. "I've already interrogated him and based on the information I was able to –_extract_- from him, I sent a three man team to his village. I hope you don't mind Orochimaru-sama."

Jin backed up, coughing to cover his astonishment, and slowly made his way to the opposite side of the room. What was Kabuto _thinking_?

Orochimaru continued staring down at the dead nin. He finally shifted his gaze to Kabuto. A smirking, insolent, and audacious Kabuto who under direct orders was not even allowed into the Hidden Village since his demotion. For him to deliberately and publicly disobey that order, interrogate and kill Sasori's spy on his own, and order a squad out on a mission was…_perfect_.

News of this would travel fast throughout Sound and further. Satisfaction welled up. Orochimaru caught a glint of obsidian behind those glasses and his blood quickened. He _knew_ that look.

"You appear to be rather sure of." Orochimaru mused. "Well, perhaps we can put your talents to better use. Jin, what current missions do we have planned that could use someone of his qualifications?"

Jin nervously switched his gaze back and forth between the two men. "I…there are…,"

"Is not our newest gennin team leaving on D-ranked mission?"

"Hai, Otokage-sama…but…,"

"Sounds like the perfect mission," Orochimaru interrupted.

Jin eyed the two men warily and swallowed. Kabuto's smirk and insolent air was gone and now he looked positively furious.

The Sannin raised a brow, his voice saccharine sweet. "Report to the mission desk and pick up your orders. Hurry, though. Your fellow gennin left about an hour ago. You would not want to miss out on the action would you?"

* * *

><p>Kabuto continued stuffing his travel pack and ignored the man behind him.<p>

"Sasori informed me that Yakushi Kabuto is one of his best spies. Clever, quick on his feet, and insightful. This leads me to believe Sasori is obviously going senile. What did you hope to gain from that spectacle you put on?"

Kabuto hefted his kunai, the weight reassuring in his palm, and threw his pack over his shoulder. He looked around the drab quarters, knowing it would be the last time he ever saw them. The room was dark, he hadn't lit any candles, the floors were cracked and damp, and an unraveling hammock was the only piece of furniture in the room.

He gestured to the door, "You're in my way."

The man smiled, teeth flashing white in the gloom. "Feisty. You know Sasori forgot to mention how…attractive you are. But, then again, I should have assumed as much. Orochimaru did take you on as his lover, albeit briefly. It's a well-known fact the Snake Sannin prefers his companions to be aesthetically pleasing."

Kabuto remained quiet, taking in the other man's appearance. He was just under Kabuto's own height, brown hair curling above the collar of a rumpled overall. Strong calloused palms clutched the handle of a broom and keen hazel eyes peered at him.

The man smiled and ran a hand over the stubble on his jaw. "So, do you have a Plan B? Because I don't think your Plan A went over so well with your paramour."

"I can handle Orochimaru."

"You think so? I don't."

"I don't recall seeing you there."

The man shrugged. "No one ever notices the grunts."

"But you're more than just a grunt who picks up the odd tip here and there."

He shrugged again. Kabuto watched him warily. So this was Sasori's main source of information. The disguise was good, the medic conceded grudgingly. Even he had not noticed the man in the mission room.

More importantly, however, was that the Akatsuki spy didn't seem the least bit concerned about revealing himself. Which indicated that the man wasn't afraid of confronting a jounin level nin.

"You have ninjutsu training. You don't use any titles when speaking of Sasori-sama and you mentioned that he pays you. It's quite simple to figure out you're not a subordinate of Sasori. A missing nin turned mercenary?"

The man's teeth flashed in a quick grin as he gave another shrug. "Who can say?"

"Do you have a name?"

"Perhaps." The man's hazel eyes leisurely made their way down Kabuto's body. "What would you give me for it? Money usually works for me, but I am open to other options."

Kabuto returned the smile, his lips thin and tight. "I'm sorry, but I don't fuck grunts."

Genuine laughter pealed from the man. "Prefer the aristocratic types, eh? Well, to each his own, although, I think fucking the grunts as you so eloquently put it would be safer for your health than dallying with one of the Sannin."

The laughter died down and the man grew somber. "I would have never imagined the double agent was you. Perhaps Sasori was right about you. Still, ever since you began supplying the Sand nin with the information he wants, for free I might add, my income has gone down quite a bit. You're bad for business Yakushi Kabuto."

The stocky man shrugged again, giving an exaggerated sigh. "Still, killing you outright might seem a tad suspicious, especially seeing as how he just recently informed me of your role. What to do, what to do?"

The spy cocked his head, intent hazel eyes locked onto Kabuto. He had a square strong jaw, firm lips, and the faintest of scars across one cheek. "Well, at any rate, since your demotion business has picked up a bit, but it's not what it used to be. I have no doubts that once you manage to ingratiate yourself back in Orochimaru's good graces you'll become Sasori's number one source, you being a loyal little pawn and all. Oh, he'll keep me around for the small stuff, and maybe I'll even pick up a profitable tip or two. Like I said, you're bad for business. What would you suggest I do?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, adjusting his stance subtly, the kunai held ready. "Are you threatening me?"

Hazel eyes grew large in mock astonishment. "Whatever gave you that idea? However, I've grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle and it's hard to upkeep when I no longer have the money. I don't give two shits about Sasori and his little band of criminals or even Otogakure or the Sannin Orochimaru. I really don't take sides. I'd just as soon as betray one for the other as long as the price is right and worth the risk."

"You, however, I have pegged as the loyal type. You went through an awful lot of trouble to become second-in-command here in Sound and as soon as you were able, you immediately began spying for Sasori and the Akatsuki. It would be difficult to continue your mission if Orochimaru ever found out who you really work for."

Kabuto didn't have to fake his look of shock. His eyes narrowed. "You have no proof."

The man laughed again, the sound beginning to grate on Kabuto's nerves. "Really? Are you willing to bet your life on that? Your mission?"

Kabuto lowered the kunai a fraction. "What do you want?"

"Not much really. It seems that Sasori wants any nugget of intel on that Uchiha brat. I imagine once you're back into Orochimaru's good graces, you'll have plenty of information on Sasuke. Information you'll send to me, not Sasori."

"What makes you think I'll go along with your scheme?"

His voice turned cold. "I've been supplying Sasori for years and like I said I don't really need you. I can do that myself and arrange it so that Orochimaru finds out who you really work for."

"Then why haven't you already?"

"Well, I don't want Sasori getting suspicious of me if his little spy were to die right after I find out about him. Still, I could arrange for you to have an "accident" and no one would be the wiser, even Sasori. But, mainly, it's for the money. See, once you wriggle your pretty body back into Orochimaru's arms, you'll have access to all kinds of information. Hell, you probably know half of Otogakure's secrets now being the former second in command. That information is worth a fortune and not just to the Akatsuki. There are plenty of other people interested in the Snake Sannin."

The man smiled. "You become one of my sources and feed me what I want to know and I won't tell our legendary Kage about your secret life. I'll even give you a small percentage of the profits."

"I could just kill you now and tell Sasori-sama why."

"I wouldn't be much of a professional if I hadn't thought of that angle. I've taken precautions. If anything happens to me, such as my death, your secret will be leaked to Orochimaru within minutes. If either Orochimaru or Sasori find out I'm double-crossing them your secret will still be leaked and I'll make sure you die with me."

"You haven't left me much of a choice."

The other man laughed once more. "Oh, don't sound so put out. Think of the money! That always cheers me up."

He picked up his broom and shot Kabuto a parting grin. "You better hurry or you'll miss catching up to your teammates."

* * *

><p>Kabuto had the gennin team eating out of his hand, their jounin leader included. The hero worship on the gennins' part and the respect accorded to him from the jounin was refreshing and flattering. It mollified his bruised ego, especially after that deliberately humiliating charade the Sannin had enacted. The man was a royal bastard.<p>

Landing lightly on his feet, he signaled the other three silently and cautiously checked their surroundings. A simple escort mission that he could do with his eyes closed. The leaves rustled in the wind and Kabuto squinted to reduce the sun's glare. He had always enjoyed watching Orochimaru playing with his prey, toying with them, humiliating them, and breaking their spirits. Now that he was the one being toyed with, Kabuto found he didn't hold quite the same appreciation for it.

Briefly glancing over his shoulder, he took in the gennin behind him. His new 'teammates' as Orochimaru has so tauntingly put it. A quiet but steely kunoichi, which he was extremely grateful for, was leading the other two. Jataya in many ways reminded him of Tatsuki-chan and Kurenai-sensei. The other two gennin were just as good; Chang was more outspoken and friendly but had steel trap of a mind and while Quintel was exceptionally more aggressive than the other two he was actually a damn good tactician.

Kabuto moved his head marginally, silently acknowledging the other man landing next to him. The man wore the standard jounin uniform, the camouflage colors blending into their surroundings. "We have trouble sempai!"

"Technically, you're my superior. What kind?"

The man waved Kabuto's protest off. "Everyone knows it's only a matter of time before Orochimaru-sama reinstates you as his right arm and you're back to being my leader. I found a body after scouting on ahead. He isn't one of our nin, but he appears to be from Sound, and there's evidence of a ninjutsu battle."

Kabuto shifted and signaled for the gennin behind him to hold their position. "Show me."

The two nin teleported to a small grassy knoll. It was balmy, the wind lightly tugging at their clothes and all seemed peaceful. However, lying face down with numerous kunai embedded in his back was Sound nin. Kabuto's muscles tensed, his thoughts racing. Crouching down, he examined the man closely. Teeth gritting, Kabuto exhaled softly and stretched his senses outward. Straining, Kabuto leaned forward, muscles quivering.

A kunai appeared in his hand. "This is one of the nin we dispatched to help protect the daiymo. Tell the gennin to keep their charges quiet and then follow me. Be quiet and use no chakra."

The jounin nodded. Kabuto rose from his crouch into a sprint, the wind coursing along his body. Adrenaline pumped and his fight or flight instincts clamored. His companion joined him a few minutes later, the two nin rapidly closing the distance between themselves and their target.

"Kill everyone, don't hold back. We can't afford to take prisoners, not even for interrogation. There's no telling if or when they might have backup coming. Rescuing the daimyo takes priority. If he dies…"

"I know sempai. Orochimaru-sama is not the most forgiving of men. How do we sneak up on them? They have two nin hounds with them and they'll catch our scent soon. Even if we manage to surprise them, there's too many surrounding him."

The thrill of battle shivered its way through Kabuto's system. He smiled, the expression taking the other jounin aback. "Don't worry, I have a foolproof plan."

* * *

><p>The daiymo was terrified. He could not run for help, could not even try to escape. He had watched the men holding him captive ruthlessly slaughter his family and he had no doubts it would be his turn next. For the first time since the day he had lost his legs he prayed that the two serpents Orochimaru had left to watch over him found him quickly. Death by them would be preferable to being forced to hand over his country to a rival clan. Not that he had anyone left to inherit his title, his mind replaying the slaughter of his family over and over.<p>

An explosion shook the earth, the men guarding him pulling him out of his chair. Everything blurred and the daiymo gasped for air as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, struggling to understand the suddenly shifting terrain.

His eyes watered and his skin felt as if it was burning. They were moving so fast! He opened his mouth to scream when the world stopped moving abruptly. The arms loosened their grip and he fell to the ground, his stomach protesting, and heaved.

He wiped his mouth shakily, eyes still bleary, and peered out at the battle unfolding. A single Sound nin stood guard over him and a flash of silver streaked by his captors, spraying blood as it passed.

The carnage was over in minutes. The daiymo had never seen anyone who could move that fast. He had heard the stories about Konoha's Yellow Flash, but even the tales he heard could not match the speed and ferocity of the silver streak his blurred eyes managed to glimpse. Another tremor racked his body and he gagged, dizzy and off balance.

Nausea overcame him again and he bent forward. A hand touched his back, soothing him, as he came up for air. Dark eyes peered at him from behind thick glasses. The man's hand glowed and he passed it over his stomach, offering him a reassuring smile.

His stomach quieted immediately. A medic then. The medic had silver grey hair pulled back into a low ponytail, large glasses giving his already boyish face an innocent air. However, there was a steely strength behind his touch, a wariness to his stance, and something glinting in his eyes that warned him that this was no innocent boy.

"I apologize. The human body isn't used to moving so quickly. Unfortunately, it was the only way to retrieve you without you coming to harm. Don't worry though. Your stomach will settle and your equilibrium should go back to normal soon. In the meantime, just hold onto me if you feel off balance."

The daiymo nodded, focusing on the purple outfit the man wore. "You're a medic then?" It had to be him; no one else in Sound wore such attire. Only the former Sound Five and Orochimaru's right hand man were allowed different uniforms.

"Hai. My name is Yakushi Kabuto and this is my associate. We were on an escort mission when we came across your dead guard. I'm glad we were able to get to you in time."

The other jounin spoke up, his voice wry. "And those three sneaking over there is my gennin team. Get over here, all three of you!"

The daiymo watched a trio of three teens come reluctantly out of hiding.

"Where are the men you're supposed to be escorting?"

The female spoke up. "We used an earth jutsu to bury them. But only temporarily. We thought you might need help."

The jounin shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Not only did you disobey direct orders but you also left your charges in danger. I'm disappointed in you three."

"We should get moving, they may have back-up," The medic interjected.

His subordinate nodded in agreement and then gestured to the daiymo. "Is he well enough to move yet," he asked.

The medic peered at him closely. "Yes, he can fully recuperate after we've gotten him to safety. We're not far from Sound. Let's head back there. The businessmen will have to postpone their trip. You lead the gennin ahead and scout. I'll watch over him and if anything happens, get him out of here."

The medic wrapped an arm his body, placing one of his arms around his shoulders. "Lean on me, and if we have to make a break for it, hold onto to me tightly."

The daiymo nodded and leaned into the medic. "You were the silver blur."

One of the gennin, a boy, spoke up. "You should have seen him!"

"That's enough Quintel! We have a job to do, and it must be done quietly or else we run the risk of being found! The three of you, weapons ready, and let's get the men you buried."

The brown haired jounin turned to the medic. "We'll all be scouting and watching for any danger."

The medic nodded. "I'll stay behind you about a half mile in case of trouble. If something happens, I'll take him back. Dump the men and get the gennin back to the Village safely."

"Hai, sempai. Be careful."

At that, the medic grinned. "I should be telling you that. I'm not the one scouting with three over-ambitious gennin."

The man turned his dark eyes back to him and the daiymo blinked. It was like staring into obsidian. "I need you to hold onto me tightly."


	22. All Is Fair In Love and War

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY****: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable being used. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Twenty-One: All Is Fair In Love and War**

The stone walls were cool to the touch and gritty. Kabuto breathed in the cloistered air and it settled in his lungs like a soothing balm. Sounds echoed; the scamper of mice running for their lives from Orochimaru's pets. No place like home.

Kabuto leaned back, the cool stone providing blessed relief against the fire consuming his body. He remembered _everything_. The visions had tormented him all night, clouding his mind, making him insensible to all else but pale flesh and the rasp of _his_ voice. Husky, smooth, beguiling, deadly, and dangerous; seduction incarnate.

He slid down the wall, the bumps sending shocking flares of lust throughout him. Kabuto's breath hitched, memories dancing along his synapses, firing hot sparks of electricity throughout his body. His hands moved of their own accord and he palmed his arousal. A needy whine escaped him and his fingers clenched convulsively.

His legs spread wantonly, his body caught up in the mixture of fantasy and memory. Sweat trickled down his body and his nipples hardened. He could feel that long swipe of raspy tongue, hear the low, whiskey deep voice whispering in his ear, and feel the corded strength of pale arms encircling him.

He could see the pool of dark red that had stained the lab floor crimson as he crawled to his master's feet in total submission. Kabuto's grip tightened reflexively, his calf muscles tensed. Tremors ran up his body as he vividly recalled his caning at Orochimaru's hands and the man's subsequent sexual release.

"_You look very pretty covered in my come little whore," Orochimaru had said._

Kabuto moaned. His mouth parted, the tip of a pink tongue gliding slowly over his lips as he imagined tasting the salty essence of his master once more. His mind blanked and everything turned blindingly white before going dark.

Shuddering, Kabuto breathed deeply as he came back to his senses. He had never blacked out masturbating before. The walls slowly came into focus and he could make out their swirled pattern. He was partially standing when he saw the large wet spot on the front of his trousers.

Kabuto shook his head, fascinated and appalled at his behavior. There had been a time when he had never pleasured himself, when he thought the carnal desires of the flesh were simply a distraction for the weak minded. Kabuto had been uninterested and detached.

Then he had become Orochimaru's apprentice. He learned to respect and admire the Sannin. As he grew older, that respect and admiration morphed into an edgy feeling whenever he was in the man's presence. Until one day, while watching his master's glossy hair blowing in the wind, Kabuto Yakushi experienced his first orgasm.

_He rubbed the blood off his arm, the slash healing on its own, and eyed his master warily. They weren't training, at least not physically. Orochimaru-sama had been lecturing him on politics and the state of affairs between the shinobi nations when Kabuto felt a searing pain race up his arm. Staring down in shock, he removed the shuriken buried deep in his forearm._

_He was fifteen at the time, his stomach tied up in knots, his attention devoted to the cascade of black hair that spilled over his master's shoulders, not hearing any of the actual words the man was speaking but entranced all the same by his husky tone and cadence of his voice._

_The Sannin had raised a single dark brow, irritation evident in his features and voice. His master did not appreciate being ignored. Kabuto apologized profusely and attempted to wrench his wayward mind back to what they were discussing._

_But, as chance would have it, a strong gust of wind whipped Orochimaru-sama's silky mass of hair from the shoulders they rested on, some of the inky strands blowing into the Sannin's face. The black tresses contrasted sharply against fine porcelain skin, the man's golden eyes completely fixated on Kabuto._

_The young medic felt the tension that had twinned his stomach into knots all morning clench tighter, forming a tight little ball, and just as suddenly the tension released and Kabuto's teenage body had gone slack._

_Kabuto experimented with masturbation for the first time that night. Lewd thoughts of dark hair wrapped around his fist, caressing his heated flesh, blanketing his hungry cock filled him. He came with a shout, unnerved that he could feel so deeply for a single person._

In all the years since that incident, Orochimaru-sama still had the same effect on him. Kabuto sighed. He needed a shower and clean clothes before meeting with Orochimaru and the daimyo. His steps pattered lightly as he made his way to his room.

* * *

><p>Kabuto shut the door behind him, sliding a kunai up his thigh. The room's other resident laughed softly, the sound dark, rich, and going straight to his groin. Cursing silently, Kabuto slid his weapon back into his pouch, tamping down on his renewing desires.<p>

"You were supposed to meet us an hour ago Kabuto." Orochimaru's voice caressed his name, drawing out the vowels and Kabuto shivered despite himself.

Orochimaru smirked and Kabuto ignored it. He moved quickly, stripping his shirt from his body and dropped his beige sash to the floor. His didn't miss the quick intake of breath behind him.

"Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama, I had things to do. It seems the nin you chose to replace me with were barely competent. Otogakure is quite a mess. It'll take another week or so before everything is running smoothly as it's supposed to."

Kabuto kicked off his sandals as he spoke, keeping his back deliberately turned to the Sannin. Back turned or not he felt Orochimaru's gaze boring into him, heard every hitch in his master's breath as he revealed more of his flesh. Kabuto moved to his adjoining bathroom, the muscles of his back rippling with the movement. He opened the door.

"Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama, but I'm afraid our meeting with the daimyo will be delayed a bit longer," Kabuto informed the Sannin, looking over his shoulder, relishing the hungry gaze directed at him and slid his pants down, the dark purple fabric pooling at his ankles for a moment as he stepped out of them and into the smaller room.

Gold eyes deepened to dark amber, raw lust spilling forth, pale lips parted, and the Sannin's breath quickened.

Kabuto smirked and slammed the door shut behind him. Two could play Orochimaru's game.

* * *

><p>It was a large chamber, ridiculously large, with ornate doors bearing Orochimaru's crest serving as sentry. While the actual room was simply furnished, each piece had been carefully selected to highlight his wealth and power. The room had one purpose; to impose and subjugate its occupants to Orochimaru's will and it served its purpose well.<p>

Plush cushions made of the finest fabrics surrounded a large low oblong table that dominated the décor; it was centuries old, passed down his family line from one generation to the next. It rested on a raised tatami platform and was stained with a dark red wine lacquer rumored to have been made with the blood of their enemies.

Orochimaru paced irritably. Edgy energy bled from him as his mind worked furiously. Where did that ungrateful brat get the idea he could turn his back to _him?_

A throat cleared in the cavernous room. Orochimaru whirled around at the sound. His angry yellow gold eyes narrowed on his guest. Gritting his teeth, Orochimaru tried to center himself and wrenched his thoughts away from his vexing young lover to his guest.

The daimyo of Sound appeared utterly petrified, his breath coming in short gasps. A wry smirk twisted Orochimaru's lips. The man should be scared. A dark chuckle escaped him just as the large doors to the room opened and Kabuto silently entered. Agitated and incredibly turned on Orochimaru tamped down his desires. This meeting was important and could very well decide the fate of Otogakure and possibly his future as well. Now was not the time, but he would deal with Kabuto and his vexing refusal to share his bed very soon.

Ideas, plots, and calculations filled him, his mind gleefully pouncing upon the work at hand. For now, he had countries to overthrow and a windmill to turn. He smiled, sharp canines glinting in the candle light, feeling a visceral thrill course through him. He loved toying with the lives and fates of others.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>The daimyo shook his head, completely overwhelmed. But what choice did he have? He had no surviving kin, none to take over his title. He was now the last of his clan. The man's hand trembled as he signed the scroll in blood. Ever since the day the monster in front of him had taken his legs, he had become a mere figurehead - daimyo in name only. The man stared at his crimson signature, feeling sick. For better or worse, the demon Orochimaru was now his sole heir. It was clear to him now that he had sold his soul to the devil the day he had allowed the Sannin to build his hidden village.<p>

Orochimaru's eyes burned lambent gold as he gently picked up the delicate scroll. He felt alive, every nerve buzzing wildly. His body tightly coiled like a spring. This was his chance, his opportunity to make his mark on the world. He wanted to learn all jutsu and the mechanics of how this world worked, that was certainly true, but deep in his heart he really wanted to become a god. To become the ultimate being and what better way to that goal than having a country of your very own to control and bend to your will? To build and shape an entire civilization that would dominate all others until at last only yours remained?

A shiver racked his body, his licked at his lips unknowingly, an unholy light dancing in his eyes as he refocused them upon the man who was going to help make his goals come true.

The Sannin stepped forward, closing the distance between him and the once pompous man in front of him. He bent his head, blacker than night hair spilling over his shoulders, and it seemed as if he grew in power within an instant, hungry malevolence and dangerous obsession increasing his aura, purple chakra spilling out of him.

Kabuto, who had been silent, watching the exchange between the Kage and daimyo, spoke up. "Of course, now that Orochimaru-sama is now your heir, that fact must circulated and acknowledged by all in Sound, civilian and shinobi, as well as outside Sound's borders."

Orochimaru glanced over his shoulder to his second-in-command and smirked. Kabuto had such little faith in his ability to control his killing instincts. He stepped away, allowing the daimyo breathing room. "I am positive you will have no trouble announcing your decision."

The daimyo shook as the pair of snakes Orochimaru had left in his care months ago twined around his body. "N-no, I'll make the announcement right away. Y-you'll have to attend s-s-some of the meetings and ceremonies...," the man trailed away helplessly.

Orochimaru bowed his head in agreement. "Of course. I would not want my most prominent families to feel as if they will not have a strong leader. Bearing that in mind, I am sure you will not mind if I bring a few reminders of my capabilities?"

The daimyo swallowed against the bile in his throat as he glanced over to where the Sannin gestured. The heads of the men who had slaughtered his clan sat in a pool of congealed blood, their faces twisted in terror. The daimyo had no doubts that Orochimaru was behind the demise of his clan, just as he had no doubts that only never-ending agony and torture awaited him if he did not submit to the man's will.

His ancestors would roll over in their graves if they knew how he had just signed away their legacy. But, then, his ancestors had never had to face the Snake Sannin in all his malevolent glory. "N-not a-a-at all."

The Sannin smiled at him and he wanted to hurl the contents of his stomach up. "You look as though a rest would do you good. Perhaps you should go back to your room and reflect on how to announce your latest decision?"

"H-hai," he whispered and the two snakes, his constant companions, escorted him back to his room. The man wondered faintly how long he had to live before Orochimaru assumed his new position as both daimyo and Kage of Sound.

* * *

><p>Kabuto observed Orochimaru. It was quite similar to watching a child let loose unsupervised in a sweet shop. Kabuto laughed slightly at the analogy, picturing Orochimaru twirling around amidst mountains of chocolates and cakes, hands grasping eagerly at all that was offered. The sound of his amusement drew Orochimaru's full attention back to him.<p>

"What do you think of our new daimyo?"

Kabuto tilted his head, considering Orochimaru. What he was about to do was unprecedented. "This will cause a backlash. Kage and daimyo? You new position threatens the very structure of the other nations; they'll be terrified that their own Kages are plotting to overthrow them. Worst case scenario is all out war and at the very least it will sow chaos and distrust between the other nation's ruling daimyos and their military counterparts."

The Sannin nodded. "I am prepared for war, but I doubt it will come to that. Can you imagine it Kabuto? A country of my own," the snake nin whispered, focusing a ball of purple chakra in his hand, eyes glittering.

Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise as Orochimaru allowed more of his chakra to visibly form around him. The power seeping out him was intense. Kabuto felt the pressure in the air change. He nearly took a step a back, again reminded of how dangerous this man was.

"What do you intend to do with such a resource Orochimaru-sama? If you were anyone else, I would assume that you were just another egomaniac simply after the prestige and power that comes with establishing your own country. However, you're not just anyone, and while I'm sure the thought of having such power over an entire country arouses you, it's not the only reason you seem so enchanted with the idea."

Orochimaru ignored him and continued playing with his chakra as he visualized his future. The possibilities thrilled him and more chakra poured forth. He gloried in it and the purple mass surrounding him turned venomous burning the very stones it touched.

Power filled him, surrounded him, and encompassed him. Soon, so very soon, he would have all that he desired, and all would see him for what he truly was. He was tempted to let go right now but he pulled the whipping chakra back regretfully. Now was not the time to lose control. He composed himself, sealing away energy no one could possibly know he commanded.

He stood in the middle of the room, panting with the exertion, feeling his entire body thrumming with the contained chakra, needing an outlet. His eyes flickered to Kabuto. The young medic had backed away and was staring at him in fear, wonder, and awe. It was intoxicating and he turned hard at the sight.

"Kabuto," he murmured.

Kabuto had covered his mouth as the poisonous chakra filled the room and his body froze at the obvious intent lurking in the serpentine eyes.

"Kabuto," the man said his name as if he were making love to it and Kabuto's body responded without conscious thought. Kabuto swallowed and backed away another step. He was aroused but also afraid. Who wouldn't be after that display? He had to get out of the room, away from Orochimaru's overpowering presence. Yet, Kabuto had his pride and Orochimaru had no respect for cowards. Would leaving be considered cowardice or a strategic retreat until the next time they met?

It was a game they played one that began as soon as Kabuto regained his memories and refused to share the Sannin's bed. That day in Tseng's lab seemed so far away and sexual tension had wound itself tight around both of them.

Orochimaru had used him and while Kabuto didn't entirely mind that, he probably would have done the same thing in the Sannin's place, he wanted an acknowledgment of it. He wanted Orochimaru to admit to what he did. Because as clever as the idea was, and it had worked exceedingly well, Orochimaru had not only humbled Kabuto publicly in front of all Otogakure but humiliated him for months on end.

It left Kabuto angry, resentful, and quite honestly hurt. It was the hurt that stopped Kabuto from going willingly back into the Sannin's arms. He wanted Orochimaru to beg for permission to touch him. Until he got it, he was not going to succumb to the man's sexual advances. There was also the slight problem of the residual influence of Kasa's jutsu. Every now and then, he would experience a sharp bite of revulsion when he thought of Orochimaru and himself as lovers once more.

Seeing the Sannin wield such power added to Kabuto's resolve not to allow anything to happen. Not until he knew damn well what his lover was. Orochimaru was keeping secrets that Kabuto was determined to ferret out and use to his advantage in their tumultuous relationship. Cowardice or not, he couldn't deal with Orochimaru as he was. Kabuto backed up another step, forced his vocal cords to move, and simply said, "Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto was gone with a cloud of smoke before Orochimaru could make good on the intent his eyes blatantly revealed.

Orochimaru growled as his prey slithered out his grasp. Power still swamped him, to the point of pain, and now he had lost his opportunity to relieve the pressure in pleasure. That was the last time Kabuto Yakushi defied him. Suddenly he was tired of the game the two of them had been playing. The medic would submit to his will. Whether Kabuto wanted it or not. A tremor racked the Sannin's body and he went searching of new prey to torment. He laughed softly when he felt Sasuke-kun's chakra.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was not having a particularly good day. Not that he really had any good days in the Sound Village, but this one seemed to be more troublesome than most.<p>

He was training, the familiar rhythm of physical exertion centering him. He worked until he was close to dropping, almost not dodging out of the way when attacked. He landed lightly on his feet, wondering what had set Orochimaru off. Crouching he watched the Sannin cautiously, weighing his options.

There was something different about him. His normally pallid skin seemed flushed and his eyes were overly bright. Sasuke activated his Sharingan immediately. There was something different about the Sannin's chakra.

Sasuke wisely backed away and into a harsh kick directed at his lower back from a second attacker. Wincing, pain blooming in his side; he glanced behind him before jumping to safety. Taking in his surroundings, he felt his heart drop. He wouldn't be leaving on his own two feet today as he surveyed the hundreds of shadow clones.

One of the clones stepped forward, laughing hatefully, blood lust evident on his face.

"It has come to my attention, Sasuke-kun, that you regretfully lack adequate defensive skills when facing multiple opponents. A serious lack insight on my part I admit. After all, in order to defeat Itachi you must also remain free from the clutches of Konoha, especially now that you have been declared a missing nin. Is this not the favorite jutsu of your former blond haired friend, Naruto? He has promised to bring you back, whether you want to go or not. It would be remiss of me not to teach you how to defeat multiple enemies."

Sasuke tensed his already tired muscles knowing he would be in a fight to near death, hating how the man pronounced Naruto's name. Orochimaru wouldn't actually kill him, he did want Sasuke's body and his eyes, but he would come damn close to it, as he had numerous times previously, before this impromptu training session was over with.

His mind flashed to the Valley at The End and how he had defeated Naruto.

"_Katon:__Goukakyuu__no__Jutsu!__"_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was impressed. The last of his excess power bled off and he studied the young man slumped on the ground in front of him. "Well done Sasuke-kun," he praised.<p>

Orochimaru smirked and relished his ability to control the bundle of seething emotion prostrate on the ground. For someone who appeared so calm on the outside it was quite amazing that Sasuke had so much bottled up inside of him. He reminded Orochimaru of Itachi, now that he thought about it. It was probably an Uchiha trait, inherited along with their arrogance and pride.

"Your speed has improved and I must admit that the Chidori senbon needles were fascinating. You need more practice and finesse before you perfect that move, but it is an ingenious variation."

"However," Orochimaru crouched to Sasuke's level and captured his face in his hands, forcing the youth to look up at him. The Sharingan started to activate momentarily but Sasuke did not have the chakra to maintain the jutsu and it faded leaving only glassy black orbs in their wake.

"I do not intend to put up with your insolence any longer. Beating you seems to have no effect. So what to do? I could just take your body now, or rip out your eyes," he murmured. "Perhaps I am simply not applying the right leverage with you? What do you care about? Not much beyond killing Itachi. However, you were raised in Konoha and they have a disgusting sentimentality about human lives."

Sasuke's eyes had grown wide and petrified. Orochimaru took sick satisfaction in reducing the proud Uchiha to a trembling boy. "Ah, I have it. Your Sound teammates, what are their names again? I cannot quite recall but I do know they are talented. It would be a pity to lose them. I am afraid for every act of defiance you show; I will be forced to end one of their lives. Or perhaps I should have you kill them yourself? Either way the choice is up to you."

Sasuke's voice trembled and he hated himself for capitulating. He wasn't strong enough yet. "Don't,"

"What was that Sasuke-kun? I did not hear you."

"Don't hurt them. I'll control myself," he whispered brokenly.

Orochimaru pondered him for a moment and then delivered a brutal kick to his gut. "See that you do."

* * *

><p>Kabuto heard the talk swirling around. It seemed Orochimaru-sama was agitated and he had taken it out on Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha boy was once again in the medical ward suffering from numerous wounds and broken bones. Kabuto sighed, knowing why the Sannin was so agitated, and yet he was exasperated with the man. Really, did he not understand that abusing his future body wasn't helping? Kabuto understood that Sasuke needed to be reminded, and often, of just who his new master was, but if Orochimaru continued to abuse the boy's body this way, he was going to be upset in another two years when he no longer had a body to transfer into.<p>

Kabuto shook his head, knowing that soon Orochimaru would seek him out, and once again, they would play their little game. In the meantime, he had better check on Sasuke-kun. The rumors did not do the grisly sight before him justice. Kabuto felt a little uneasy. It was unlike Orochimaru to be so brutal with Sasuke. Granted, Sasuke had been beaten within an inch of his life several times, but never as bad as this.

Sighing, Kabuto activated his chakra and began to heal the senseless young man wondering what Orochimaru would do to him when they finally crossed paths again. It did not bode well. There was a good chance the Sannin had tired of their little game and Kabuto would need all of his skill and wits about him in their next encounter. The thought made him hard and he sighed again, knowing he was twisted for being turned on by such ideas.

Kabuto watched over Sasuke silently, studying the young man. He wouldn't call the young man a 'genius' per say, but Sasuke was intelligent enough he supposed. Kabuto sighed, leaning back in his chair, watching the lightly tanned chest rise and fall. He couldn't blame Sasuke. He was a product of Konoha after all and Konoha only recognized 'military genius', ergo, the ability and aptitude of its shinobi to learn and master jutsu. Which Konoha itself couldn't truly be faulted for; after all they are the Land of Fire's military.

Still, it was terribly nearsighted of them to realize that genius and military didn't necessarily equal each other. Kabuto shifted in his seat, remembering Tayuya. He missed the sound of her flute. Granted, its main purpose was as a tool for a shinobi who manipulated sound, but Tayuya had truly been musically gifted. She could music pour forth from her flute that lulled the entire Otogakure to sleep. She used to relax Orochimaru when he was agitated at Kabuto's signal and the soothing notes would wrap themselves around the Sannin and ease his tension.

True genius but not necessarily military. Oh, she had applied the knowledge as a shinobi, and she had been a ruthless and deadly ninja, but her soul belonged to music. It was something he had considered bringing up with Orochimaru.

Speaking of Orochimaru. Kabuto straightened up in his chair as he watched the Sannin check in on Sasuke with a critical eye. Then those yellow gold eyes turned to him and Kabuto saw green flecking them. Sighing, the medic rose to his feet at the silent command, and briefly fussed over Sasuke, before following the Kage out of the room.

The door shut behind him softly, the latch clicking into place. Kabuto trailed his master quietly down winding halls coming to a stop before an ornately carved door. The Sannin entered and Kabuto knew he was expected to go in as well. Kabuto concentrated on the pale man lighting candles in front of him.

"While fighting Sasuke a thought occurred to me. I want you to hear me out and tell me what you think."

Kabuto nodded, inwardly pleased. Orochimaru-sama was talking to him again, sharing things, and the thought wedged itself into Kabuto's heart.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"

"What is the source of the Uchiha clan's power?"

The question struck Kabuto as pointless - the Sharingan of course - and he was about to say so when he stopped short. Orochimaru did not ask pointless questions.

"You mean what is the source of the Sharingan," he asked hesitantly.

"Precisely. Out of all the kekkei genkai, it is the single most powerful one."

"It is an amazing bloodline limit, I'll grant you, Orochimaru-sama, but it is not without its drawbacks and I really wouldn't classify it as the single most powerful one."

Orochimaru finished lighting the candles and sat down on the single bed occupying the room. The flickering light cast an ambient glow, making Orochimaru's eyes glitter yellow gold. The bed was one of the smaller ones. Wide enough to fit two but just barely. Kabuto wasn't going to sit on it. Avoiding contact with the older nin was a priority at this point. Still trying to ignore the bed and the sight of his master on it, Kabuto sat on the floor, grateful to the cool stone for regulating his suddenly too hot skin.

"Why?"

"Well, the Sharingan can copy most jutsu, I'll give you that, but it cannot replicate other kekkei genkai and it uses an enormous amount of chakra. So much so, that even the Uchiha, whose bodies have adapted to the bloodline limit, can only maintain the doujutsu for so long. Most Uchiha cannot even activate the Sharingan or develop it to a fully matured three-tomoe eye. It normally takes even their best years to fully handle such power. Itachi and Sasuke are rare prodigies in that respect."

Orochimaru leaned forward, eyes glittering. "Are they," he breathed. "Perhaps they are not so much prodigies as they more genetically suited to the power of the Sharingan. Oh, I know Itachi is a true genius. Genetically inclined or not, he worked hard at taming and controlling not only his kekkei genkai but also ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. He can do tricks with kunai that even I would have trouble doing. The things he is able to do are astounding, but, despite all his hard work and effort, would Uchiha Itachi be able to accomplish half the things with the Sharingan that he does now if he did not possess, shall we say, the right combination of genes?"

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru, his carnal desires placed firmly in the background as the current discussion took precedence. "This goes back to your theory on how bloodline limits originated and developed, correct? Assuming such, are you implying that Sasuke is able to surpass Itachi not because of any extraordinary talent he might possess but has not developed, but because his genes are more adapted to handling the power and chakra consumption of the Sharingan?"

"Yes, as I have said before his eyes are even keener than Itachi's; Sasuke's genetics are perfect."

Kabuto shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. "But Sasuke and Itachi have the same parents."

"Had. Past tense. Itachi slaughtered their parents along with the rest of the Uchiha. I am proposing that Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha's children are the final result of a very long breeding experiment. Itachi showed promise, but ultimately his eyes were flawed, as the rest of his clan's were. Sasuke's eyes contain no such flaw."

Orochimaru smiled, leaning forward, eyes alight. The sleeves of his kimono rustled as he gestured, emphasizing his points.

"Uchiha Itachi can maintain the Sharingan indefinitely under normal conditions. He has mastered Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi and who knows what other jutsu the Mangekyou is capable of. However, performing Mangekyou doujutsu drains him of his chakra, almost to the point of exhaustion, and he is no longer able to maintain the Sharingan."

"Not only that, each times he uses Mangekyou his normal eyesight erodes even further. Soon, Itachi will be completely blind and he will have to rely solely on the Sharingan for sight. When he drains his chakra and is no longer able to maintain the Sharingan, it means he will be literally walking blind."

"The power of the Sharingan comes at a price. How is that any different from any other kekkei genkai? Do you think Sasuke will not go blind once his masters the Sharingan," Kabuto asked, intensely curious.

"I think it is highly plausible."

"So the Uchiha clan were deliberately bred and Sasuke is the hoped for end result?"

"Is that so unusual of a concept? The Hyuuga selectively bred their clan members to produce the best possible Byakugan user. Any clan that has an established bloodline limit breeds their members to strengthen and enhance their inherited power."

Kabuto shook his head trying to wrap his head around the concept. "And this leads us back to your original question, what is the source of the Sharingan? That's like asking what the source for any of the kekkei genkai is. Someone found that they could manipulate certain elements if they tried or concentrated hard enough, had children, and passed that trait down, until it formed into a bloodline limit over the course of many years."

The medic rose to his knees, haphazardly adjusting his glasses in his enthusiasm on the subject. "Why that singular person was able to manipulate elements that ordinary ninja can't is still a mystery," Kabuto continued. "And probably always will be. Some traits don't even pass down to the next of kin. Take Tsunade-sama for example. She is the First's granddaughter and yet she has never exhibited his ability to use or control Mokuton. Perhaps if she had children the trait might be passed down to them but as it stands now, she can't use Mokuton."

"She is from the same bloodline so she must possess the gene or genes. Now, whether or not she can activate it is a different question," Orochimaru mused, his eyes taking on a faraway look. He snapped himself out of his brief reverie and fixated on Kabuto. "Back to the question. The source of the Sharingan. Yes, I admit that understanding why the very first person with a bloodline limit, or rather, the possibility of bloodline limit, can figure out how to use it is an enormous task and probably pointless since most of them would just say they went with their instincts. Nevertheless, finding out why, what specifically in their genes makes it possible for them to develop their skills is not impossible. And once that is accomplished how much further would it be to infuse those specific genes into someone else?"

Realization dawned. "You want more than Sasuke's eyes, you want the genes that allow him to control the Sharingan," Kabuto breathed.

Orochimaru smirked. "Precisely. Before my departure from Konoha, I was conducting an experiment on the theory. Regretfully, I had to leave before completing it but I see no reason not to continue it. I want samples of Sasuke Uchiha's DNA."

Kabuto hesitated. "But, you don't know if your previous experiment was a success or failure. What would you do with the genes?"

"I grow tired of chasing after the Sharingan Kabuto. Once I have it in my grasp, it is going to stay there. Eventually, even Sasuke's body will fail me. I will most certainly remove his eyes and implant them into whatever body I take over. However, it would not be a natural Uchiha container and I would be left with the same problem as Hatake Kakashi. If my new vessel has the necessary genes, it won't matter whether my next container is an Uchiha will it? This is a good thing, considering how few of them are left."

Kabuto was quiet for a few minutes before speaking up. "Does this have anything to do with the research Tseng was conducting?"

Orochimaru's grin stretched his face and rose from the bed, the epitome of lithe grace and sensuality. He stood over Kabuto, tipping the medic's chin up. "I have succeeded in achieving immortality to a certain degree. My mind will remain in the world no matter how many vessels I need to ensure that. Still, it is a tedious process, having to jump from body to body. My containers either cannot handle my power and fail or the bodies simply grow older and become useless. It is disgustingly inefficient."

Kabuto felt his master's gaze seep into every pore. Jerking back slightly from the contact, he swallowed heavily. "What you're seeking is impossible," he whispered.

Orochimaru trailed his hand down Kabuto's throat, circling the medic's Adam's apple and then further down to caress his clavicle. "Why Kabuto," he murmured.

"An immortal body isn't possible. At best, you could lengthen the body's lifespan but that too would get old and stop working. It's the nature of all organic organisms. You would need an incredible energy source to continually replenish and renew the cells."

"An energy source like the Kyuubi?"

Kabuto gaped. "Possibly, Orochimaru-sama. I-what is it you're after?"

Orochimaru smiled eerily and let his chakra seep out, the purple energy clinging to him like a second skin. "Immortality Kabuto."

Kabuto felt chills race up his spine and he slid back an inch, breaking the contact between them. "Immortality through the Kyuubi? You know Akatsuki is after the Kyuubi container. They already have a standing death warrant on you. If they find out you're also trying to capture and use the nine tailed fox on top possessing the Sharingan they will declare all out war and come after you no holds barred."

The Sannin only smiled and swallowed the distance between the two of them. Kabuto slid back another inch and Orochimaru closed the gap. Feeling slightly cornered he lashed out. "You're holding something back!"

Orochimaru chuckled and resumed his single-minded caressing, brushing his hands over Kabuto's collarbone and lower.

Kabuto got to his feet, deciding he needed to be standing. His hands clenched into fists. "You're not after the Kyuubi, you tried to kill Naruto. You wouldn't risk that if you were truly after the nine-tailed fox demon. Another bijuu? You're after another bijuu? Or have you already secured one? What bijuu were you assigned to catch when you were with Akatsuki?"

Orochimaru cocked his head, amused. He took a step forward Kabuto took another one back. "Nervous Kabuto," he murmured.

Kabuto edged away and shook his head frustrated. "You're not telling me everything. Why? You know I'm only going to figure it out."

The older nin threw his head back and laughed. "I have no doubts about that Kabuto. Are you mad at me?"

'Yes," Kabuto bit out. "How am I supposed to do my job to the best of my ability if you refuse to disclose all the information I need!"

Orochimaru snaked forward and pinned Kabuto to the nearest wall. "Come now, Kabuto, you are not upset over that. You are mad at me for the last few months," Orochimaru brushed his lips lightly against Kabuto's cheek. Satisfaction coursed through him as he felt Kabuto's body respond and he slid a thigh between his medic's legs, parting them. Kabuto tried to jerk away but the Sannin only pressed closer, his breath hot as it ghosted over Kabuto's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Orochimaru-sama," he said stubbornly.

Orochimaru laughed again, the sound deep and throaty. "Be honest Kabuto. You would have done the same thing."

Kabuto's dark eyes flashed and he glared at his lover. "You humiliated me for months on end!"

The ebony haired man pulled back slightly to look Kabuto in the eye and just shrugged. "The ruse worked, did it not?"

Kabuto felt anger rise swift and sure. "That's not the point," he exclaimed attempting to wrench out of the Sannin grasp.

"On the contrary, Kabuto, it is exactly the point! Those first months, you deserved it and you know it. I have never seen you act so careless before and it jeopardized everything!"

"And after my punishment ended you kept it up! I had gennin telling me what to do! Gennin, Orochimaru-sama! My quarters were the filthiest you could find! I had D-ranked mission shoveling offal! You used me as lab rat. You and Tseng!"

"Stop being so petulant, it worked. The real Akatsuki plant revealed themselves?"

Kabuto remained silent.

Orochimaru smiled again, satisfaction lacing his voice. "They did. And the Leaf Village spy?"

Kabuto tried worming his way out of his master's grasp and when he couldn't he settled for petulantly ignoring him.

The Sannin looked in amusement at the pouting young man pinned to the wall. Chuckling softly, he continued his torment of Kabuto with barely there strokes and caresses.

"Answer me Kabuto, unless you would rather skip the discussion and have me fuck you right here against this wall."

Kabuto's breath stopped as the visual image formed. He swallowed against a dry throat and unconsciously tipped his neck to one side, giving Orochimaru better access. A whimper escaped and he opened his mouth to beg when nausea struck him. This time he successfully wrenched himself out the older nin's grasp.

He bent over at the waist, panting, trying to bring his body under control. Ruefully, he mentally thanked Kasa. If not for her and the residuals of that jutsu, he would probably be naked and writhing under Orochimaru at this point. Begging like whore.

Straightening up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, fixed his glasses, and leveled a calm gaze at the Sannin. He _would__not_ be the one begging.

"So you admit you used me to ferret out the spies in your ranks?"

Orochimaru studied his lover with a hint of irritation. If Kabuto denied him one more time…

"Of course I did. It was a marvelous opportunity and the only good thing I was able to salvage out the debacle you created with your own foolishness, or do I have to remind you of that?"

Kabuto's face tightened at the mention of his drinking binge. He shook his head tightly and turned around, walking over to a narrow table that held a single artifact. Feigning interest in the lacquered vase, he clasped his hands behind his back. "The "spy" Sasori set me up to kill is dead. I brought his body to the Village, if you recall. As for the real one, yes, he revealed himself. And then tried to blackmail me."

"Really," Orochimaru was intrigued. "With what?"

"The fact that I am a double agent for Sasori of Akatsuki."

That elicited a genuine laugh from Orochimaru. "Did he? Is he dead?'

"No, because Sasori's spy is a mercenary. He's only loyal to the highest bidder. He is easily controlled and he is going to be an immense help leaking out only the information we want divulged."

Orochimaru was pleased. He eyes narrowed. "The Leaf spies?"

Kabuto shrugged, turning his attention back to vase. It was really rather attractive. Simple in form but carrying an innate elegance about it. "I killed one but the others are going to prove more difficult, I'm afraid."

The Sannin's growing pleasure dimmed. "Explain," he commanded curtly.

Kabuto turned around to face him. His lips curled a little but his face was a polite mask. "It's so simple Orochimaru-sama; I am astonished you haven't figured it out already."

Annoyance flashed through Orochimaru and he advanced on Kabuto. "Are you quite sure you want to take that tone with me Kabuto?"

Kabuto's face was a picture of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, Orochimaru-sama. You know that I have only the highest respect for you and your abilities. I just assumed you already knew how Jiraiya-sama was beating you at your own game."

Kabuto was openly smirking now. "Tell me Orochimaru–sama," he continued his voice smug. "Where is Niagia? Off on another mission? She'll be reporting back to you soon, won't she? Amazing, is it not, how much she can get away with simply because people mistake her for a simple snake? I guess they can't be blamed. It's not like she's all that large or outlandishly colored like your snake summons. She cannot even speak. Essentially, she is simply just a snake. Except that she is intelligent and you trained her from the time she was small to use chakra like any animal partner of a shinobi."

Orochimaru's face had gone from fury to shock as Kabuto talked. "That bastard! There has to be thousands of frogs around here! That bastard," he cursed.

Kabuto laughed aloud. "He used your own tricks against you. Who knew Jiraiya-sama could be so clever?"

"Shut up Kabuto," he barked, silencing Kabuto's open amusement at the situation. Biting his thumb, he ran the welling blood down his tattooed arm and summoned Kata.

The serpent appeared, hissing irately. "I was in the middle of dinner! What do you want Orochimaru?"

"Good, but you're going to change your main course to toads and frogs. I do not want a single one within a hundred mile radius of any of my bases. Get your brothers and sisters to help you. When you are done, I want you to go to Konoha and call forth your snakes, thousands of them, and infect that damn village with them."

Kata coiled tighter, rising up to face her master. "What do I get out of it?"

Orochimaru's arm shot out and wrapped around Kata, squeezing tightly. "You get to live. You are not as powerful as your father; do not make demands if you cannot enforce them."

Orochimaru released the reptile and Kata hissed, coiling down into herself. "Very well. Just remember, one day I will more powerful than my father and you and I are going to have a reckoning."

Kata disappeared in a puff of smoke and the Sannin turned his attention to Kabuto.

Kabuto shook his head "She has inherited her father's temperament. She is right, however. She will one day be more powerful than Mandan. We do want to keep her on our side."

Orochimaru waved his hand. "She is bound by the contract, whether she likes it or not. You do not gain a snake summons' respect or obedience by becoming their friends. They respond to power and dominance only."

Orochimaru advanced on Kabuto again, but this time Kabuto held his ground, his face neutral. "Similar to you, Kabuto. That is what you respond to as well," he whispered softly, bringing his mouth near to the medic's ear as he spoke.

"I find that I respond to trust," Kabuto replied evenly, outwardly calm despite the internal struggle to maintain his composure, especially when he felt the little nips to his lobes. His ears and neck were extremely sensitive. Any more of those bites and he was going to melt.

Kabuto sidestepped the older nin's loose embrace and walked over to a tapestry hanging on the wall. It was the cursed seal mark. "Why do you have tapestry, a very expensive one I might add, of the cursed seal?"

"It is my clan symbol."

Kabuto turned around surprised at that. "Really? How strange that the earth cursed seal looks just like it. Come to think it also reminds me of a three-tomoe Sharingan. Hm."

Kabuto watched the Sannin slide his haori off and slowly untie the obi around his waist. He turned around again, demanding that his blood circulate throughout his entire body and not just pool in his groin. He would not succumb.

Orochimaru watched Kabuto struggle and laughed, knowing exactly how his voice affected his younger lover. Granted, the enforced celibacy had been his idea and essential in his plan to discredit Kabuto, allowing the other spies to feel comfortable in approaching the outcast nin. Nevertheless, it had been several long months without Kabuto in his bed and the medic was not leaving his room without first satisfying him.

He made sure the fabric of his kimono rustled as much as possible as it slipped of his shoulders and down his chest. He hissed a little when the fabric grazed his sensitive flesh as it pooled on the floor.

A slight tremor shook Kabuto's body and Orochimaru gloated internally. He pressed his bare body against the length of Kabuto's back and groaned at the contact. It had been too long. He rested his head on the nape of Kabuto's neck, secretly attracted to the fact that Kabuto was in fact an inch or two taller than he was, and breathed in his scent. Musky and earthy.

"In fact, if I recall," he continued, his voice low as he threaded his fingers into the mane of silver hair in front of him, "you also respond to pain." He nipped at an earlobe sharply.

Kabuto sucked in his breath, biting his lips to keep a moan contained. This wasn't going well. Orochimaru was going to have him naked and coming within minutes if he didn't do something. Although, he was having trouble remembering just why that was a bad idea as a wicked tongue slid up the column of his throat.

Shuddering, his head fell back, resting on the Sannin's shoulder. He let his body melt completely.

Pleased, Orochimaru hummed approvingly under his breath and slid both hands around to the front of Kabuto's body, licking at the shell of his ear.

"Orochimaru," Kabuto moaned. He heard a sharp intake of breath and the man bit his ear in response, rubbing his hard body against Kabuto's backside.

Kabuto twisted in his lover's grip, fisted the black strands of hair, and pulled Orochimaru in for a harsh kiss, slowly backing the two of them towards the bed Kabuto had been trying to ignore.

Orochimaru fell backwards onto the bed gracefully. He was displayed for Kabuto's pleasure, snow-white skin and midnight hair contrasting, those eerie golden hued pupils clouded over in lust, his chest heaving, a slight flush staining his face.

'I did that to him,' Kabuto nearly groaned at the thought and rested a shaking hand on his master and lover's chest, feeling the man's heart beat rapidly underneath it.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru breathed and Kabuto trembled, knowing he was at his limit and brought his hands together to form seals.

Orochimaru's arm snapped forward, halted the hand signs, and he flipped them over. The Sannin straddled Kabuto keeping the medic's hands apart.

"Where do you think you are going," he growled fiercely.

Kabuto licked his lips in a daze. He felt the heat of Orochimaru's body seep into his and wanted nothing more than to succumb to it. "I-I have…jobs. I have jobs that I must see too..."

"Jobs," Orochimaru asked incredulously. "Do you honestly believe I am going to let you leave? Oh no, Kabuto. You have played this disappearing game long enough. You would have done the same damn thing so get over it already."

Anger sparked Kabuto's eyes and he snapped out his daze. "Would you simply get over months of humiliation?"

Orochimaru's own gold eyes burned. "Would you have done the same thing?"

"That's irrelevant," Kabuto retorted and struggled against the arms pinning him down, his face flushed.

The Snake Sannin slammed a knee into Kabuto's solar plexus effectively halting the medic's struggle. "Would you have done the same thing?"

"Yes, damn you," Kabuto gasped. "That doesn't change the fact that you deliberately humiliated me for months on end without once telling me it was all just a set-up. You didn't even tell me about the daimyo's so-called 'rescue'! You set that up and you didn't even tell me!"

Orochimaru stared down at his furious lover, seeing the hurt Kabuto couldn't quite mask with anger. "I do not need your permission to implement any plan. I am Otokage here, Kabuto Yakushi, not you! Or have you forgotten that?"

Kabuto stared back sullenly. "No, Orochimaru-sama."

"As far as the rest," he added, wanting to ease the tension between them, "I did not inform you because not only were you being punished but also because while you a supreme actor Kabuto, I needed everyone, including you, to believe I no longer favored you. It was not just about the spies. I needed Sasori and the rest of Akatsuki to believe you earned your right to become my right hand man once more with the killing of the "spy" Sasori set up. They cannot know that you are my agent. The ruse seemed the best way to cement your supposed loyalty to them."

Kabuto lowered his eyes not wanting to look up at his master. It made sense and he really would have done the same thing had he been in Orochimaru-sama's place.

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama," he choked out, still hurt and angry, his tone laced with bitterness. "I didn't mean to presume."

"You are still angry," the Sannin noted. He smiled deviously. "Angry sex can be quite appetizing as well," he said simply, licking his lips. Kabuto was not getting away from him this time.

He bent over the prone nin and brushed his mouth over Kabuto's. Kabuto kept his mouth closed. Undeterred he licked and nipped his way over Kabuto's jaw line and down his throat. His highly sensitive throat.

Except Kabuto didn't respond. He laid there completely unresponsive, his eyes vacant. Growling, Orochimaru bit his neck, puncturing the peach flesh with his fangs and let a trace of venom seep out.

Kabuto twitched a little.

Orochimaru pulled back, a smear of blood on his lips. "I am not amused by this display."

Kabuto said nothing, eyes just as vacant as before, not even appearing to notice his bleeding neck.

"Do you think I will not take you like this? I do not need your permission to take my pleasure from your body; I do not even need your involvement."

Kabuto snapped out of his stupor and smirked. "No, but you want it and you agreed never to force me against my will."

He touched the red liquid staining his neck and sheet underneath him and brought the smeared fingers to his mouth, slowly licking each one clean, his obsidian eyes locked onto Orochimaru.

"I can give you what you want, Orochimaru-sama, if you give me what I want," he purred throatily, arching his body slightly.

Orochimaru's pupils contracted at the sight and his hands griped Kabuto arms tighter. "What do you want," he hissed. It had been months and Kabuto was driving him insane with his teasing.

Kabuto smiled slowly, letting just the tip of his tongue peek out and run slowly over his lips. He spread his legs wider in invitation, tilted his head to the side, and licked the juncture between his lover's bicep and forearm.

Orochimaru shook slightly at the raspy warmth of Kabuto's tongue and repeated his question. "What do you want?"

"Beg me," Kabuto husked

Orochimaru's eyes went wide and the narrowed in anger.

Kabuto smirked. "You heard me, Orochimaru-sama. Beg me and then you can have me," he said in that semi-respectful and condescending tone that only he could pull off. His smirked widened when he felt his master's erection jerk.

Kabuto moved, twisting underneath Orochimaru and rolling them, reversing their positions. He ground his arousal into the older nin now beneath him. "You know you want to. You want me to take you, hard and fast, and make you moan like a bitch in heat and I can do it too, Orochimaru-sama. All you have to do is beg me and I'll give you pleasure you've never known" he whispered.

Something flickered in Orochimaru's eyes, hot and wanton, something that let Kabuto know that perhaps his master would not mind being topped by him. But then the Sannin shook his head, and threw Kabuto off him, breathing heavily.

Orochimaru raised himself up on his bed; chest heaving and he looked like sin incarnate. All pale white skin and black as night hair and those distinctive eyes with their prominent markings.

Kabuto felt of rush of hot desire and he was so achingly hard at the thought of pressing into that beautiful body and hearing his master's voice beg for it. Kabuto smiled. Oh, he wanted to dominate Orochimaru. To have all that power at his command and begging for it would be exhilarating. His eyes narrowed. That would make them even for all those months Kabuto had been treated like some outcast third-rate gennin. In fact, Kabuto thought gleefully, it was the only thing that would make up for it.

Kabuto walked out of the room, unhindered by the still shocked Sannin on the bed. He turned around at the door and bowed low. "I apologize, Orochimaru-sama. Again, I did not mean to presume," he said politely. "Forgive me."

Straightening up, a triumphant smirk crossed Kabuto's face as he shut the door, leaving his lover naked, aroused, unsatisfied, and thinking erotic thoughts about submitting to his subordinate.


	23. UST and Angst

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable with being used. It helped further his goals and ambitions. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to his current master Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Twenty-Two: UST and Angst**

Kabuto skirted the corner, brushing at his formal kimono irritably. While Tseng's notes led him to believe that the Sannin would appreciate the image Kabuto made in the intricately woven silk it was damned difficult to do anything wearing it. How did Orochimaru-sama get anything done in these things?

Kabuto paused outside the door, adjusted his kimono one more time, and pushed the door open into the Sannin's chambers. He stopped abruptly, his eyes flashing as he took in the scene presented to him, before his features smoothed out. Did he really think appearing half-clad was going to break him? Yes, Orochimaru looked deadly gorgeous with only thin pants riding low on his hips, but Kabuto would not be the one to cave in and beg. If he gave in now, Orochimaru would win and Kabuto's chance for a semi-equal relationship would ebb into nothing. This was about more than sex. Kabuto ignored the slim trail of fine black hair peeking above the low riding pants, he ignored the porcelain pale skin, the lithe physique on display, and most of all he ignored Orochimaru's lambent yellow gold eyes.

"You summoned me, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru eyed Kabuto slowly, his gaze lingering on the almost diaphanous grey and blue fabric that covered Kabuto. His hand twitched and he turned away. "I have a mission for you."

"Excellent, Orochimaru-sama. For how long?" Kabuto smirked inwardly as he watched the Kage struggle for control as he studied Orochimaru's bared back. Yes, Orochimaru looked delicious with his upper torso bared and just within his reach.

Orochimaru turned back towards Kabuto. "As long as it takes." He tossed a scroll towards Kabuto. Unable to resist, his eyes trailed lingering over Kabuto. "A kimono Kabuto? I was not aware you owed one."

Kabuto nodded. "Hai, Orochimaru–sama. My father was a prominent figure on Konoha; as such I was required to attend many formal functions with him. However, I find kimono to be too binding. Shinobi uniforms are much more practical with adequate pockets for instruments and weapons."

Orochimaru circled Kabuto, his hands reaching out to smooth along the expensive silk. "Why wear this if you find your normal attire to be more convenient?"

"I was airing it out when your summons came. This," Kabuto gestured to the intricate silk covering him, "was picked out by my mother. She said it complemented my hair and brought out my eyes. What do you think, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru's throat swallowed convulsively and he approached Kabuto. His right hand lightly stroked the silk fabric, following the clean lines and folds. "She was right. Your mother had exquisite taste Kabuto" His voice was raspy - desire and admiration shone in his eyes - burnishing them to liquid gold. "However, this is the outer robe. It is not meant to be worn by itself, but with a fundoshi, hadajuban, nagajuban, hakama, and haori - especially with fabric as delicate as this."

Kabuto held back a shiver. Tseng had been _very right_ about Orochimaru's preferences and appreciation of formal dress. The older nin's voice dripped with desire and promised sensuality. The delicate silk was probably the only thing holding the very aroused Sannin back.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. However," Kabuto shrugged, "your summons was urgent and I did not have time to don them"

Orochimaru stroked the fabric one last time before stepping back, his eyes slowly roving over Kabuto's kimono clad body. "Perhaps after you complete your mission, you will indulge me by completing the outfit?" His voice was soft, formal, and almost reverent.

Kabuto nodded. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. I would be honored." Kabuto bowed formally, allowing his unbound hair to sweep along his shoulders. He turned around in a whirl of not quite sheer silk. Closing the door behind him, he heard a crash from inside and allowed a smirk to grace his features. He had won this round. Satisfied, he went to pack for his mission.

Once in his room he opened the mission scroll and made a face. "Sadistic bastard," he muttered under his breath. Sighing, he changed and packed lightly, before leaving to find his mission partner, silently cursing Orochimaru. He hoped the sadist spent the rest of the night hard and unsatisfied.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, it seemed, was not amused by the mission either. His black eyes narrowed and Kabuto could tell the teen was fuming. Sasuke and he were not exactly the best of friends; still, a mission was a mission.<p>

"I refuse."

Kabuto sighed. "Now, Sasuke-kun...,"

"You may bend over backwards for that snake, but I don't. I left Konoha for a reason, I'm not going back. Period."

"It is a simple mission, Sasuke-kun; one that will test your stealth and your convictions. Perhaps you feel you are simply not up to the task?"

Kabuto was taken aback when he suddenly had a kunai pressed against his throat and a set of furious eyes whirling with the Sharingan.

"I made a vow never to return until after I killed Itachi. I refuse to go back."

Kabuto eyed the young teen warily. Really, teenagers and their precocious hormones and angst. He didn't ever remember being this volatile when he was a teen. Then again, Sasuke was the angst queen.

"Have you considered that this mission will improve the skills you need in order to face Itachi?"

"Don't speak his name! You have no right," the young man hissed, his eyes turbulent. He was normally a remote individual on the outside, but Itachi was the one sure subject that brought the teen's roiling emotions to the surface.

Kabuto smirked and ran the edge of his thumb down the blade, splicing his skin open and then licking the welling of blood that came to the surface. "Or perhaps you're afraid to go back. Maybe you think you'll be caught, maybe you think you'll find yourself reminiscing about the simple easy life you had in Konoha and you'll want to stay. Is that it, Sasuke-kun?"

The teen's jaw tightened. Kabuto chuckled and leaned over Sasuke, the kunai digging a thin line into his neck. "Or perhaps you'll be so happy to see Naruto-kun that you'll give up on your revenge and settle down to become a happy housewife with the Kyuubi host."

Outrage sparked in Sasuke's red stained eyes. "Bastard, I'm not the one who takes it up the ass!"

Kabuto laughed. "Was your first kiss with him so spectacular you're afraid to go back to the village you renounced because one look at your darling koibito and you'll never want to leave again?"

Sasuke hissed, pulling the kunai away from him and standing back, heaving. "That kiss was an accident! It was completely that dobe's fault! I did not like it!"

"You protest too much Sasuke-kun," Kabuto laughed.

Sasuke cursed and whirled away, stalking to his room, Kabuto following in his wake. He slammed the door open and started shoving random items into his pack. "You're sick! Fucking Orochimaru has addled your brain! I do not like that blond moron and I am not afraid to go back to Konoha!"

"So, you don't like blondes? But I though you enjoyed your kiss Sasuke-kun. So, what do you like, redheads? Karin maybe?"

"No!"

"Blue, Suigetsu, perhaps?"

Sasuke sent Kabuto a scornful look.

"Juugo's out, since you've already stated you don't like blondes, although his hair is more orange. Hm. Pink?"

Sasuke gagged and Kabuto laughed in delight. "Brunettes?"

Sasuke whirled around, his finger tightly curled into fists. "I am not interested in anyone other than a certain black haired murderer!"

Kabuto pretended to be angry. "Orochimaru-sama is mine, Sasuke-kun. You can't have him!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "You are annoying me on purpose. The only person I'm interested in is my brother."

Kabuto appeared shocked. "Why Sasuke-kun, I had no idea you thought of your brother like that! Incest is a strong taboo."

Sasuke let a shuriken fly. "I'm interested only in his painful death! I need more power, I need to be able to beat him, and I need to make him pay for what he did to my clan!"

"Domination and incest. I had no idea you were so kinky Sasuke-kun. Although, to be perfectly honest, I don't see Itachi-kun being dominated by you. I think it would be the other way around."

Sasuke was inarticulate with rage and reached into his weapons pouch for more shuriken. Kabuto grinned down and whispered into Sasuke's ears. "You're obsessed with your brother; you always have been, ever since I met you. How far back does that obsession go? Has it lead to other, more disturbing feelings? There is a thin line between love and hate you know."

Satisfied that he got the last word in, Kabuto pulled out the shuriken lodged in his arm, gave Sasuke a cheery wave, and teleported out of his room. He lounged at the lair entrance waiting for his mission partner, confident Sasuke would appear shortly if only to show Kabuto how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>AN: Ack! Between rushing aorund for taining and trying to edit the chapters for posting, I haz no time! You can click on the link in my profile to check out my blog!


	24. Uncommon Alliances

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable with being used. It helped further his goals and ambitions. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to his current master Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Uncommon Alliances**

Kabuto slowed his fast-paced walk as a hand tugged on his arm. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"What you said earlier..."

Kabuto smiled. "About your brother or your first kiss?"

Nails dug into his skin. "Neither, you sick fuck. What you said about the Kyuubi..."

"Ah, so it is about your first kiss!"

Kabuto shook his arm free and held his hands up in surrender at Sasuke's dark look. "You have no humor Sasuke-kun, nor do you have any observational capabilities either. After all this time you still did not realize Naruto-kun is the host for the Kyuubi?"

Sasuke scowled, remembering the way Itachi had ignored him during their last disastrous meeting, and his focus centered on Naruto. The Sannin Jirayia and how he had stepped in to protect Naruto but had let Sasuke deal with his brother on his own. The way the strange angry chakra had formed around Naruto, forming a tail, during their fight at the Valley of the End. Sasuke's scowl deepened. So that's why that dobe had been allowed to graduate, despite failing three times. Kabuto was right, much as it galled him to admit. Sasuke had been spectacularly blind where Naruto was concerned, probably regarding a great many secrets buried in his village as well. Naruto Uzamaki was a jinchurriki.

Sasuke chanced a glance at Kabuto. Despite the intense dislike he had for the medic – the man was deceptively clever and an anal retentive prat – but he did tend to tell the truth, albeit usually twisted to his own view. It was one of the tools in his arsenal; he lied and manipulated with the truth. Something he probably picked up from Orochimaru.

"Naruto is the jinchurriki for the Kyuubi," Sasuke stated. Sasuke flashed back to his fight with the Sand gennin. The fractured eyes and bleeding soul, the rage equaled to his flaming hair, the strength he had displayed, disposing of Sasuke like mere trash_. "You have eyes like me…"_

"Gaara no Subaku is a jinchuuriki as well. For which tailed beast?"

Kabuto glanced at him and inclined his head.

"Ah, young Gaara. Gaara plays host to Shukaku, the one-tailed tanuki. Shocking how similar his youth and Naruto's are. Quaint, is it not, that both young men are their respective village's ultimate trump card, their ace in the hole, and yet both are ostracized and vilified by the very villages that would require their lives in order to protect them. Feared and outcast and yet not one village elder would hesitate to call upon their strength, the strength that terrifies them. The history of jinchurrki and the tailed beasts is an interesting one, and being that Akatsuki places such a value on finding them and using them, you would do well to learn the history. There is more going on in the world besides your revenge Sasuke. Continue being so focused on revenge and you will find yourself a pawn to others."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He wanted to wipe that smug smirk off Kabuto's features. "Like Orochimaru?"

Kabuto stopped his casual stroll and stared down at the turbulent teen. "It's Orochimaru-_sama_, Sasuke-_kun_. Something you would do well to learn. You may not like him but he does deserve your respect .In answer to your question, yes, like Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Kabuto sighed and glanced around the grassy knoll surrounding them. Sasuke would be a strange ally – an annoying, irksome, and petulant ally – but he could serve to be very useful. Kabuto had to grudgingly admit he was acquiring a certain tolerance for the teen.

"Forgive me Sasuke-kun, but to be perfectly blunt, I would rather not be fucked by Orochimaru-sama wearing your body. The very thought of it gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Sasuke turned death pale for a moment and then a furious red blush decorated his features. "I think I'm going to be sick," the teen spat.

Kabuto shrugged. "My point precisely."

Sasuke shuddered as the visual images of Kabuto's statement assaulted his mind "That's sick…." Sasuke stopped, the words strangling on his tongue. Maybe he hadn't thought through his deal with Orochimaru fully. He certainly had never pictured the Sannin taking over his body and then violating by committing unspeaking carnal acts with Kabuto.

Kabuto grinned maliciously. "Quite right, Sasuke-kun. The last thing that I want when Orochimaru-sama slides home inside is that his cock, big, thick, and velvet hard, once used to be your pathetic dick. I assure you; such thoughts completely kill my arousal."

Sasuke's face flamed bright red. "Gngghh!" The teen's fists came up and pressed tight against his temples, trying to burn the images from his mind.

Kabuto laughed and continued with his leisurely stroll across the grassy knoll, whistling under his breath. Sasuke was so easy to bait and something of a prude. One, two, three, four, five,…

"Wait, you bastard!" Sasuke caught up to Kabuto, and angrily tuned the medic around to face him. "You're so loyal to Orochimaru it makes me sick. Why would you care?"

Kabuto shrugged. "Loyal, yes, but I do have my own preferences and opinions Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Kabuto, chest heaving, feeling as if he were on the preciepe of something monumental. "Bullshit. What are you up to? You don't really give a rat's ass whose body Orochimaru currently inhabits."

"Not really, no. Except for yours Sasuke. The idea of him in your body is quite unappetizing, truthfully. Not that you are unattractive Sasuke, but the idea still turns me off."

"Let's say I buy that, but that is not your only reason. Why don't you want your master, the man you're loyal to a fault to, your lover, to have what he wants most?"

Kabuto grasped Sasuke chin and tilted his face up, staring down into his black eyes. "Because, even though we may want something desperately it does not mean it is healthy for us to have it. Yes, my loyalty is to my lover as you so adequately put it. There are times when his lust for power overwhelms his good sense. Taking over your body would not be beneficial to either of you but the thought of possessing a vessel with the Sharingan has completely blinded him to the dangers. Just as your all consuming lust for revenge has blinded you to the bigger picture and events occurring around you."

Sasuke blinked and stepped back, wiping harshly at his chin. Kabuto regarded him coolly. The medic was serious. Sasuke let his Sharingan seep into his eyes, blood-red power coloring his eyes. Kabuto stared hard at him.

"Such power does not come without a price Sasuke. You, of all people, should understand. Did not Itachi murder your entire clan because of the power the Sharigan offers?"

The red bled out of Sasuke's eyes promptly. Kabuto stepped back and resume his casual stroll. "Try looking at the bigger picture. As your former sensei used to quote, 'look underneath the underneath'. There are circles within circles Sasuke. Until you grasp that fact you will continue to be a pawn for someone else. Orochimaru, Konoha, Itachi, your clan, even me. Just as Naruto-kun is a pawn to Konoha. Just as Gaara was a pawn to Sungakure. Knowledge is power. Not chakra, not kekki genkai, not weapons, not how many serfs there are under your command or how many shinobi you control. Knowledge and its dissemination is the only power worth having."

Sasuke stated hard at the ground at his feet, his thoughts whirling madly. Old memories took on new intonations, new nuances. He glanced up, watching Kabuto amble away as if he had not completely turned Sasuke's world upside down. Sasuke's feet followed the path his mission partner set, unthinking, as Sasuke struggled to come to terms with an entirely different perspective on life.

* * *

><p>Kabuto sighed, stretching his long form out on the sweetly scented grass. Sasuke had been subdued for the rest of day, his countenance troubled, with occasional glances and hard stares thrown at Kabtuo's back. Dinner had been ration bars but the night was serene with a light breeze and a merry fire crackling. Kabuto expected the onslaught of questions any time now. He was not disappointed.<p>

'The village treats Naruto like garbage."

"Of course they do. They are afraid of the power he is capable of and yet they crave it intensely at the same time. It's the same for the nine tails. They crave his vast strength and want that power for their own but fear it. We always fear that which we do not understand, that which is different."

"Maybe they take out the anger they feel at the Kyuubi on Naruto since they can't take it out on the nine tails himself. The Kyuubi killed a lot of the villagers."

Kabuto nodded. "True and that certainly is part of the reason the villagers act they way do towards Naruto."

"But not the whole truth."

"No," Kabuto agreed, starring up the starry sky with its many constellations.

"Are all jinchuurki treated as such?"

"Yes. Even if later on in life they earn respect from their peers through tears, blood, and pain, every host starts out reviled and craved at the same time."

"The villagers treated Itachi the same way, even our clan at the end. They all praised his strength, his genius, but they all were so very afraid of him at the same time. I think I was the only one who looked at him without fear."

"I'm sure Itachi appreciated that fact. Perhaps that is why you were the only one spared."

Sasuke's fingers tore at the grass in agitation as he shared Kabuto's view of the night sky.

"I realize that the decimation of your clan is a very sore subject for you Sasuke. But consider this for a moment; your clan was large with many fine shinobi. In fact, the Uchiha accounted for a third of Konogakure's fighting force. Their demise was a terrible blow to Konoha's position among the five shinobi villages. It left them considerably weakened. Not only did Konoha lose a third of its fighting force but the Uchiha also compromised the Konoha police force. You may not remember but there was considerable lawlessness in Konoha when there was no one left to police. The loss of your clan's kekke genkai was large blow as well. Did one man really accomplish all that by himself? Itachi is a prodigy, a superb ninja, but he took out the whole clan without any seeming resistance from your family members?"

"Would they have not fought back? Why was no alarm raised during the attack? A mass murder is taking place and not one of them raised an alarm or sought reinforcements from the rest of the village? Not one of them got away? And what was Konoha's response? No rescue party was sent out to keep any possible survivors alive, no team or missing nin-trackers followed after Itachi to bring him to justice? When pursuit was attempted it was half-hearted at best and lasted for only few weeks. Even you were found and taken the hospital the morning after the attack. Does that sound like the actions of a grieving concerned village or the actions of a village embroiled in a political power struggle?"

Sasuke closed his eyes at Kabuto's words, his heart quickened the more questions Kabuto asked. He remembered Itachi's words, urging him to seek what was hidden in the secret temple of the clan.

Kabuto turned on his side. "The Sharingan is dangerous, Sasuke. A lot of blood has been shed over it. Perhaps you should learn more about the weapon you so cavalierly wield. As it is, Orochimaru-sama may desire its dark power, but he does not need it – especially if it comes with such a heavy price."

"And you protect him at all costs, even from himself?"

"If necessary. What I am suggesting is an alliance Sasuke. To get to the bottom of the Uchiha massacre, you need to get to the bottom of the Sharigan and its bloody history, to the bottom of the power struggle between your clan and the Konohagure village. You really don't want to give up your body and Orochimaru-sama can find more suitable vessel; one with less dangerous implications."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Kabuto. The medical nin was struck by how young Sasuke really was. War corrupted and fractured the young so easily.

"You love him," Sasuke questioned hoarsely.

Kabuto spoke softly. "Hai, just as you have never stopped loving your brother." Kabuto lay back down. The fire popped, sparks crackling in the night sky.

"If I accept your help in this so-called alliance, what do you want from me?"

"Help me find the truth about my real family. Quid pro quo, Sasuke-kun."

Irritation laced Sasuke's voice, the previous shards of pain and desperate loneliness hidden once more. "Stop calling me kun. I suppose you also want me to decline being his vessel when the time comes?"

'That would be most appreciated, although I hope that what we uncover will change Orochimaru-sama's feelings on the subject. If necessary, however, I can ensure that your body is not a suitable vessel for him when the time comes."

Sasuke snorted and turned onto his side, an arm cradled beneath his face. "Might cramp your love life"

Kabuto smiled. "I'll take my chances. Does that mean we have an agreement?"

Sasuke reply was a long time in coming. "I accept your offer."

Kabuto mentally rolled his eyes at the imperious consent. Arrogant Uchiha, however, Sasuke would make the perfect decoy in tracking Kasa down. Not to mention a valuable alley in tracking down all the delicious secrets and shames hidden in the Hokage Tower and Uchiha mansion just waiting to be plucked.

* * *

><p>AN: I know; it took forever to get this up! I'm sorry, I really am. I've been working non-stop and when I finally do have free time I just don't have the energy to do anything but veg before going right back to work. Ugh. However, if you desire updates on my stories you can check out my website, Twitter, or Facebook accounts, as I use those to let everyone know when a chapter has been posted or when I have an update/news blog. All links can be found on my profile. Have a good one for me!


	25. Mission Retrospection

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable with being used. It helped further his goals and ambitions. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to his current master Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Mission Retrospection**

It was intriguing, watching Sasuke ghost through his former home. The silence in the Uchiha Compound was deafening, each footfall an explosion of sound. Sasuke's face was blank but his eyes held such a wide range of roiling emotions Kabuto found himself fascinated.

"Everyone was already slain by the time I got home. I had just come from the academy. We had shuriken practice that day and I was top of my class, the best. Kaa-san and Itachi had both been practicing with me that whole month. I wanted to make them both proud, to show them their time and efforts had not been in vain, that it was time well spent, especially Itachi…" Sasuke's voice trailed off forlornly. "Instead…"

They walked in silence for a long time. Kabuto was astonished at the utter lack of security and desolation in the Uchiha district. Konoha was definitely not grieving over the deceased Sharingan wielders.

"Instead," Kabuto prompted after a while in a soft voice. A communicative Sasuke was a rare occurrence and Kabuto was loath to break the fragile mood.

"Instead, I found my nii-san standing over our kaa-sa, bloodied katana in hand. It's so empty," Sasuke whispered. "It was quiet before, when I lived here by myself, but now it seems so…"

"Desolate," Kabuto murmured. It did indeed. Eerie and quiescent. "What do you know about your clan's history?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened with suspicion. 'What do you know about yours? Quid pro quo. Isn't that what you said?"

Kabuto nodded amicably. "True. The Yakushi are my adopted family. My biological family is more, shall we say, secluded?"

There was only so much he could say, however, he was quite ingenious and very practical. If a journal worked for Orochimaru-sama, it wold certainly work for Sasuke. Kabuto handed Sasuke a small dark leather diary. "It's keyed to your chakra, so only you can read it. Due to certain circumstances, it's highly lethal for you to speak to me about my biological family."

Sasuke's eyebrows went up.

"You do understand, I trust," Kabuto queried.

Sasuke sneered. "I'm not an idiot. I get it,"he interrupted testily. He abruptly jerked the journal out of Kabuto's hand.

Really, it was quite amusing how it easy it was to rile Sasuke. Kabuto's mouth quirked at the corners. "Do you remember the woman that resembled me?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smile in bemusement. "You mean that day, months back, when you went out and got shit-faced and plastered yourself all over Orochimaru?"

Kabuto scowled. "It's Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke actually chuckled, his smile turning evil. "You sure about that? Because I distinctly remember you calling him 'rochimaru or was that Oro?"

Kabuto's left eye started ticking. "Irregardless, do you recall the woman you were sent to track down?"

Sasuke's smile stretched across his face. It felt good to get under the medic's skin. "Silver hair, kinda looks like you, seemed to have a nice set of tits...wait, didn't you spent the night with her? Did she have a nice set Kabuto? Probably different from what you're used to. Orochimaru is as flat as a board. You have fun together? You know, 'rochimaru was very displeased with you after that." Sasuke was openly laughing now. "Orochimaru doesn't strike me as the type to share. Did you get spanked for being an unfaithful hussy Kabuto?"

Kabuto's right eye began to tic. "I did not engage in any sort of questionable behavior!"

Outright glee colored Sasuke's voice. "Is that it? 'rochimaru spanked you?"

"You seem fixated on being spanked Sasuke. Is that something you and Itachi did often?" Kabuto shot back, trying to cool his reddened cheeks. He had, in fact, been punished for that fiasco and while being caned was not the same as being spanked, the two were close enough for Sasuke to score a hit.

Sasuke's laughter strangled in his throat. "Shut up! I do not get off thinking of Itachi spanking me!"

"Why, Sasuke, I didn't say anything about masturbation. Is there something you would like to confess?"

Sasuke' mouth opened and closed comically. To his intense mortification he turned a vivid shade of red.

Kabuto smirked in triumph. "Would you like to continue trading barbs or can we get down to business?"

Sasuke scowled, his flush deepening at being bested. He stalked off muttering under his breath and angrily flipped the diary open. It was a few minutes before his angry strides slowed, allowing Kabuto to match his pace evenly.

The two missing nins were silent the rest of the day, hiding out in the Uchiha Compound. Kabuto itched to go explore and peruse the many secrets he just knew were hidden beneath the surface. Alas, Sasuke was not quite ready yet. Kabuto studied Sasuke as the young man silently read the journal Kabuto had provided.

At dusk, Kabuto climbed up the tree Sasuke was perched on and toed the indolently sprawled teen. "Now would be a good time to infiltrate the Hokage tower. The guards shifts are due to change and before that happens I want to check on something."

Sasuke eyed the medic nin and shrugged his shoulders. He stretched, working out the kinks before jumping off the branch he had claimed earlier in the day. "Check on what? You know excessive sneaking around is only going to get us caught. I, for one, do not want to spend the rest of my life in Ibiki's hands."

Kabuto snorted. "I'd take torture at Morino-san's hands over being put into Naruto-kun's care and having to listen to his self-righteous speeches and claims of Hokage-hood for the rest of my life."

Sasuke shuddered. Naruto could be a tad self-righteous at times and if he had to listen to one more 'my way of the ninja' speech."I concur, which is why we should not be skulking around. Where are we going anyway?"

Kabuto motioned for the teen to be silent, disguised himself as a civilian, and willed his chakra down to avoid detection. It was dangerous, forcing his chakra levels down so low, but necessary to avoid detection. Orochimaru-sama could walk through the front gate, his chakra at full capacity, wearing his own face and still avoid detection. Kabuto had no idea how he did it, but it was feat he would dearly love to learn. Sasuke followed suit, donning his own disguise and throttling his chakra back.

Crouched low to the ground Kabuto made his way out of the Uchiha district, into the open streets of Konoha. He straightened and meandered through the crowds, his breath catching every time he caught sight of shinobi. He turned down an alleyway and onto an aged narrow path, grass growing wildly over the crumbled stones lining the path. He led them over tall grasses into a tiny cul-de-sac, where a mansion rose above the neglected yard.

Sasuke followed Kabuto to the back of the ornate house, noticing the many carved serpents decorating the torii, down precision cut stone steps, to a wild green glen with a single sakura tree in the middle. Surrounding the tree in concentric circles were various monuments and headstones.

Sasuke's complete astonishment was plain. It irked Kabuto."What? Did you honestly think he just appeared out of thin air? With no past, no parents, that he was nothing more than the villainous legend used to frighten children into going to bed? Brush your teeth and go to bed or the Sannin Orochimaru-sama will get you?" Kabuto's voice was full of scorn. "Really, Sasuke-kun. I am disappointed in you."

"Stop calling me kun" Sasuke ordered. "It's just …hard…picturing Orochimaru with a family or as a child. It's hard picturing any of the Sannin as children. Hell, its hard picturing Itachi that way and I am his family."

Kabuto's mocking sneer creased into a thoughtful frown. "Yes, they are all rather larger than life. Still, they each started out the same way, started out just as we did."

Sasuke glanced at the two graves of Orochimaru's parents again. Next to the elaborate headstone, bearing the names of both Orochimaru's deceased parents, the molted skin a white snake rested. "What I'd like to know is how he manages to sneak in." Sasuke's gaze shifted to the right, to a third mound where the grass had only recently started to grow back. Unlike the carved headstone for Orochimaru's parents, this headstone was rather modest, with only a single named carved. "With a body, no less."

Kabuto followed Sasuke's gaze, his eyes sad. Kneeling, Kabuto placed a single chrysanthemum reverently on the grave, his fingers tracing the name carved into the black stone. Tseng. "I wish he had let me know; he shouldn't have been here alone." Kabuto sighed.

Sasuke watched Kabuto's actions covertly. His perceptions and definitions of good and evil were rapidly changing. It was unsettling thinking of his sensei, the genius of the Sannin, with something akin to sympathy. Comparing Orochimaru and Itachi, he couldn't help wondering if Itachi had been lead down his twisted path the same as Orochimaru had. Couldn't help sympathizing for Itachi, understanding how alone he must have felt. He did not want to feel sympathy or pity for either Itachi or Orochimaru.

Sasuke stared at the once opulent mansion. It was in truth, more palace than mansion. His own home, nothing to scoff at, was nothing compared to this. Not even the Main House of the Hyuuga's came close to this. Had Orochimaru's family really been that rich and influential? Sasuke couldn't recall hearing anything about this out of the way palatial home and cluster of surrounding houses. For that matter, he didn't even know Orochimaru's last name, the name his clan went by, or their symbol. Sasuke's fingers delicately traced the small fan stitched on the back of his shirt, just below the neckline. There was so much he didn't know. Agitation built a knot in his stomach. He didn't want to be here, standing over the ghosts of the Sannin's past. He had his own ghosts to deal with. He didn't want to change his view of Orochimaru or Itachi. Orochimaru was evil and deserved everything that happened to him. His family had probably been no less evil and Itachi was still a murdering traitor who deserved to die at his hands. Sasuke shook his head, trying to chase his thoughts away.

He leaned over and whispered harshly in the medic's ear. "If we don't move now, we'll miss the changing of the guards and have to wait until tomorrow night to try. I do not want to stay here any longer!" Sasuke grabbed Kabuto's arm and yanked the surprised nin to his feet. "Let's go!"

Kabuto allowed the agitated teen to pull him along, back towards the main house, its glory dimmed and neglected but still there underneath the rampant foliage and broken stonework. Back down the forgotten street into the unnamed alleyway that once boasted numerous shops and stalls. Sasuke was breathing heavily. Kabuto watched the teen. Soon, very soon Sasuke would be ready and while the slight shift in Sasuke's view of the world would make him more malleable, Kabuto seriously doubted he could ever turn Sasuke to his way of thinking. Still, it would be...pleasant...to have a quasi-friend again and a powerful one at that.

* * *

><p>Using the shadows, the two nin flitted across rooftops, slid under fences, hid in bushes,and scaled the fortress of looming trees surrounding the Hokage tower.<p>

A light sigh brought Kabuto's attention away from the nin guarding rooftop access to the tower. He raised an eyebrow."Nostalgic?"

Sasuke flushed and shrugged irritably. "No, what are we supposed to be stealing?"

Kabuto grinned. "A forbidden scroll. It's actually the one Naruto-kun used to learn his shadow clone technique."

That certainly got Sasuke's attention. A small smile tugged at the teen's own mouth. "What are we waiting for?" Silently, Sasuke was ecstatic. Naruto had shown him up a number of times with his damn shadow clones. 'Anything that dobe can do, I can do better', he mused.

Kabuto slid a senbon out his pouch and dipped one end into a vial, methodically coating the tip. Timing his movements, the senbon flew from his hands, the poisoned tip embedded precisely into the nin's spine. The fast acting neurotoxins dropped the ninja in less than a second. "Get him under cover," Kabuto hissed and the two rouge nin tensed and sprang, leaping from the tree to the rooftop.

Sasuke dragged the dead nin out of sight, frisking him and removing anything that could pose a danger to him and his partner if someone came upon the body.

Kabuto noticed and laughed softly. "Not a bad idea, but unnecessary Sasuke-kun." Kabuto formed hand seals and the body jerked as a large seal spread out around it and in a small flash of green light was sealed into a scroll in Kabuto's hands.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kabuto shrugged. "Why waste a perfectly good body? The are numerous..."

"Never mind," Sasuke hissed, a slight shudder going through him. Kabuto was so creepy. "Do you think anyone saw the flash of light?"

Kabuto cocked his head,listening. After a moment, his eyes carefully scrutinizing their surrounding he shook his head. "It appears not."

"How are we supposed to get in? There are wards on the door and windows."

Kabuto smiled. "Hai, but we are not going to use the doors or windows. Quickly, before a new guard comes."

Kabuto reached out and grabbed Sasuke by the arms and pulled the teen close. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously before widening as the two nin melted into the rooftop below them, sliding through the layers of wood, tile, and plaster until they landed with a soft thud into the pitch black Hokage tower.

Sasuke shuddered. He hated doing that and it irked him that he still could not use the technique. Orochimaru or Kabuto had to hold onto him and bring him with them whenever they used it.

Kabuto noticed his discomfiture. "If I had told you, you would have argued about it. Why do you have such a hard time with it?"

"It's unnatural," Sasuke muttered.

Kabuto laughed softly. "The forbidden scroll is housed in an armoire in the Tsunade-hime's office. Retrieve it and meet me back here."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Consider it a test of your skills, Sasuke-kun. I am going to head into the ninja archives. I presume you want more information on your clan?

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. They both tensed as soft footsteps paused outside the door. Their breaths exhaled almost simultaneously as the footsteps resumed their tread away from the door.

"The archives are, ironically, more secure than the Hokage's office. You don't have the necessary skills. As it is, you might find yourself in above your head with Tsunade-sama's office. Be sure to use the scroll I gave you and cloak yourself in her chakra. But not too much, you don't want to draw the guard's attention with a sudden outpouring of her chakra. Just enough to get by the traps."

Sasuke hesitantly pulled a tightly rolled scroll out of the weapons pouch on his leg. "How did you even get her chakra?"

"Lesson time later, Sasuke. Move!"

A sneer crossed the teen's face but he obediently slid to the door, concentrating on finding the life forces and chakra signatures inside the building. Slowly, he reached up, unlatched the door, and slid out into the semi-dark hall. Balanced on the balls of his feet, he stepped carefully, sometimes crawling on all fours, as he made his way to the Hokage's office.

Kabuto watched him carefully before he was satisfied with the teen's progress. Orochimaru-sama would be pleased.

Kabuto placed his hands on the floor beneath him and melted into it, dropping down another floor. He had his own particular mission to accomplish. He wanted to know why Orochimaru-sama's clan symbol resembled the Sharingan tomoe. Tseng notes were illuminating regarding Orochimaru's childhood but being a civilian doctor he had not had access to military records regarding Orochimaru or his family.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scowled at his burned hands. He gingerly picked the heavy scroll up. He placed it into a container and nestled it across his back. Time to meet up that nefarious medic and get his hands healed. He mentally berated himself for his failure to pull the mission off perfectly and for missing such an obvious trap. Stupid Hokage and her stupid sake.<p>

Sliding across the floor, he covered himself in a cloak of unfamiliar but strong chakra. Strong and warm just like his mother's. Shaking his head, trying maintain focus, Sasuke cautiously opened the door and peered out, trying to stretch his senses as far as they would go. Not sensing anyone, his closed his eyes and then opened them, revealing the Sharingan. He was using too much chakra, calling attention to himself, but he needed to find Kabuto and if he ran into anyone, he would the advantage. Letting out a shaky breath, he slid the door shut behind him and followed the negligible trail of Kabuto's trail of chakra. It was a good thing he knew Kabuto so well, was so familiar with the med nin's chakra, because otherwise he would be lost. Chakra sensing and tracking was not one his better skills, even with the Sharingan.

* * *

><p>Kabuto approached the archives warily. A simple door led into the room where all the files were stored. However, Kabuto was fairly certain there was nothing simple about the door or the intricate traps it was sure to have embedded into the very grain of the wood. Glancing covertly around, Kabuto opened his favorite scroll. Placing his hands down, the seals on the scroll activated, a pale blue light flashing as a body appeared. The dead guard from earlier would make a convenient spy. The guard took a shaky step forward, eyes vacant and blank. Kabuto tssked. Very poor quality but it wasn't as if he head time to work on the corpse. Concentrating, he poured chakra into the scroll beneath his hands; the body's stance firmed, shoulders going back as Kabuto took complete control. Its steps were sure and unhesitating as it turned the handle and passed through the doorway. The former Leaf nin stood in a circular room, lined wall to wall and floor to ceiling with bookshelves, cabinets, and storage drawers. Kabuto nearly salivated at the thought of all the information contained within room and actually had to suppress a shiver. Shaking off the brief euphoria, Kabuto forced the body to the right, sidling closer to the closet shelves. These files were in plain manila folders, open foe anyone who had access to this room to read. Not the file he was looking for. Where would they be? Concentrating, Kabuto sought out the minute chakra manipulations and pressures indicating seals and traps. The file he wanted would be buried underneath the heaviest security measures in this room, but not necessarily the most obvious ones. It took some time and careful consideration but Kabuto finally located the right cabinet. He urged the body forward, the hand reaching out to just brush the surface. No discharges, no sparks, so far so good. Now, time to get down to business.<p>

Forty odd minutes later, Kabuto was mentally cursing under his breath. It would seem that all of the files he sought: his, Orochimaru's, Sasuke's, and Itachi's were highly classified, even among the archives. Not even Tsunade-sama's chakra would coerce the seals into opening. He needed someone else's chakra, but whose, and what hand seals would open the files? Judging from the deeply layered checks and security measures, he probably needed a drop of blood as well, which no doubt triggered some kind of notification that these particular files were being accessed. Highly classified indeed. What could be so secret that even the Hokage needed permission to read them? There was no higher position than Hokage in Konohagakure. The Fire Daimyo? In theory, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was the military arm of the daimyo and he could make requests, but the daimyo and the Hokage were more or less on equal footing and all military decisions were the Hokage's purvey.

Kabuto thought furiously. Who could...? The council? No, not the entire council. Too many people, too many chances of secrets being leaked and these secrets Konoha obviously wanted under lock and seal. Intrigued, Kabuto tried accessing another file. Uzamaki, Naruto. His file was classified as well, but Tsunade-sama's chakra would easily open that file. Well, it was not as if Naruto being the host to the nine-tails was that big of a secret, except to Naruto-kun perhaps. Nor was his parentage in question for anyone with eyes to see. He was the very image of the Fourth Hokage. Still, Kabuto was bothered. Obvious or not, the name of the current host of a tailed demon and everything to do with his file, should have been locked up tighter than his own file. His own file being so secure was quite perplexing. Again, why? Did Konoha know something he did not? Who could bypass even the Hokage's orders? Once voted into office, the Hokage had unlimited power...the Council Elders. Sarutobi's old teammates. Only those on the Elder Council could order such a lock down. That organization that Danzou had formed years back. Root? Kabuto closed his eyes trying to focus. Sarutobi had disbanded Root, but if they were still operating covertly under the Elder Council's orders it was possible they could responsible for securing the classified files he sought.

Circles within circles. Kabuto stared at the resiting parchment, knowing he would get no farther with the sealed scroll. The medic carefully placed the scroll back. The Leaf nin jerked unsteadly on its fet. Kabuto gritted his teeth, his perplexing uncertainty causing him to be careless. The body jerked again, stumbling outside the archive room. Kabuto poured chakra into the scroll underneath his hands and re-sealed the dead Leaf nin. Normally, he had much more precise control and Coolidge manipulate his bodies from a distance without the scroll, but he hadn't wanted to take any risks with infiltrating this room.

Exhaling, knowing someone was bound to notice the missing Leaf guard soon, prickles ran up Kabuto's spine. Something was wrong. He had no idea what and he had been very careful with the body and not touched anything himself and yet he was certain he had set off some silent alarm. He nearly jumped when soft hands tapped his shoulders.

"Sasuke!"

The teen's eyes were glinting with mirth. Kabuto glared at the teen and held up a hand, forestalling any commentary. "We need to get out of here, now! I was careful, but, something is not right"

Sasuke nodded wordlessly and the two backtracked, their footsteps soft, almost non-existent, tension twining their muscles tight. Something was not right in a very disturbing way. Kabuto held back a shiver as the temperature dropped abruptly, his breath frosting the air. It had already been dark but the shadows seemed to deepen, twisting on themselves.

Sasuke sought Kabuto's gaze and jerked his head to the nearest windows, his eyes frightened. Kabuto was inclined to agree with the silent plea and together the two jumped through the window, crashing out of the third floor of the tower and landing hard onto the earth, shattered glass tinkling all around them just as shadowed wraith hand, nails dripping black tar, swiped at the air where the two of them had been.

Kabuto swallowed and held back a scream of blind terror, the cold from the room that had seeped into his marrow receded slightly. Sasuke was trembling, trying to stand but violent tremors impaired him. Kabuto breathed deeply of the warm air, non-terror inducing air, and sprang to his feet, hauling Sasuke up with him. They needed to go. Gripping the still shaking teen, he sprinted, hearing alarms sound and the calls of guards clamoring on the scene. Faster,they needed to go faster. Kabuto released an inner gate, chakra flooding his system and ran faster, nearly throwing Sasuke and himself into the surrounding forest of trees, nin-trackers hot on their trail. His heart beating wildly, Kabuto slammed his hands to the ground, dragging Sasuke with him and the two of them melted into the ground, the snarling muzzle of a nin dog snapping where their heads used to be.

Kabuto felt the earth compress on him, trying to drown him. He let another inner gate release and used the surge to force the two of the m out of the ground. Sasuke screamed as soon as his head broke through he soil and clawed his way out, his limbs still shaking horrendously.

"Shit!"

Kabuto agreed heartily. He still had vestigial shiver himself.

Sasuke looked green and Kabuto didn't imagine he was faring any better.

"What was that?"

Kabuto swallowed, trying to force moisture back into his mouth. "Not human, not of this world."

Sasuke crawled forward on his belly, still shivering. "Not of this world? You mean like a summons?"

Kabuto shook his head, drawing in huge gulps of warm air trying to dispel the unnatural cold from his limbs. "No, summons are part of our world. They reside here just as much as we do, although usually in remote area that aren't easily accessible. When we summon them, we summon them from another part of our world, not from a different plane. What ever that thing was, it was summoned from another plane of existence altogether. Demons. Konoha is using demons to guard their classified files."

Sasuke eyes furrowed. "Demons, you mean the bijuu?"

Kabuto stood on shaky legs. "No, the bijuu are natural to this world. They have massive amounts of chakra and demonic strength but they aren't actually demons. I'm talking about demons from another world Sasuke. It's illegal to use demon summons, forbidden by all the shinobi villages. Tayuya use to summon minor low level demons that she could control with her flute. But, nothing like that. That was an upper level demon. Sentient with a mind and will of its own. You can't control them with a summons. They're just as liable to kill as do what you ask. This is bad, I need to tell Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke staggered to his feet, spitting out the taste of bile in his mouth. "Orochimaru knows how to summon demons?"

Kabuto nodded. "Hai. I've seen him summon minor ones but even he wouldn't mess around with a demon of the caliber we saw in the tower. I can't imagine Tsunade-sama would condone such a thing. In fact, I know she wouldn't. Something is going on."

Kabuto turned to Sasuke, his voice low and intense. "We have to go back. Not right now, but soon. If we can't get to the files, we need to search every single inch of the Uchiha Compound and any other stronghold they may have had elsewhere. Orochimaru-sama's home as well, although I doubt he left anything of value or incriminating behind."

"Whats the matter, don't trust your lover?"

Kabuto shot Sasuke a look. "I trust him with my life Sasuke-kun, just not necessarily with giving me all the information I need. Everyone has secrets Sasuke, you included. Do we really need to search the whole compound, or do you now where to look?"

Sasuke scowled. Quid pro quo; he had agreed to this partnership. "I know where to look,but I left my chakra all over that tower." Sasuke grimaced. "We'll have to wait to go back. The first place they'll search is the Uchiha district."

Kabuto stared hard at Sasuke. "Alright."

Sasuke pulled the journal Kabuto had given him from his knapsack. "How much can you talk about this," he asked gesturing to the book.

Kabuto's eyes flicked down at the bound leather. "Not much, not without certain medications. The best place to start would be in the village I visited when I was drunk. Someone might remember something, seen something, or remember seeing her. It could give us a clue."

Sasuke nodded. His expression was troubled. "Kabuto, did you see it's eyes?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I am afraid not Sasuke."

"I did. It had my eyes – the Sharingan eyes."

Kabuto's face went slack. "Are you sure?"

Blood red eyes surround by three whirling tomoe captured Kabuto's gaze. "Yes."


	26. Family

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable with being used. It helped further his goals and ambitions. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to his current master Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Family**

They entered the village cautiously. Kabuto turned to Sasuke. "You need to ask about her." Kabuto handed Sasuke his picture. "Show this and ask if they've seen a woman that looks similar to me"

Sasuke stared hard at it. He nodded slowly. Their encounter with the demon still had his knees shaking but damned if he would let it show. Suddenly unwilling to part with his mission partner, Sasuke looked up. "Will you be okay searching by yourself, or will asking around about her cause complications?"

Kabuto beamed down happily. "Ah, Sasuke-kun! Your concern for my welfare is touching!"

Sasuke scowled. "Tch, I'm not concerned. I just don't want to have to haul your ass out of prison after you go on killing rampage or explain to Orochimaru what we were doing here."

Kabuto's smile widened and he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Our friendship will be our little secret."

Annoyed, Sasuke slapped Kabuto's hand away and stalked off, muttering under his breath.

Kabuto's fake smile slipped into his customary smirk as he adjusted his glasses. Really, Sasuke was so easy to rile up. At least the teen was no longer shaking and seemed reasonably calmer, albeit in an irritated way, after their encounter. Kabuto held back shudder just thinking about the demon. He would have to tell Orochimaru-sama and then Orochimaru would ask what he had been doing in the Archive room to begin with. Kabuto would have to explain that and the fact they had almost been caught all without being stripped naked and fucked senseless. Kabuto sighed. When had life gotten so complicated?

* * *

><p>Sasuke wandered listlessly. He knew he should concentrate on finding clues regarding Kabuto's sister, but a troubling lethargy had over come him after the irritation Kabuto inspired died down. It was an irritation Sasuke was familiar with and it's familiarity at once warmed his heart and inspired an aching regret. It was the type of irritation one would experience when an older brother teased you unmercifully, an irritation he used feel with Itachi. Was he starting to see Kabuto as an older bother? A hysterical laugh ripped from Sasuke's throat. Strange as it was, as disturbing as it was, Kabuto was actually turning out to be a better "brother" than Itachi had been. Although, his taste in lovers was extremely disturbing, as was the idea that once Orochimaru took over his body...<p>

Sasuke shuddered and and rubbed his face. Better to not think about that because thinking about that made Sasuke remember the time he had caught the two of them in the shower. It had been disturbing, sick, and unnatural. The paleness of Orochimaru's skin against his midnight hair reminded Sasuke of the black of Itachi's hair, the paleness of Itachi's skin when the two of them had used to visit the hot springs together. There were difference between Orochimaru and his brother, but enough similarities that every time he remembered the heat of the Sannin eyes and his expression as he had thrust into Kabuto, Sasuke's mind would turn that golden gaze into black as night eyes, morph the Sannin's pale hands into longer, slender fingers, the skin tone warmer but still pale – not the starling porcelain white of Orochimaru but the light honey hued undertones of Itachi's fair complexion. Sasuke's breath caught and another shudder wracked his frame. Mortified, Sasuke ducked into an ally, leaning up against the sturdy frame of the tea house behind him. It wasn't right, these thoughts of Itachi. It was wrong, he hated Itachi, loathed him, wanted the traitor defeated with Itachi's red blood dripping from his hands. He wanted it so badly some nights he couldn't sleep from the anger and rage boiling in his veins. But then his rage would morph into this incomprehensible longing. No, not lust, never lust. He did not lust after his murdering older brother. This was all Kabuto's fault! If the medic didn't insist on needling him on his relationship with Itachi, these thoughts wouldn't be contaminating his revenge fueled daydreams.

Sasuke dug his knuckles into his eyes, his breathing heavy, near panting. Emotions twisted, thoughts tumbled, everything wound into a tangled, knotted sphere inside until Sasuke wanted to scream. His knuckles dug harder, his heartbeat pounding loudly, reverberating in his ears.

"Foolish otouto."

He could even hear Itachi's silken voice, dripping with that dark, slightly amused tone reserved for his foolish younger brother. Sasuke whimpered and scrubbed at his face harshly. This had to stop - these thoughts, fantasies, whatever they were, had to stop. Sasuke took a deep breath, slowly coming to his surroundings, forcing the maelstrom back. He lurched forward and straightened his spine, his hands slowly lowering to his sides as Sasuke fought for control, fists clenched tightly. He was an avenger not a hormone addled moron like those stupid girls back in Konoha who used to follow him all the time. They used to follow Itachi as well. Sasuke snorted and shook his head and turned, stopping short at the image in front of him.

A black cloak with red clouds encased the still form. A large straw conical hat nearly obscured the features but Sasuke would know that poised stance and those fathomless eyes anywhere. Sasuke's mouth went dry as the young teen pinched himself hard. Pain sparked brief and bright. No, he hadn't hallucinated that voice nor was he hallucinating the figure in front him either. Sasuke swallowed and shifted his stance. Fear and an instinctive rage filled him, mingling with the dark desire he had been battling just moments before.

Itachi tilted his head. "Daydreaming, foolish otouto?"

Sasuke's hand dipped towards his kunai pouch and his breathing hiccuped as Itachi's voice swept over him. He watched as Itachi's eyes languidly followed the movements of his hands as they pulled a kunai out his pouch.

"A little late for that, isn't it? I've been watching you for the past ten minute otouto, as you dealt with your...problem" Itachi drawled softly, his eyes flickering down Sasuke's body, lingering on the aftereffects of Sasuke's tangled thoughts. "Hiding in a back alley and becoming oblivious to your surroundings is a poor choice. I could have killed you while you tried to control your ...issue"

Sasuke blushed brilliant red and snarled "Then why didn't you!"

Itachi shrugged. "Watching you was amusing. Besides," Itachi stepped forward, watching with dry amusement as Sasuke stepped back in response, "As I have told you before, a fight to the death between us will only happen when you grow stronger. I have no doubts you are weak as ever but you seem to have developed at least some common sense. Usually you attack me first and think later. A product Orochimaru's training? He deserves the genius of the Sannin title if he has managed to instill some semblance of self-control in you, otouto."

Sasuke shook with rage, a snarl still fixed upon his face and shifted back, his mind rapidly taking in his surroundings and possible tactics for such close quarters fighting. The weight of his kunai was reassuring in his hands. He remembered all too clearly what had happened during their last encounter. There were times, when the weather was particularly vile, the wrist Itachi had snapped would still ache, and he knew he couldn't go through another encounter of Tsukuyomi. Sasuke's body coiled to spring forward. He wanted to scream that he was not weak, he wanted to hurl his body headfirst kunai in hand and rip into that traitors body, he wanted to run his up the smooth planes of that chest...

Sasuke muscles were shocked into stillness. His kunai dropped form suddenly nerveless fingers. Horror and mortification vied for control. Kami help him, he could envision Itachi bare chested, memories from childhood flashing rapidly in his mind. How would Itachi's fully mature body compare to the one Sasuke remembered?

Itachi watched, curious as to what had stopped Sasuke from attacking. He stepped forward and Sasuke stepped back, a look of utter humiliation on his young face. Intrigued, Itachi slowly stalked his younger brother, his interest sparkling life in his dark eyes. "What is it you are running from otouto," he murmured.

Sasuke shook his head, unable to take his eyes off his advancing brother as he stumbled backwards slowly. "Aniki...," Sasuke whispered. Sasuke hadn't called him that in years. In fact, Sasuke normally refused to acknowledge their bond as brothers to Itachi.

Itachi stopped. Apparently, he had heard. Slender, long fingered hands reached up to remove the sugegasa, revealing the dark molasses hair, a pale aristocratic face, the deep lines under his black eyes. Desire roared through Sasuke and his breathing stilled. His face twisted in agony. He hated his brother but that didn't stop the surging lust in his body, the forbidden thoughts secretly thrilling him.

Itachi's deceptively delicate looking hands casually released the hat, letting it float away on the wind, his dark eyes completely fixated on Sasuke's face.

Laughter and the loud sounds from inside the tea house drifted out as a pair of patrons exited through the back door into the alley occupied by the brothers. Sasuke's head whipped around as he tried to make sure he wasn't being ambushed by other possible Akatsuki members.

His eyes desperately turned back to his brother only to find him gone and a hot breath ghosted by his ears. Sasuke stilled in dismay, his muscles trembling as he felt Itachi's body just behind him, Itachi's voice reaching out across the alley.

"Leave," Itachi instructed the tea house patrons. The pair nodded and fled the death promised in Itachi's voice.

Sasuke suddenly twisted his body, desperate to create breathing space between him and his brother. Space to breath, space to think, space to attack. He should be attacking, fighting, not trying to hide an unexpected arousal.

Strong hands locked around Sasuke's arms, simultaneously dragging him up tight against Itachi's chest and pushing Sasuke up against the tea house's exterior.

Sasuke struggled, stepping down hard on Itachi's insole. Itachi laughed softly. "Is that the best you can do, foolish otouto?" Itachi moved closer, effectively trapping Sasuke between his body and the wall.

Itachi's breath smelled of recently consumed dangos. The warm air he exhaled stirred hair on Sasuke's nape. "Still so weak, but this distraction of yours is new and foolhardy." The grip tightened painfully and Itachi's nails dug into Sasuke's skin. "I, and I alone, am the only one allowed to take your life Sasuke. I would be very put out to find out some low class nin has taken what is mine alone because you are too distracted to defend yourself."

"What has you so preoccupied Sasuke?" Itachi shifted, pressing closer, his lips brushing the tip of Sasuke's ear.

A strangled noise escaped Sasuke as he felt the length of Itachi's body along his own, the heat of Itachi burning him even between their clothes. Sasuke bit his lips.

Itachi watched Sasuke shift restlessly, noted the noises his bother tried to suppress. His eyes traveled down Sasuke's body, finding the source of his discomfort. Itachi tighten his grip on Sasuke's arms with one hand and slipped the other down the side, resting on Sasuke's hip. He watched as Sasuke's body reacted to the light touch. His eyes widened.

Sasuke could feel Itachi's hands burning his hip like a brand, even as soft as the touch was. The hand left his hip and his head was yanked back, forcing him to meet Itachi's eyes. "Am I the cause of you distraction?"

Sasuke growled, his dark eyes flashing. "I hate you!"

Itachi's eyes were velvet dark and considering. "Do you really," he murmured and pressed closer, watching Sasuke's reactions very closely. The increased breaths, the goosebumps blooming along Sasuke's skin, the dilated eyes, the unmistakeable sign of male arousal increasing.

Sasuke sagged suddenly, the dead weight taking Itachi by surprise and his hold on his bothers arms broke. Sasuke crouched low and kicked out, causing Itachi to slide back. Sasuke's hands swiftly reached to his side and threw a pair of kunai, aimed directly at his brother. Using the brief distraction as Itachi caught both kunai, he slammed his hands to the ground. For the first time, he mentally thanked his sensei for teaching him this particular jutsu .

Itachi watched as his younger brother sank into the earth, fleeing. Not quite so weak after all. It was a jounin level jutsu. Perhaps he was learning under Orochimaru's tutelage after all. Itachi studied the kunai in his hand, he dark eyes flickering back to spot Sasuke had vanished. No, not quite so weak, not quite so impulsive, not quite so thoughtless, and apparently growing up very rapidly he mused as he considered his bother's arousal. A smile tugged the corners of Itachi's mouth as he retrieved his sugegasa hat.

* * *

><p>Kabuto stumbled upon the Akatsuki agent by sheer accident. It was sheer luck that Kasa was with them. Kabuto was too surprised to do anything at first but then long honed skills kicked in and he had poisoned senbon flying and his chakra scalples out. The two agents were relativity simple to dispatch. Kasa, on the other hand, had deflected the senbon aimed at her casually, watching with interest as Kabuto killed her comrades. Kabuto stayed in a crouch, muscles poised to move at a mere instant as he faced his twin.<p>

Kasa nodded, the gesture almost regal. "Hello, Kabuto."

Kabuto stared at her, her face sending nostalgia veering sharply in him. Her face, so similar to his but softer, more feminine and delicate; the face of their mother.

"Why," he rasped.

"Why what Kabuto? Are you going to attack? I thought we had moved beyond this. Tell me what has you so upset 'buto."

Kabuto's face twisted. What hurt most was she sincere. "Why would I be upset you tried to delete half my life, erase that which makes me unique? A free thinking being? Why should I be upset, 'dear sister'"Kabuto spat.

Kasa's face clouded and genuine regret colored her eyes. Gray eyes, the same eyes he saw in the mirror every day. "It was necessary 'buto. I had hoped to free you from his influence. There is a storm coming Kabuto and I do not want you lost in the waves. Do you not recall what I taught you?"

Kabuto eased from his crouch slowly, studying her, his chakra scalpels still humming. "Yes, Kasa, I remember. Everything, including that which you tried to wipe out. You worship Jashin Kasa, I do not. I didn't even know of this god's existence until a few months ago. Quite frankly, who I fuck is none of this Jashin's business and it is none of yours. You didn't think I would be furious at you when I remembered? When I realized where the feelings of revulsion and distaste were coming from?"

Kasa sighed and looked down, unable to meet her brother's accusing glare. "You were not supposed to ever remember at all Kabuto. You must have an extraordinary willpower to breakthrough my jutsu and Sasori's."

"What storm is coming Kasa?"

She looked up, eyes troubled. " 'buto..."

"What storm ?" Kabuto's voice was hard.

"Jashin-sama will return and when he does all will be cleansed, Kabuto. Please, we are twins. We belong together. We can face the storm of Jashin-sama's wrath at this world together as he washes away everything unclean. Do not let that man bring you to your death."

"Do you remember our mother?"

Kasa's face was uncertain at the abrupt change in subject. She nodded uncertainly.

"Then you remember the ceremony where they killed her and you want me to join the religion that murdered our mother?"

Kasa shook her head. "Kabuto..."

"You want me to join the religion that has you so brainwashed that you would try to erase years of my memories, tamper with my mind, possibly causing my mental breakdown because your religion has issues with that fact that I'm fucking another man?"

Kasa's voice was anguished. "Kabuto, please, I'm trying to save your soul. I love you."

Kabuto's face was very still. "I believe you." He briefly opened his mind to her and felt her anguish and love for him. "I know you love me and I know you though you were doing the right thing. That's what makes this hard," he ended in a whisper. His hands formed seals and he was at his sister's side at the speed of sound. She didn't have time to defend and his scalpels cut deep, slicing tendons.

Her face contorted as she dropped, effectively hamstrung. Pain and anger blossomed in her eyes. But Kasa was Kabuto's equal and had many more years to practice her healing arts. As quickly as she dropped, the tendons re-formed. Her fist lashed out, just barely missing her brother's head and cashing int the house besides them, demolishing it. Kabuto danced out of range from her deadly strength.

Kasa rose to her feet. "It doesn't have to be this way brother."

Kabuto's face was etched with regret as he steeled himself. "Yes, yes it does."

"Would you fight me to the death?"

Kabuto balanced on the balls of his feet. "Will you?"

"May Jashin save your soul" she struck, darting in. Wind sliced at Kabuto's side. Kabuto sent a scalpel towards the vulnerable jugular vein in the neck, twisting his side out the way of the cutting wind and grimaced as his other side met the cold steel of a kunai. His own scalpel nicked her neck but failed to critically injure. Breathing hard, Kabuto activated the Sound flicker, re-appearing at his sister's side.

The battle raged across the landscape, blood against blood, twin against twin. Kasa was more than Kabuto's equal, her healing faster, her chakra precision more finely tuned, her kekkei genkai at its peak without the disadvantage of years of suppression. In the end, Kabuto fell, blood pouring from his mouth.

Gasping, he reached for a kunai, his hand trembling. Kasa stepped on his hand, grinding the bones into the ground. She stared hard at her twin, at his battered visage, the cuts and bruises dealt from her own hand. Her face twisted, her eyes soft, and halted her killing blow. This was Kabuto, her other half. Her sword shook and with an inhuman howl she brought it down.

Kabuto stared at the sword embedded in the ground by his face. Coughing up more blood, he turned his questioning eyes to his sister's ravaged face. Her eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry, Kasa," Kabuto whispered and forced chakra up into his battered body, grabbing the sword and plunging it into Kasa's chest and sending a jolt of electricity down her nervous system,overloading it. Kasa glanced incredulously at her own katana, sticking out from her chest, and crumpled to the ground as unconsciousness claimed her.


	27. Turning Point

**The Art of Being Used**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**SUMMARY: **Kabuto Yakushi was comfortable with being used. It helped further his goals and ambitions. However, what's a spy to do when he finds himself longing to be more than a tool to his current master Orochimaru: a master he knows he must betray?

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Turning Point**

Sasuke sighed loudly. As pretty as she was, Kabuto's sister was starting to get heavy. Any second now he was going to drop her on her ass and let Kabuto tote her around.

Kabuto shot Sasuke a look. "I heard the first two sighs Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shifted his burden. "If you don't hurry up and decide which way, I'm dropping her on her ass and leaving you to deal with Orochimaru all alone."

A strangled laugh escaped Kabuto's throat. "I – leave if you want Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the medic nin. It wasn't like Kabuto to lose his composure. Sasuke opened his mouth and the shut it. Kabuto shook his head ruefully and offered Sasuke a strained smile. Sasuke shifted his burden, re-arranging Kabuto's sister in his arms and gently set the woman down an the soft grass. He sighed again and folded his body gracefully next to her.

"You do resemble each other, but she's prettier."

Kabuto returned no answer and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't good with offering comfort. He didn't think he was in a position to give the medic any perspective on what to do with his sister either. He wanted to kill his own brother. After he had ripped the traitorous bastard's clothes off and shoved his tongue down his throat that is. So he offered the only consolation he could give to Kabuto.

"Family sucks"

Kabuto's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke and started laughing softly. The reality of what he was about to do crashed in on him and Kabuto's laugh grew louder and slightly hysterical.

Sasuke plucked a blade of grass and laid down, stretching out next to Kabuto's sister, waiting for the medic to compose himself. Eventually Kabuto's hysteria tinged laughter faded. Sasuke watched the medic from the peripheral as he approached them. Kabuto dropped to his knees on the other side of unconscious woman and reached a hand to stroke her face. With a soft sigh, the medic laid out next to his sister.

The sun was high in a clear deep blue sky, slight wisps of white strewn across the expanse. A bird called in the distance. The sun warmed Sasuke, seeping into his bone, instilling heat and peace.

"Do you remember your mother Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai," Sasuke whispered , his heart twisting in his chest.

"I don't. What was your mother like?"

A lump restricted Sasuke's speech. Salt scented the air as tears, formed but un-shed, blurred the young man's vision. "Soft-spoken. I don't think she ever raised her voice. She had a soft touch. My cuts and bruises never stung when she dressed them. A good cook – I loved her food. Deadly. The only other person I've seen throw shuriken with such precision is...was..."

Kabuto knew to whom Sasuke was referring. He'd get to Sasuke's brother in a moment. "Was she pretty?"

Sasuke smiled. "Hai. Prettier than your sister. My family – the rest of the clan – was always telling me I have her eyes, her smile, her face."

"Then Itachi took after your father?"

Sasuke's heart twisted at that name. His blurred vision cleared a little as a tear escaped and tracked its way down his face. "Yes and no. He has some of my father's features but enough of my mother to refine them. We look very similar, but not as similar as you and her."

"Would you turn Itachi over to Orochimaru-sama?"

"No, but only because I am the one, the only, who will kill my brother. If you're asking me if the idea of Itachi being tortured or used a lab rat bothers me, no. He betrayed my family. My entire clan; children, babies, the old, sick, those who couldn't defend themselves. Everyone. No, I wouldn't mind hearing Itachi scream."

"Do you think he had a good reason for doing what he did?"

Sasuke's fingers tore his blade of grass into bits. "He had his reasons for slaughtering them, but a good one?" Sasuke exhaled loudly. "No. He deserves to die."

"Were you ever happy together?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip, drawing blood. "Once," he choked out. He swallowed hard. "It doesn't matter anymore. Itachi and Kasa are different Kabuto. You can't compare them."

"If I hand her over, Orochimaru-sama will show no remorse." Kabuto closed his eyes tiredly. "But if I don't, if I let her go, she will only go back to Akatsuki and her clan, continue to use me, to control me, continue to the attempts to kill Orochimaru-sama. She knows Akatsuki's plans. She has in-depth knowledge about her clan, what they're planning...but..."

"Akatsuki wants total and complete domination over the shinobi villages and she has vital information about it and about her clan which is helping the Akatsuki for their own reason, none of them good."

"Hai," Kabuto whispered.

"But in order to extract that information she'll have to be interrogated. An interrogation you are ill-equipped to deal with yourself because of your connection. Her interrogation, however, can't be done by a low level nin. She's jounin level, she could probably give Ibiki a run for his money and her healing abilities make it harder to apply pressure."

"Hai."

"Orochimaru will be ruthless. He has very little value for life." Sasuke noted.

Kabuto gritted his teeth. "That is not true Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama value lives."

"Only those who are of use to him. If you hand her over, you'll lose her. Orochimaru will break her and if she doesn't die in the process, she'll be a changed person. She'll hate you."

"Do you want to live under Akatsuki's rule?"

Sasuke sat up, brushing shredded grass blades off his clothes. "I can't make this decision for you and while my situation with Itachi may have some similarities there is no real comparison. If you hand her over to Orochimaru, you'll get the answers you need but lose her. If you let her go, she'll go right back to Akatsuki and her clan and you'll lose valuable information that could save the lives your villagers and shinobi. I know you've been trying to get me to see beyond my revenge against Itachi and see the bigger picture. I get that Akatsuki needs to be stopped but I can't seem to bring myself to care about anything else besides Itachi"

"Will you regret it? Itachi's death?"

Sasuke paused, his weight balanced on his arms. "No." He pushed up, getting to his feet. He looked over the glade they were resting in. "Yes. Both, forever." Sasuke blinked his eyes rapidly. "Beyond Itachi, Akatsuki can't be allowed to win. It's about the only thing I agree with Orochimaru on, although, I'm sure my reasons and his differ."

Sasuke reached for Kasa, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Kabuto shook his head. Sasuke stepped back and Kabuto gently lifted his twin into his arms.

Kabuto stared hard at Sasuke. "When we get back, keep Orochimaru-sama occupied."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Thank you Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Kabuto laid Kasa down on the sterile table. His hand came up softly and stroked her face. His sister or Orochimaru? He could let her go. Kabuto stared at the small spartan room. Orochimaru didn't have to know she had been captured. It wasn't like Sasuke would say anything.<p>

Kabuto sighed and dropped her hand. Kasa or him? The clan still controlled him. He needed her to tell him how to break the binding and which bastard in their clan was the one who bound him. He needed to her to tell him how to fully use his kekkei genkai.. He needed her to tell him if the jutsu she had used on him was completely gone and how the hell she had done it. Kabuto was tired of others trying to bend his will and mind to their own purposes. None of that information was going to be willing given but he had to try, at the very least, before turning her over to Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke had been right on that score. The Sannin would be ruthless with her.

Kabuto placed paper seals across Kasa's body. He activated the seals, draining Kasa's chakra. Chakra chains trailed from his hands as he bound her to the bed and then chained her. If his own transformation was anything to go by he would need the chains.

His own chakra flared blue and flowed to his hands. A slight shock to her nervous system and Kasa's grey eyes opened.


End file.
